We Are All Damned Anyway
by UbiytsaKoshka
Summary: Demontalia with OCs. If you don't like violence, gore, romance, plot twists and a ton of feelsy heartbreak, don't read. Cowrite based off RP. Credit to river in the stars and madowlnekocat.
1. Prologue: Before it Began

**Author note: This chapter is dedicated to backstory! It is mostly OC but the good stuff is coming, I promise. I don't care if you like it or not, if you skip ahead, nothing is gonna make sense probably. Just sit back and enjoy the crazy ride that builds! Any dialog marked like this: "/.../" will be used in a preset language. Example being: She looked at him like he was stupid for not understanding and switched to his native German tongue. "/I don't care, figure it out on your own!/" The dialog in between the / is in German. It makes translating a lot more easy, don't you think? NOW ON TO THE MAIN EVENT!**

Erza fell out of the branches, or more precisely their shadows, falling down onto the ground with a hiss of restrained pain. The battered demon collected her thoughts and assessed the damage as calmly as her situation allowed. The anger bubbling within her at each injury she counted however minor or severe, she was going to destroy the foolish people responsible for her predicament. One meal was enough to have her condemned to death was it? How rudely unfair. Oh she would enjoy their deaths... If she didn't suffer hers first. The albino lay on the forest floor, unknowing of the raven haired pixie punk heading her way.

Jade practically was steaming as she walked out to where she hid extra clothes for situations like this. Those fuckers ruined her iPod with that damn oil! With a huff, she ripped the ear buds from her ears to throw the now useless device as far as she could. Her body stank of whatever the fuck was in that anointing oil and she was pretty damn sure it would give her a zit the size of Mount Fuji. She was heading straight for the giant oak in front of her where there was a hole she kept spare clothes in to change; Erza blinked her purple eyes as a small device bounced into her peripheral vision, Oh? What was this now... She widened her magical sensory field. Sensing the nearby souls of various small creatures, a few deer and one very agitated young lady... Ooohh~

This Erza could use; and the girl was nearby. She retracted her extra features and left herself appearing as just one badly wounded woman. "... Hello...?" She rasped, making a face at the sound of her voice, "... Someone here...?" Jade didn't even flinch when she heard the voice and continued to change clothes. Someone had been smoking a pack too many.

"What do you want now, assholes? Haven't you done enough for one day?" Jade looked back to the voice, silver eyes trained for anyone she knew that would try another attack. She had just the answer for them here.

"I believe I am only one asshole. And what do you mean? I can't settle on nearly dying in a forest. That is not satisfying for an over achiever such as myself. I have several other places that I would like to almost die in by sunset." Erza coughed, slightly amused by her tongue.

Jade finished pulling on her new clothes and rolled her eyes. She reached in for her switch blade and started in the direction of the voice. Enough was enough. "What are you playing at?"

"I'm not really playing much of anything right now. Right now if things go their course I won't play much of anything ever again." For someone claiming to be dying, she sure did talk a lot, Jade thought. She flipped the blade open as she walked around to find the woman and just blinked.

"Good afternoon." The albino greeted, head falling to the side as a slight cough left her. "Are you really pointing a knife at a defenseless and dying woman who is incapable of doing little other than talk and bleed out?"

"To be fair, I didn't believe you. The fuck happened here?" Jade asked, flipping it closed and crouching down to look at her curiously. She'd never seen this woman before... her sliver eyes taking in the cuts, bruises, and burns she had long gotten used to seeing on herself.

"Not much. Could you help me of fulfilling my simple dream of nearly dying in a hospital? And possibly quit staring at me as though I am a white tiger in a zoo." She rolled her purple eyes, squirming a bit in attempt to maybe sit up or at least roll off of her stomach.

Jade looked her over once more and stood. "Yeah... That isn't happening." She said and started back to her tree. She had learned a thing or two about stitching a person back up. She had a lot of practice on herself.

"What the hospital or you not staring at me?" Erza asked, watching the teen go.

"Both!" She called back as she walked before digging into the hollow tree for the little plastic box.

Erza laughed, "Oh why not? I am amazingly attractive but I'd rather you didn't stare at me as though I was an endangered species. And I am dying. I'd rather place my life in the hands of a certified stranger instead of just a random stranger."

She waltzed back with the box and rolled her eyes. "Trust me, you are better off with me. Any doctor in town would turn you away just because of your eyes." Once she reached her, she crouched down and looked at some of her wounds and took out the sutures and rubbing alcohol.

"Hm. Judgmental sods." She huffed, ah she would just have to settle then.

Jade huffed but smiled a bit. She could get along with this chick. "I'm not sugar coating it. This is gonna hurt like hell." With that as her only warning, she poured the alcohol on her wounds and used the burn to cover the prick of the needle as she sewed quickly. She was getting too good at this.

Erza barely winced as the teen worked. "I thought this was supposed to hurt~?" She grinned, watching her curiously.

"Normally it does..." Jade said, cutting the thread and moving to the next. She left professional quality stitches in her wake as she worked. "Even I still wince and I'm used to this."

"How do you know I'm not, hm?" She teased; they were satisfactory although not comparable to the quality that Aki showed.

"Because I am right here and I'd see your muscles flinch. It's like I'm not even touching you." She mused as she finished the next wound. "And shit, how many are there!? You piss off a bear?"

"Oh no I meant how do you know I'm not used to this?" She chuckled lowly. "And ifthere were any bears, it would be a possibility."

Jade looked over her nearly flawless skin and rolled her eyes. "You'd have scars. And there are, they just normally aren't this close to town."

"They've left." No doubt due to her presence. This girl was so naive... It was amusing how humans couldn't sense beings like her anymore without special training but other animals were still quite aware.

"Probably. Wish they would come back, I'd love for them to eat someone." She kept stitching, finishing the large one on her chest. Honestly, this woman was creeping her out. How was she even conscious after all this blood loss?

"Hopefully not me, right?" She grinned, watching as the girl sewed her back together.

Jade cut the last thread and shrugged. "I don't care. You aren't going to die and it be my fault now, so if you get eaten, big shit." For all she knew, this woman was just as big an ass as the rest of her town.

"Hm. You won't let me starve as I recover will you?"

Jade looked her over, thinking for a moment. She was pretty much helpless in this state. "Can you walk?"

"If I could don't you think I would have by now? I can't even roll over let alone walk silly girl."

"There is your answer. Come on, it'll be fun to piss my parents off with a houseguest." Jade grinned and bent to help her up.

"Mm. I can manage that." She said, struggling to help herself up. "What is your name?"

"Jade. You?" She asked, deciding to offer her a hand.

"Nice name." Erza grinned, finally standing on her shaky feet with the assistance of Jade. "My name is Lucifer."

The black and red, spiky haired girl laughed at that. "Oh, God my folks are gonna love you..."

"Hm? Why's that?" Erza asked curiously, tilting her head as she leaned on the much younger woman. She used her for support as her body protested being upright adamantly.

"Cuz they certainly love me..." She said as she rolled her eyes; had the scars to prove it.

"Ahh. Well I might make it a point to be extra lovely then~"

"Please don't. I like them pissed." She made sure she had a stable hold on the albino and walked her out.

"I was being sarcastic love." Erza laughed, stumbling a bit.

"Easy." Jade caught the other and held her up. "I live just outside the forest. Can you make it or do I gotta go hotwire a car?"

"I am fine for now. Let's just hurry."

"Alright. Just hold on." Jade started back down her path but taking the quickest way possible. Erza leaned heavily on her, taking her steps carefully.

Eventually, they arrived at a modest and unassuming house and the pixie of a goth girl looked at it in contempt. "Welcome to Hell." She sighed before walking the other up the stairs.

"I believe you are mistaken. Hell is a bit more red and warm." Jade didn't comment as she opened the door to help her to the couch. She took a strange route though, one that kept them as far away from the guest bathroom downstairs as possible. Jade always avoided that bathroom if she could. Erza flinched as they entered, this place was just dreadful. Religious artifacts everywhere; oh it even burned a little. She absolutely hated this house.

"If you need the bathroom, it's over there." She pointed to the door to the full bath and sat her down on the couch. "My family shouldn't be home for a bit, so enjoy the calm before the storm."

"I'm just going to have a nap if you don't mind..."

"Whatever floats your boat. I'll be in my room. It's the one the loud music will be coming from and has a lock on the door."

"Alright. See you then." She said, watching her from her spot on the couch as she slowly slipped off into sleep. Jade headed to her room and shut the door behind her. Soon after, alternative music that was loud to her was soft sounds to Erza as it drifted down the stairs. From the couch, Erza hummed lowly with it before truly falling asleep, her body allowing herself to rest.

The peace was kept until a car pulled up and a 'fuck' drifted down as the music stopped suddenly and Jade was flying down the stairs to the couch. "Lucifer! We gotta book it, now isn't a good time to fuck with them." Jade had heard her parents car arrive and had looked out her window to see a new nightmare.

"What is it?" She asked, snapping awake quickly looking up at her.

"They got more of their shit. I guess once wasn't good enough for tod..." Her words were cut off as the front door opened and her face paled. In walked a normal looking man and woman who lacked any and all of their daughter's creativity. In their hands were a few bottles of water and oil and a few black boxes. Erza felt herself immediately get defensive, if she had her wings on there would be no doubt that she would be puffing them up. But she didn't do anything and watched from the couch although her eyes were sharp. Her purple eyes wandered over the man with chestnut hair and in a suit, hazel eyes that appeared warm at first but she could see the darkness underneath. Next she glanced at the blonde woman in the floral sundress with blue eyes that matched her husband's in the same respect. She was slowly piecing together this Jade girl's life as it unfolded right before her.

"Jade? Who is this?" The man asked nicely but he met her gaze with disapproval. He wasn't a fan of this new woman's hair or those inhuman eyes.

"She... she ah..." The girl stumbled for words as she turned to her parents, her mother frowning at her hair. It was still dyed that god awful way she loathed.

"Didn't we tell you to get rid of that... mess in your hair?" She frowned upon the red highlights her daughter wore and looked her over, still finding more issues with her attire. That miniskirt, the fishnets, that ripped shirt with that damned band about some romance with a skeleton and some "black parade". Had she gotten more earrings too? Sarah thought her daughter lucky that there was a guest here or her hide would have been tanned.

"I believe her hair is rather nice. It's definitely not boring like yours." Erza said, curious about what boundaries they had. What they would do. She'd have to be careful though, or it could end badly for her.

"And I believe you are trespassing in our home. Your thoughts are not welcome in here..." James looked her over with a scowl as he thought of what to even call her. She so far wasn't as bad as his devil spawn of a daughter but she was clearly a sinner.

"Oh well. You really should be more kind after all aren't people like you supposed to look after the injured? Isn't that what your god wants?" Erza hummed, smiling up at him.

"He is your God as well, even if you choose not to accept him. And even He strikes those who are heathens."

"He did not strike me. A few people who have made great mistakes did."

"He works in mysterious ways. I would appreciate it if you would leave. My wife can escort you to a hospital and then a ministry for help."

"Mmm-no."

"Would you rather I call the police?" He asked, crossing his arms.

Jade looked to her and tilted her head. She had never seen anyone talk to her parents that way. Or anyone around here that way. She envied this woman and the power she radiated even as injured as she was. Envied that she could speak that way without fear. "Just go, Luc…y."

"I can't get up." It certainly didn't help that there were more crosses in this house than most churches. It was taking all she had just to speak.

"Sarah? Get her out of here. I'll prepare the water to clean the couch." James scowled and the woman nodded.

"Lucy, was it? Let's get you to a hospital." She turned to her daughter and shot her a look that could kill a hardened criminal. "We will deal with you later." The look of fear that crossed the teen's face was unmistakable as she wondered if she would survive this promise. Erza, however, rolled her eyes, humans. They were so ridiculous. For now she decided to just bend to their wills, she'd play later when she could walk on her own. Sarah helped her up and took her to the car to take her to the hospital. They weren't quite out the house before a loud slap hit their ears as the door shut and her father's muffled voice could be heard through the door. "How dare you infect our home even more than you already do with that scum!"

"Oh, so that's the sort of people you are." Erza said plainly, looking to the woman with disapproving eyes.

Sarah said nothing, plastering a smile on her face to try and not match her disapproval. "We are just the good god fearing people that we all should be."

"Well that's stupid. If there is anyone you should be fearing it definitely isn't him."

"Why fear him when you do as He asks? I do not fear His wrath as I am clean. I do fear for you and my daughter, however."

"You did just say that you were the god fearing people that everyone should be and please, you are about as clean as the mud on my shoes."

She took a deep breath to keep her cool as she put the other in the car. "You would understand if you mind was not clouded by sin."

"You are rather dumb, aren't you? Everyone sins, especially you and your husband."

"It's a shame we cannot fix you like our child." The blonde sighed and closed the door before taking the driver's seat and started to pull out the drive.

"We are talking circles around each other. Not listening to the other to deduce who is truly wrong or right. But I don't think you'd like the answer." Erza sighed, looking out the window.

"God is always right, dear."

"God is a blithering idiot." She rolled her eyes; the man could never make up his mind. Sarah sighed and shook her head. This girl was a lost cause. She said nothing to her the rest of the trip. This girl though was already planning, she knew what she wanted to do and... she knew where they lived. After a silent thirty minute ride, Sarah parked the car and went in to alert the staff and soon a male nurse came out with a wheel chair.

"Lucy?"

"Yes?" Lucy was a decent enough name for now, Erza decided, looking to the man.

"Let's get you in..." He offered, helping her out and into the chair before Sarah left to help her husband with their child.

"Thank you... Doctor Peterson." She said, watching the car go. Erza was slowly getting her strength back... Oh hopefully there was some angry doctors to feed off of.

"Please, call me Dave." He wheeled her into the hospital with a smile, just to meet her with more crosses. Erza gave a face that basically was the most are you fucking kidding me as she looked at them all. Fuck humans. She was going to burn this town down. She doubted that they would interfere too much although she probably wouldn't be managing any visits home.

Two days later and Jade was running out of her house, leaving everything she had behind as she coughed desperately for air and dripping wet. She just had to her to the woods. Her safe haven... she couldn't go back home. She didn't want to. If she couldn't leave this town, she knew another way out and she wouldn't be missed. She stumbled a bit as she ran, smacking low hanging branches and limbs away, ignoring any slaps or scratches they gave her as she tried to not fall. Freedom was so close as she neared her clearing. She broke through and froze at the sight that met her, one that was unexpected but not unwelcome. There in the forest stood a familiar woman, although any signs of illness or injury were gone and she stood proud in her full white uniform. Her arms crossed as she leaned against the oak tree, everything about her oozing power. Erza watched as Jade came to her, "Hello Jade."

She looked up at her and fell before her, still coughing and trying to catch her breath from where she nearly drowned. "L-Luc...ifer?"

"Of course." Erza grinned, "Do you want to make a deal with me?"

"Deal?" She asked, looking up with a broken look on her face.

"Of course. I'll help you. I'll do anything you say if you help me." Erza said, her fingers tracing Jade's cheek. She ignored the searing pain on her fingertips as she smiled at her.

"...I just want it to stop. Either to die or kill them all..." She admitted, closing her eyes at the first gentle touch she ever knew.

"Then I'll kill them. It's not so hard. Will you help me with what I need?" Erza said lowly, this girl... Ah she was so familiar to herself.

Jade reopened her eyes, a bit of hope sparking in them. "Anything."

"Then do you accept the deal?" Erza asked, holding her hand out to shake.

Jade didn't waste a second, taking her hand. "I accept."

"Good. Now you should go home and wash up. You will eat dinner with them and you will spout off any religious nonsense you need to in order to make this happen... When you believe it's time just say my name." Erza said told her softly. She softly petted her hair before falling through a shadow, vanishing instantly.

"Make what happ...en?" Jade asked, looking up to see no one and sitting back on the ground. She had to go back... She sighed and stood. She was a girl of her word but if she died, she was killing Lucifer. She started back for home slowly, determined to follow her orders. The next few hours of her life were the worst as she conformed to her parents' wishes to their utter delight. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She knew what Lucifer said, but damn it, she couldn't hear one more crack about her. She was doing every damn thing they had ever wanted her to do. She even dyed the red streaks out of her hair and had boring brownish blonde hair that was her natural color. But now they were expecting her to date a boy they wanted her to marry!? "That's it. Lucifer." She whispered as she stood, leaning on the table.

"What was that, dear?" Her mother asked with a smile, proud if her child for once. Her father followed her gaze with the same smile. They were interrupted soon though as someone cleared their voice at the head of the table, directly across from Jade; she had cleared her throat since no one was looking at her.

"Good evening. How are you all?" She purred lowly, her chin resting on her closed fist as her elbow sat on the table. Erza was always one for a wonderful entrance.

The adults looked to her and jumped back in shock, having no idea how she even got in here. Jade just looked up, nearly unrecognizable as she had some make up on and whatever the hell her mother had dressed her in. "Miserable."

"That's to be expected, you are surrounded by religious idiots." She purred, reaching out with her free hand and grabbing a carrot stick. She eyed the girl and frowned at the style she was in. Pure white dress and hair bleached back to its natural dirty blonde and more makeup than a circus clown. It was pathetic.

"H-how did you get into our home?" James asked, anger growing.

"I walked through a shadow on a willow tree back home. It's quite convenient, shadowtravel; I'm surprised more beings don't do it." She said, grinning as she bit into it.

His wife was confused, just as he was. "What? I don't care, leave the way you came."

"No, you see... I made a deal. And creatures such as I never break a deal. It's a quirk~" Erza grinned, swallowing the remains of the carrot.

"Deal? Creatures?" James turned to his daughter and glared. What had she done now? Right when they finally had a break through.

"Now, I don't know if we've been properly introduced. My name is Lucifer. A pleasure~" She grinned, her irises swelled until her eyes were a solid purple, black liquid began to sluggishly drip from her eyes like acidic tears. Large black horns curled from her head with thorn like spikes coming from them, her impressive wings came next and they filled up the space behind her easily. The combination of bat like and bird like wings were proudly unfurled as far as they could in this small space, and last but not least two tails waved behind her. One resembling that of a lizard and the other reassembling the tail of a fox. "James and Sarah... Due to your sins it was only a matter of time until I came for collection. Today is that lucky day."

Jade slowly smiled at the sight, in awe at her appearance before her parents stood and backed away. "We have no sins!" The woman protested, cowering behind her husband.

"No sins? You've abused a young person who is utterly defenseless against you, turned away people who've needed assistance and many others. You cannot tell me, the queen of hell itself, that you have not sinned." She said standing up with elegance and poise, each movement and syllable radiating power.

James threw his arm around her and growled at the demon before him as he said the Lord's Prayer. He wasn't going to let this beast terrorize his wife. He couldn't give a shit if she took Jade though. He would be glad to be rid of that problem for good. Jade just watched the demon still, shivering but not of fear. She was in awe of the woman before her, looking to her like she was the Calgary. The prayer, however, stung slightly but not enough to stop Erza, if he was a hunter that might have been useful.

"Oh is that praying I hear?" She purred and continued walking forward slowly, pushing them into a corner. "That might have worked if your God hadn't abandoned you... He has no need for sinners such as you." Jade turned to watch, glad to see the fear she had on her face for years on their faces. She wanted to watch.

"Nothing to say? Humans like you are so pathetic... Relying on an outer force to dictate your lives." Erza sneered, her disgust and amusement dripped from every word before she lashed out with speed not observable to the human eye and grabbed the woman by her throat. "Sarah Sarah... I believe you need a lesson on mothering." She purred, pulling the woman away from her husband; using her powerful magic to freeze James in place.

They couldn't say anything, frozen in their terror. They waited for some divine intervention or sign to show they would be saved but none came. Sarah teared up with fear, pushing at the hand that was crushing her throat.

Erza held the woman up, forcing her to look at Jade. "See Sarah. This is what you call a teenager. Do you know how to treat teenagers?" She purred into her ear, her grip tight enough to keep her off the ground but loose enough that she could still breathe enough to live and speak. "Come on Sarah I haven't got all day you know." She said when the woman remained silent; she dug her claws into the Christian's shoulder, drawing crimson blood.

Sarah screamed in pain, arching away from the demon. "Y-you make them into proper adults!"

"No no. Wrong answer." Erza purred, digging her claws in further. "You support them and allow them to be their own person while offering advice from your experience in the world. You don't make them into anything." She said, her voice low and dangerous.

Sarah screamed, tears flowing down her cheeks. Jade wanted to laugh but she knew she shouldn't enjoy this. But she did anyway. It was like a world's weight was lifted off her shoulders.

"Now. You shall apologize to Jade for all the years of her life you wasted and destroyed. Repeat exactly after me." Erza grinned, clearing her throat a bit. "I am sorry, Jade." She said, slowly so that Sarah's pain addled mind could understand her. She pulled the claws down her arm when she didn't repeat the words she was supposed to fast enough.

The woman screamed at the pain and sobbed the words out. "I-I'm sorry, J-Jade!"

"For being a failure of a mother." The demon continued, grinning sadistically. Ah, nothing like a bit of torture in the evening to unwind.

"For being a failure as a mother!" She cried out as her husband watched on in horror.

"I especially apologize for wasting your youthful years." She grinned, "And for abusing my place in your life." The demon purred, grinning at Jade. Her eyes sparkling, oh she was pleased that the girl was enjoying this as well.

Sarah repeated the words perfectly as she sobbed. Jade just grinned, for once enjoying her mother.

"Now... Jade. Do you forgive your mother?" Erza asked, her grip tightening around her throat to keep her quiet.

Jade tilted her head slightly. "I don't think she really means it... So, no."

Erza grinned, and clawed an X into her back. "Oh... That's unfortunate..."

The woman screamed in pain again. "I mean it! I'm sorry!"

"Not." Erza beamed and then with the clenching of her fist, the fragile neck of Sarah was snapped.

"Sarah!" Her husband screamed and tried to move to her body but still couldn't.

Jade just stared at the body in shock a moment. It didn't really register for a second before a grin spread over her face. "Dickhead next?"

She dropped the body and turned to him with a grin, "Of course." Erza stalked over to James slowly. Draping herself over his back with a grin, "Hello James. Having a nice time out?"

"Go back to hell, Spawn of Satan." He spat at the demon as he looked to his daughter. "And you are nothing but Hellspawn. I regret ever siring you."

"You are too kind James." She grinned, "Now Jade... Lovely... Come here would you? Bring that knife please."

Jade didn't grab the knife though, choosing to pull her switchblade out and snapped it open before pointing it at her father. She just wanted to sink it into him then and there. "Give me one reason. Just one. One that would make me not slit your throat like I've dreamt about for years."

"It wouldn't be as fun as cutting one of his hands off for stealing your time from you." Erza grinned, purring lowly as she clawed the X into his back.

He ignored the demon as he glared at his daughter, gritting his teeth at the pain. "No reason would work on a monster. May you rot in hell."

Jade took his hand and slashed his wrist as fast and hard as she could. It wasn't enough to take his hand but she could just keep cutting as he screamed.

"Hell is a rather nice place... I know you'll enjoy it." She purred, digging her claws into his cheeks.

He screamed again as the pain built and soon his hand was gone as Jade held it up and moved to lift his middle finger. "Here's to you, pops."

Erza giggled, "Oh you are so fun! I'm so proud of you my dear. You're doing very well."

She smirked and looked to her. "So, once he is dead, how do I pay up?"

"Well. Once we destroy this town... We're going to go kill a few angels."

Jade laughed before freezing. Did she just hear the other right? "Wait, everyone!? This is a better deal than I thought!"she got revenge on this entire place and what, she lost her soul? According to everyone she didn't have one, so joke was on them.

"I can't stand such religious places. Makes my skin crawl."

"Can't blame you." She hit her father with his own hand and trailed the knife over his body before stopping it over his heart.

"You want to kill him now? This is your chance to repay everything he's done..."

"Nothing can really make up for almost twenty years of pain."

"But don't you want to play with him? You can do anything you like and he's entirely helpless to you."

"Anything?" Jade asked, looking back to the bathroom she hated so much. The one they had baptized her on so many times and nearly drowned her in just a few hours before.

"Absolutely anything."

Jade flipped the blade closed and walked to the bathroom and filled the tub. She knew exactly what she wanted to do. "Bring him on!"

Erza purred, picking him up and pulling him in. He was powerless to fight back, growling at them both.

"Remember all the fun in here, old man?" He started to speak before Jade shoved his own hand into his mouth. "No, no! What was it you said? No speaking? It would be over soon?"

Erza sat back, she couldn't get involved with this. It would definitely hurt her if she did, even if it was just tap water. Sometimes the water in religious households like this began to take on some nasty magical properties. Jade just wanted him to know how it felt to be gagged and forced into water. But Jade was fine. She honestly got a kick out of it, even found a way to justify it to his logic. "An eye for an eye? You casted the first stone, bitch. Enjoy your reward." She pushed him in and held him under, humming to some techno.

Erza chuckled watching them, he couldn't even struggle due to the force of her magic... but of course this was beginning to wear on her... Stupid would get her payback though soon once this girl had her own. Her magic was why Jade paled when he stopped bubbling however. Without him struggling, she had no idea when to pull him back up. "Shit, I think I killed him to soon."

"Mm... That's okay..." Erza hummed, rubbing her arms a bit.

Jade dropped him into the tub and turned to her. "Next victim?"

Erza released the magic, shaking her head. "For now. I must rest. I've been resisting my bonds for a while now."

"Bonds? And what about angels earlier?" Jade asked, she had focused more on the killing the whole town bit.

"Oh. It's simple. An upstart hunter got some help from angels and now I'm strictly bound against doing anything considered... morally unsavory."

"Killing is savory then?" Jade grinned but wondered where exactly she fit in all this.

"No it's not... I'm currently suffering for doing all that."

The teen frowned upon hearing that. "Anything I can do?"

"Let me feed on you..." Erza purred, "If you give me permission then it's alright for me to feed off of you..."

"Uh... Sure. What do you eat?"

"Pain, Pleasure, Anger, Jealousy, Blood and Fear."

"Go for it."

Erza didn't need to be told twice. She moved forward, pulling the other close and bit her shoulder. Soon she was drinking the blood, enjoying the way the blood slid down her throat. It helped much more that rest, that was for sure. Jade had worse pain from her family and just grit and bared it. Thought it hurt almost as bad as when they branded the cross on her stomach.

Erza pulled back after a time, not wanting to cause lasting damage, and sealed her wound shut. "We will rest before we destroy the town and then we will rest further until we go to New York."

"Hmm. What's in New York?" Jade asked, rubbing at the slightly tender area. Her head was slightly fogged from losing just over a pint.

"Those bothersome angels and hunters." She purred, "Do you want to come with me to my home? We destroy the town tomorrow."

"Sure. Why not? I kinda wanna hear this story anyway..." Jade said, remembering how she found this powerful demon as weak as a rabbit and on death's door.

"Maybe I'll tell you. Maybe not."

"Fair enough."

Erza purred and pulled her back into the shadow, taking her into her beautiful red forest of weeping willows. The world around the girl turned black and span out of control before just as suddenly as the ground dropped out from their feet it returned. Jade landed with the demon and gagged as the world spun.

"W-what the hell...?" Jade blinked as she looked around to the forest landscape that looked more medieval fairytale than Hellish.

"This is hell. Thank you for noticing." Erza grinned, gesturing to the world that seemed to be bathed in blood.

Jade stared at the scenery as the shadow sickness left her, feeling more like her stomach was finally arriving in hell than waiting for it to settle. "You gotta be joking..."

"Why?" Erza asked, blinking feeling confused.

"It isn't on fire, it's a rather nice temperature, and it's too fucking beautiful."

"I think it's rather nice." She huffed a bit, "Now come on. We're going to my home."

"…it was a complement…" Jade huffed as she walked, still staring at it all in awe. If this was hell... what was Heaven?

Erza led her through the forest, past small or large houses that occasionally dotted the otherwise quiet landscape. Jade blinked at each one in wonder as she passed. In a few, she could just see inside where demons were living. From what she saw, they were special snowflakes. Each had different horns and wings and tails… filled with diversity between them all.

"My circle is one of the lesser populated ones. Usually demons with children or ones that want safety live here." Erza explained as they stepped out of the houses to see a mansion that was just as red as everything else and big enough to be comparable to a couple palaces pushed into one.

"Safety? And demons can have kids?" Rosemary's Baby came to mind...

"It's very rare but possible, most of us adopt."

"Adopt?"

"Take in humans that don't want to be human anymore as our children but usually they are frozen in time. If you're turned at thirteen then you stay thirteen in appearance forever. It's simple." Erza purred, leading her up to the mansion. Jade glanced at the demon and chewed her lip. Stuck at nineteen didn't sound so bad. And she liked this demon much, much more than her mother. She was more a mother in this last hour than her real mother was in her lifetime.

She bounced up the steps with a purr, "Welcome to my home." Erza grinned, opening the double doors and stepping inside.

Jade looked up at the mansion, still in awe of it all. "You really are the Queen of Hell..."

Erza found it amusing and laughed loudly at that. "Oh if you insist~ Come now dear we must settle you into a room for yourself! After dinner we have much to do~"

The girl nodded and followed her in, watching all the people work. "Are those demons too?"

"Nope. They are people that used to be sinners. This is what is left. A damned soul. Here in hell since there are so many to go around we use them to trade for things..." Erza explained, leading her through the house. "Hm. An example would be four damned souls for a new house."

"Houses are cheap in hell..." Jade mused, watching the souls pass with a smile. She wondered if she would be one when she died.

"No not really. That would get you perhaps a hovel in EverFrost. And even that's not guaranteed." Erza said, taking her up to the fifth floor. "If you wanted to get a house like this it would take... Maybe six hundred thousand damned souls. Although, me being who I am, I could just build it as a go."

"EverFrost?" Jade asked, confused but not surprised about the cost. That made much more sense.

"Hm. This will be your room but follow me to my study." Erza tapped on a door, turning the wood a blue so she could find it easily in the otherwise red home before she set off once more.

Jade nodded, looking at the blue door before following her. Up on the ninth and highest floor she hummed to herself, used to the long walks that it took to traverse her home. The human wasn't so much though. Jade was winded by the sixth floor and was wondering when the hell they would stop.

"Come on dear, almost there~" Erza called out, ignoring that fact that she had been saying this since the seventh floor but she really meant it this time.

"That's... what you said... two floors back!" Jade huffed, trying to keep her breath. She really hated exercise.

"I mean it this time!" Erza promised, the teen hoping so, her body protesting each step.

Erza took a sharp left turn and opened a door, walking in with a hum and leaning against her desk as she waited for the girl. Honestly. Humans were so out of shape these days. Said human was in a second or two behind her, bending over and breathing heavily. She walked a lot but this took the prize for most steps she ever climbed.

"Do you need a minute? Please take a seat." Erza hummed to herself as she picked up a folded piece of paper as the girl sat down, getting her heart rate back down and breathing normalized. She tossed it to Jade when her breath was caught, "Here. This is a map of Hell."

Jade opened it to see it all. So EverFrost was an area? "Where are we?"

Erza pointed to the second innermost ring, "This is RedGroves. My home is specifically here." She pointed to an area near the edge close to the circle.

"Cool." Jade grinned and faintly wondered who lived in the middle. Shouldn't it be her?

"EverFrost is the ring here." Erza pointed to the largest ring that stood on the very outside. "It's constantly snowing there and it's the only place where humans, angels and demon hunters can enter hell without dying first or being taken in by a demon."

"Shit. It's snowing in hell!? I lost the Superbowl then..." Jade said as she stored the information.

"Well it's simply the wish of the demon that rules that space. A demon by the name Beelzebub. It's also the only ring in hell that has the cycle of time. Everywhere is constantly stuck with evening."

"Why's that?"

"The evening is the best time of day to go hunting for a meal and it's generally a nicer time if day. But Beelzebub is sort of crazy. But that's why a house there is so cheap. Location, location, location."

"Crazy is my kinda language. I like this guy already."

"You won't like him so much when your entrails become garlands on the skeletal trees in his land."

Jade blinked in shock a bit and decided to maybe avoid that area. Always. "It's funny when it isn't you so..."

Erza chuckled. "Ah well. Is there anything else you want to know or shall we go downstairs for dinner?"

"Yeah. Not that I'm complaining or anything about it, but how did I find you? The hell kicked your ass that bad and why didn't you just kill me when I found you?"

"Oh. I didn't kill you because I needed you to live."

Again she avoided the question about how she got hurt. "You seriously make no sense but plenty all at once."

"Thanks love."

"Sure you aren't a politician?"

"Mm. Not quite. I'm more of a General." Erza purred, standing up. "That aside let's go get dinner, love."

"Wait. You mean we just came up here for a piece of paper and now we gotta go back down!?" Jade groaned, thankful the climb down was always easier than the climb up. She was going to be so fit by the end of this, she swore it.


	2. Chapter 1: A Thief in the Night

_**AUTHORS' NOTE: PLEASE READ. River is a full time college student and MadOwl is a full time boss, well we both are, but she is a full time student too and we do not have the time to go back and edit our rp so you will be getting it as is, raw and unfiltered. We apologize (cue Undertale parody playing in the background) for any confusion with pronouns, misspellings, any grammar, change of Gilbert's accent (sometimes River forgets to type in it), or any giant gaps of time that comes in between posts in general and we appreciate your patience. It pays off now as we give you like three chapters all at once so we can continue the rp to bring you more! 3**_

* * *

Austria walked down the halls slowly, listening to the sounds of the recruitments training as he headed to find Japan.

The shorter man was watching the recruits from a safe distance, making sure there were no deaths. Yet.

"Japan. How are zhe new ones doing?" He asked, looking down to watch.

"They are doing well so far. Some of them are being difficult but I am not too worried."

"Any with promise?"

"Not yet. I've only just begun. It will take a few days to discover who has potential."

He nodded and held out a few papers. "I thought you would like to see zhis."

"What is it sir?" He asked as he took them, looking through the papers with slowly widening eyes.

"We are going to need more. This one is getting more bold. A recruitment, a hunter, and supposedly an angel before taking a human and wiping out an entire city."

"... I'll get to work on it right away Austria."

He nodded and watched a bit more of the training before starting out. "Make sure zhey are better zhan zhese. I'm tempted to purge just off this performance alone."

"Should I go get the ones you've had your eyes on for a while?"

"Yes. I think one of Germania's offspring is of age now I think about it. The white haired one. He looked to have good promise."

"Yes. I'll go get him and send others out for the other three." Japan said, dipping his head a bit.

"Good. I want him for this one if he is anything like Germania."

"Shall I set out immediately?" Japan asked, glancing down at the other recruits.

"Yes."

He nodded and turned, quickly setting off to go to Berlin. Right after he grabbed everything he would need.

Meanwhile the nine year old was tucking his younger brother into bed.

Japan made his way to the city arriving in about three hours, it wouldn't be too difficult to find him.

The boy had just gone to bed himself and grinned at the little bird he had in his nightshirt. "Jou better, birdie?" He asked before sitting on his bed to check its wing. The vet had said the bird would be fine, but he still worried.

The Asian man was wandering around the city, searching for his target.

He found the run down house just on the edge of it, looking more condemned than lived in.

The only sign that showed people lived there was the porch light on and a German Shepherd looking out the window that wasn't boarded up.

He hummed lowly, settling down to watch for a bit.

He tended to the bird as the Shepard dog left to protect the younger when he sensed the hunter and growled. "Vhat ist it Hans?" Gilbert asked when he heard the dog growl from Ludwig's room.

Japan was waiting, just outside the house.

He stood, cradling the bird as he went to the window to look out confused. No one came here.

Japan was sitting underneath the window, letting the darkness hide him for now. He wanted to wait for a day.

Gilbert frowned and covered the window before laying back down and giving the bird the eyedropper of food the best gave him for free. He liked living here, everyone was so kind and gave them food when they needed it.

When he didn't steal it, that was.

He just waited, he didn't need to sleep for about for a couple days. Japan enjoyed teasing whenever he got the chance. It wasnt easy to do that all the time.

The light in the room went off not long after and Gilbert went to sleep.

Japan set about, doodling as he waited for the night to end.

The next morning, Gilbert was up and heading out the back door to raid the neighbor's chicken coop for a few eggs to make breakfast with what little sausage he had left in the fridge for Ludwig.

Japan was out of sight but he scooped the boy up on his way back into the house. Covering the boy's mouth with his hand he held him in a crushing grip, bracing himself to be bitten as he darted away. Moving back into the city.

He dropped the eggs as he tried to pull the hands off him and did bite. He bit as hard as his little jaws would let him until he tasted blood. He prayed the little bird on his shoulder didn't get crushed.

He winced a bit, but held on tight anyway as he darted through the back streets and alleyways. Japan was on a mission of course so it wasn't long until he managed to stun the bird with a flash if magic.

He struggled harder when he hurt the little canary, wanting to grab the poor thing and make sure his little friend was OK. He cocked his leg back to kick the Japanese in the nuts.

It was moments later when he stunned the boy as well, saving himself the pain. Oh something told him this boy was going to be trouble... And it may or may not have had to do with his now bleeding hand. He would definitely have to drop by the infirmary.

Gilbert glared at him and hoped that bite hurt the hell outta him.

He hissed lowly as he continued his fast pace home, the bite was slowly getting more and more painful with each

step until it felt like there was a bonfire in his hand. Thank god that headquarters were nearby he suspected he would pass out before he reached it if it was farther out.

The albino kept trying to struggle until he got a little movement in his his hands to claw at the strange man.

He ignored it for now, just focusing on getting there. His attempts at healing the bite were just draining him of his energy and he was thankful when he arrived. Japan darted inside and quickly moved to go put the boy in an isolated room, setting him down and then locking him in.

He had unfroze enough that he was screaming profane German at the Japanese as loud as he could.

Japan ignored him, stumbling down the halls. Searching for Austria, he needed to report before he went to the infirmary.

Austria was in his study, looking over files for the next mission assignments.

Japan managed to get there quickly, "Austria... Got the boy..." He was leaning on the door as the world began to twist and spin. Oh this made his head hurt.

He looked at the Japanese and frowned. "Vhat happened to jou, Japan?"

He just held out his hand as everything began to darken, the bite was inflamed and looking sort of infected as it bled at a decent pace. It wasn't long after that that he fell over onto the ground, unconscious before he even hit the floor.

Austria went over immediately and looked it over. It was about the size of the boy's mouth... but he was able to leech magic from the elder so easily and without training? God knows what he could do if he was trained properly. He grinned at the possibilities this promised as he lifted the other to carry him to the infirmary. The Queen of Hell would have to watch out once they had him trained. That Russian recruit might even have a rival.

Japan however was less than impressed as his magic reserves were emptied out. He'd have to rest for weeks before they were at full power again.

Once the Japanese was awake, Austria was smiling at him. "How do jou feel, Japan?"

"... As if I was hit by a train..." He murmured, eyes clenching shut as a pounding began behind his eyes.

"Rest up. I am putting him under your charge und he hasn't stopped screaming yet. I zhink he likes jou. I keep hearing the most awful vords about jou from him!"

"... Yes sir..." Japan sighed lowly, not wanting to get involved with the kid... Especially after that incident.

"Don't give me zhat tone. Just give him time to adjust, jou know how some are. Zhey take a bit to learn zheir place." He scolded, giving him a soft glare. "You are good wif combat and magic. Train him right und he might just beat Earth."

He nodded again, he still didn't want a repeat of this incident but if he could beat Earth... "Do you really think he could?"

"He floored jou easily."

"... I'm not a demon with the power to destroy nearly everything."

"But jou are one of zhe best here und he is untrained. So train him."

"Yes sir." He had a feeling that he was going to become well acquainted with the infirmary.

"I shall take care of his food until he has settled a bit und jou are well enough to take over."

"Thank you." He murmured, still utterly exhausted.

He nodded and stood. "I believe his punishment for now should be now food for a day or two, correct?" Kiku would call the shot on this one since in his mind, it wasn't really something to correct just yet.

You can't blame a wild dog for biting a human.

He nodded, just wanting to sleep for a few years maybe.

He nodded and left to do his work, ignoring the vulgar German being screamed until the tiny voice finally squeaked, cracked, and gave out.

Japan was on the job a few weeks later, the bite little more than a scar now due to the work of their healers, and he was now heading over to see the new recruit. However much he didn't want to.

Barely touched food and a still pissed German boy met him with a glare.

He closed the door behind him, "I am Japan. How are you doing?" The hunter asked, his entire being calm. But he stood a good distance away.

"Take me home, jou fucking bastard!" He spat, the anger of his people great inside him as he tried to behave a bit.

The other German kept shocking him and his chest had burns to prove it.

"This is your home now." He watched with flat eyes, "You shouldn't speak to your elders like that."

"Ja, vell jou aren't mein elder! Jou are ein dickhead who kidnaps kinders!" He glared, getting a bit bolder when no pain came.

His eyes narrowed just a bit until he shocked the boy himself, using a bit of his restored magic to do so. "Don't be rude now."

He yelped at the pain and shot away from the other and glared as he hid behind a chair before he looked to the door behind him and threw the chair at the man as hard as he could before running to the door for freedom.

He moved out of the way and blocked the door, locking it quickly before he used his magic to fling the other away. Like hitting a baseball with a baseball bat.

He slid down the wall and groaned, the pain rendering his body immovable.

"You're name is 17 now. I'll come again tomorrow." He said, slipping out of the door and locking it.

A few minutes later he stood. "Gilbert, jou ass..."

He released a pulse of electricity, he heard that. Thanks to magic of course. Although he was maybe overdoing it just a tad...

He dropped, the voltage not even letting him scream. When it stopped he laid there panting, swearing he would get back to Ludwig.

Nah. He continued on his way, walking towards the middle of the facility to do some training.

He stood and tried the door, growling as he tried everything he could to open it, not noticing the building heat around his hands.

The older hunter came the next day, pushing on the door when he felt something in front if it. He managed after a while and blinked in surprised at the boy on the ground. Japan looked around and sighed when he saw the handprint on the metal. He was magically exhausted... Oh this was just going to be difficult.

The boy never even felt the door, he was so out of it. He didn't remember passing out, just his desperation to get out.

Japan picked him up by the back of his shirt and set him down in the middle of the room. His magical prowess was becoming a problem... He would talk to Austria if it continued to do so.

He groaned in his sleep and rolled over with a huff.

He decided to leave the child for now, although he needed to figure out a way to get rid of his disobedience.

When he woke, he once again started on the door, ignoring the pain in his body while Austria looked down at the Canadian recruitment who finally was the first to obey.

Japan watched him, he was leaning against a nearby wall, surprised the boy had missed him.

He still didn't see him as he tried at the door still, more focused on getting out.

"You aren't very observant are you?" He said after a time, "You're just going to hurt yourself 17."

He ignored him, clawing the door with his nails as hard as he could.

"That's a steel door. You'll not get anywhere."

"Doesn't mean I can't try, Dummkopf." He mumbled, not caring at this point if he got shocked.

He did shock him once more, "Why do you insist on acting this way?"

He turned to the other, death in his eyes. "Because I haf somevere to be!"

"You are already there."

He turned back to the door and resumed his work. "Jou don't get it."

"Then how about explaining yourself?"

"Ludvig needs me!"

"Who?"

"Mein bruder, Dummkopf!"

"Ah. You really think he needs you?"

His answer was still trying to get out. He was getting used to the electric shocks, so if he got shocked, he didn't care. It just added to his desire to get out.

He stepped forward and pulled him back by his arm, instead of the usual shock his hands were cold enough to burn his skin. "If he needed you don't you think he'd be trying to find you?"

He screamed at the frost bite before he snapped and fought back. A small whirlwind of air blasted around him before he shoved the man back, blowing him into the wall with the added force of the wind. He held his arm as be glared at him. "Nein. Because I'm the big bruder. I vas out here to take care of him, not zhe ozer way around."

He groaned and rubbed his head, "If he cares it doesnt matter who's older and who's younger." Japan sighed, there was blood on his fingers. He'd have to drop by the infirmary once again...

The boy shook his head. "He needs me!"  
"I doubt it." Japan sighed, "He's been doing just fine since you've gone."

"Like jou vould know!"

"Why wouldnt I?"

"Shut up!" He yelled before punching him with everything he could muster.

He hissed before he pushed him away, forcing him with his magic. Using it like ropes to immobilize the smaller.

He still tried to struggle, growling his promise to kill the bastard.

Japan sighed lowlylowly before he left once more, locking the door behind him he went to see Austria. His hands holding the laceration on the back of his head.

Austria still was watching the recruit get the shit beat out of him.

"Austria sir?" Japan said as he walked up to him, "I... I think we should bind 17's magic. At least temporarily. It's currently causing... Lots of problems."

He looked up to the beaten and bruised man and nodded. "So it has gotten worse?"

"Yes..."

"He hit me with a raw blast of magic. I currently have him tied but it won't last long with his power."

"He did?" He asked, assuming the kid had just hit him with a plate. "Let's see him then."

He nodded, turning to go back to the kid's room.

Austria blinked at the sight he found. The boy was surrounded by magic energy and was just about to get the door open. Now he could see the burned hand print and frowned  
His determination was only adding to his magic, as well as the fact that this place tended to waken magic. "Japan. Subdue him."

He stepped forward and once again used his magic to hold him still, he then grabbed the boy in a tight grip.

Gilbert stiffened as he tried to pull the arms before he couldn't move at all. Austria looked him over and ripped the front of his shirt open before trailing a finger in spiraling patters that slowly started go glow before the boy screamed. It felt like fire on his skin as he felt his soul rip and pull apart, the magic inside him being pulled away and stolen into his core, never to be touched.

Japan held onto him tightly, despite the fact he needed to go get fixed up he managed. His grip tight as he listened to his cries.

Austria trailed his finger over his body, leaving only his face uncovered so he had some magic to work with. But he would be pathetic at it. The longer he worked, the louder Gilbert screamed. Austria was sure the boy would die, it wasn't uncommon in this. But after about twenty minutes, the light faded into his skin and the boy blacked out from the pain.

Japan laid him down in the middle of the room, "Will he survive?" He wasn't entirely sure. It was still somewhat iffy at this point.

"No idea. He is still alive now, so I vould say his chances are good. He had a lot to bind."

Japan nodded, "I'll check on him after I get fixed up."

"Good." He said as he left. "Move him as well. Blank slate protocol."

"Yes sir." He said, picking him back up and quickly moving him to a new room before heading off to be patched up.

Gilbert didn't wake up for a day or two.

Japan checked on him regularly, occasionally moving him around to make sure he wouldnt be too sore when he woke up. His first words greeting him when he awoke were, "What's your name?"

He groaned and sat up. "Gilbert."

He shocked him harshly, "Wrong answer. Name?" Ah this part was always very monotonous.

He yelped and slapped his hand away. "Gilbert!"

"No. Your name is 17." He sighed.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt! G.I.L.B.E.R.T. B.E.I.L.S.C.H.M.I.D.T.!"

He sighed again, grabbing his wrists with his magically cooled hands again. "Try again."

"Gilbert!"

"17."

He hissed as the cold grew and burned his skin. "G-gilbert!"

"You have a new name now. You aren't Gilbert anymore."

"I'm alvays Gilbert." He growled. He would always be. He had to so he could get to his brother. He didn't want to forget.

"No you are not." His grip tightening.

"I dare jou to make me be somezhing I'm not!" He spat, a headache growing from where he wanted to use magic but couldn't.

He huffed, "You are 17 now. You are just going to have to accept these changes."

"Nozing changed!"

"Yes it has." He sighed lowly.

"Just give up. I'm not changing." He knew the man was getting tired.

Japan let go, pulling back for now. "We'll see." He had time.

The boy took his wrists back and looked at the red and purple discoloration with a growl.

Japan turned and left, an idea beginning to form.

Gilbert tended to his wrists and ignored anyone.

Japan returned the next day with food, he handed him a bowl of oatmeal. "Here eat. We're going somewhere."

He took the bowl and ate slowly.

He watched him eat, waiting for him.

When he finished, he was tempted to hit him with the bowl.

He took the bowl and put it to the side, once again immobilizing the child with magic before he picked him up.

"Bastard."

"Would you rather not go at all?" He said, stepping out as he carried the kid.

"I can valk, Dummkopf. I vant to get out of here!"

"That's exactly why you aren't walking." Cant trust the little demon to walk himself.

He mumbled something about he was lucky he couldn't bite him but behaved.

He walked outside, quickly heading on his way. Using magic to keep him silent as they neared the destination.

He really hated the Japanese at that.

He smiled a bit before he took to the alleyways, eager to get back to Berlin.

Soon, Gilbert was recognizing buildings... Berlin?

After a bit of time he approached the house that he found Gilbert in before, careful to be utterly silent.

But Gilbert started to try to struggle and get back to his brother. Who was... playing with Hans...

"Look. He isnt even worried." Japan murmured softly in his ear, letting him see the younger from a distance.

In reality, Ludwig was a wreak. His only saving grace was Hershel bringing food as cops just called the missing boy dead, payed off by Austria. But Gilbert couldn't see that. He just saw his brother sitting under the tree, petting his dog.

"He didn't need you at all. He was just using you to make his life easier."

"N-no..." He mouthed weakly, tears forming. His brother needed him...

"If he really needed and cared for you don't you think he'd be worried? No... He doesn't care at all."

He had nothing but Ludwig and his bird. That was all he cared about. He always stole to be sure they were fed. He stole the dog because Ludwig wanted it and the poor thing didn't deserve to be beaten by those older boys. But if Ludwig didn't need him, what was he here for? That was his whole life...

"But we need you." Japan continued, he could feel him breaking now, "We took you because we need you. We saw that he was using you so we took you because we need you... You are our last chance." There was a lot riding on Gilbert... If it failed then they would be in a lot of trouble. It was getting so bad that the hunter factions around the world were joining together.

He looked at the Japanese like he was crazy.

"Well it's true... I don't take children for fun. I wouldn't do it if I wasn't desperate."

Then he must not be worth much if he was important and this was how be was treated. His eyes reflected the thought.

He sighed, "I'm sorry. I do not want to treat you like this... It isn't right. But I have superiors and many people relying on me. If I do not treat you like this, if I do not get you to be the way everyone needs you to be, I'll likely be killed or punished in some way."

The boy still couldn't speak, bound still. But his eyes were hollow and broken. He had died right there.

He stood and turned away, carrying the boy back to the base. "If you behave you'll be treated better. It will be very hard but we shall train you and you will be able to help us."

If the binding was released, he wouldn't have known. He didn't fight or speak the entire way back.

When they returned back he removed the binding and set him down, "... What's your name?"

He didn't say anything for a second before he just barely whispered his answer. "Siebzehn."

He nodded and patted his head, "... Thank you." He murmured just as softly before he left.

He didn't move from the spot, just looking to the ground with red eyes that looked nothing like the child they should belong to.

The door clicked as he shut and locked it before he went on his way to tell Austria of the progress. Pushing his guilt back under it's rug.

Austria was in the training grounds, looking at the other recruits with a smile. They all had promise. He just needed Seventeen.

"Sir. I have news."

"Vhat is that, Japan?"

"He's accepted his name... Although I don't think throwing him in headfirst is a good idea if we want his cooperation."

He turned to the other. "Und what would jou have us do then?"

"One on one training for a few months before we throw him into this."

He locked eyes with him for a moment. "I vant him wif the others in one month. If he can beat jou before the month is over, he goes in sooner." He knew Japan had soft spots. He was going to fix those.

"Yes sir. I'll begin tomorrow." Japan acquiesced with a dip of his head.

"If I see you pulling blows, you will be sent back for training as well." He warned.

"Yes sir..." He nodded, eyes darting to the ground for a second.

"Dismissed."

He nodded and turned away, quickly heading off to go complete his other duties.

The next day when the Japanese came for 17, he hadn't moved from his spot since yesterday.

"Walk with me. We are beginning training now. You will be hurt but we will treat the worst of your injuries."

He just followed him without a word.

He lead him to a more private arena, "We will begin now. You will mimic my movements and then once that is done you will fight me."

Wait, what? He was going to fight this old guy!? "Vhat!?"

"I will teach you then we will fight. I will not hold back and neither will you."

"I can't fight jou!" He had made than clear.

"You have to."

"Vhy? Jou vanted me to stop fighting just to fight me!?"

"I'm just training you. If we don't fight then you'll not be able to defend yourself."

"From vhat?"

"You'll be told at a later date."

"Jackass." He huffed, but waited.

After an hour of teaching him moves he stood with a stance, "Let us begin."

The boy rolled his eyes, already knowing kinda what he showed him. He wasn't a stranger to back alley fights and was soon tearing off at the older.

He easily moved out of the way, "Move faster."

He growled and followed him, moving as fast as he could.

"Be more aggressive." He ordered, easily keeping out of reach andblocking his attacks.

He wanted more aggressive? He stopped and watched him for a second before grabbing his shoes and threw one into the air high.

His eyes darted to it for a moment before watching him curiously.

His other shoe was already heading for him while he looked at the other.

He ducked his head but caught the shoe, raising his eyebrow at the child.

Who was speeding at him and punching him in the nuts. He wasn't giving him any mercy.

He yelped before slapping him away with the shoe, sending the kid flying as his face remained in a wince as he blocked the pain off for now.

He flew back and rolled before he sprang back up and charged, ignoring the tell tale feeling of a black eye.

Japan swept his feet out from under him before kicking him in the ribs.

Once again, he flew back and rolled. Once again, he was up and charging at the other, pure hate in his eyes.

Japan grabbed his wrist and pulled him off balance, delivering a punch to the gut before he kicked him away once more.

But Gilbert held onto the other, taking the blow before headbutting the other in the throat.

He coughed, pulling back before he punched the child in the face, careful to not pull his punches since he'd rather not suffer the consequences, before grabbing hold of his wrist he lifted the underweight kid into the air and threw him into the wall.

And Gilbert was out like a light, Gilbirds chirping in his ears. Or rather the sound of a concussion.

Japan allowed himself to hiss with pain now that the child was out, oh that hurt. Definitely painful. After a while he took Seventeen to the infirmary to get him patched up.

The boy had a few cracked ribs and vomited on his ride to the infirmary from his injuries, but he would survive. Somewhat.

Afterwards Japan changed his clothes before he checked on Gilbert then decided to leave him there for the night.

When he woke the next day, he actually felt worse than when he drained himself.

Japan picked him up after breakfast, "We willtrain again this afternoon when the doctor is done healing you." Of course the healing spells hurt more when they were accelerated but it would only be more incentive to get better.

"I don't vant to."

"You've already agreed and you can't back out now."

"...if I do?"

"You will be put into group training right away and you will be killed if you don't fight." He sighed lowly.

"I'm not veak, dumbass. I'm used to fights."

"Then we will train again later this afternoon." Japan said as the doctor came back, poking over Gilbert.

Gilbert yipped in pain and tried to pull back from the doctor. "Ass."

The man pulled him firmly back so he could look him over and begin the healing. Japan stood in the meantime, "I'll come get you later."

"Vhatever."

Japan stood and stepped out as the doctor began the painful spells.

After about five minutes, Gilbert just sucked it up and dealt with the pain. He had a feeling he would be hurting worse later.

"Now finish eating and rest. You'll need it." The man said before he walked away to go sit at a desk.

He didn't eat, but he did rest.

Japan came back in several hours, "Alright. Come with me." If he had any say Seventeen would spend almost all of his time in the arena and the infirmary.

And Austria would have no objection. The sore boy stood and followed him out.

He lead him out into the empty arena, beginning the lesson with stretches and teaching him various techniques again.

He followed as best he could, determined to put him in the infirmary.

After that hour was up he lashed out at the child without warning, he'd have to be prepared for the unexpected after all.

He went wide eyed as he leapt back to dodge him, just getting out of the way.

He followed it up with a kick and a couple more punches. Eyes hard as he blocked any guilt he might have.

He swallowed thickly as he swore he was going to get the shit beat out of him... But the blows never came. His body responded on its own as he blocked each blow and he blinked in shock.

Japan didn't say anything, he was doing well for his second go. It wasn't much longer until he broke through his defenses and kicked him away like a soccer ball.

Which was about three blocks later. He got distracted by the fact he was blocking. He flew away with the kick and landed, coughing up blood.

Of course. If he wasn't unconscious then it wasn't over. Japan walked over and picked him up by his hair before throwing him again. He was trying to simulate the fighting patterns of most demons which was usually, usually but not always, get the hunter as far away with as much damage as possible.

He screamed out as he hit the wall, a bright light to match the white hot pain in his back before he couldn't feel his legs. His spine had cracked on the wall and currently he had the wind knocked out of him.

"Is your back broken?" He asked lowly as he came over, it was fixable with magic... But exceedingly painful. He of course couldn't stop now, Austria was likely watching or at least someone was and if he stopped now he'd be seen as weak and a liability.

He coughed as he got his breath back, still unable to speak. He didn't know what was wrong but he couldn't move his legs. That didn't stop him from trying to punch the other. Albeit it was weak.

Well there was always room for a few more injuries and with that thought he returned the punches. Giving one for each one he received, although his were obviously more powerful.

Finally the pain was too much and his tiny body gave out once more.

He hummed lowly and picked the kid up, careful to not jar his body too much as he returned him to the infirmary. The doctor sighing before he began his work.

His back was broken. As well as hiship, jaw, wrist, and some more ribs. He was a wreak.

It was a progress... Doctor as he was nicknamed although his name was really Paris didnt really like the pain he had to cause to fix everyone's injuries. Although it was better then dying... If their sanity remained intact. Needless to say he was not enjoying knitting the bones and fixing the ruptures and carefully restoring the spinal cord of a young boy.

But 17 was out to the world, so he never felt the pain.

Paris sat back when he finished a few hours later, eager to rest before the other recruits flooded his workspace.

When he woke though, he groaned and stood before making his own way out to find the arena. He wasn't done yet.

Paris blinked but didn't stop him, his gloved hands were currently in the stomach of a recruit who met a sword the hard way. Japan was however not at the arena, in fact he was getting ready to do a quick assignment before heading to bed.

He looked around and huffed when he wasn't there but looked at the dummies. He moved over to them and started punching them as hard as he could, stopping after a second as his hands started to hurt. "Scheiße!" He shook the pain off before growling and starting again.

This kept up for weeks until their month was up, Japan was slightly nervous about putting Seventeen in with the other recruits.

But he was ready. He had been close to beating Japan these last few times. He hadn't even needed the infirmary, leaving when Austria had called it a day. The Austrian was grinning as he headed to the main arena to see his prized recruitments as a team finally.

Japan was silent as he went with him before he had to leave. After all he didn't participate in group training unless it was for exams.

He walked on and looked at the other's boredly. An Italian, a Canadian, a Norse, and a few other he noted before he walked in and left the Japanese, standing beside the Italian he assumed was 16.

Sixteen looked to him with curious gold eyes before looking back atAustria. Fourteen stood next to him nervously, hiding his violet gaze behind blonde hair.

The Austrian smiled down at them. "I vant 14 und 17 to spar. Rules as normal. Fight doesn't stop until one cannot fight from either a knock out or death."

His eyes widened as the other recruits backed out to lean against the walls, the Canadian recruit's hands trembled a bit with his anxiety. He didn't like fighting... And Seventeen looked pretty tough...

Austria had to be joking. This guy? He had to fight THIS guy!? He looked about ready to piss himself...

"Begin!"

Fourteen however didn't disappoint, making up what he lacked in muscle with speed and precision. Darting forward to meet him with a few quick jabs.

He was almost as fast as Japan. It surprised Seventeen but he blocked the blows before grabbing his wrist and twisting it behind the other's back to pin him. No way in hell was he going to ko or kill this wimp.

He yelped, kicking at his shins as he twisted out of his grip.

He blocked but let him go before sweeping his legs as hard as he could.

He fell to the ground with a grunt, he was really tough...

He put his foot on his chest and pinned him. "Stay down before I make jou."

He squirmed, they weren't supposed to stop. So he didn't and acted instinctively as he grabbed Seventeen's ankle and jerked it to the side. Pulling the other off balance.

He fell over and rolled to the side before springing up into a crouch. "Fine." He wanted to go that way? He would send him out of here on a stretcher.

He sprung up himself, his breath a bit shaky as their eyes met. He was so angry...

Red locked on violet as he sprang forward, fist cocked back. Austria beamed as 17 broke and punched 14 in the face as hard as he could. That was why he picked the weakest one.

He staggered but didn't fall just yet, although it was safe to say his nose was broken. He leapt at him after he blinked the dizziness away, feeling anger of his own well up. He knew they didn't expect him to survive... He'd do it though.

He put blow after blow onto the other, trying to look away so he didn't have to watch what he was doing. This kid did nothing to him... but he would have to get over it eventually...

Fourteen went down after a few more hits, he was still rather delicate even after all this time.

The second the other started to wobble, he stopped and caught him as he fell forward. "Jou ok?" He whispered but the other was out.

Fourteen just let out a soft whimper but he was lost to the darkness. His only escape these days.

He scooped him up but Austria held up a hand. "Drop him over there. Twenty five. Step forward."

The much smaller boy, he was much younger than the rest here, stepped forward. He was unsteady on his feet and practically a waif but his eyes sparkled with defiance and anger.

He looked at the six year old and then the blonde in his arms and moved to put the boy down before looking at the other. "Zhe hell is zhis place...?" He whispered, wondering if he was the oldest one of the group. This was madness.

'Its hell.' A Russian voice murmured at the edges of Seventeen's mind.

He blinked in surprise but couldn't argue. "Sorry..." He whispered just as the Austrian called for the battle to start.

He just slid into a battle position as well as his body would allow, 'I do not mind.' He grinned, watching him closely.

He nodded and charged forward. The kid was kinda giving him the creeps with that smile.

He slid past him, hitting the back of his head as the albino ran by. Twenty-five was immersed in his mind, watching his strategy. It was the only thing that kept the Russian child sane. Knowing that they were trying to deceive and break him and how they were going to do it made surviving with himself intact so much easier.

He turned at the hit to smack the boy back. It was a split second decision and he didn't mean to hit so hard and his eyes widened as he realized he hit the kid.

His head snapped to the side and he responded with ablast of magic, sending the other boy flying away from him. His hand held his quickly bruising cheek as he glared at the other, still with his smile.

Gilbert got back up with a groan. What the hell was that...?

Ivan just waited, purple eyes locked on him as he followed his thoughts.

Mostly his mind was on what the hell just hit him. How did the kid do that? That was all he thought about and watching for a sign of attack as he rushed the kid again.

Ivan backed up, moving around his attacks as he saw them coming.

17 didn't relent in his assault, trying to imagine this kid as Japan.

Ivan ended up tripping, reaching the end of his weak energy reserves. It would be easier if he gave up... But he didn't want to lose himself.

Gilbert just saw Japan as he knocked the boy out.

Ivan laid there limp, exhausted anyway as he was knocked into darkness.

"Sixteen. Next."

He slid forward, clearly in better shape than the other two. The Italian's golden eyes were hard as he slipped into position.

"Start."

This time, Gilbert made the first move, charging ahead with a roundhouse kick.

He ducked and swept his other leg out from under him, delivering a harsh kick to the ribs while he was down.

He took the kick and grabbed his leg, rolling over to bring him down and played dirty. He bit. Hard. Into whatever was closest to his mouth.

This was his thigh, thankfully, and he yelped. Poking Gilbert in the eyes to get him to let go.

He just bit down harder. Fuck his eye sight, it was bad anyway. Who cares if he went blind in this fight.

He hissed and instead went for his throat instead. Unlike the others he didn't care about killing, even though it haunted the eleven year old at night.

He wrapped his legs around the other's throat as well, putting him in a choke hold. It was just a matter of who would black out first.

He struggled while tightening his grip, he would leave bruises, managing to get a little air since his legs weren't as effective but it was definitely notenough.

He held his breath, gripping tighter with his thighs.

Serafino began to dig his nails into his skin, feeling the warmth beneath his finger tips as he waited as well. This was by far not the most action packed fight of the night but it somehow managed to keep everyone enthralled.

His face turned red as he tried to breathe but he refused to pass out.

Serafino renewed his struggles, managing to force them apart from each other. He gasped for air for just a second before he latched back onto Gilbert. Hands just missing his throat and instead he grabbed his shoulders and pinned him. Moving quickly, he had barely lost and he refused to lose to a newbie.

Gilbert kicked upwards just as he attacked. No way in hell was he losing to this bastard. He wasn't gonna keep losing to Japan so no way in hell was he loosing to the fucker.

He froze with the pain, others wincing, but he managed to keep himself from just melting into a pool of pain.

It landed right in his stomach and Gilbert kept pushing his foot into his belly, determined to not lose.

Serafino's met his eyes, it was interesting. Usually he was able to get the upper hand, since he had a bit of an advantage here, but with this kid. It was an actual fight. It was not however the best time to be thinking about this as he was struggling to breath a bit, so he went for the punch in the face. No doubt the both of them would be covered in bruises whenever this ended.

He felt his eye blacken and he rolled over to pin the other, knew landing in his chest to knock the wind out of him.

Sixteen went for the throat again, this time he didn't bother with suffocation. He just needed to get space. So instead he dug his finger nails in, cutting into the skin there.

He hissed but didn't let go. Never let go until it was over... If he died, it didn't matter...

He pushed him off, he needed to back up and just get a moment to understand.

Gilbert took the opportunity to watch the other, getting his own bearing. Now heknew why Japan was so hard on him and wouldn't let him just come in. Why he didn't get any breaks. He needed to be ready...

And this chump had nothing on Japan.

Sixteen couldn't help but wonder why he was so different from everyone else. He didn't seem to care about life like everyone else did.

Because he had nothing else. All he had to prove was this now. And if he couldn't do that... then why live at all? That reflected in his eyes: he was just a dead man walking and talking and wouldn't be alive until he finished whatever he got taken for. And that hard look glared at the golden boy before he was charging at Serafino again. Austria looked back to see if Japan had returned yet.

Japan was watching from the edges of the room, impressed as the two clashed again. Sixteen wasn't bad but he definitely could be better, he had his strengths as did everyone else. The Italian meanwhile was keeping out of reach, evaluating Seventeen's movements. He was out of his depth here.

"You made zhe little demon douche usable. Good job, Japan... I expect great things from him..." The Austrian grinned, watching as the Prussian just went wild with his blows and didn't pull them. He had long lost feeling in his hands from punching bag after bag in the smaller arena.

"Thank you sir." He said, not drawing attention as Sixteen was beginning to wear down now.

Finally he landed a blow on the side of his head.

The older boy fell, unable to keep up with him. This was insane... There was no way anyone in this room could keep up with him.

He panted as he watched him fall before Austria called out the next number and 15 stepped forward. His cold eyes looked over the other and the Norwegian just used his magic to put the Prussian to sleep before he passed out himself from the spell.

Japan sighed, "Doctor is going to be very busy later today..." As usual.

Austria nodded. "But this time it won't be for your charge. Give him a nice bowl of broth. With bread this time. I do think he hasearned it."

"Yes sir." He couldn't help but agree, that was impressive especially for someone his age.

He thought for a moment before he reached a conclusion. "Any time after group training and he is still standing, I want you to keep him going until he drops or I say stop. Or even better: he beats you. I'm going to keep him paired with Sixteen und Twenty five. I'll take care of Fourteen."

"Yes sir." He said, moving forward and taking the child for now. Japan was impressed to say the least, he had taken down three opponents with barely a break in between. They were inexperienced children but it was still impressive.

Two stretchers took the others out as Austria took Fourteen. His mind was elsewhere though, thinking of the boy that should have been here in Fourteen's place, his brother, and of the damage Seventeen would do to demonkind. "We will be fighting demons with a demon..."

Seventeen was taken to the infirmary, since it was nothing too extensive Doctor was able to heal him in about fifteen minutes and soon the child was in his room. Japan was waiting for the spell to wear off.

It wore off rather quickly, and about ten minutes later, he was sitting up and starting for the door like normal.

"Where are you going?" Japan asked, "You get to rest until tomorrow."

"Training room. Like alvays. I zhink zhere are two dummies I haven't broken still up."

"Well you will rest for now. You can destroy them later. Besides you did well." Japan said, standing up from his chair and walking over to him. "Stay for just a moment." He ordered before slipping out.

17 huffed, but stayed where he stood as told. He was honestly still pissed off about the six year old messing in his head and the... he didn't even know who got the drop on him, but it pissed him off. He never even felt the blow. "Did good mein ass..."

He returned in five minutes with the broth and the bread as Austria had told him. "Austria was very pleased with your progress. You had trouble with the moremagically adept ones but that is to be expected." Japan told him as he handed the boy his dinner.

"Zhat vas vhat zhat vas?" He asked, taking the food and looking at it a moment. "Teach me."

"I can't. While I am good at magic you are not very compatible with it." Well he wasn't anymore. "Anyone can learn it but you are not likely to be able to do much more then very basic spells."

"I don't care. I'll figure it out, just teach me."

"Maybe later." He'd have to find out if it was alright for him to teach him.

He looked down and ate the food. It was actually really good...

The best food he had yet. It just made him more determined to be the best here. It was eaten quickly like the starving boy he was, using the bread to mop up the dregs.

He took the bowl when he was finished, "I insist you rest for at least an hour. That was a powerful sleeping spell. Then you can destroy the equipment to your hearts desire." They needed new dummies anyway.

"Think I could use ein sword?" He had seen older recruits using them...

"No. Recruits like yourself aren't allowed weapons until your third year of being here."

He sighed. "Least I can haf if I can't use magic und have to fight zhose freaks..." He had stopped asking why he had to at this point. He had stopped questioning everything.

"No. You can't rely on a weapon, if you do you'll end up useless if you lose it in battle. Since you don't have the benefit of being magic compatible it's even more imperative that you learn how to fight with just your hands."

He huffed as he sat on the bed. When he learned magic and got a sword... "I'll kill anyzhing zhat gets in my vay."

Japan blinked, curious as to where that came from exactly but not pushing it. He was tired today. "Alright. I'll come get you tomorrow morning for group training again."

He nodded and slowly started to count the minutes in his head until he could go break the rest of the dummies.

Japan left in a moment dropping the bowl off at the kitchens before he walked off in search of Austria. Passing by other hunters, usually there wasnt as many as this in a single base but due to the increase in demons over the years hunters were becoming more fortified and larger groups to deal with it.

He got to thirty before he left and snuck around the other older people to get to his arena. He would rather just sleep in there.

Japan eventually found Austria, "If you don't mind I have a few questions about seventeen." The Japanese man said to him, just a bit nervous.

"Hmm? Vhat is it?" He asked, not looking up from his paperwork.

"Seventeen wishes to learn magic. I've tried to dissuade him from it but he is very adamant about it." Likely because of Fifteen and Twenty Five.

"Then teach him. I left him some, just enough to get started if I found him useful. He proved himself useful. He won't have enough to cause any damage to anyone here and eventually I will take his limit off." Maybe.

"I just wanted to know what you wanted to do. Also we will be needing new training dummies... He's managed to destroy most of them."

He looked up and sighed. "Get new ones then. And find him harder targets. Get one of the other hunters here to enchant one. Maybe Transylvania?"

"Yes sir." Japan left soon after that, not having anything else to discuss.

Austria returned to his papers, elsewhere the man from neither Hungry nor Romania was chuckling as he watched a few magic classes.

Japan approached him, he didn't have the dummies obviously but he figured it would be better to set a date for the enchantment of the dummies.

He didn't even need to ask. "You want better dummies for the dummy? I can tell he needs better. Fifteen is also interesting, as is Twenty five..." The dark blood red eyes turned to the Japanese with a knowing grin. "I fear for you all. So much rage and anger in one place. Never good."

He blinked, not really expecting that but he just sighed. "I know." Not much he could do about it though.

"I will have some made by tonight.

Your earlier concern about Seventeen is well? Train him for some magic. Healing only. The rest he will figure out on his own but in small quantities. Austria knows nothing of magic. If you keep his magic bound, give him a companion. I believe you took a bird with him as well..."

"Ah yes." Said bird was currently hidden away but Transylvania's words did make sense. "Thank you. I'll come get the dummies around eleven? Is that alright?" It was only four now but he may have the time to go get some other things done.

He nodded and returned to watching the training.

Japan walked away after that, he could begin the magic training tomorrow and then after a week he could get the boy and the bird together. Although he'd have to find someone more skilled in magic.

When the time came, Transylvania had seven dummies made and waiting.

Japan walked up to him when he found him, to be honest the other hunter unsettled him a bit.

The Transylvanian had that effect. He pulled seven little dolls out his pocket, each the size of a quarter. "Here we are."

"Thank you." He said, taking them. Hoping they wouldn't just explode in his hands.

They didn't, sitting there peacefully. "They will work for him."

"Alright." He said, "Thank you again." He said before he turned and left.

The other nodded and turned back to head to his room. He had some more work he needed to do.

Japan put the dummies in the store room, sighing as he noticed the kid sleeping on the floor.

Gilbert was fine there, as content as he could be in this place.

He just left him, crushing the guilt that continuously kept popping up.

When he woke the next morning, the seven dummies were waiting for him, full size and in a semi circle. Yet he didn't expect them to move.

Japan was going to come get him at nine for group training.

Japan would find him out of breath, blocking the dummies as they fought back. They were just going easy on him too...

"Come on you have group training now." He said, watching curiously. Transylvania was good at what he did.

The dummies froze and dropped to the ground, tiny once more the second d Japan spoke. "Vhat zhe hell are ZHOSE!?"

"New training dummies since you broke all the rest."

"How do jou turn zhem off?" Seven was too many at once, damn it!

"I'm not sure. I'll ask Transylvania later but we must go now."

He nodded and followed him out, utterly exhausted.

Japan led him through the building to the other training arena. Letting him in and hanging back to watch.

"Sixteen. Seventeen. Start." Austria said before the German could even finish walking in.

Sixteen stepped forward, eyeing Seventeen as he approached. Less eager to just jump in after last time.

The Prussian eyed him over a bit, getting into position. He already was bruised from the dummies and wasn't in a rush to start this fight.

He didn't waste time and quickly moved forward, if he wanted to win he'd have to do it quick.

He felt like the boy was slow and took his time, just blocking as he recovered from his earlier spar. He chose to take defensive for a bit and observe this boy's attack style.

He was surprised to find the blows didn't bother him.

Sixteen was slightly frustrated, nothing he seemed to do ever phased Seventeen.

He blocked the next two attacks before pulling a combo move. He blocked a punch, took his wrists, and pulled the other forward to let his face meet the edge of his elbow.

He cried out, pulling back after the blow as the pain dazed his mind.

He stepped forward for an axe kick to kick his jaw up and then slammed his foot down over his head.

The other boy crumpled with the unexpected attacks. Suddenly losing consciousness.

Austria blinked down in shock. He didn't believe what he just saw for one second. He took the other out with two moves... technically one if he thought about it long enough.

Gilbert stepped back and looked up to the Austrian, waiting for the next number to ring out.

Japan blinked, ah... Seventeen was very good. It was a pleasure to know that all his training wasn't a waste.

"Seventeen. I want you against Japan." Austria said, not willing to put him against the other's right now. He wanted to see just what he could do. How far his body could go.

Japan blinked, confused. Weren't they in the middle of group training? Japan was not a recruit. He huffed mentally but stepped forward, surprising a few of the recruits since they didn't notice him.

Fifteen was surprised and confused as he backed up with the rest. Why was their teacher getting pitted against the new boy? Just because he got a lucky blow?

Seventeen just looked to the Japanese and got into position like always. He just waited the call.

"Japan. You make begin when you feel like it. Remember my words from before." Austria said, reminding the other of his promise to retrain the fifteen year old if he went easy.

He did remember and he definitely didn't like it. There was definitely no way he would allow that to happen again. But he didn't attack right away, he waited.

The boy didn't move, waiting for some sign to begin. But he watched the Japanese forany movement. Any give away he had when they fought that said he would attack. He knew Japan liked to wait, to pounce, to do the unexpected.

Japan was still, he was assessing everything. The boy was tired and bruised but not weak. He would most likely be using his current confidence to take out any opponent fast before his exhaustion became a liability. Japan would have to draw it out as much as possible, since he was in better condition currently it should increase his chances if success further.

He had no confidence in this fight. He expected to lose. But he planned on doing his damnedest to win. He would have to be sure to avoid getting in range of the other. He knew how much his tosses hurt...

Of course. Japan was planning to use his advantages as well. He had barely used magic when fighting with Gilbert before and it was always things like making his hands cold enough to cause frostbite or hot enough to make the skin bubble. But he never used anything more. His eyes sparkled just a bit before he flicked his wrist, using his magic to toss the boy just as he would if he had grabbed him.  
Fifteen's eyes went wide as he watched. Oh, he would learn that spell...

But Seventeen hit the wall painfully with a groan. Right. Anime eye thing meant magic. Just how the hell did he avoid it was the question. He pushed off the wall and charged at him with a growl. He kept back, out of the boy's reach. Easily dancing around his attacks without being silly before he blasted him with electricity as he used to when they first captured him.

But that didn't stop him. He actually began to smile as he punched him in the face. "Zhat doesn't vork anymore!"

He pulled back after the hit, once again keeping out of reach before he instead threw fire. Japan couldn't afford to hold back and if the others got a little charred it was their fault for not moving fast enough.

Fifteen threw up a shield to keep the fire back and was able to hold it up as he kept everyone back to watch the fight. Seventeen ran to stay ahead of the flames, looking for an opening to attack.

He suddenly flicked the flames off before grabbing him with his magic again. Identifying Fifteen's shield and bashing Seventeen against it.

He struggled against the field as fifteen fell to one knee to hold it up still.

He hit Gilbert against it until it broke before he flung the boy into a wall.

Fifteen was down as well as Gilbert struggled to stay conscious.

Japan walked over to him and picked him up by his hair before slamming his head against the wall. Careful to not kill him.

And he was out. Austria was astounded he lasted even that long. "Take him out of here."

Japan nodded and carried the boy out to see Doctor. Slipping out easily as the recruits scrambled to get out of his way.

Aside from a few bruises and a concussion, he was fine and by the time Doctor was looking at him he was awake. "Fucking bastard. Jou said jou vould teach me magic. Not kill me vith it."

"I said maybe and you're not dead."

"Vhatever. Teach me. I can't fight like zhis! I can barely take on zhose new dummies!"

"Fine. We will begin magic training tomorrow. I will speak to Austria and see if I can get some time for it."

He nodded and looked to the other. "Am I good to go back to training now?"

"No. Once you lose you're out."

"I don't care about zhose losers. I vant to fight zhe dummiesyou got. Zhey can actually fight." He said, hopping off the table.

"Fine. But do not do anything that could permanently damage you."

"Doc always fixes the problem." He scoffed and headed out.

He sighed, it wasnt good for him to just do things without worrying. Doctor wasnt always going to be there after all...

But the boy was gone, returning to the room where the dummies grew once more and attacked him at once.

Transylvania looked at the darkest corner of the room after closing his door. He knew the boss was there, listening. "I finished the paperwork on Latvia today. I'll most likely work on France tomorrow. He said as he threw his heavy and stiff jacket onto a chair to find the shirt that was soft and supple. He was so glad he managed to sneak that in... He'd have to thank the man who made it for him when he met them...

"Good good..." A soft voice murmured from the shadow, it was quieter than a whisper. "You've been doing well."

"Thank you, I try. They have some interesting recruitments here..." He mused before taking a seat to continue his report.

"Oh? Tell me about them." The voice ordered softly, interest and amusement woven into its words.

"Two are very magically adept. Another Austria calls his little demon. I have been watching their training and reading the other hunters' minds. Their mentality most likely won't survive much longer."

"Little demon...? How fun. Tell me more. Names?"

"Lukas Bøndevik, Serafino Vargas, Matthew Williams, Ivan Braginski, and Gilbert Beilschmidt." He said lowly. "Numbers 15,16, 14, 25, and 17 respectively."

"They still number recruits? How barbaric." The voice sighed, "Oh but that's so interesting. Thank you for the information~"

He nodded in silent agreement. "Still use locations as official names as well."

"I must say that one is more amusing."

"Tell that to the Generals." He smirked. "Though I prefer Dragomir."

"Mm. Me too. Much better. Is that all the information you have for me?"

"Not quite. I chose to save the best for last."

"You love to tease. Now tell me. I have work I must attend to."

"I'd like to have some fun here." He smirked. "But this is from Japan himself. The recruit 17, the demon, is being trained especially to fight the demon known as Earth."

A soft laugh left the shadows, "Ohhh really? I can't wait to pass that on. The little brat won't stand a chance." The voice was gleeful but still quiet.

"I think he might surprise you." He laughed before turning from the shadows. "Now that is everything. Do with it what you will."

"Alright. Have a good evening." The voice purred before vanishing completely. The shadow receding.

He nodded and ran his hand through his hair. He hated this place so much...

The owner of the voice leaned back in their chair, closing the pocket watch absent mindedly. Hm. Little demon... How fun.


	3. Chapter 2: The London Fog

Japan was strolling through the streets of London, after three years in Frankfurt it was time to move on to a different base. They had decided on a warehouse on the outskirts of the city and he was just going ahead to make sure it was demon free.

But it wasn't. A bright patch of pink hair bobbed down the streets happily as she hunted for a human she wanted. But mainly she just looked like a tourist in her pink... everything.

Japan slipped passed this pink lady on his way, curious but not having any time to question it.

Her eyes trailed over the Oriental man in interest. Something was off about him but damn, he had a cute but... So she followed him with a curious smile since he checked her out.

He continued on his way, heading off towards the warehouse. Approaching it once he arrived. She tilted her head curiously before she spoke. "/It's abandoned, you know.../"

"/I am aware. I am meeting some friends here./" He said, not surprised. He had an inkling that he had been followed.

"/I can be that friend if you would like.../" She winked, moving forward. "/I know you would have good tastes.../"

"/Ah no thank you. But it would be appreciated if you left./" Japan was thankful that they forced hunters to be fluent in many languages.

"/Shame./" She pouted. But she wasn't taking no for an answer. She moved forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek before grinning and grabbing his shirt to pull him through their shadow.

As soon as he realized what was happening he pushed her away with his magic. Sending them both flying in opposite directions.

She kept her grip on his shirt, ripping it a bit before her hot pink wings burst out to catch herself. "Now, don't be that way..." She laughed, zooming back at him.

She kept her grip on his shirt, ripping it a bit before her hot pink wings burst out to catch herself. "Now, don't be that way..." She laughed, zooming back at him.

He drew his katana, it had been hidden with magic, and held it before him. Glaring at the demon. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with a demon.

She practically vanished and reappeared behind him, grabbing him tight to drag him down.

He grabbed a knife he had hidden and stabbed it into her side, pulling away and turning to slash at her with his sword.

She took the cuts as she pulled him into hell, seeing a few figures off in the distance. More hunters. "Let's go sexy..."

Austria blinked as the other disappeared.

He struggled but it was no use as he was pulled into the darkness. He had failed.

Austria tore off to the spot, the trainees he had with him following close behind. 17 was among them as well, watching in shock as his teacher... his friend... was lost. "Prepare a squad. We don't know where she took him."

They landed outside her father large house before she took him inside. It was decorated in pinks and creams, until she reached a hidden panel in the wall. "We will have so much fun..."

Japan struggled in her grip, trying to get away and back to the surface. Oh he was very unlucky. He attacked her best he could but this demon just wasn't phased. He was clearly out of his depth here.

Oh she was phased... Just not the way he expected. He didn't know she was aroused beyond belief at the stinging metal that poisoned her. She had medicine for it but first... She took him into her fun room where she had chains on a mattress to tie him down.

He breathed heavily as he pulled against his bounds, he couldn't see a way out of this...

She went over to a cabinet filled with vials, creams, pills... you name it. She popped a few into her mouth to cure his hunter steel and then looked back at him. "So, let's start again. I'm Aries. Pleasure!"

Japan glared at her, huffing slightly when she spoke.

She pouted once again and sat on the bed beside him, trailing her eyes over his form. "Come on. I was serious about that offer..." She crawled over to him to kiss him softly.

He jerked away, "I was serious when I declined." Japan retorted, he couldn't help but squirm a bit.

She pulled back, now seriously upset. She knew just how to fix him. Which vial was it...?

He watched her, not willing to let her surprise him.

She came back with the syringe and started to undress him. "You know what I think? I think you don't know how to relax... You've gotten me all hit and bothered so no way out now."

There was a flash of panic once he realized what was happening but he glared at her. "I don't care about what you think."

She trailed her hand over his body. He looked so scrawny but damn he was ripped. The needle slipped into his hip and she pressed the warmth inducing serum into him. "Sure you do. You just don't know it yet."

He jerked at the needle, attempting to pull away from it but failing due to the restraints. "I do not care."

"Shh..." She said, rubbing the area to make it circulate faster. "Don't fight. Let's just talk. I like to know my lovers a bit."

"I don't want to." He hissed but soon he felt his mind become muddled. "What did you do."

"Tried to help you relax so I can let you out of those." She said, pointing to the chains. "Now, try again. Tell me about you. What's your name?"

He shook his head but his body relaxed and soon he did as well. "... I'm Japan..." He murmured after a time, still trying to hold onto everything.

She giggled. "No it isn't. What is your real one?"

"That is my real one."

She stroked his cheek, eyes flashing a bit as she reached into his head. "Oh, its buried deep... Kiku. Oh, Kiku is lovely."

He couldnt help but flinch at the name, but he wasnt upset oddly enough, "That's not my name..."

"It is though. You are from Japan." She kissed his ear and straddled him to look into his eyes with a frown. "But we can fix that. Are you kinky, Kiku?"

He blinked, "Am I what?"

"You don't know, do you?" She purred with a grin. She sat up and looked back to a few toys on her wall and the closet filled with more. "Let's find out and by then... you should be good to play."

"I don't understand what you mean."

She got off him and found a riding crop before toying with one of his nipples with the tip. "You will soon. How old are you, Kiku?"

He squirmed, having not expected that. "Eighteen..."

"First time?" She asked, trailing it lower. "And don't move. Moving might make this unpleasant."

He laid still after that, "... No. It's not my first time." He muttered after a bit. Still feeling like he should be resisting but also not feeling up to it.

"Doesn't sound like you enjoyed it much..." She said before snapping the crop down on his flesh. "Let's fix that."

His body jerked but he bit his lip, remembering what he was supposed to do in a situation like this.

She rubbed the wound softly with her palm. "Good? Bad? Talk to me."

"I dont know..." It had felt a littlefelt a little nice but he wasn't supposed to like this. He was a hunter right? They weren't supposed to like this.

"Ok, I'll make it easy on you. Want me to do it again?"

He nodded after a while, giving up on trying to figure out what he was supposed to do. He felt so muddled.

She snapped the crop down once more, moaning at the sound of leather on flesh.

He gasped at the feeling and the noise she made, he needed to stop this but he also didn't want to and oh now he was confused. What had she done to him?

That noise. Oh, that noise. She loved it. God it turned her on. She looked him over before her crop began to litter his flesh with the sharp kisses.

He couldn't help but squirm as he felt arousal beginning to stir. Japan tried to stay silent but the occasional gasp slipped through. Was that enough though?

Her crop cradled his balls and massaged them. She could see him stiffening. Her clothes fell away as her fluffy tail replaced the crop.

He shivered at the feeling, struggling to remain silent. He didn't want to be damned...

She moved over him and looked down at him, grinding against him. "Feel that? No one has ever turned me on so easily before."

His head fell back, his lips bleeding a bit as he tried to fight a losing battle.

She slipped him inside herself and clenched at his size. He wasn't the biggest she had seen but... oh god, why did he fill her so perfectly?

He couldn't stop the soft moan that left him, oh... It was definitely better this way.

She shivered at the sound of his damnation. She rocked her hips slowly before reaching up to untie him.

His own hips moved a bit experimentally but he felt a of dread enter him when he realized what had happened.

She purred in approval. "Good... Do that again but harder."

Japan closed his eyes and did just that, another soft moan leaving him at the feeling.

She cried out pleasurably and took his hands to her waist. She rolled them over to let him top to get better thrusts. He was like a virgin... "Oh, god. Don't stop..."

He didn't, he didn't want to even though he was already feeling guilty over this entire situation. Japan thrust into her eagerly, trying to do this right.

She draped a leg over his waist, panting with pleasure as he found just the right angle. "There! Right there, yes!"

He didn't understand what she meant but he didn't stop. Hiding his face in her neck.

She tangled her fingers into his hair as her body quivered. "Kiss. Bite. Suck. You can do other things..." She panted before nibbling his ear to demonstrate.

He hesitantly bit at her neck, keeping up with his thrusts best he could.

She cried out when he finally started to play back. "Good! Oh, so good... My kinky Kiku..." She tangled her hands into his hair and blended a bit of magic onto it to give him cat ears. She loved animal roleplay and he was slowly turning into a beast with those damn good thrusts...

He blinked as he felt the change, moaning a bit at the pleasurable tingle of magic. Why did something this wrong feel so so good...

Her hands trailed down to his ass, gripping it tightly. A bit more magic pooled out to give him a tail which she started to play with. "So close, Kiku... My Kitty Kiku..."

He trembled struggling to hold onto himself as his new tail wrapped around her hand.

She moved to kiss him as he walls fluxed around him. She was going to cum and cum hard...

He didn't pull away but he whimpered a bit as he lost control. His nails digging into her skin.

She broke away before screaming in pleasure. "Kiku!"

He came afterwards with a small cry of his own, thrusting through his orgasm a as the pleasure made his body shiver.

She panted, moving his face to look at him as she kissed him again on the afterglow.

He pulled away from her, scooting over to the edge of the bed and turning his back to her. His ears were pressed against his head and his tail was curled against his body.

She rolled over to look at him. "Kiku?"

He didn't say anything. He was a failure of a hunter. He was now damned and everything he had ever worked and suffered for was down the drain.

She sat up behind him, hugging him. "It's ok. Come lay down, don't think about it. Nothing changed about you... You just had fun." And personally, she liked it. Too much. She hadn't even eaten, she was so distracted...

"I'm not supposed to."

"You can if you want to. No one is going to stop you."

"I'm going to be in trouble when I get back." They might even kill him.

"You don't have to go back. I like you. I don't find many humans I like." She purred, slowly pulling him back down to lay with her. "And never a hunter."

"But you're a demon. We are supposed to kill each other or die trying." He murmured, the fog still persistent in his mind but not like before.

She could tell too and would have to tie him up or dose him again. But for now she just held him. "Shh. That doesn't matter right now. Right now, we are just two very satisfied people..."

"... Alright." He muttered, deciding for now to enjoy the warmth and gentleness he had never gotten.

"I'll get you something to eat, ok?" She said softly, moving to get the vial and some food.

His hands shot out before he could comprehend what was happening and pulled her back. His face hiding in her side.

She sighed and hoped he fell asleep before the drug wore off as she held him back. If stayed like this, she would have no issue with him at all... But when he was trying to kill her, not so did fall asleep soon enough, tired from the struggle and... Other recent activities... It was also just really warm.

She pressed kisses to his skin before summoning the vial and syringe. It would be on hand of needed, but she wanted to see how he would react.

His sleep was short and not entirely peaceful. In about an hour he woke up, after a few seconds of waking up followed by a couple more second of shock he practically exploded into movement. Falling off the other side of the bed when he moved without fully comprehending his surroundings. He was in a room with a demon. Full of... Dubious objects... He had also had sex with said demon and got himself damned. Then he also cuddled with that demon. Well. To say the very least he was probably very very dead if he ever went back but he couldn't not go back because he was a hunter and nothing else at this point.

In his sleep, she tried her best to calm him. He was a very fitful sleeper but soon he was on the floor. She watched him with curious eyes as he looked around. "Careful of your tail, dear. I can promise it will hurt..."

His tail? He blinked and looked at it. Oh. He had a tail now. Wonderful. Icing on the cake.

She reached out to him slowly. "Just relax. My offer still stands."

He pulled away from her, "You are a demon. I do not want your offers or promises." Japan said resolutely.

She sighed and took her hand back. Her tail twitched behind her sadly, the only indication that she was hurt. "Just think on it. If you change your mind, come back to bed." She turned away from him and pulled the blanket over her.

Japan sat leaning against the wall, resolute in his decision to stay away from her.

She laid there, tempted to go to sleep, but anxious to know his choice.

He ended up falling asleep again against the wall, one hour of sleep just wasn't enough.

Eventually she looked at him and saw him asleep. Oh... Now she had an idea... Her hand waved out and a table filled with toys came to his side while the chains bound her. Maybe she had woke his kinkier side enough to drag him back. She liked the real him...

Topside Sixteen was standing at attention, feeling nervous as stood before Austria. Japan was just... Gone...

Austria turned to the recruitments and thought quickly. Japan was gone and it was safe to assume he would be damned or dead. Japan was too soft. He always had been and he would break like an egg. The Canadian was just as bad. The Norwegian was strong with his magic abilities bit wasn't one to take orders too well. He would do it but when he felt like it. The Russian was gone, transferred to another teacher. That just left him with..."Sixteen. Seventeen. Step forward, now."

The Prussian blinked but moved forward at attention, still gritting his teeth. He never did get to beat Japan and he was pissed as hell he was gone. Now this douche bag wanted him. What was he going to do? Scout? Run a message? Some bullshit like that...

The Italian stepped with him, in near perfect sync. Wondering what the Austrian wanted with them... God he hoped it wasn't stupid.

"Japan's position will be replaced. Sixteen. You will take over where he was immediately under the name Pompeii. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir." The newly dubbed Pompeii said, nodding his head. Relief hitting him.

The Prussian felt like the Austrian was only doing this to taunt him before he turned to him.

"You will fill his field position under Prussia. Japan had a case meant for you as your first assignment. Given he isn't here to graduate you both, I shall fill in. He wouldn't have done it properly anyway. For now, we shall set up a temporary base and you will both meet me in my office later. Clear?"

"Yes sir." Pompeii said, great. Now he got to train whelps... With the occasional hunt maybe.

Prussia grinned happily that he actually got to do the hunting. "Crystal, sir."

"Good. Now, get to work on setting up base. All of you."

Pompeii turned away and began working, setting out the shrunken training rooms and equipment. Getting the Norwegian to assist him... Whenever the blonde listened.

Fifteen followed as he set up rooms in silence. He wanted this over, it was so boring.

Prussia took twelve to set up the sleeping quarters and the recruitment center as Austria formed his office.

Pompeii sent him off when they finished their part.

Fourteen followed him, making sure to get it all done properly.

He went off to hide as normal and avoid the rest of these idiots and speak with the magic creatures he controlled.

Prussia soon was finished and sent him off as well before going to find Austria as he was told.

Pompeii met with him on the way there, watching the Canadian scurry away... Probably to hide.

"Jou first or me?" He asked as he really didn't want to see the Austrian at all.

"I'll go first." Pompeii said, shrugging. Picking up on the German's mood.

He nodded and bit his lip, having a bad feeling. "Be careful, alright?"

"Si. I'll be fine." The teenager stepped up to the door and knocked. Knowing better than to just barge in.

"Come in." The Austrian called out, having an idea who it was.

Pompeii stepped in, closing the door behind him. The Italian walked up to stand a respectable distance from the Austrian's desk.

But the Austrian walked over to him and stood behind the boy. "Pompeii... a name your own. Do you feel worthy of a name?"

He blinked, thinking it over... He... Wasn't sure. "... If I wasn't worthy you wouldn't have given it to me." Pompeii said after a time. It made sense... Austria never did something to someone else unless they deserved it.

"Normally I would." He admitted, and he did. But this was a special case. "Today I was in a bind. You still have one more thing to prove before you can keep that name. Tell me this: what do demons do?"

"They ruin humans." Pompeii said, feeling nervous now.

"How?"

"What do you mean how? Just by being. They tempt humans with deals and in turn damn them, kill them... Or..." He couldn't help the nervous shaking in his hands as he said this one. "... Turn them into a demon as well.""Correct. They damn them." He moved closer from behind him, pulling the scarf from his pocket. "But they don't just damn them with deals..."

"I know." Pompeii said, a deal only partway damned someone...

The Austrian kicked him down and took the scarf to cover his mouth so he didn't make a sound. He didn't want the others to hear and part of the trial was silence. "They damn humans by breaking them with pleasure. You can never take pleasure from a demon. From anything."

Pompeii struggled underneath the Austrian, having not expected this. He felt panic, what was happening.

The older kept him pinned as he opened his pants. "If you make one sound, to fail and are not worthy of the name I so graciously have given you. It will be stripped from you and you will go back to being nothing. Understood? Just nod or shake your head."

He nodded, falling still. Feeling turbulent and quite frankly scared... What was Austria doing to him? He couldn't see the older.

All the boy would know next was his pants coming off before the Austrian pressed into him suddenly.

Pompeii's hands scratched the floor as his struggles renewed, his body arching in pain. His mental functions ceasing for a moment.

He let the scarf fall, now the boy was on his own to stay quiet as he started to thrust harshly into him.

Pompeii wanted to scream or something but his fear... Of becoming nothing... Locked his throat tight. But that didn't stop the tears or the hollowness that he felt blossoming in his chest.

Austria didn't stop until he almost came. He couldn't cum. He had to save something for his 'favorite' recruit and pulled out just as suddenly as he entered. "Good. Just remember this if you ever get captured. You make a sound and you become nothing. Now get out of here and send in Prussia. Not a word of Graduation to anyone either. Understood?"

Pompeii nodded, fixing himself up and darting out. His eyes were blank, but that would be fixed with time, he wobbled on his feet. "Austria wants to  
you now..." The Italian said softly before he left as quickly as his shaking body would allow.

Prussia blinked at him in slight horror. What the fuck happened to him? "...Pompeii?"

He stopped, "... Austria wants to see you." Was all he said. Remembering what the man had said. The Italian then turned the corner and holed himself up in his room.

He should have just ran off. He should have known something was wrong. But he didn't, just brushing it off to worry about later before entering the office...

About three months later Kiku was bouncing on his heels, waiting for Aries to come home. He had barely left this room but that was okay, there was so very much to amuse himself with. His tail twitched excitedly, he was allowed to keep the tail and ears... It was great!

Aries had started leaving the door for him though. She knew he wouldn't leave. She hopes he wouldn't. She never knew that he would come to mean so much to her. Today though she brought him a treat: leftovers. She opened the door with a smile. "Kiku Kitty! I'm home!"

He never even tried to open the door and he squealed and hugged her. "Aries~!"

She giggled happily at the surprise attack and kissed him happily. "I brought you something new to try if you wanted to!" She said as she held up a little Chinese take out box that was stained a bit red...

He returned the kiss, "What is it?"

"A hooker's leg. I wasn't going to eat her but she didn't play to well and her neck broke so... Free food!"

He blinked, "Okay." Kiku nearly made grabby hands for it but resisted. "Can I try some?"

She handed the box over. "It was yours if you wanted it."

"Thank you~" He purred, looking in and grabbing a piece.

She watched, pink eyes glowing slightly as she watched him go deeper down the hole proudly. He was almost a demon... It was so cute!

Kiku ate it, making a face at the initial taste... But after a few chews it wasn't bad. It wasn't long until he was eating rather happily.

Aries squeaked at the sight. "I justwant to keep you forever!" She kissed his cheek and leaned on his shoulder. "I love you so much..." And she did. She never expected to fall for him...

"Love you too Aries." Kiku said, licking a bit of blood from his lips. Leaning against her as he finished his last bites. Licking his fingers clean as well.

She looked at him hopefully. "Do you really?"

"Yes. You make me so happy... I've never felt this happy before."

"Would you stay with me forever?"

"Of course! We always stay together now!" Kiku said, hugging her.

She smiled and nuzzled his neck. "I mean something more though..."

"... Becoming like you?" Kiku asked, ears perked with interest.

"And being my mate..."

"... Really?" He asked, voice soft. "You'd want to be mates with me?"

"I'm old, Kiku Kitty. I've never met anyone I've wanted before and I know I never will again..." She nibbled his ear softly.

He moaned lowly, "But... I'm not that special..."

"No... You are more... I never will forget how much you hated me before but you got better and became my Kiku Kitty... My whole world..."

Kiku nodded, "Okay. I want to do that."

She purred softly. "You can be my mate as a human... But being a demon just gives us all eternity..."

"I want to be a demon with you... Forever."

She squeaked and tackled him in a glomp. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too. When do we go?" He asked, hugging her as they laid on the bed.

"Whenever you want."

"Okay. So soon? Tomorrow?"

She nodded. "Even today if you wanted."

"Really?" He said, looking up at her with hopeful eyes.

"You call the shots, Kikitty."

"Can we go today then?"

She nodded. "Just finish eating and grab clothes you can slip in and out of easily!"

He nodded and did as he was told, eager to get everything done. His fanged smile cheerful, although slightly mad, as he hurried. He wanted to go!

She smiled as she figured out the perfect place to take him. He was Japan. He was Japanese. He had probably never been home in a while...  
"Okay. I'm ready now. Can we go~?" Kiku said, his ears perked and his tail twitching with excitement.

She nodded and took his hand. "Close your eyes and get ready. I'm taking you by shadow."

He nodded, leaning towards her.

She melded them out to a large and open field at the foot of Mount Fuji. "Open your eyes, love..."

He gasped, "Oh... Japan..." Kiku said, feeling himself tear up a bit out of happiness.

She cuddled him as she looked up at the world wonder. "I wanted your home to be your new birthplace."

"Thank you so much... Could we go to a festival if there is one?" Kiku asked, suddenly feeling the urge to bury himself in everything Japanese.

"We can before you change. Afterwards you will be a bit sore..."

"Okay." Going to a festival sore didn't sound fun.

"Let's find one." She smiled and took him off onto the country.

He held onto her hand, grinning happily.

She found one in Nagisawa and even she was in awe of the fest. "Oh! What are those?"

"Dango and Tako Yaki." Kiku said, "Can we get some?"

"Sure!" She said as she pulled him over. "I don't know how to order..."

"It's okay." Kiku said before ordering, feeling really happy.

She looked at the bun things on a stick and the brown balls covered in sauce curiously before biting into a bun stick thing he called dango. She instantly fell in love with the treat.

Kiku ate happily, pleased with the taste... Oh it was so perfect!

"I should eat here more often..." She mused as she nibbled the treats slowly. Off ahead she noticed the games.

"Hai~ it is quite good."

"What are they doing?" She asked, watching a crowd kneeling around a booth that was made of all ages.

"Ah. Trying to catch fish I believe."

"Catch fish?" Now she was curious.

"Hai. With rice paper."

"I wanna see!" She grinned, dancing over happily. This was fun! Why hadn't she taken him on a date sooner?

He bounced after her happily, watching with a grin.

She quickly settled in to play. She was a demon, she would own this game!She took a little scoop and went in and... It ripped. "...what?"

"It's a bit difficult." He said, settling next to her to watch.

She groaned and took another scoop and watched it rip again. "How!?" She said as she looked at children do it successfully.

"Here. Let me." Kiku said, taking a scoop and slowly scooping up a small fish.

She grinned at the little gold fish and laughed. "So I was going too fast?"

The fish was put in a bag, "Hai. Although going too slow will weaken the rice paper too much... Going too fast will cause it to rip."

She nodded and took another scoop and tried to find an easy fish before scooping him up. "I got it!"

"Great job!" Kiku grinned, giving away the fish he had caught to a girl. She wasn't able to catch a fish.

She looked at the fantail as it got put into a baggie. "We can keep them?"

"We'll keep yours." He smiled at her.

She grinned before kissing him happily. "I love you so much..."

"I love you too." He grinned, holding her hand as the happy chaos of the festival rang around them. Some elders looked at them with soft smiles, thinking the young love adorable.

She was glad so many Japanese liked neko as she reached up to scratch his ears. "What else do you want to do, love?"

He let out a soft purr, leaning towards her... "Can we get a... Snack. Then go do the change?"

She thought for a second. "A quick one. We don't want your... friends... to find us." She sneered at the word, truly hating hunters. Kiku had told her a bit about their lifestyle and she wanted to skin them all...

"Okay!" He grinned, latching onto her arm.

She grinned as she pulled them along, looking for an easy kill.

He walked with her, eyes watching with cold but somehow gleeful eyes.

She pointed out an elderly man who was clearly not going to be missed for a bit. "Do you want to take him, love?"

"He looks good for an old man..." Kiku hummed, nodding with her.

She released his hand to let him go after the elder, who limped along walked behind him, managing to herd the man subtly to a safe place... For a kill. They wouldn't be found out right away.

Aries shadowmelded in as the old man didn't know what hit him. Like hell was she going to miss her mate's first kill.

Kiku killed the man by bashing his head against the wall before he began to eat. Slowly ripping the flesh from the man, not like he had any use for it anymore.

Aries purred in delight before slipping down beside him after a few minutes. "How is he?"

"It's a bit tough and too soft in some places but good otherwise."

"Aged meat is like that, I suppose." She smiled before dipping a finger in some blood to taste.

He nodded, enjoying the meat. Eating happily, ignoring the blood that got on his clothes.

"May I join?" She asked, the sight not only making her aroused but hungry as well...

He nodded, "Eat with me~"

She cuddled beside him before pulling at her own meat to eat.

When Kiku finished he looked at his bloody hands. Licking at a bit of blood on his lips, not that it helped the mess. He was a messy eater...

Aries had kept spotless, having years of practice. She giggled though at the sight of her lover. "We can work on that later. Let's get you back to the mountain, ok?"

He nodded, reluctant to grab her and get blood on her. She had done a good job keeping clean, he didn't want to ruin it..

She took the dead man's shirt and used it to clean him up a bit before taking his hand, walking to a shadow.

He giggled a bit as she wiped his hand clean, his smile truly happy.

Soon they were falling back to the mountain, unaware they had triggered an alarm and hunters were already closing in.

Kiku walked with her, never minding the drying blood on his person, blissfully ignorant.

Once they got to the mountain, she kissed him as she started to undress him to begin. Bloody or not, he would want the clothes not burned off.

Austria himself was closing in after he had heard reports of Kiku being on the surface. He motioned for for the two other hunters with him to follow in behind.

Kiku kissed her back, "Do I have to take these off?"

The two hunters walked behind him, they were from a more local unit.

"You do. You are going to be sore and after the heat, it'll feel cold and your new parts will be sensitive." She explained before she finished undoing his pants. "Plus I like seeing you."

Austria picked up on the conversation and quickly drew his knife from its sheath, already drenched in oil. He sneered at the sight before him. Japan would need reconditioning... He waved his hands out to order them to surround the two.

Kiku nodded, beginning to shed his clothes before stopping when he heard a noise. His head turning to face the sound, his ears perked. The hunter froze as the almost demon locked on his hiding spot.

Aries turned to the sound as well, Austria taking the blind spot to attack, slinging holy water at the two and split them apart. He needed to get distance between the demon and the fallen hunter.

Aries screamed at the acid like water spraying her back and side, stepping away to avoid any more.

The second hunter burst forward to attack her while the first attacked Kiku, the Japanese hunters moving to separate the two.

Her claws slashed out at the second hunter as she fought him off. "Kiku!"

"Shut up." Austria scowled before launching at her when the other took hold of Kiku. "I'll finish her, get Japan back to base."

The first hunter, struggled to keep the man under control before he managed to get him with chloroform. Kiku slowly fell unconscious, his panic and worry buried with suffocating darkness as he was taken away. Eyes locked on Aries until they closed.

The pink demon screamed out, crying as she pushed the hunter aside and ran after him, stopped but the blade that soon pierced her back, the poisonous oil flooding her veins as she screamed again and fell.

Austria looked down at her with a scowl, twisting his knife to make her scream once again before pulling it out. "May you rot in hell." He sneered before breaking off her horns painfully.

The second hunter nodded and went after the one holding Kiku, who was now entirely limp.

The demon screamed out again as her horns snapped off and he took them, tucking them under his arm. He was sure he had dealt a fatal blow as he watched her bleed out. "Don't mess with humans, you scum." He stepped on her neck, pressing down harshly to cut off her air and end her. Her struggles weakened as she blacked out, being left for dead.

Back at the headquarters in Paris, the two hunters on loan. Paid their respects to Austria before leaving back for home.

Austria logged the horns away before going to the cell where Kiku was restrained. He didn't tell the others he had found him, not sure how damaged the hunter was.

Kiku was limp still, in a clearly restless sleep. His ears and tail twitching as he tried to wake up... With dismal results.

Austria watched in disgust as the new additions to his body moved. Those would have to go. But for now, he waited. He had all the time in the world to rehabilitate Japan...

It was about another hour before Kiku woke up with a groan, struggling once he noticed his binds.

"Welcome back, Japan." The Austrian said from his chair outside the cell, a book in hand.

"Mm?" His eyes slipping open, "Not Japan... Kiku." He yawned, struggling to sit up or move a bit.

"No. Your name is Japan. You are a hunter."

"No." He hissed, ears flattening against his head.

He sighed, closing his book one handed as he snapped his fingers, shocking the other. He had tried the nice way. "Yes. And it seems you are more damaged than I thought."

He hissed in pain, gasping for breath when it ended. "I'm not damaged..."

"Then tell me your name and rank."

"Kiku. No rank."

Once more he was shocked. "Japan. Special Operations, Second Command." He corrected monotonously.

"No."

Once again he was shocked. "You are. You have a few recruits who have made my life hell and wouldwould like to see their mentor. Prussia especially." The albino was dead set in surpassing his teacher. "As much as I like to see him fail, I would like for him to be right about you being stronger stuff than I made you out to be. Now. Name and rank!"

He shook his head, body twitching with the lingering pain. "Kiku. No rank."

He turned up the voltage and shocked him once more. "Wrong. Again."

He cried out with pain, squirming on the floor. "K-Kiku... No rank." He gasped, tail lashing with building anger.

He shocked him again. "Again! Name and rank!"

He screamed but this time remained silent, closing his eyes.

"Name and rank." He said, not shocking him until he gave a wrong answer.

He shook his head, not wanting to participate in this cycle.

Which lead to him getting shocked. No answer was a wrong answer. He had his chance.

He cried out in pain, soft whimpers leaving him as his heart pounding in his chest. It hurt so much.

"Name and rank."

"Kiku... No rank." He sighed, waiting for the shock.

Which never came. Instead Austria sighed and picked up his book. "Perhaps you just need to think about it for a while. Alone."

Kiku opened his eyes, his body relaxing from the bracing position he had it in.

The door shut and locked behind the Austrian, leaving the Japanese in the maddening darkness and bitter silence that filled the room, consuming the man. It was much worse than when he was Aries... No tinkling laughter from the demon or the scent of her perfume or of the sweet pea flowers she loved. 


	4. Chapter 3: What is Your Name and Rank?

Erza walked through the field kneeling next to the unconscious demon, the general lifted her up and slipped through the shadows to her home. "Aki! Tend to her now!" She ordered and the damned soul jumped to work, administering medicines as he sewed the wound shut. Sealing them.

She never noticed, out cold as her body tried to not give out. It had been a bit too much for her, her veins bulging and inflamed under her skin from the poisonous oil and silver combo that downed her. Eventually she was able to just mummer one word softly, begging. "...Kiku..."

Aki administered a special medicine, designed by demons for demons, to flush out the oil and silver damage. He then quickly brought a bucket over to her.

Which she needed as she started to violently throw up, coughing as she started to wake. She blinked hazily as the world spun and sounds rang deafeningly in her ears inaudibly for a while. She looked for one face through the fog. Did he make it or was he gone...?

"Are you alright Miss Aries?" Aki asked softly, beginning to look her over in case he missed something. Erza just watched, waiting for Aries to clear her mind.

"Where's Kiku?" She asked as she started to come around. "Is he ok? Did they hurt him?"

"I'm afraid he was regained by the hunters." Erza said, she had no reason to lie to her. "And if they hadn't hurt him they probably are now."

She teared up at the news, broken at the idea she lost him. "I have to get him back..."

"You will. But for now you will remain with me until you are recovered. No ifs ands or buts about it." Erza said, patting the demon's cheek.

She whimpered from a mix of physical and emotional pain. She didn't know what hurt more. "M-my horns?" She asked when she realized her head hurt and was a lot lighter. How bad where they? She couldn't fight without them...

"They're gone but I can expedite the regrowth process with my magic if you let me." Erza said, it was extremely painful though.

That would still take time. For her age, they would be back in a week or two. As much as she wanted to get out there and find him, she knew that wouldn't be the wisest choice. "Thank you, but them missing is the only reason I'm still sitting here. I'm sorry, Lucifer, but I want him back..."

"You will have to wait. If you try you will be killed and I will not help you again. You may be my council member but I am not your mother and if you want to play with fire again I will not stop it from burning you again. Do you understand?"

She nodded, looking down shamefully. "Yes, ma'am..." She shouldn't have taken him to the festival. She knew she should have changed him and came right back... it could have waited...

"You will get him back. But not before the time is right. You are not prepared to save him and he will be killed without thought if we try to rescue him too soon. You will wait. Now come with me. You will be getting a room next to my daughter's room. If you have need yell for her or a servant."

She nodded and started to stand to follow her. "Thank you..." She wouldn't be able to go home without him there anyway. The thought of it killed her.

"You're welcome." She said, leading her to the room. "You will rest... I'll get your meals brought up to you."

She nodded, walking to her room past the door where Jade peaked out, her tail flicking behind her as she watched out the crack she had opened. She wondered what had happened...

Erza closed the door behind Aries and sighed when she noticed Jade. "What do you want, you little imp?"

"I heard you call for Aki and got worried, damn it." She huffed, ears flattening a bit. "And I'm not a damn imp." She crossed her arms bit her silver eyes flinted to the door beside her own. "...is she ok?"

"You are a damn imp. My damn imp. And no she isnt. But she will be... With time." Erza sighed, ignoring a soft pang in her chest.

"Anything I can do?" Jade asked, wanting to do something to help her mom out.  
"Be there for her whenever you hear anything unusual in her room. Go whenever she calls. And no jokes on her."

"Damn it, I'm a demon, not a monster! I know when to pull a joke and when not to, and now is not the time!" The young demoness was offended the other even thought she would consider it.

"Just making sure~" Erza grinned. "Imp."

She couldn't help but smirk a small laugh. "Yeah, love you too, Mom."

"Alright, lemme grab some pants."

"Pants are for angels." She huffed, "Food is more important."

"Works for me." She shrugged, coming out in only her bikini cut underwear and a Green Day belly tee.

She grinned, heading down to the dinner table.

She followed down, enjoying the liberty of no pants as her tail flicked happily. She was still figuring out that nudity wasn't a shame here but it wasn't like she cared, she was just used to old habits.

Erza sat at the head of the table, "Have anything you like."

As usual, she tore into the sushi, loving the salmon sashimi the most.

Erza put a plate together and gave it to a soul to bring to Aries as she collected her own breakfast from the wide ranged collection of food.

"...she probably won't eat." She said, recognizing the look the Councilwoman had worn. It was a broken look she used to wear.

"I will make her. She will not die because she is too distraught to eat when she has fought against hunters with impressive power for a demon her age."

"I don't know what happened, but all I know is she's hurt. Inside and out, and she's still processing. She needs some time."

"I know. It's not my job to be fluffy. It's my job to make sure she survives."

"And what she needs now is just s bit of time, I would know! You were the first fucking kindness I got in nineteen years and I came out fine! I survived! Give her a bit to process and like you said, be there for her. Don't just start forcing her, it'll just make it worse..." She huffed, now losing her appetite a bit. She thought the other would understand...

"You don't understand. Her pain is not the same as yours. It is a pain that I have dealt with many times in my life. You were abused by your family and anyone who met you. She was just separated from her mate and his state is unpredictable. He may be dead as we speak. I understand she needs time. She will have it. But she will eat and I will not leave her alone. It is too dangerous to do either of those things. If she stops eating it will hurt her body and it will be hard to get her to eat again so I will not let her stop. Being alone too much will let dangerous thoughts brew so I will watch over and distract her as needed."

She shut up and looked down. Mates were still a new thing to her, but from what she understood, they were the most important thing to a demon, they would die for the other. He just thought the other had been tortured by hunters. "...sorry. I didn't know."

"It's alright, Imp. You didn't have all the facts. I was just teaching you. After all... It is my job to mother you."

She nodded and picked at the salmon. "I just wanna help. I know she feels like shit... Hell, even her horns are gone. Whoever fucked her up was a dick and I wanna ram my switchblade up their ass."

"All in due time."

She felt like this was the best time to ask since the topic was up... "Speaking of... when do I get a bad ass weapon like your axe?"

"You already have one. You just have to summon it."

She raised an eyebrow.

She sighed, "Demons don't have souls. This is well known but we have something like a reverse soul... It's like the ashes left after a fire. Demons have the ability to manifest some of this 'Ash' into a weapon called a demon spear." The general stuck her hand out to the side and her silver axe materialized in her grip. The mocking wings glinting in the light. "And no your demon spear isn't always a literal spear."

She grinned as she watched and threw her own arm out but didn't get anything. "Ah, come on! Fuck..." She shook her hand a bit. "Summon. Appear. Reveal. Flame on! God damn it!"

"It takes time. Took me a full year to learn how."

She shook her hand a bit more before blowing out air in frustration and dropping her hand to her side. "So... If you my mom, does this mean I get an axe?"

"No. You get something suited to you. I have this axe because I am powerful enough to wield it."

"So what, that means I'll get like... A letter opener?" She scoffed, drumming her fingers on the table.

"Maybe. You'll be able to mess with all the human mail you want little imp."

"Fuck yes, I always wanted a federal offense..." She rolled her eyes and tosses a slice of fish in her mouth, catching it with her fangs.

"Mm. Practice every day. It'll come eventually."

"You got it, you old bat." She grinned, reaching for more fish."If you're not careful this old bat will eat your fish. You imp." Erza said, stealing a piece from under Jade's finger tips.

"Hey!" She growled, reaching to snatch it back. "Get your own, you know I like the salmon!"

She popped it in her mouth, swallowing it nearly whole. "Oh you do? Pardon me then."

She glanced at the rest of it and quickly snatched the plate up to run to her room. "Watashi no o sashimi!"

Erza just laughed, shaking her head before she finished her own food. Going up to check on Aries.

The pink demon was sitting on the bed, turning the food on her plate. She really didn't want to eat, especially after just throwing up her Japanese...

"Aries. You have to eat. At least three bites."

"...later? I just ate before..."

"No. You will take three bites now. It's only three bites Aries... Don't make me shove it down your throat. You know I hate playing Nanny."

She poked at the food slowly before taking the smallest bite she could.

"That's it. Now two more. Bit bigger this time."

She nodded and took another bite to get it over with.

"Last bite Aries."

She nodded and pushed the last bite in her mouth before pushing the rest aside.

"Good." She waved her hand and a damned soul came in and took the plate away.

She curled up on the bed, looking over the edge since she didn't want to see the space beside her empty.

"Aries. Do you want us to bring anything from your home?"

"No!" She practically yelled. "No..." She curled up tighter.

"Alright. How about we play chess? Make some pillows? I could get Mora to come in if you like."

"Can I sleep?"

"Of course." Erza said, standing from the chair and turning to leave. Flicking the lights off, "Good Evening Aries. I'll see you when you awaken."

"Ok." She said, pulling the blanketsover her head.

She left her with a sigh, oh this was troublesome... Erza hoped Kiku was alright... for Aries's sake.

Aries laid there, slowly trying to drift off to sleep, praying for the nothing sleep she wanted.

Meanwhile, Austria figured it had been long enough. It had been two day and Japan was probably getting hungry about now...

Kiku was whimpering lowly, it was so quiet it smothered him... He felt so off... He felt not right and terrified.

The harsh florescent lights blinked to life with a hum as Austria walked down, adjusting his glasses. "Are you feeling human today?"

He hissed as the light attacked his eyes through his eyelids, his ears flat against his head and his tail swishing.

"...I believe I will take that as a no. Animals do not get food."

"No... Please... So hungry..." Kiku whimpered, his stomach felt like it was being stabbed.

"Name and rank." He prompted, holding up the bread.

He whimpered, head falling to the ground in defeat. "... Kiku... No rank." He was going to starve.

He bit into the bread with a sigh. "Why are you so adamant to be something you aren't?"

"I'm being who I am... I don't want to be nothing anymore..."

"You were nothing but a man on a holy mission with nothing else. Now that beast has made you into a mockery of what you were, making you believe you have a name. Wake up, you fool!"

"She's not a beast!" Kiku hissed angrily, squirming in his binds.

Japan's reaction interested Austria enough that he leaned forward. "She was. A monster born straight from hell. I'm glad she is dead."

"No, she's not!" Japan hissed at him. "She's not dead! She's not a monster." His tail lashed the ground angrily.

"She is dead. Don't you remember?" Austria watched the Japanese with eyes that calculated every move he made. This demon really stirred him, didn't it?

"She isn't dead." He said eyes hard and glaring.

Slowly an idea clicked into place. "You really are gone if you don't remember. Remember when we came to Fuji? You tried to fight us but suddenly it was like you came back to life. You took my knife and stabbed her in the back before blacking out..."

"I did not!" Kiku practically shrieked, a blast of magic left him, vaporizing his bounds and throwing Austria back a few feet. The bars were still in place though, they had rattled a bit under the force though.

Austria stood up, smirking at the reaction. "You did. Sunk it right between her shoulder blades and twisted. She screamed so delightfully before she fell and looked back at her 'Kiku Kitty'..."

He shrieked with anger, leaping at the bars. Hitting against them with a clang as he tried to reach Austria, his claws just barely missed the Austrian's nose.

He didn't flinch or move away. "You killed her like you were supposed to! That is the only reason why you are alive now, you showed you still had some humanity left! Now act like it before I put you down like you did that beast!"

"Do it then! Do it! I don't care! I'd rather die then return to emptiness!" Kiku hissed at him.

Austria pushed the ex hunter back against the wall with a scowl, holding up a finger. "Perhaps if you looked human, you'll act human." Slowly he moved his finger, hair falling to the ground as he magically cut his way to the ears to cut them off.

Kiku shrieked with pain as one of his ears fell to the ground, blood dripping down the side of his head.

Austria just kept moving his finger, shaving chunks of hair as he worked on the second ear.

Kiku struggled but found himself screaming again when the second ear fell... Unwanted tears gathered in his eyes as his hearing became... Less than before... With no ears everything was just a bit off.

Austria flipped his hand, turning the other with it to press his face into the wall as he started to hack off his tail.

Kiku couldn't stop the screaming, his body threatening to give out. The only reason he remained upright was Austria's magic that kept him pressed against the wall.

Once the extra limb fell away, searing heat pressed into the wounds once by one to keep the ears and tail from regrowning.

"I will have Fifteen try to return your natural ears once you are better. If he can't I am fine with you being earless."

He whimpered, barely able to hear him now as the holes were sealed. His body fell when Austria stopped holding the magic and Kiku didn't try to move.

His footsteps were inaudible and the only sign that said the Austrian had left was the lights shutting off and the vibration in the floor from the door slamming and locking behind him.

Kiku shivered as he began to cry... He didn't kill her... Really he didn't. The pain made his body shake and his whimpers grew into soft sobs. It hurt... It hurt so much...

The Austrian watched from a night view camera in his office and hummed in thought. He would fetch the horns tomorrow and take them with him.

Kiku curled on himself, hugging his body as he tried to calm down. His claws tore into his clothing and pricked his skin.

Austria left him to his sorrow as he headed to the catalog room, slowly looking for the pink, curly ram horns that had an almost airy quality to them and taking them with him to his office before heading back to the cell the next morning.

Kiku hadn't moved from his curled position, whimpering softly in his sleep.

The light flicked on and Austria shocked him awake gently. Enough to hurt but not badly.

He yelped, flailing a bit uselessly before he just laid down. Ignoring the Austrian.

"Name and rank." He prompted as usual.

Kiku didn't respond, not able to properly hear Austria anymore. His words were muffled and hard to understand... So he didn't bother.

He spoke louder, shocking him. He would hear him this time. "Name and rank!"

"Kiku. No rank." He spoke louder than usual, so he could hear himself.

"You still don't believe me, do you?" He huffed before clicking his fingers. From the stairs, a shock of pink came flying and landed outside the cage. "She is dead and you killed her. You did your job, now stop denying it."

Kiku turned, freezing when he saw them... No. They couldn't be hers. He didn't... He couldn't have...

The hunter picked them up and handed them into the cage. There was even dried blood on one from where he snapped it so close to the base. "Don't believe me? Take it. They are real. I took them for you since it was you kill."

Kiku pulled away from the horns like they were the plague, panic and horror reflected in his eyes.

Austria went into the cage, pressing the horns to him. "Afraid to see what you did? You used to be proud to take a horn! Take them, they are yours!"

Kiku scrambled away from him, ending up pressed into a corner.

Where Austria grabbed his hands and pressed the horns into them, forcing him to hold them. "Wake up! You are Japan, Special Operations, Second in Command! Mentor to Fourteen, Fifteen, Sixteen, now Pompeii, and Seventeen, now Prussia! You have a kill record of almost seventy two demons, now seventy three!" He started listing off demon names by their codes, before hitting the last one. "And finally Pinkie Pie, stabbed in the back after being captures by her for an upwards of three months! Get it together!"

Kiku trembled terribly, trying to shut him out as he felt everything... Break.

Austria let his hands go so just the other was holding the horns. "Now. Name and rank."

He was silent for a long time... "... I..." He just couldn't speak... He felt so empty as he looked at the horns in his grasp.

"Name and rank, Japan. You know this. You know who you are."

He didn't say anything for a while longer, "... Japan... Special Operations and second in command..." He murmured, voice hollow.

"And what is the objective?"

"Objective..." He repeated, not sure why he did... But he did. "... Kill demons and protect humans."

He clapped his shoulder with a smile. "Good to have you back. I'll have Fifteen sent down to see what he can do about your ears, alright?"

He nodded, not bothering to move as he blinked at the horns in his grasp."I'll put those back into the catalog and grab you some food while he works, alright?" He said as he held his hand out for the horns.

He nodded, handing them over with no hesitation.

He headed out, still locking the door to be safe. After a few minutes, the ever bored looking teen walked in, blinking in surprise. So Japan was still alive after all. "Let me see your ears." He huffed, wanting to get this over before Pompeii or Prussia found out.

Japan nodded moving forward on shaky legs to make it easier on him.

He looked him over and was able to work with the demon magic slightly to just reopen the holes after a while, a gentle warmth flooding the older as he fixed him.

"Well, any success?" Austria asked as he returned, water and bread in hand.

"It's demon magic, so I can't break it. I was able to repair some of the damage but not completely. He can hear but he will need to keep his hair long to hide the mess." He wouldn't have ears like a normal human, but where the cat ears had been he had some semblance of them.

Japan just stood there, swaying on his feet a bit.

"He is also going to need rest, sir. He is mentally, physically, psychologically, and magically drained. I'm surprised he is even standing.

"Understood, Fifteen. Leave us so he may eat and rest." Austria said as he held out the food. The boy nodded and left, tired of this bullshit.

Japan took it, drinking and eating eagerly. He was starving.

He helped him over to the cot and sat him down. "Get some rest, ja? The others will be happy to know you are back."

"Yes sir..." When he finished eating he promptly fell asleep, utterly exhausted.

He took the glass up and shut the door behind him.

Japan slept dreamlessly, his body too tired to dream.

Prussia paced around, knowing something was up. Austria hadn't been seen in the past couple of days and now he couldn't find Fifteen.

Japan slept for several days, not up to barely moving.

Austria would check in on him and eventually, Prussia started to follow him.  
Japan slept, currently looking restless when the Prussian finally came in on his own.  
He made sure Austria wasn't coming before he ran down, grabbing the bars. "J-Japan!?"  
He groaned and rolled over, wanting to sleep as much as he could.  
Prussia smirked at the sight. He knew Japan wasn't dead! But as his eyes took in the bald spots and the small deformities, he wondered what the hell happened to him. He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear Austria behind him until he spoke.

"Jou aren't supposed to be here." He grabbed the Prussian by his shoulder and dragged him out. It was time he explained the rules to him and Pompeii. "Pompeii! Come here, now!"  
Pompeii came over quickly, leaving behind a painting he had been working on since he was currently on break.  
The Austrian threw the Prussian, stumbling to a wall before the albino stood at attention, ignoring the want to punch Austria in the face. "Since Prussia is still a nosy little demon douche, its time I told jou zhat Japan is back and not in the most stable condition. Once he is better, he will be resuming his position but just training until I know he is fully better. You are not to ask what he has been through and we are to act as if those three months never happened." He said, glaring at the two. "Prussia, I have a mission for you in Bangladesh I need resolved by tonight. Do not kill unless you are attacked, this is recon. Pompeii. I need you to take the reports from my mission in Japan as well as the two loan hunters' statements and make the following corrections: Japan fought the demon in a moment of lucidity before blacking out. Japan is to get credit for that kill. Same method I used, only Japan inflicting the wound. It's imperative to his recovery. Am I clear to both of your assignments?"

The Prussian nodded, still inwardly seething. He hopes the demon did attack, he wanted to kill something. "Yes, sir."Pompeii nodded, "Yes sir." He said, fingers trembling a bit.  
"Good. If Japan brings up anything about the hunt, which I doubt he will, he killed the demon. If you see any sign of his progress deteriorating, detain him and alert me. Dismissed." Austria said before turning off to his office. He called back as he walked as well. "One more thing, do not go down to see him. I want nothing to interfere with his reconditioning."  
Pompeii nodded before he turned to get to work, he was struggling to keep from attacking the man.  
Prussia exhaled harshly and followed behind Pompeii. "Do ve have any tickets to Dhaka currently?" He would grab his fake ID and passport to leave.  
"Check the ticket drawer."  
He pulled the drawer open a bit too hard as it ran off its tracks and he growled. He lined it back up and slid it back in before going to 'B' and looking for a ticket to Dhaka. The entire time, he bit his lip until he tasted blood.  
Pompeii ignored him as he fixed the records to Austria's wishes.  
The twelve year old snatched the ticket up and whistled out, the yellow canary of his zipping over to him on command. "Ve are leaving. If jou go out, don't get killed, got it?"  
"I'll be fine dammit." He barely had time to go out anyway.  
"Vhatever. I still owe jou another ass kicking in zhe arena." He smirked before walking out.  
He rolled his eyes before getting back to his painting.  
Paris was getting ready to turn in for the night, he had used magic to spell anyone staying the night to sleep. The Frenchman pulled off his bloody gloves, tossing them away with a sigh.  
Around the Frenchman, a warm and calming spell flooded the room as his only warning to get to a comfortable spot. A low rumbling chuckle followed with it as it started slowly to effect the man. He had someone who wanted to visit.  
Paris blinked, quickly shedding anything bloody before he went into his office. Dressed in clean moment the French was somewhere safe and comfortable, the spell took hold and pulled him down into a deep sleep where he woke in a glass castle. Out every wall, the ever changing scenery had frozen on a familiar sight of rolling hills and mountains of his childhood before a deep voice bubbled out French perfectly. "/I take it you have had a rough day?/"  
"/It is always a rough day./" He murmured, looking around for his friend.  
He was walking down to him with two glasses of wine. Here he didn't hide what he was now, leaving his proud new demon features out, large bat wings, but unlike most, he had no tail or horns, but rather spikes that grew from his elbows and pointed ears. "Pity. I wish the days could be kinder, Lestate."  
"It's alright. I'm used to it... I will admit that it is fun to... Heal some of the more annoying ones." He sighed, looking up at him.  
He handed over a glass with a chuckle. "Which ones was it this time? Seventeen still? That boy deserves a plaque on a bed in your rooms, I swear!"  
He sipped it, "Ah. He has a name now. Prussia. And I agree... He's out on a mission now though. I suppose that I'll probably be elbow deep in his guts when he gets back though."  
He raised an eyebrow at that. "So he survived graduation... poor fucker."  
"Yea... I worry about him. I don't like the looks Austria gives him."  
"You know they are setting him up for a suicide mission. I swear Austria had to be worse on him for graduation out of spite. He hates that poor child with a passion. If I remember correctly, once they recruited his brother, Austria wanted to send him to the front lines!"  
"I know... It's horrible." Lestate sighed, he was about thirty now and he couldn't lie that he'd seen so many children go through his infirmary... Most didn't end up surviving to... Graduate. "I wish it would stop..."  
"You could always join me." He offered. "It's much more freeing."  
"You know I cant. I'm the best doctor in this wing..." well... The only one still alive.  
He nodded. "It's going to suck watching you grow old and die. I don't know what I'd do after that." His ears drooped at the thought of losing his oldest and best friend he had ever known.  
"I know... I'm sorry."  
He smiled and pushed his forehead with a finger lightly. "Don't be. It's your choice, that's why I left. I wanted a choice." He sipped his wine once more before moving to look out the window. "So outside the guts and gore, what's going on back at base?"  
"Ah. Japan has been returned... I overheard Austria speaking of it. They're... 'fixing' him." He even did the air quotes and sighed.  
He looked back at that. "So that's what all the fuss has been about..." He mused. "So he isn't dead, just... being reconditioned." He sneered at the word. In his opinion, he would be better off dead. Who knows what they would do to rebreak him.  
"Yea. How have you been?"  
"Rather well, actually..." He smiled as he looked down. "I went home. A lot has changed since we... left."  
"Ah. I don't doubt it."  
"Working on getting a house too. Finding a nice place to settle. Right now, EverFrost is nice. During the day at least." He laughed at that. "Remember how we always talked about making moving to a city when we were kids?"  
He chuckled, "Oh I remember that..."  
"Well, reality isn't as good. Crime rates in human cities is about the same as EverFrost at night. Lock your door and don't go out. I'm thinking of moving to VioletStones."  
"Isnt VioletStones one of the inner circles? Wouldn't that be expensive?"  
He nodded. "Yes, but its safe and from what I have heard, it resembles Paris."  
Paris couldnt help chuckle, "Oh it's like the city of my namesake? Well I hope it goes well."  
"I'll make it and have you visit. I have a very generous employer actually... Shouldn't take me very long."  
"You do?" Paris blinked, sipping his wine thoughtfully.  
He chuckled lowly. "I got my wings somehow, didn't I?"  
"True... They are very nice by the way."  
He ruffled them and laughed. "I find the irony quite amusing."  
"The irony? What irony?"  
"They are dragonesque yet my name is Dragomir."  
He chuckled, "Yes that is funny. Is there anything we should do Dragomir?"  
"Make it out of that base one day and you and I can have fun once again."  
"You know I can't... I'm all by myself and I can't afford to leave... Someone could die."  
"Tell me some of them do not deserve to die." He countered, a bit of his demonside showing. He rubbed his face bit didn't apologize. The kids, no. They didn't. That would be freedom. The hunters however, he wanted their souls to buy a new house.  
"I know... I know... But I can't do something knowing it could kill someone... Why do you think I ended up as the doctor... They knew I wouldn't be able to kill a fly let alone a demon."  
"Because they couldn't break you. They may have broken everything else, bit never your soul. I envy that of you." He sighed, his wine glass vanishing before he leaves his hand and changed the scenery. "...I would much rather show you the real thing but..." The land settled in the fields of the Eiffel tower.  
"It's so beautiful, Dragomir." Lestate said with a grin.  
He sat down in the grass and looked up at the tower where they had grown up. "Yes, it is." He mused, determined to enjoy the time he had left with him.  
Lestate sat with him, finishing his glass after a time. "I should probably go soon... I'll have to check on everyone before getting a few hours sleep." Then he'd be checking again.  
"Then I shall leave you with this." He petted his shoulder, giving him a spell that would make him feel good.  
His body relaxed, "Thank you, Dragomir... I'll see you soon alright?" Lestate smiled at him.  
He nodded. "And just remember, if you ever change your mind... just say the word and I'll be there to get you."  
"Which word?"  
"Get me out of here. My name. Anything really that gets the message and I'll come."  
"Alright. Goodbye, Dragomir... Thanks for the wine."He nodded. "You are welcome. Goodbye." He smiled at the other for the first time since they were kids before he and the scenery faded away.  
He grinned as he woke up, not even minding all that much as he walked around the patients. Making sure nothing was wrong with any of them.  
Dragomir stayed in his own mind a bit longer, enjoying the lingering feeling his friend left. He wished he knew a way to help him...  
A few hours later Paris went to his bed, going to sleep.  
Austria went done to wake Japan. Enough was enough. "Japan. Time to get back to work."  
He groaned, rubbing his eyes.  
"Eat. You are going to oversee Prussia's training session."  
"Yes sir." He sat up, eating the food offered to him.  
"Good. Your uniform is on the stairs."  
He nodded, standing as he finished to grab the uniform. Wondering if a shower would be allowed... There was much dried blood on his skin.  
"You will find the showers down the hall. Fourteen will lead you and keep watch."  
"Yes sir."  
"Good. Now, go."  
Japan nodded scurrying off and meeting the Canadian who lead him to the showers.  
Austria headed out to the Prussian and gave him orders to run drills on the kids that had just arrived.  
About a half hour or so later Japan stepped into the arena to view Prussia work as told.  
He had the kids running laps until they dropped. He gritted his teeth as he watched the only mercy he was able to show was pulling their bodies out of the way so no one trampled them.  
Japan hummed lowly as he watched, flicking the Canadian away.  
Prussia sighed as only ten still stood by the end of the hour run. "Vho told jou to stop?" He barked as they finished. "Endurance means not stopping. Push ups. Now."  
He was slightly impressed, Prussia was good at this... He wondered why that made him sad.  
The twelve year old just watched as the younger kids kept working, one more dropping like a rock. A few looked to her and he barked. "Don't stop. I'll vorry about her, jou vorry about jourselves!"  
Doctor was going to have a slew of exhausted patients to deal with... He... Wasn't sure why Austria had sent him here... Was he supposed to help?  
It went on until the last one dropped and he huffed, calling out for Doctor. "Hey, Doc! Need jour help in here!" No way he could carry all twenty five kids.

Austria came in and looked to Japan. "How vas he?"  
Paris came in and helped him take the younger children to his infirmary.

"He was good."  
"Danke, Artz..." He huffed as he pulled a child over each shoulder to cart them out.

"I vanted jou to see him before helping me make zhe final decision. Is he ready?"  
"Your welcome."

"No... He is too small still. She would crush him like a bug."  
"Pity." He sighed, giving him the file.  
"I suggest waiting a few more years." He said, taking the folder.  
"I vould read zhat before jou make any final calls, Japan."  
"Ah? What is it?" Japan blinked, flipping it open.  
Inside was the case file on Earth, with her last known location, description, and anymore information a hunter would need.

Just behind it was Prussia's file and it was thicker than the Japanese's. In the almost three months he had been a hunter, he had over one hundred demon kills under his belt, seventeen successful recon missions, as well as already having a torture session finished that lead to the capture of ten more demons. The small boy had quite a big reputation, working at minimum three demons a day.

"Jou tell me vhat it is." The Austrian said before vanishing.  
He sighed, "We've had hunters better than him fail in the past..." Japan muttered to himself. But it was impressive. He would still like to wait anyway. Give him a better chance.


	5. Chapter 4: The Boy Who Lived

Erza's hood was pulled up as she strolled across the bridge towards the Eiffel Tower... Oh it had been ages since she'd been in Paris... About ninety years now. Hm. Time really did fly didn't it. The demon general's robe fluttered behind her, she wasn't worried about strange looks. Normal humans's eyes just slid off of her without taking notice, almost automatically submitting to her superior power.  
The fifteen year old Prussia was reporting in, having been told he was needed in command. "Jou asked for me, Japan?"  
"Hai. Prussia you will read this folder and then you will depart to Paris and begin your mission." He said, handing over Earth's file.  
"Yes, sir." He said taking the folder and opening it before his eyes widened. "Sir... are jou sure zhis ist mein file?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I have done high priority hunts before, sir but..." He held up the image of a male Erza that had been planted there. "Lucifer is zhe king of hell! I'm sorry, sir but I zhink you gave me zhe vrong one..."  
"Ah. No I have not. Austria has been pushing me to give you this assignment for three years. I was waiting until you were better prepared."  
"...jou zhink I am, sir?"  
"I believe you won't die. I don't believe you'll get the general right away. It may take years."  
He smirked at the challenge. "I'll have him in immediately, sir."  
"Her.. It. Lucifer often takes the form of a woman." He pointed to the second picture.  
He blinked. "...Lucifer is a voman?" They were sending him to fight a woman? He looked at the purple eyes that dripped black and white hair. She honestly made him sick.  
"Demons don't have a set sex. They can be either but they usually settle into one that fits their hunting style the best."  
"Ja, vell he, she, it... fuck vhatever form. I'll have her horns in my room as a trophy soon enough." He took the file before whistling out for his bird.  
"She takes priority over all other demons." Japan said, "Read the file then go to Paris quickly."  
The bird landed on his shoulder as he grabbed a ticket and started out. "I'll read on zhe flight!"  
He sighed, "Alright. Don't die if you can help it."  
He was already gone, stopping only in the armory for his normal assortment of weapons before barrelling past Pompeii on his way out, hiding the last pistol in his jacket.  
Pompeii just shook his head and rolled his eyes, the teen heading off to his computer screens.  
Once on the plane, the boy flipped through the file with little interest. He had over three thousand demon horns bagged. He could handle this bitch if Japan thought he was ready. A small smirk crossed his face. Maybe he could retire after this...  
Erza was eyeing the people, watching the tourists and the like. Who to prey upon this evening...  
It wasn't too long before they arrived, their base not too far from the city. He pulled his gear on tighter, slipping the hood up and using his small amount of magic to make people ignore him as he became an after thought in their memory. "Gilbird. Perimeter sveep. I'll get eyes in zhe sky from zhe tower." He ordered before the bird flinted off in the sky. He watched for a second before heading up the monument calmly. He knew he had to keep a level head or his prey would spot him a mile away. Mask his soul and act like a tourist.  
She stood in the yard beneath it, watching the people. Oh who would make a good meal?  
He couldn't believe he found her that easy as he approached. Normally it took him a bit longer. He wasn't going to question it as he grinned, hand itching to pull his gun. But he couldn't. Too many people near by. He needed to get her away from the crowd... He looked up at the tower and then to the sky, instantly finding his companion. 'Gilbird. Top of the tower. I need a beacon decoy, flash a hunter signal.'

The canary zipped to the tower as ordered and sat, radiating its soul to match its owner. Now they just waited for the demon to take the bait.  
She looked up, her face mostly hidden by the hood. Hm. How odd. She didn't leave the area as expected though, she pushed herself into the middle of a large tourist group who were being lead around. Amongst people was the best cover.  
He groaned as he watched. This one was smarter. Normally demons went right to kill his decoy. He sent off a new set of commands to his bird before it followed his order obediently. The bird dived off the tower to the ground almost like a suicide jump before landing carefully and letting the signal die. Prussia knew that would peak the monster's curiosity.  
How odd... But she resisted her curiosity. Hunters weren't all that stupid anymore.  
'Head of and make Austria's soul length. I'll watch the target.' He ordered before the bird flew off and made a stronger aura. 'Now come almost as if he were running.' He was going to flush her out somehow...  
She hissed lowly sensing the soul, immediately she repressed her own and her appearance melted into that of a young adult with tanned skin, blue eyes and long brown hair.  
The boy blinked in shock as she practically melted before him. 'Twelve degrees north. Come at her, she is masking! We have her on the rope!'  
She melted once more into the form of a small white dog, keeping within the group of people. She couldn't panic. Couldn't panic.  
'Aim for the white dog.' He commanded before the bird sent off an energy blast at the small creature.  
She darted forward, taking the shape of a snake. People slipped out of her way as she tried to slip away.  
Gilbert shifted into a hawk, trained on her before grabbing her and flying up the tower with her. Prussia ran after, keeping his eyes locked on them to watch.  
She changed into her human form, causing them to plummet as she grabbed Gilbird's wings. Crushing the frail bones in the wings with ease.  
He shifted into a tiny bird once more before a shot rang out, Prussia having pulled his pistol and firing the moment he saw her shift. The sound of Gilbird in pain mirrored his own phantom pain as he felt like his arms were breaking. 'You got her on the tower. Good job.'  
She hissed, the bullet passing through her thigh as she slammed against one of the legs of the metal structure. The tiny bird was soon crushed in her fist and thrown to the ground.  
He felt like his body was ripped in half when the bird died. He could worry about him later. He had to survive for now. He charged down, aiming to fire at her once more.  
She rolled off the leg, landing at the ground with a grunt before she began to run. Ignoring her leg. There were worse things than a holy bullet to the thigh.  
He leapt after her, jacket opening like a wingsuit to glide him after her as he shot her in the shoulder. His aim was off from the pain, damn it! 'Gilbird... revive... please...'  
This one was stuck and she hissed turning sharply and shooting her hand out. Waves of pure energy slammed into the hunter as she jogged backwards before breaking out into a run.  
He fell to the ground and rolled before growling and tearing off after her. He didn't care if his hood fell off, she was the prey now. His endurance training paid off as he kept up with her, emptying the clip at her back.  
She removed the mask all at once, the blast of energy creating harsh winds as well as a small explosion. The bullets vaporized or slowed too much to reach her as her speed picked up.  
He covered his face from the force, sliding back at the force. "Shit!" He lost her as he climbed up a building to follow from the too of the roofs. He was so invested in the chase, he didn't notice the pain fading and soon he had a small chirp beside him. "Gilbird! Search, und don't get killed again! My magic can't handle another attack like that..."  
This was when the hunted became the hunter, the only warning he got as she shadow traveled right behind him was a click of her shoes against the tiled roof as she aimed to bring his axe down on his head.  
His ears perked at the sound and he shot forward as the axe hit the roof beneath back to her with a growl. The blade up his sleeve shot out as he turned to face her at the ready. "Lucifer, I presume?"  
The roof was split and cracked and she attacked him again with lightning speed, moving fast enough to make Japan look like a turtle in comparison. "Depends who's asking."  
"Prussia. Good to meet jou." He gritted his teeth as he strained to keep up with her movements and dodge. "Though I thought jou vould know me by now..."  
"I know I know." She hummed lowly, keeping up the attacks before blasting him again with the energy. Tearing up the roof further as he was sent flying.  
He fell over the side and yelped, his energy dropping off after a second.  
She didn't pursue him, instead walking off the other side. She doubted his death... One such as him wouldn't die so easily. She masked her soul and took a new face before taking off running.  
Which was a smart move as he followed her from the sky on the back of his bird. It had grown to a rideable size as he told him it was a Houdini time. He just watched from above as he readied a new clip, oiling down the bullets and his blade. Where did he put the holy water...?  
She slipped into a restaurant, slipping into a seat and changing face once more and stealing a cup of coffee from a passing waiter. Black hair curtaining her pale face, timid brown eyes looking around. She was pretending to be a foreigner from Asia.  
A poor job, if Prussia didn't say so himself. He watched down through the roof with a special sight Japan had taught him, able to lock on to her new aura. He just waited. He wasn't finished with her yet.  
She waited, spending hours inside the restaurant. Erza sighed, oh she felt like a penned fox.  
The boy sat with his bird on the room, munching on a pack of instant ramen he had crunched up and sprinkled the power on to make Cheetos.  
She smothered her aura all together, taking the form of a butterfly she fluttered into the kitchen.  
"Really?" He asked as he watched. He bit another part of the ramen and stood. Show time.  
She took human form once more, eyes looking up and meeting Prussia's with a grin. This was both frustrating and fun. Ah not many hunters were interesting like this anymore.  
"Jou know, I never understood vhy jou demons do zhat. Like, ve can still see jou, its kinda noticeable vhen something moving DOESN'T have a life force." He crunched another piece boredly, smiling back at her. He knew he wasn't taking her in, she had made that clear. Not today at least. But he still was going to try. It was nice being challenged for once.  
"It's generally assumed that most humans can't see through stone and metal like this." She purred, standing in the kitchens... The chefs working around her without even realizing.  
"I'm a special case. Thank mein birdie." He smirked as he looked down to her, crumpling the now empty package and pocketing it.  
She walked out the back, blood was showing but she didn't mind... She could see the bruises on his face from her blunt force attacks.  
He followed, cockily jumping down to follow her. He had worse damage in training and honestly if he went back like this, Doc would think he didn't even try.  
As he jumped down she summoned her axe and gripped its handle at the end and swung it with all the force she could muster. Slicing through the uniform, this required a good amount of force though, and slicing his stomach a bit.  
He laughed at the wound and his knife flew out, piercing her throat. "Good one. No one ever broke through my armor before... actually stings a bit!"  
The knife stuck there and she left it, she didn't need to breath to live, but she didn't want to bleed to death. She struck out at him fast and quick, getting more cuts in as well as taking her own hits.  
He blocked as best he could, taking blows he knew his uniform could absorb or ones that wouldn't hurt too much. "Jou don't actually suck. Go figure!" A second knife was pulled as be moved to sink in between her ribs and pierce her lung.

She moved, getting it to pierce into her arm instead as her axe went to connect with his neck while her tail hooked around his legs to keep him in place.  
He released his knife and did a near perfect L bend eyes wide. That was close. To close. Shit shit shit. "Gilbird! Now!"

The bird flew over, releasing the pouch it held filled with a mix of silver powder and holy water.  
She hissed but pulled on his legs harshly, pulling him down before she brought her axe down for his chest.  
He reached up and caught the shaft, pushing against it with everything his body had.  
She pushed back before she knew she had to go, she pushed her foot under his leg before she slid into his shadow and away. Falling into her home, Aki and other servants coming in and treating her.  
He blinked as she vanished and grinned, laughing a bit. "Ve von zhis round, birdie!" He called out, throwing his arms in the air. He was bruised in a lot of areas and only his stomach would need stitches... Doc would be proud. "Take us home, birdie!" He grinned before the bird shifted and flew him back, the silver shining on him like a disco ball.  
She remained still as the poison was extracted from her body, each wound sealed and fixed. Ah. How fun.  
Once back, he proudly walked to the infirmary with his head held high. "Japan! I von!"

Jade watched, tail and wings limp as she watched her mother get fixed up. She hadn't seen her this bad off since she was a human. "Please tell me the other guy looks worse..."  
Paris quickly began to treat him, while Japan raised an eyebrow. "Is she dead?"

"Not yet. He will in time."  
"Not yet, but she vas fucked up! I shot her tvice, stabbed her tvice, dropped her off the Eiffel tower, und used persistence hunting to vear her out. She didn't even know who I vas!" He grinned, not even noticing what Doc did to him.

Jade whimpered softly. "This guy had to be massive..."  
"Very good. But remember. You may have one this battle but you have not won the war."  
"Oh no. He's only a little taller than myself. Rather thin. But I will admit... He'd make a lovely demon."  
"But vinning zhe battle is alvays zhe first step to vinning zhe var." He countered.

She tilted her head. "Details. Now."  
"It doesn't matter when you're facing a demon who's managed to cut down hunters far beyond your skill level before."

"MmmmNo."  
"Und I survived. It's just a matter of time, ja?" The fifteen year old was feeling rather confident at the moment that he made the toughest demon around run.

She whined. "You never tell me anything! At least tell me who the dick hat is!"  
Paris pulled away after fixing him up, wanting to ask what happened... He was... Curious... Meanwhile Japan sighed, "Yes you did a good job but you should not get lax or cocky about it. If you so much as breath the wrong way it could lead to your death."

"Prussia." She sighed, pulling her clothes back on.  
"I know." He huffed, coming off his high since the other was such a kill joy. "She broke my uniform, I know how dangerous it is. I'm not stupid."

She paled and stared at her. Even she had heard of Prussia. Though from what she just said a second ago, it didn't sound like the demon hunter all of hell feared. "What!? The Prussia? The best hunter they have ever seen in centuries Prussia!? And he is SCRAWNY!?"  
"Just making sure. But... Good job." He complimented.

"Hm? Yes darling he is. Now pardon me it's dinner."  
His lips twitched back into a smile. "Danke."

She just stood there and stared at her. Prussia was after her, he was scrawny so that meant he could get stronger, and she was worried about dinner. What. The. Fuck.  
"You're welcome. Now rest. You may get called away at any time so take advantage of every break."

"Come along dear." Erza grinned, walking down to the table. The servants settings out many platters of anything and everything."...I'm fine! I can't let her bench me, I have a quota to fill!" He huffed as he stood. He would already be a demon behind since he lost her and now he might even miss his second since he had to get a new uniform... He would just have to bag five or more tomorrow then if he couldn't get at least two today.

She slowly followed behind her. "How the hell are you so calm about this?"  
"They don't matter. If you can get her then none of the other demons matter."

"Millennia of practice darling. Plus I've dealt with much worse. I don't doubt that one way or another he'll be taken down."  
"Zhen I should be shaking down demons to find her."

"I won't be, I know that for sure." She didn't want to be anywhere NEAR that beast.  
"They won't tell. Unless you can find a high ranked one and even then you can't trust what a demon says."

"Pardon my little imp?" Erza asked as she stepped into the dinning room.  
"Zhey vill tell me vhen zheir stomachs are full of silver und holy water." He muttered.

"I won't be taking him down. I'm not going anywhere near him! He sounds worse than you..."  
"They'd die before tell you."

"No one is worse than me love... I feel insulted that you'd even say that."

"Fine by me."

"Yes, but he is human."  
"Fine but you must go to missions no matter what."

"And?"  
"Better zhan sitting her and getting flabby. Only way to get better is kill more, ja?"

"A scrawny human shouldn't have survived you. No human has... It's... unnatural." And honestly scared her.  
"Alright. See you then." Japan said, standing and leaving himself.

"I wasn't really trying. He's interesting... I'm playing with my food."  
He watched the other go before jumping off the medical cot to head out once more. "Gilbird, round two!"

"Yeah, well, make sure the food doesn't play back so much. You scared me there."  
"Wait. Prussia. I'm not done." Paris sighed, tugging him back.  
"Alright alright /mom/" Erza huffed.  
The boy groaned as he went back. "I feel fine, Doc..."  
She rolled her eyes and grabbed a dinner roll from the table. "Funny. Imp." She cracked a smile before nibbling the roll.

"I don't care. You also have a habit of lying." He said, checking him over and fixing a few of the worst bruises.

Erza snorted, "I'm too powerful to be an imp."  
"I mean it this tIME! FUCK!" He hissed as he got one of the worst injuries. Busted.

"But just as much trouble." She grinned.  
"See? It's a wonder I listen to you at all." Paris sighed, healing him back up.

"I'm more trouble."  
"Ja, vell it only hurts vhen jou poke it! It's a bruise, not a broken rib!"

"I had to get it from somewhere." She grinned before eyeing the whiskey and grabbing a shot.  
"I believe it may be a little cracked." Paris sighed, poking it harshly.

"Mm. You're just a little imp. Maybe in a century you'll cause trouble."  
He yelped again with a growl. "I svear jou are as bad as Austria..."

She sipped it and rolled her eyes. "Pssh. I already cause enough trouble according to you."  
"Oh hush." He pushed magic into the bruise, fixing the damage.

"Not anything serious imp." She chuckled, eating her dinner.  
He hissed once more. "I vill vhen jou stop vith zhe pain!"

"I feel like you have issued a personal challenge to me. I bet by the end of this decade, I'll be the next best demon you got!" She grinned. Maybe someone would even offer her a council position!  
"You are so troublesome." He sighed when he pulled back, "Now go. Don't get killed too badly."

"Mhm."  
"I'll be fine! I have Gilbird!" He laughed before tearing out.

"You doubt me?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.  
He shook his head, moving to tend to a recruit.

"No. I just want you to stay in hell for at least fifty years."  
"How the fuck will I accomplish anything here!? I wanna take down a city again and actually get something out of it this time!" She didn't get any reputation from when she was a human because she was a human. It was pathetic! That should have given her like, bonus points or some shit."You can wait fifty years. Not that long. You're too young to go up safely."  
Her wings ruffled in annoyance. She had been a demon for six years! She could go topside and be fine! "I wanna make a name for myself! I don't want to just be an imp..."  
"You're my imp love. I don't want to lose you. You're a very young demon... It would be suicide to go topside."  
"I'll get stronger then. I want a hot Italian." She always wanted to go to Italy...  
"I'll bring you one."  
"I wanna pick them. It's more I wanna go there."  
"You can't. The hunters have been incredibly active lately. You'll be killed."  
"That's why I'll get stronger!" The succubus was going to make her mother proud somehow.  
"You will get stronger. That's why I want you to wait. In fifty years you'll be much more powerful."  
She groaned but realized this conversation wasn't going to go anywhere. But she had an idea. After dinner, she was going to work of her soul spear again and would work to prove she could go up sooner.  
Erza ate, sighing as she leaned back. She'd have to check on Aries. She was doing better nowadays but sometimes she relapsed.  
The pink haired demon had hit the anger stage of grief and was currently trying to not burn the house down as her hair had turned to flames at the end as her rage seeped through to her magic.  
Erza went down to go see her, humming to herself.  
When she came in, she was created by a blast of hot air that had been trapped in the room. "Can I go kill someone now!?"  
"No. Abuse your damned souls if your that angry. They are here for eternal punishment anyway."  
"I'VE DONE THAT! I WANT TO BURN THE ENTIRE SURFACE TO THE GROUND!"  
"Abuse them some more then. You will not be torching our food source and possibly your mate just because you're upset."  
She screamed in frustration before flames leapt off her body in an angry burst and she fell to her knees, clutching her skirt as she tried to not fire didn't harm her, going around her as she walked over to the demon. Patting her shoulder.  
"...I just want to kill them all until I find him..."  
"I know. But that's not productive. Trust me... I have a plan."  
"Really?" Aries looked to her with hope filled eyes.  
"Of course. I always have a plan. Do you doubt me?"  
She shook her head. "No, ma'am..."  
"Good. Have you been eating?"  
"I'm ready to singlehandedly wage war on the hunters. Of course I've eaten."  
"I meant have you been feeding your ash lately."  
"...I was planning on eating today." She wanted to feast on their suffering.  
"I will get you someone to feed from. Stay." With that she vanished for a second.  
She huffed but stayed put. She wasn't as dog.  
She returned with a French woman in under five minutes, she had just appeared grabbed the nearest attractive person and then vanished. "Here."  
She soon had the woman in an embrace, palming her crotch but found her heart want in it.  
The woman squirmed, blushing. "I'll leave you to it then." Erza grinned, stepping out with a wave.  
A few days later and Prussia was heading back to a place he resented. Frankfurt. Why the hell couldn't it be Berlin!? He swore of those leads were wrong, those demons were going to be enjoying their wings when he fed them to their owners. His foot wouldn't stop talking the floor as he looks out the plane window. He hated planes. Too easy to be trapped and have a demon crash the plane...  
Erza was strolling around, however she was now sporting a disguise and a mask aura. Hopefully this would let her blend. She just wanted to enjoy the madness that was humankind. It was rather intoxicating.  
Once they landed, he tore through the sky with his bird. He had two hours before the magic gave out and he had to walk the streets. He wanted to find this bitch and take her down as quickly as possible as he watched for any humans who didn't act quite human enough...  
Her act was impeccable as she wandered around she was sporting long blonde hair in a ponytail with chocolate brown eyes against slightly tanned skin. There was a camera around her neck and a Canadian flag key chain hanging off her bag. She found Canadians were better accepted abroad then Americans. Mm. Like this there was no problem with her staring at the architecture or just grinning at random things.

Eventually, he took to the ground and wandered, looking at every person he could. One he did actually recognize from a file but she was a succubus. Not worth dealing with, the damn whore.  
Erza walked past him, looking at him with the appropriate curiosity for someone with his... Colouring.  
He locked eyes with her with a boyish smile, believing her human until he noticed her eyes. Those eyes may have looked human, but they held too much age, wisdom, and fire. "/Excuse me, miss? I'm looking for the Goethehaus. Do you know the way?/"  
She blinked and reached into her bag, grabbing an English/German dictionary. "/I... Don't speak German./" She said after a while, the German purposefully bad and horrible accented.  
"Jou just did, Lucy. Miss me?" He grinned. The thing he loved about this damn city though? The hunter base was nearby. A lot of tourism here was staged and if a fight broke out, hunters could evacuate civilians easily. "I zhink jou finished our dance too soon last time."  
She sighed, "Oh darn. I thought my disguise was rather good." Erza melted back into herself, her wings stretching lazily. Knocking over people who just panicked since they weren't aware of what happened. "What gave me away? I spoke bad German and the only sentence that a non German speaker should know."  
"Demons can't hide perfectly!" He laughed, reaching for his blade. A crew was already being dispatched to start evacuation.  
"I'll do better next time then." She hummed before taking off. Her large wings carrying her over the city like a bird of prey.  
His yellow canary soon had them in the air and in pursuit. He just had to turn the safety off after he pulled his pistol...  
She spun and twirled through the air, carefree and happy she didn't care about getting shot really. Erza wasn't a child anymore... She could take damage.  
The shots never came as he watched her in her confusion. What the fuck?  
Her flying was loopy and mad, with twirls and tricks as she let herself just enjoy the chase and the freedom flying gave.  
"..." He holstered his gun for now, determining it to be a waste of bullets to try shooting her. 'Gilbird... Try that.' He asked before holding on tight to let the bird do a barrel roll to his utter delight.  
Erza flew around the city, knowing this made her a hard target... It was also insanely fun. The general turned the city into an obstacle course. Flying around everything and making it fun.  
Prussia actually didn't mind this strange fight, having a strange feeling inside him that made his face smile as he urged his bird faster and to keep up. He almost didn't want to catch the demon, just so this feeling didn't leave...  
Erza grinned, she flew up around a tall building letting herself drop before catching herself just before she it the ground.  
Damn it, she didn't splat like he thought she would. Gilbird was reaching the limit of his transformation and this was going to be a problem when he got back that he waited this long. "Gilbird. Time to end zhis." He jumped off the bird and after her, pulling his knife as his jacket glided him to her, ready to stab her in the back...  
She spun out of the way, sensing him coming too close.  
Where he missed, Gilbird slashed at her with burning claws coated in silver.  
She danced around Gilbird, keeping out of his grasp. Feeling the warning thrum of the silver when it nearly got her.  
Gilbird kept her busy as Prussia readied his gun. 'Ok... Now!' The bird moved out the way and one by one, he emptied the clip in the demon's torso.  
Only two managed to get her twisting form and she hissed with the pain before she lashed out with magic. The force of the magic ruptured the road and destroyed nearby cars, buildings and everything else.  
Prussia moved to shield himself but the blast was too much and he didn't have the magic. He flew about fifty feet and landed in a pile of rubble, out cold.  
She landed and walked over to him, "Looks like I win this time." Erza purred, looking at him curiously.  
Gilbird screamed angrily before flying over and gently scooping his master up, beating the demon with his wings as he took off, protecting him.  
She grinned but couldn't resist as she used her magic to set fire to Gilbird's tail feathers as well as Gilbert in general.  
The bird screeched before fanning out the flames and tearing off to Paris.  
Erza grinned and set off, disguising herself once more before she grabbed a random bystander in a different city and went home to be treated for her wounds.  
Once at base, Gilbird shrunk and flitted off, leaving his master where he knew it was safe as he tried to find Paris or Pompeii or Japan... Anyone.  
Paris was doing his checkups and sighed when he saw the bird. "Gilbird?"  
The canary chittered desperately despite knowing only Prussia could translate from their soul connection. But damn it, Prussia was hurt bad!  
Paris sighed, "Alright... Take me to him." The doctor said, turning to the bird.  
The bird dashed out to the door where he had set his owner and landed beside the battered and burned body, chirping sadly as he nuzzled his cheek. He hadn't woke up yet.  
"Oh Prussia..." He sighed, leaning down and picking him up. Taking him to the infirmary to deal with all the broken bones and the burns.  
He stayed out cold for the rest of the day. The magic blast mainly hurt him inside with internal wounds but more importantly, it attacked his own stored magic that never was unsealed. It all in all fried him.  
Paris spent the day in emergency mode as he worked on Prussia. It was times like these when he needed assistants... He couldn't handle it one his own anymore. It was so stressful that his hair was beginning to turn white... And he was only 34...  
Austria waltzed in after hearing about it and looked at the boy. So he survived. "Vhat's zhe damage?"  
"A majority of his bones were broken there was internal bleeding, burns as well as possible brain damage but I've managed to rectify all of these... But he will be very weak and slow to react for a few weeks."  
"Ve already knew he vas brain damaged when he came. He has two days to recover."  
"Ah... He can't recover in such a short amount of time..."  
He turned to him. "He has had vorse and been up in one." His eyes glared down on the boy before looking back at him. "Vhat aren't jou telling me?"  
"Well... The blast of magic he had received mingled with his own bound magic... It caused an implosion and his nerves are damaged... If he could sit up in three days it would be a miracle."  
"Zhen vhen he vakes, don't tell him." He purred. The boy would get up and make himself stand to prove a point. "I knew binding his magic vas a good idea."  
"A good idea? It nearly killed him! If he receives another blast like this one, and if he keeps dealing with this demon he will, it would most likely tear him into pieces from the inside out."  
"And jour point is?" He grinned, looking at his little monster.  
"It would kill him."  
"And another more suited hunter vould take his place. He is nothing but trouble and I knew he vould die on this case. He has alvays been a problem but that vas vhy I thought he could do best on zhis. If he von, good. He proved me vrong. If he died, one less headache to deal with. The moment he stands, send him to me. I have agents already tracking his target."  
Paris's eyes were dark but he nodded, "Yes sir..." He then turned to continue the healing.  
Austria headed out, the boy blissfully unaware of the conversation.  
Paris finished healing Prussia and ended up deciding to charm the boy into a week long sleep. He needed the rest no matter what anyone said...  
Which irritated Austria but he said nothing. The boy woke feeling like hell though.  
"Hello Prussia." Paris said, "Drink this." He held a cup in front of him as he propped him up.

He hissed at the movement before numbly shaking his head. "Razer not..." He felt like throwing up just at the thought of water, much less whatever medicine he thought the other would give him.  
"I don't care what you would rather not do. You are in my infirmary and you will listen to me. Now drink."  
He started to reach for the cup but couldn't. "I can't move my arm..."  
"I know. Just stop talking so I can pour it into your mouth for you."  
He nodded and opened his mouth.  
Paris slowly poured it into his mouth for him, careful to make sure he didn't choke Prussia.  
At least it was just water. He didn't realize how thirsty he was until it his his tongue and he downed it in seconds. "Danke..."  
"You're welcome... You'll be resting here for a few more weeks-Ah! No. I'm not letting you protest. You will stay here if I have to chain you to that bed."  
He wasn't going to actually, for once. "No problem, Doc... Vhere ist Gilbird? Is he OK?"  
"I'm not sure where he is but he was fine last I saw him."  
"Good... I don't even know vhat happened."  
"You were hit with a powerful blast of magic and were set on fire."  
He huffed. "Bitch. I'm going to torture her. Zhen kill her."  
"Ah... Alright... Uhm... You rest please... I need some sleep." And it was true... There had been an emergency last night that required all his attention and then before he could get to sleep there was another recruit brought in and then Prussia woke up.  
He nodded. "Take care of jourself too, Doc. We'd be dead without jou."  
"I'm aware. You alone would be dead at least a thousand times over." He chuckled before he sleepily wandered away to his bed. His room was at the back next to his office..  
Last thing he heard was the boy muttering he wouldn't, Gilbird kept him alive.  
He smiled a bit before he laid down, after changing of course, falling into a deep sleep.  
A warm mist seeped into the room and soon his sleep was shifted as Dragomir visited him once again. "/Lestate, you look like shit.../" He said immediately, body still forming as he ran to his friend, worry written on his features.  
"/I'm just tired Dragomir... I have to run the infirmary myself... It's tiring and stressful. My hair is even starting to turn white... See?/"  
"/I saw. You look like an old man.../" He sighed, taking his hands and pulling him into a hug. He had no idea what to do...  
"/I do not. I don't have wrinkles./" Paris huffed with amusement, trying to cheer him up as he hugged him back.  
"What's happened this time, old friend? Anything I can do to help from my position?"  
"Prussia was seriously injured by Lucifer last week... Austria had his magic bound and it nearly got him killed."  
He paled at that, remembering the day well when he felt the strong magic vanish and then the heavy thoughts of the Japanese. How he gave advice to prevent this kind of thing... "They were supposed to remove the bonds... I set it up for him to have gotten stronger with them, not weaken!"  
"I've told Austria the consequences but he won't remove them... He practically want the boy to die..."  
"...I may have to inform my employer of this fact..."  
"Who is your employer?" Lestate asked, forehead resting on Dragomir's shoulder.  
"I'm afraid I cannot answer that." He admitted.  
"Okay... Have you gotten enough to buy a new home yet?"  
"I'm almost there. Two more payments and I should have enough."  
"When do your payments come in?"  
"Every two or so years. My next one is in a month."  
"Ah that's good... Well I should probably get some sleep Dragomir... Thanks for the talk. It was really nice."  
"Yes..." He said, once more leaving him with a spell to help him feel better, restoring a bit of his youthful glow. "And Prussia is right. Please take care of yourself as well."  
"I will." He smiled softly before he fell into. Dreamless sleep.  
Back in his house in EverFrost, Dragomir woke and looked out to see it was still day. He started off to speak to his employer about this information. All of hell was interested in the great Prussia... he would make a killing of this information.

A few days later and Prussia was up, just going to the bathroom. Just like Doc had said, it was a miracle he could even stand since he couldn't feel a thing and his response time was off. It was like he was stuck in slow motion as he shuffled to the bathroom.  
Paris didn't want to say anything until he had finished healing Prussia's nerves... It would be dangerous to send him out.  
Yet Austria saw the boy and went to the infirmary with a case file in hand, was ng for the teen to return. He also wanted a word about a certain object he found in the old uniform...  
Paris had moved by the bathroom and was waiting for him, blocking Austria off.  
"I told jou vhen he vas up to send him to me."  
"He is still unwell. His nerves arent properly healed yet."  
"He can still fight. He also has to be punished." He said as he held up a plastic wrap from ramen...  
"I don't care. If he must be punished wouldnt it be better to wait until he can actually feel it. If he fights now he will die."  
"If he dies, then he has been punished. If he lives, he only gets one week of endurance training."  
Paris seethed, "That is not acceptable. I refuse to let you turn all the time I have spent healing this boy for you into a waste. People are not pieces of garbage you just throw away."  
"I am in command here, Paris. Do not forget your place! If I say he is ready, then he is and I do not require your permission to do what I want with my men! Stand aside, now."  
"You do require my permission since I am the only god damn healer in this place! This is my infirmary and it would do you good to realise that without me you and more than half of the people here would have been dead years ago."  
"That is our job! We die for our duties and live if God sees fit. When he gets out, give him this file. I've taken his situation under consideration and its a succubus. If be doesn't make it back, he is a waste for us anyway. If he is still here and this case isn't finished, I'll personally dispose of him myself."  
Paris glared, his magic stirring with anger. The file burst into flames, "He is not fit for any assignment right now. He will not leave this infirmary until I deem him fit. You are not a healer and thus you do not have the right to deem him ready to fight. He can barely sit up without help what makes you think he is capable of wielding a sword and fighting against demons."  
"Because I know that demon douche of a child. I trained him with Japan and he will not go down easily. Him sitting in an infirmary won't keep him alive in a fight against Lucifer. Killing more of her kind will."  
"If he steps out of here without caution in this state who's to know if he won't get killed or worse."  
"I do. Because that boy won't die. I've tried."  
"Or worse Austria. He could be taken into hell or transformed into a demon."  
"In this state, he vouldn't survive the transformation and more demons vant him dead zhan changed. I've put him through every trial imaginable and he won't die. He is too stubborn."  
"He's powerful isn't he? They'd kill to have him as a demon."  
"Why do you think I sealed his magic?"  
"It would be child's play for a demon to undo that... Austria please reconsider. He needs more time."  
"Two days. That is all."  
"Thank you."  
Austria left but Prussia never came out. He had heard the first half, nothing about his magic. He had a mission that had everything riding on it. He was out the window and calling for Gilbird to carry him out. 

Paris knocked and opened the door, shrieking with frustration before he bolted out in search of him.  
All that was left of him was a spot in the distance as he flew off. All he knew was if the case wasn't done, he was.  
Paris swore, going after him. Locking on his aura and pulling on it. Trying to get him to come back.  
He ignored the pull before cutting his aura, holding to his bird tightly. "Don't turn back."  
He groaned, pulling on his hair as he went back. Oh his hair was going to be pure white.  
Austria had felt the whole disturbance and smirked. He always got his way...  
Paris went back to his infirmary, he was chaining that teen to bed when he got back. He was also going to give him a piece if his mind.  
He came back the next day, a bit more battered than a mission like that would have taken but he held two glasslike horns in his hands.  
Paris had been hovering around waiting and he grabbed him as soon as he arrived. "What is wrong with you! You acted without thinking and you could have been killed for it! If you had waited you would have known that Austria had given you more time to rest you idiot!"  
He tossed the horns on the nightstand before laying on the cot. "Don't care. I finished zhe assignment."  
He threw his hands into the air, "You are the reason my hair is turning white I swear to you." Paris muttered, looking him over and healing him. Making it more painful then usual out of spite.  
"Sorry." He muttered, ignoring the pain he honestly still couldn't feel.  
"I don't care what Austria swears you're remaining in this room for the next week if I have to chain you to that cot." Paris huffed as he finished the bruises and wounds. Moving onto the more delicate nerve work.  
"Fine."  
He relaxed when he heard that, continuing on with his work.  
He didn't feel a thing and stayed silent, looking up at his tiny bird that had a few wounds himself. Luckily they mostly were just mirror wounds that healed as Prussia did.  
Hours later he finished fixing the nerves on his foot, "There... Can you feel that?" He asked as he flicked his foot.  
He looked at his foot as it twitched with the hit. "Ja."  
"Do you actually feel it?"  
"Yes. I forgot how veird things felt..."  
"Alright... I'll do the other foot now."  
"Fine."  
Paris set back to work, hours later the Doctor was finished with the other foot. He flicked it, "Can you feel it...?"  
Once again it twitched and he nodded. "Can jou stop? I like not feeling."  
"No. But I have to take periodic breaks... It uses too much magic. Please dont get up."  
He grunted, wishing it couldn't be fixed.  
Paris stood up and wobbled over to check over his other patients before moving to take a nap.  
The Prussian looked at the horns beside him and picked them up in his still numb hands before looking at his feet. He hated the fact he could feel cold air on them, the tingle and itch of the nerves coming back to life... "Verdammt Artz..."

Three years later Japan was seeking out Prussia, "Ah. Prussia. Lucifer is in Moscow."  
The no longer boyish man nodded as he looked up from his papers. "I'll grab Gilbird und head out now. Tell Doc to have my bed ready." He joked, heading out with a smirk. He was ready for that bitch now... he had gotten much stronger and his frame showed it.  
"He has a bed just for you, you know."  
"Go figure." He laughed, heading out to grab his gear. "Gilbird! Round three is up!"  
Japan watched him go before he turned to go watch Pompeii train the... 'God damn brats' as the Italian put it.  
This time, he took everything he could. Sword, three pistols, an entire belt of throwing knives, a hunting dagger, and a few toys of his own making. Contact explosives that put out a mix of holy water and oil, with sharp silver shrapnel mixed in, just for giggles. His bird even had its own silver gear that made its wings lethal silver blades as well as a beak and claw covers that grew with his transformations.  
They were off to Moscow in ten minutes, ready to make their third hunt of the day the one they killed the Queen Bitch.  
Lucifer was wandering the streets of Moscow, her disguises were getting increasingly better. This time she was a young woman wearing a heavy jacket and hat, it was winter, and she had temporarily made herself blind. This would seem like a hindrance but she had made a seeing-eye dog. This is what she saw through. That aside her skin was a bit tan and her soft auburn hair swayed in the chilly wind as she strolled, a bag of groceries on her arm. This had become a game to her, seeing if he could figure her out...  
He was always good at figuring it out, getting better along with her. He doubted she even realized he was following her, having noticed the dogs eyes were too intellectual to be a normal canine. It was a sight he was used to seeing in his own bird when he used Eaglevision. So after a while, he decided to say hello by throwing a knife and missing on purpose, the knife landing an inch from her nose.  
"Aw you found me again." Erza whined transforming back into herself, grinning at him.  
"Baby, with a face like jours, its hard to miss. Even with all jour make up." He jumped off the back of his bird and sauntered forward as he drew his sword.  
She took a step back for every step forward, "Hm. Maybe I should try something more drastic next time."  
"How about a nose job?" He offered, lunging forward to swing at her face with the lethal tip.  
She used her wings to propel her backward and out of reach, startling some nearby people and knocking other over.  
He whistled out and sent his bird after him, Gilbird putting his blades to use against the demon he hated.  
She avoided him and blasted the bird with magic.  
Prussia threw a knife between them that absorbed the magic and quickly jumped back from the thing before it could touch him as Gilbird looped around to pick him up for air battle.  
She took the form of a dog, running off in the streets, ignored by the people since stray dogs were normal.  
He flew after her, loading his gun before dropping one of his toys down. "Catch, doggie!"  
She ran around, avoiding anything he dropped as Erza dashed down into the underground.  
The ball dropped and went off, exploding with high range to reach her.  
She was thrown into a shadow and fell out of another one on the other side of the city. The force sent her into another wall. She groaned and stood up.  
He tilted his head and locked on her aura and tore off after her. He was going to end this.  
She tore away, looking for high ground... It was time to play.  
He slowed up when she never makes her aura, he knew she was about to try something... He leapt off his bird and used his jacket to glide down, leaving an aura trail with Gilbird to make her think he never left...  
She flew up a tall building, waiting.  
Gilbird arrived, sans hunter as he slashed at her. Down below, the hunter looked up as he readied his weapons.  
She drew her axe, slashing at the bird, liberating his head from its body.  
He hissed as he felt his neck cut. He was going to have to wait at least ten minutes for that revival... "Bitch..." He had to work out a new tactic...  
She hummed, waiting for him.  
He made his way up slowly, counting off the time in his head as the wound on his neck slowly healed. Once you, he hid, knowing he had a minute longer to wait... "Jou certainly vanted my attention..."  
"Not really. I wwanted to see if you'd bother coming all this way."  
"Killing my better half is kind of an attention getter. He really hates jou at zhis point."  
"Most mortals do."  
"Ja but... Not zhis bad." He smirked as the wound closed and he leapt at her, sword swinging.  
She blocked it with her axe, grinning. "Quite the arsenal you have."  
"Just for jou." He grinned before throwing another contact explosive at her.  
She slipped through the shadows to avoid it.  
"I'm getting tired of vasting my toys on jou. I vorked hard on zhem..." He mused as he watched for her.  
"Oh I'm sorry."  
He wheeled to her voice, sword ready.  
She attacked him once more.  
He blocked with a smirk. "Miss me?"  
"Just a bit."  
He kicked her chest to break their stalemate and pulled his pistol, firing the entire clip in her chest.  
She gasped, he hadn't hit anything vital but she hit him with the flat of her axe. Sending him flying off the edge of the building her axe once again burying into the bird to keep him dead.  
He caught the ledge as he cried out when his chest opened up with the cut. Fuck... He looked down and growled. He swung to catch the ledge with his other hand to pull himself up...  
Just to meet her kick to the face, dislodging him from the building for a six story fall.  
He opened his jacket to glide down, looking up at her with a glare as he reset his now broken nose.  
She jumped down after him, catching him and forcing him down.  
He glared up at her, reaching for his knife as best he could.

He was going to die. A smirk crossed his face at the idea. Austria would be so happy to know.  
They hit the ground in short time and Erza stared at him, wondering if he lived still.  
He did unfortunately, and glared at her before spitting in her face.  
She merely slapped him, dragging her long claws across his face. "You want to play...?"  
"I thought ve vere already." He laughed, looking at her with a glare.  
"Oh no. A better game."  
"I don't play." He growled, knowing she had to mean a deal.  
"Do you think I mean a deal? Oh no. It would be way more fun~"  
"Torture zhen? Try jour best. I vont break."  
"No no. More fun."  
"Vhat are jou on about?" He asked, stalling for time as he felt the axe slowly pushing out of his bird...  
"Just agree or I'll make you~"  
He paled at that, he wasn't going to turn. "Never."  
"Hm. Come on... Please? It's not a deal, torture or turning."  
Demons lie but he didn't have much choice, did he? "...fine..."  
"Alright then, goodbye! Wonder how long it'll take you get out..." She purred and then it was all black for the German as she hit his head against the pavement.  
He didn't even get to say the 'what?' forming on his lips before unconsciousness took hold of his mind. 


	6. Chapter 5: Gilbert and the Beanstalk

When he awoke he was laying on purple grass, the sky above him a dark burgundy and grey clouds moved incredibly fast as if stuck in a time lapse video.  
He blinked at the sky and slowly sat up. "Vhat zhe fuck?"  
"Having fun~?" Her voice purred from all around him. The field was dotted with the ruins of used to be beautiful castles and palaces.  
"Nein." He growled, looking around before getting up. Where was he?  
"I've trapped you inside my inner mind... It should keep you very busy for at least a few days. Plenty of time for a meal." She chuckled.  
"I hope jou choke!" He spat, storming off to find a way out of the fucked up show.  
"Hm. You're amusing." Her voice faded at the end, signalling her leaving.  
"Und jou are a bitch." He mumbled, starting for one of the castles. Castles had doors. Doors meant ways out.  
A crumbling blue one was the one he walked into, the steps beneath his feet were cracked and eroded... The large ballroom that was just inside the front door was a mess. Walls were crumbling and skeletons littered the floor. They were the skeletons of demons and a few were crushed now underneath fallen debris.  
He smirked at the massacre, walking through the debris and kicking a few bones before he reached a skull. It was bigger than the rest, branched horns that signaled it was a nature demon. He picked it up with s a smirk. "Alas, poor Yorick, I hardly knew ye..."  
"My name isn't Yorick. It's Karn." The skull spoke, its jaw waggling as it's sharp fangs clicked together.  
He yelped and dropped the skull, backing away. That thing was dead! It shouldn't talk!  
"Ow! You chipped my jaw bone!" Karn yelped as his skull wobbled on the floor close to his unfortunately crushed skeleton.  
He reached for his gun and found it wasn't there. None were there though and he looked for something to kill the demon. "Ah... sorry. Jou scared me... Dead men tell no tales und all..."  
"Hm? Is that so. That seems unfortunate... The dead would have such interesting stories..."  
"Like vhat?" Damn it, he couldn't life any of those pillars... and all the other debris was too small to break the skull...  
"How they died. What their life was like... That sort of thing."  
He looked back at the skull. "Jou don't sound like any demon I've met before." He sounded too... human.  
"I dont? What do I sound like then? A goat?" Karn joked, attempting to lighten the mood.  
He snorted. "A fish."  
"Well I can move about as much on the ground as a fish can when also on the ground."  
"Zhat sucks."  
"If you're going to leave me on the ground could you at least put me with the rest of my body?"  
"Which one is zhat?"  
"The one crushed by that pillar with a silver goblet next to the left hand."  
He blinked at the silver and took the skull in his hands. "One condition. Jou tell me zhe vay out of here."  
"Oh? You arent part of her inner mind?"  
"Nein. She dragged me in here to get avay."  
"Ah. Would you like to know more about the inner mind then?"  
He was about to day no but he had no clue where he was or what to expect and the enemy was about to... "Demons lie."  
"They do? I've never really met any who lie all that much... Except Lucifer but that's different."  
"Ja, vell she is a bitch."  
"Hm. Well if you want to know the way out maybe we'll find clues in the library. But I'm assuming you'll have to find a key and a door."  
"I didn't sign up for dungeons und dragons here..." He growled, utterly pissed.  
"Well you told me to tell you how to get out. I don't know so I'll help you." Karn sighed, "If you walk to the end of the hall go through the grey door on the left."  
That meant he had to take him with him... "Let's go zhen." He huffed, carrying the skull.  
Karn was quiet as they walked, occasionally giving directions. After a while it got too dark and his branch like horns lit ablaze with green fire. Lighting up the stair case they had to go down.  
He was actually glad for the fire, his night vision failing. "So vhy are jou even here?"  
"I was a friend of Lucifer... Millennia ago."  
"Ja, vell jou have bad taste in friends. How can jou talk if jou are dead?"  
"I am little more than a memory... I was important to Lucifer and so I've become a part of her inner mind... In the inner mind memories just collect as you go on."  
"Ja but zhe others didn't talk..."  
"I'm assuming it's because you didn't touch them. There wasn't a reason for them to move so they remained in the position that they died..."  
Well, he was glad he didn't stick around for those he kicked. "Ve almost zhere?"  
"It's at the bottom of these stairs, at the end of the corridor through the double doors."  
He followed out, falling silent. Every now and then he would look at the skull and wonder why he was really even bothering, working out the best way to either ditch it or kill it when he was finished.  
"Before you go in... We might be here a while. All the libraries contain her exact memories. Every single one. It may take some time to find anything."  
He blinked at that. "Really?" Oh he was gonna have fun now...  
"Yes but it's most likely written in Damiun. The language of demons."  
"Can jou translate?"  
"Of course." If Karn's shoulders weren't somewhat crushed underneath a pillar made from blue stained marble he would have shrugged.

"Let's get started zhen." He grinned, heading in.  
The book shelves were massive and reached all the way to the ceiling... Not a surprise... Seven billion years worth of memories was nothing to sneeze at.  
He grabbed the newest books he could find, determined to learn any dirty secret he could on her.  
"Could you set me on a table and prop the book up for me?"  
"Ja." He balanced a few books in one hand before putting him on a table and opening the first one he grabbed. He made the mistake of looking at the words and instantly got a headache as he tried to read the ever shifting letters. "Shit..."  
"Damiun doesn't like to be read by anything but a demon." Karn said, patiently waiting.  
"Ja, vell jou are a fucking skeleton." He huffed, not having anything better as he handed it over.  
"I'm the skeleton of a demon. It counts." He huffed with amusement before he set to reading.  
"Sorry. Not even zhat, skully." He huffed back. Damn, he was off his game.  
"... Well I'm the skull of a demon."  
"Vhat's it say? I've run out of snappy zhings to say, verdammt."  
Karn chuckled, "This entry one is dated about... Ten or so years back. She's had a run in with the daughter of a hunter, ten angels and a hunter. She was brutally injured and managed to escape into a forest."  
"What else? Tell me everyzing..." He said after a second. That was around when he was taken...  
"She was laying in a clearing, bleeding out and suffering from her wounds when an iPod landed in front of her. A girl approached but didn't quite get to her clearing."  
What the hell was an iPod? "Vhat else? Skip forvard a bit." He didn't care about some girl she probably ate. He couldn't save her.  
"Alright. The girl took her in and helped patch her up. Took her to her home, apparently her parents were horribly religious... So much so it apparently hurt just to walk into the house. She was kicked out hours later when the parents returned due to her hair and eyes and she was dropped off at the hospital."  
"Zhe good part..." He prompted. He wanted to know why he was taken! What made him special for her!?  
"The good part? Uhm... Weeks later she met the girl in the woods again... The girl was near drowned apparently from an attempted and unneeded exorcism. The two made a deal and weeks later the girl called Lucifer to kill her abusive parents... Afterwards they killed all the angels, the hunter in training and the hunter Mexico. They then destroyed the city that the girl used to live in."  
Ok that was a good part... "Zhe girl. Vhat happened to her?" Was she killed or changed?  
"She's been changed into a demon and adopted as Lucifer's daughter."  
He grinned. Oh, this was good. They could take the demon brat for ransom... He made note of it. "Vhat does she look like? Her name? A picture?" He could give the description to Pompeii and have a composite sketch.  
"Her name is Jade. Brown hair with red streaks. She never leaves hell and Lucifer is intending to keep her there until she's fifty."  
At least they could start a file. "Ok. Vhat else, somezing newer..."  
The pages flipped to the end of the book, "Lets see... It ends off with her comforting one of her council because her mate had been taken."  
"Vait. Ve captured a higher up? Who?" Why hasn't he heard about this yet!? He wanted to interrogate the demon for the inner workings!  
"Ah. It wasn't a demon. It was a human... Named Kiku."  
He deadpanned. "Ve never captured a human." And what kind of name was Kiku!?  
"He was a hunter, she had captured him and they had been about to do the change when he was taken... Apparently. Lucifer is unsure of the details but she is apparently worried for the man."  
His face froze in horror. "Date. Give me a date. Vhen vas zhis?"  
"It was about eight years ago I believe... Eight or seven."  
"Fuck!" He screamed, grabbing a chair and throwing it at what remained of a window. "Zhat fucking TRAITOR! ILL FUCKING KILL HIM!"  
"What's wrong?" Karn asked, his voice confused.  
"JAPAN IS... HE VAS... HE IST ZHE ONLY ONE VE HAVE RECOVERED IN ZHAT TIME! AND HE... HE..." He shook with rage and disgust at what that meant. He FUCKED a demon. He was DAMNED. AND HE CHOSE TO CHANGE! "HE IST EIN TRAITOR! I TRUSTED HIM!"  
"... I think I need some help... I'm not familiar with how things work these days."  
He slammed his fist on the table and growled at the skull. "Jou vant to know how it vorks? Ve kill demons. Demons kill us. It's var. And Japan took a new side..." He pulled back before punching the wall as hard as he could. "AND NOW MY TEACHER IS A DAMNED MATE TO A FUCKING DEMON WITH LUCIFER VORRIED ABOUT HIM! AUSTRIA VAS RIGHT TO HAVE JUST LET HIM GO BUT I PUT THE WATCH OUT UND LET A TRAITOR INTO OUR BASE!"  
"Ah... I forgot that humans hated us now..."  
"Who else?" He growled, training back onto him. "Who else is a traitor? I vant every fact she has on us. Now!"  
"Uhm... Apparently she conversed with someone called Dragomir... Or Transylvania. Now he works for her as a demon."  
He remembered the creepy hunter from his childhood that made the training dummies that ganged up on him. And how he always talked to... "Paris. Is zhere a Paris!?"  
"She doesn't converse with anyone named Paris but Dragomir regularly talks to him. He's been complaining to Lucifer over Paris's white hair and his reluctance to leave his patients to die so he could live with Dragomir."  
It was like when he was fifteen again. Everything about him went numb and his ear rang as the floor met his knees, his body folding beneath him. Doc... No...  
"Excuse me? ... Sir? Oh. I do believe you haven't told me your name."  
"...Prussia." He answered numbly as he processed. Japan. Doc. Was Pompeii in there too? Was everyone he trusted the most traitors...?  
"Prussia... I don't understand what's wrong... Are these people doing something wrong?"  
"Zhey have betrayed Humanity." He said. "Zhey have done zhe vorst..."  
"They have?" He asked, a bit confused. "Really?"

"Jou don't get it. Jou are demon scum zhat vants to ruin us all." He growled, still sitting as he refused to believe that Doc was allied with the enemy.  
"Oh... Uhm... I don't... I used to live in a time when demons and humans lived in relative peace... The massacre you saw upstairs was the first organized hunter attack on demons."  
"I knew jou lied." He scowled. "Peace? Please. Jou live off our suffering!"  
"No no... We tried to keep the peace. Most demons avoided causing pain if they could and most of us fed off of pleasure or off of anger and jealousy. But because of what we were it didn't matter that most of us would even think of holding a knife against a human for no reason... We looked scary, we fed off of bad things and we could be very powerful..."  
"I believe zhat like I believe Lucifer never hurt anyone."  
"It's true... I'm not lying." Karn sighed, "It was really how it was..."  
He rolled his eyes and took another book. "Find zhe vay out. Und vhat is she doing now, anyvay?" And where was his body?  
"She's collecting humans so she'd be able to remain in hell. She's left your body behind when someone called an ambulance."  
"Oh, zhat bitch..." He huffed and realized his body would go to Doc when his fake ids got found and they contacted him...  
"I hope you'll be okay..."  
"Oh, ja. Zhe hospital vill take me, call one of zhe burn phones, und I'll vind up under zhe care of a traitor who could kill any of us since he is our doctor!"  
"... If he wanted to kill you then you would have already... In fact he didn't want to become a demon because he's afraid that his patients would die if he wasn't there."  
"He already is one!" He snapped. "Anyone who helps a demon, is one in my book."  
"... Thats a bit flawed..."  
"Not vhen jou have a knife at jour throat all jour life." He said before standing. "Now, vay out?"  
"There's a white door you need to find... And a key. But I don't know where they are."  
He growled and started for the window. "Zhen no need to hang around zhis dump."  
"Can I come?"  
"Only if jou can be useful."  
"I can read these. If you take the newest book we can watch her movement."  
He grabbed the book and skull without another thought. "Let's go zhen."  
"It will be so nice to see something other than the castle..."  
"Find a nice spot und I'll leave jou."  
"No. I'd like to come back here when it's done... My mate is here..."  
Demon or not, he could respect that. If he really cared. He was just hoping to find something to smash the thing with eventually. "Ja."  
"Let's go then. If we're lucky we might catch Fluerity as he walks by."  
"Who?" He asked as he headed out the window, landing in the grass in a crouch.  
"He's Lucifer's younger brother. He's such a large part of her life that is is literally a giant here."  
Another option for leverage. Though more killing since this wasn't a kid. "Interesting."  
It wasn't long until said demon came into appearance, approaching them from the horizon in about eight steps. "Here he is. Hurry he will not notice us for we are too small. Grab onto the fur." It was around his ankles and calf.  
"...gross." He groaned before jumping on.  
"What's gross?" The fire on his antler like horns had gone out as they were brought along for the ride.  
"I'm riding a demon via leg hair."  
"Leg fur. And he no doubt keeps it very clean and well groomed. Isn't it soft?"  
"Shut up. Just... no." It was still gross.  
"Alright."  
He huffed and held on, trying to not thing about it.  
"Well we might be here for a time... Want to talk about things?"  
"Like?"  
"Anything."  
"Vhy not? Vho killed jou?"  
"I don't know. I was standing by the buffet table at a party when hunters burst through the stained glass and attacked. I was stabbed in the back with a silver sword covered with holy oil and I was forced to drink from a silver goblet filled with holy water. I didn't see who killed me."  
"Zhat explains zhe goblet..." He mused.  
"Yes."  
He had to admit that was a good attack style. He'd have to try it. "Vhat kind of demon vere jou?"  
"Ah... Nature. I didn't have much contact with humans... Humans always scared me even when I was a young demon."  
He tried not to laugh at that. "I figured zhat. Vhat did jou eat?"  
"Pleasure... But I barely participated. I used to sit near brothels or houses when they were... Uhm... Doing the... Thing."  
Now he laughed. "Sex?"  
"... Yes."  
He lost it, reverting to German as he just about died of laughter. "/A SUCCUBUS WHO NEVER FUCKED!? THAT'S PRICELESS!/"  
"... I did a couple times... But only with my mate..."  
He was still laughing. "/If you had flesh, you'd be blushing! You are so not a demon!/"  
"I am!" Karn protested, now feeling quite embarrassed and humiliated but despite that his branch like antlers had begun to grow leaves due to his happiness to have someone to talk to. Even if he was being embarrassed.  
"Nein. Jou are a sweet little flower. If demons vere like jou..." He trailed off, grin falling to a frown. If demons were like that, then he wouldn't exist...  
"Demons used to be like me... But after the attack they had to quickly adapt to become as fearsome and terrible as they appeared in order to survive."  
"No. Ve vouldn't exist if zhat vas zhe case."  
"It's true. Demons were once rather soft being but were forced to evolve once humans let their hysteria cloud their judgement."  
"Stop. Jou are just... a veird one. Or really good at lying." He refused to accept demons as anything else but monsters.  
"I'm not lying! Karn protested, his voice offended. "Its humans like you that keep everything the same!" His voice cracked and he fell silent for a time. "... I'm sorry... That wasn't called for."  
"Zhats vhere jou are vrong zhough." He mumbled. "I'm going to change it. I'm going to kill Lucifer und its all over."  
"I am not wrong. Humans who thought like you killed me and many others with little to no provocation. We were just having a ball to celebrate Hallows Eve... My mate was going to give birth that week... She was beaten to death... I saw it as I died."  
"We have rea... wait. Demons can't have kinder!"  
"They can... But because a demon's body is so volatile it's nearly impossible."  
He sighed, now sure to believe just about half the shit this skull said. "I got nozing left."  
"What do you mean?"  
"To ask."  
"Ah."  
He fell silent, letting the other ask something. He would only answer if he wanted to.  
"... What's the world like now?"  
"Don't know. Stupid und lazy, I guess."  
"Who is the Paris you were talking about earlier... From what I read he seems nice."  
"Doctor. He fixes us up after fights." He said, looking down. "Zhought he vas a friend."  
"From what I gathered he thinks of you similarly. Dragomir told Lucifer all about how Paris teased him that you were infecting him with white hair."  
"No. Zhat is probably true. Hell, he has been patching me up since... vell, I vas born just about." He didn't consider the time before his recruitment even his life anymore. It had all been a lie and he wasn't born until he was given the number 17.  
"Dragomir said Paris called you a nice kid who did things without thinking but somehow managed to come out on top anyway. And that he was going to look ninety before he turned forty because of you."  
"Ja. I escaped out a bathroom vindow to hunt vhen I had bad nerve damage und couldn't even move. He vas PISSED!"  
"I can imagine." Karn chuckled, the field below them was slowly replaced with purple leaved trees.  
"I von zhough."  
"If he was that upset I'd say he was more worried about you then your mission."  
"He isn't supposed to."  
"Just because someone isnt supposed to do something doesnt mean they won't do it anyway."  
"Vell, ve aren't. Missions come first. Alvays. No exceptions."  
"... If Paris is friends with a demon then I don't see why he'd care for the other rules..."  
"Stop reminding me." He said, truly saddened by the news. He felt like Doc was the only one who actually cared back at base. Who wanted him to live...  
And the only one who wanted him alive was a traitor.  
"I'm sorry... But... Does it make you happier that he won't become a demon because he's worried for you and others like you?"  
"...it's complicated."  
"Okay..."  
"I'm going to miss him."  
"He is a traitor. I have to report him."  
"Why would you do that... He cares about you."  
"Because zhen I vould be a traitor!" He said, wetness in his eyes. "I don't vant to, ok? But if I didn't und vas found out, I'd meet zhe same fate, no matter how good I am!"  
"Okay... I'm sorry for bringing it up..."  
"Just... change zhe topic."  
"Uhm..."  
"ANYZHING. I don't care."  
"We're still hanging on a demon's leg fur."  
He laughed, though he had no idea why. Maybe he was just going insane. "Speaking of, vhere is our stop?"  
"I don't know. I just figured it would be nice to get away from the castle. It has less than happy memories for me."  
"..." He sighed. "Jour mate. Vhere is her bones?"  
"She lays on the opposite side of the hall from me."  
"Find a nice place, ja? I'll bring her to jou if you get me out of here."  
"Alright... We'll find the way out first."  
He nodded and figured that much he could do. Even demons deserved a good final resting spot so long as they were dead.  
"Do you want to go down into the woods?"  
He let go in answer, falling to the forest floor.  
He yelped, "What are you doing!"  
He landed, tucking and rolling as he held the skull to his chest to protect it before standing with a grin. "Going into zhe voods!"  
"I was hoping you'd climb down inside of that horrifying jump."  
"Vhat? Never!" He laughed. "Seriously, jou vould not be a demon if jou vere alive. Jou are like a house cat or somezing."  
"thanks so much." Karn huffed indignantly. He gave off the aura of a pouting child.  
Which just proved his point as the hunter chuckled, heading deeper into the trees.  
"... So. Was the leg fur soft?"  
"...ja. Disgusting, but ja." He blushed.  
"... Not as disgusting as your sweaty hands." Karn couldnt help the tease.  
"I could drop jou right now und crack jou open." He said.  
"... Rude."  
"No it isn't." He said dead serious before grinning. "I just have sveaty hands!"  
"Oh for gosh's sake."  
"Hey. I know I'm not good wif jokes but no need for zhat kind of language!"  
Karn couldnt help but break out into laughter.  
The Prussian snorted as well before finally sitting under a tree for a break.  
"Well this place is nice."  
He nodded and opened the book. "Vhat's going on outside zhis freakshow?"  
"Lucifer is back in hell and enjoying a meal."  
"Poor bastards."  
"Yes..."  
"Vait. Jou agree? Hell is freezing over."  
"I don't like torture... I don't like people to be hurt for no reason."  
"...so jou admit zhat it has no reason? I zhought jou said she vas eating."  
"Well there is a reason... I just don't understand the demons that have a taste for pain..."  
"Power. Zhey like zhe power zhat comes with it."  
"I suppose..."  
He sighed before he finally got curious. "Anyzhing about me in zhere?"  
"She's wondered how long you'll be here and she is also wondering how the hospital is dealing with the extensive damage she did to you once you were out."  
"Vait." He said, turning to the skull. "She did vhat now!?"  
"Broke your bones, ruptured internal organs stuff like that."  
"Oh, I'm going to kill her..." He wondered by now if anyone had taken him back to base.  
"I thought that was already the plan."  
"Ja, vell now I'm gonna kill her twice!"  
"... How?"  
"I don't fucking know! I'll figure it out!" He huffed as he looked up at the leaves above. "Und vhat is wif all zhe damn purple!?"  
"Hm? What's wrong with it?"  
"Zhere is so much of it!"  
"This is how the world used to look a very long time ago. Except the sky was blue."  
"...ha-ha. Ja. Zhe grass vas purple und so vere zhe trees. I'm a hunter. I'm not stupid. Ve know science."  
"It was a long time ago... I can only assume that what helped plants gather sunlight changed colour for some reason."  
"Chlorophyll. It's green. During zhe fall, zhere isn't enough sunlight for zhe chlorophyll to remain und zhe leaves lose its green to show zhe real color of zhe leaves."  
"Well it used to be purple."  
He thought about it for a moment. "Vell, chlorophyll might have appeared after another light-sensitive molecule called retinal. Retinal is in the membrane of halobacteria und absorbs green light and reflects back red and violet light, the combination of vhich looks purple."  
"Hm. Okay."  
He flipped back further in the book. "Seriously. Am I pissing her off or anyzhing? I svear she is just flirting. She doesn't fight has hard as she used to." In his opinion at least.  
"She doesn't care anymore. She doesn't need to fight hard because you're still weak compared to her."  
He glared at the skull, offended.  
"... I'm just reading what it says..."  
"Still hurt, bro."  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's fine. Let's move again..." He stood and picked up the skull and book.  
"Okay. You know I wonder what we'll run into here..."  
"Vhat are jou talking about?"  
"Well its basically the backwash of her mind... Seven billion years of memories will make quite a messy innermind."  
He wiped his face in frustration. "Shit. I'm going to need veapons, von't I?"  
"Yes. There may be some hunters around here."  
He nodded. "Zhey can restock me. I'll have to leave jou behind zhough."  
"Well... Maybe we'll find a dead one."  
"Vorks too." He said, indifferent as he started off.  
"Hm. These trees are rather large."  
"Und?"  
"I don't know. I can't help but wonder what's in here."  
"How about ve don't find out until I get a svord or something?"  
"... Grab a tree branch just in case. Something may find us out."  
He looked around and smirked. "I can do one better." He put the skull down with the book and tore off to find what he needed.  
"Where are you going?" The skull called, sighing.  
The hunter was already gone and a few moments later, he returned with a sharp rock and a thick branch, sitting beside the skull as he quickly started hacking one end to a sharp point. "I need some fire."  
"Do you mean me?" He asked before lighting his horns ablaze again. The fire didnt burn him.  
He smirked. "Danke." Once it was sharp, he burned the tip to a hard point to reinforce the wood and pulled it back. "Not zhe best but it vill work."  
"I think it's lovely."  
He chuckled. "Until it breaks. Let's move." He said before scooping him and the book back up. He was starting to forget this skull was a demon...  
"I'm sure you could make a new one. You are very clever... If reckless."  
"More one part brave und three parts fool." He smirked.  
"Yep."  
"So, deeper or to zhe edge?"  
"To the edge. Who knows what could be in here."  
He headed out towards the north. He remembered it opened our that way when they were on the giant demon.  
Karn hummed to himself, just enjoying the adventure.  
"Ok. Let me teach you somezhing about being a hunter und being in a new place with unknown everyzhings. If somezhing might attack, don't hum. Silence is survival."  
"... Sorry."  
"Ist fine. Jou aren't used to var."  
"Yea..."  
"Hey. I'll vatch our fronts, jou keep zhe back?" He asked, turning the skull around.  
"I can do that." Karn said, watching the forest.  
"Now nozing can sneak up on us." He grinned before falling silent. It was going to be a long walk.  
"That's good."  
He said nothing as he walked, eyes peeled for any movement.  
"... This is rather boring..." Karn said after a while when they finally left the forest, a large hill in front of them.  
"Zhis is normal." He admitted as he started up. The height would give a good view to search the area from.  
"What's in front of us now?"  
He turned him around since it was open ground now. "See for jourself."  
"That is quite a hill."  
"Zhat is also vhat jou call a vantage point." He grinned, halfway up.  
"I wonder what we'll see."  
"I'm betting... A good few miles around." He huffed, reaching the top and sitting. Damn skull had it lucky he didn't have to walk.  
"Wow. That's quite a view..."  
"Ja... I vonder how long it's been. Zhe sky ist shit for time."  
"Yes... What's that at the bottom?"  
"No idea." He laughed before looking down and cursing. "Karn! Ve need to get down zhere now. I'm jumping."

At least he warned the skull before he ran forward and leapt down.  
Karn still yelped as they fell down the hill, "Why do you do this!"  
"It's faster." He said as they landed and he ran to the body he could clearly see was in hunter attire.  
It was also clearly a demon, in hunter attire from the 1400's. He was also dead, his horns were curling and graceful and his wings were a dark burgundy and his tail was foxlike. He also had fox like ears. His long pink hair was blowing in the breeze a bit and his icy blue eyes were glazed.  
He set Karn down and quickly started to take the gear from the damn thing with disgust. "Fucking demon... I hope jou stay dead." He didn't want it waking up like Karn. It took a hunter's gear! Probably some sick trophy...  
"Maybe he has something useful? Search him?"  
"No need, I'm stripping it. Zhis fucker disgraced our uniform, old or not." He huffed. He could search after he took the gear.  
"Alright..." Karn sighed, watching as the demon, who remained dead, was removed of everything he had.  
He took the items back with him and sat with Karn as he went through the new supplies.  
"What all is there?"  
"Shit, shit, und more shit!" He huffed, looking at the old coins, broken blades, and a folded scrap of paper. "Nothing of use, save zhe uniform." He reached for the paper to read what it said before growling at the sight of the demon and a familiar white haired demon with purple eyes...  
The paper was a skilled drawing of the two, they were close together and both were smiling. It was clear from their proximity and happy looks that they were mates. "That's unfortunate... What's that paper?"  
"Sickening." He scoffed before showing him.  
"... I think it's rather nice... Oh. I know who this is."  
He huffed in disgust, remembering Karn was a demon now. "Buddy of jours?"  
"No. He didn't come to be years after I died. His name is Kanra Winter."  
"No he isn't." Prussia scoffed. That was the best joke he ever heard.  
"Pardon? What do you mean?"  
"I mean zhat isn't Kanra! Kanra vas zhe greatest hunter alive who died an honorable death! He vas never a demon!"

"It is Kanra... Isnt the fact he was wearing hunters gear enough? Have you ever seen a picture of him?"  
He started to say yes he had when he looked back at the body and slowly started removing the demon parts in his mind. He visibly paled as he shook his head. "No... He vas a hero... Not a traitor!"  
"... He was a hero... Just not the human's hero I guess..."  
"Vhat do jou mean?"  
"Ah... He saved many demon lives... He had even protected Lucifer."  
He shook his head. "He died in Seige of Hell. He died taking out one of zhe toughest demons known at the time, but vas stabbed in zhe back during the attack!"  
"No... That's not it."  
"Are jou saying history is vrong?"  
"History is written by the victors... That doesn't make it truth."  
"...vhat is jour version?"  
"Lucifer and Kanra were visiting the surface when they were ambushed and attacked. They beat them all down, Lucifer was exhausted due to particularly bad holy burns and a hunter burst out of the foliage and went to kill her with a stab to the back but Kanra jumped in the way and was killed. Lucifer murdered the hunter before mourning for a century."  
He shut up and looked back at the corpse before figuring out that was what happened. They used his sacrifice to glorify his hunter days... and something inside him cracked. He was suddenly just filled with so much hate and anger but at what, he didn't know. He just stared at the body in silence for a long time.  
"... You alright... Uhm... Should I have not said anything?"  
He didn't speak still as he picked up the picture, standing up and going to the body and looking down at it before crouching down to look him in the face.  
Karn watched as Prussia stared the dead demon down. "... Prussia?"  
"Don't fucking call me zhat." He growled, giving the demon the picture, rucking it in his hand where it would be safe. He didn't know why he did that. He didn't care. What he did care about was the fact hearing his own name pissed him off even more.  
"Sorry... What should I call you then...?" Karn watched him, wondering why he bothered to do that.  
"I don't fucking know!" He said, turning back to face the skull. "I don't know anyzhing anymore apparently!"  
He would have frowned if he was able, "... I'm sorry..."  
"Don't be!" He stood up and grabbed the gear and put the jacket on since he needed shoulder protection and took the rest to back to the ex hunter. It was his, demon or not. "I just vant to fucking her out of here."  
"Alright. Do you want to rest for a while... You look weary."  
"Walk?" Karn asked, curiously.  
"I can probably fix jour body. I don't have Gilbird here to give magic to for fights so I could fix jour body."  
"You could do that?" He sounded hopeful.  
"Honestly? No idea. My magic sucks. I can usually just fix broken bones so Doc didn't have to vorry as much but it couldn't hurt to try."  
"Well I am entirely bone..."  
"So? Vant to try?"  
"Yes please."  
He sat down and held the skull in his lap, anger still booking in him, spurring him on to do more things that he shouldn't. He looked at the leafy horns and trailed a finger over a bud before his hand glowed a soft white light that was filled with warmth as he started to heal the demon. "Jour horns have life in zhem, so zhis should vork..."  
"Alright. I'm excited."  
"Let me know if you start to feel anyzhing."  
"What do you mean feel anything?" Karn asked, his permanent smile seeming to brighten.  
"Like jour arm or leg, Dummkopf." He laughed, keeping the energy going.  
"Ah."  
He would shift his hands around the skull every now and again, ignoring the fact he was starting to tire after a while. He wasn't stopping until this demon had a body.  
Light enveloped the demon as his body began to come back together. "Ah. It's coming back."  
He grinned, keeping the spell going to be sure. "G-good..."  
It was mere minutes later when his body finished coming together, his head remained in Prussia's grip. The bones of his wings flexing, his tail swishing as his hand propped him up. He was quite tall.  
The light slowly faded from his hands before the Prussian felt his magic strength break as he no longer could pull any out from the reserve and he blacked out, falling into the grass from exhaustion.  
Karn stood up, an impressive nine feet tall he grabbed the book and placed it in his ribs. Gathering Prussia up in his bony grasp. Leaving the dead demon behind with each step of his cloven feet.  
The hunter stayed down, flashes of broken memories playing in his mind. A piece of chocolate. Some beat up dog with a broken paw. A room that was always cold or hot. And then pain. Searing pain that never ended...  
Karn found them a place to rest with soft grass, he pet Prussia's hair. "Oh... Thank you..."  
The eighteen year old's face was scrunched at the memory of the pain he couldn't escape until he finally woke, gasping for breath. He clutched his chest, still feeling that pain in his wake.  
Karn sighed to him, "Little young one, don't forget yourself, when it's all said and done, you must leave your troubles on the shelf. You can sleep and I'll watch over you, protect you from the nightly fears, there is nothing you have to do, as long as I am here. Life she can be unfair, that dance we all shall share, now sleep and rest your eyes, let the time fly." Karn sung, it was an old lullaby. One his mother had sung to him when he had nightmares.  
He blinked at the hella big skeleton beside him before laughing in relief. "Karn? Holy shit, bro, jou got big..."  
"Thanks to your help." Karn said, his grin in place as he knelt next to him. "You should rest. You used much magic."  
He shook his head. "I'm fine. Good zhing about having little magic? It takes less time to restore."  
"Please rest?"  
He nodded after he decided he didn't want to leave his friend sooner... And that was when he realized he was in trouble. He was friends with a demon...  
The skeleton demon nodded, forcing the hunter to lay on the soft grass. "Rest. I no longer need sleep. I'll watch over you." Karn said, stretching his returned legs.  
He nodded and looked to the flickering sky for a moment. "...first... how does zhe body feel?"  
"It's wonderful to have my body in place once more... I miss having flesh though." Karn nodded, his tail swishing over the grass.  
"It's fine. You've done so much for me. I could never think to ask for more." Karn said softly, petting Prussia's hair. "Rest now."  
He did something he never thought he would do. He faded away into a hopefully peaceful sleep, right beside a demon.  
Karn felt a soft joy that he had made a new friend. He stood and watched the world around them.  
This time, he was dreamless and it was one of the few times anyone in any world would see his face truly carefree and at peace...  
Karn watched over him as he slept, the clouds dancing over the sky as if on fast forward. Causing shadows to dance across the field and nearby forest.  
He stayed down for a few hours before yawning as he sat up.  
"Do you need more rest my friend?" Karn said, standing over him.  
"Nein. To be honest, I never have felt zhis good before."  
"That's good... I'm so glad for you." Karn said, a smile in his voice. "Let us go... We will find the way out."  
"...vhat vould happen if I stayed?"  
"Your body would slowly die as your soul was absorbed into Lucifer's ash... But you'd have to be in here for years before that happened."  
He actually considered it for a second. No more pain. No more betrayal. He could just stop being... And he wouldn't mind just staying here with Karn. "Sounds like a peaceful vay to go..."  
"It does doesn't it?" Karn said, looking up at the sky. "But... Is that what you want? Is wasting away really how you want to go? You have so much fight and power. I can't see you laying down and giving up..."  
"I'm just tired, Karn. I'm tired und I've lost everything."  
"I know. But there are things still to fight for... There always is. If not for yourself then for someone else. If not for those alive then for those who've died... So they could rest in peace... if you no longer can fight for yourself then you can fight for me or anyone who needs it. Fight for the past and the future... Fight because giving up will only bring you regret..."  
"I couldn't regret staying with zhe one friend who never lied to me."  
"But what about those you'd be leaving behind...? I'm dead now... I'm a relic of a time that no longer exists. I regret... I regret so much..."  
And all his friends were dead or dying but... "Vhat do jou regret zhen?"  
"Dying. I had much to live for... If I could have held on longer... If I wasn't a... Gentle giant. I could have saved her... Could have saved my child." The skeleton sat down, sighing to himself. "I regret not accepting her love sooner. Our time was so short... Our child had never even seen a single day... A single second. I regret the time lost."  
"Two regrets for me. I can't see jou again after I leave and I cannot help with jour regrets. I vish I could..."  
"Maybe you will. After all Lucifer does love her games."  
He nodded and offered him a hand. "Let's keep going zhen, ja?"  
"Alright. Let us continue." Karn took his hand, towering over the hunter. He leaned down to give him a hug, "... You are wonderful."  
He hugged back and felt really tiny. "Danke, mein Freund."  
"You're welcome. Let's get you home... So you can fight again."  
He nodded and started off once more.  
Karn walked behind him, his hooves clicking softly against the occasional rock.  
"So how ist zhe veather up zhere?"  
"Pardon?"  
"Ist a joke for tall people."  
"Ah... I believe it's the same as it is for you."  
He smirked. "Again. Joke."  
Karn would have been blushing, "Ah yes..."  
"Ok. How about zhis: knock knock?"  
He looked at him expectantly, his wing bones flexing.  
"...ok. Jou are supposed to say who is zhere."  
"Oh. Who is there?"  
" Aida."  
Karn looked at him again, tail flicking curiously.  
"Ok. The joke goes Knock Knock, who is zhere, I say something, jou say something who, und I give punchline. It is zhe oldest joke out zhere."  
"Oh okay. Try again?"  
He grinned and started from the beginning. "Knock knock."  
"Who's there?" Karn said, not wanting to mess up again.  
"Aida."  
"Aida who?"  
"Aida lot of sveets, und now I've got a toothache."  
He blinked curiously, thinking for a while. "... I dont think I get it..."  
"Aida sounds like 'I ate a'." He explained. "It's a pun."  
"Oh I get it!"  
He chuckled. "If jou didn't have zhose jokes, vhat did jou have?"  
"Ah... I used to play tag with deer or my mate."  
"Jou didn't have any jokes?"  
"There was but I never really paid attention to them."  
"...und zhat vas zhe extent of my jokes."  
"Hm."  
He pointed to the book. "Vhat's it saying now?"  
He pulled it from his ribs and flipped it open. "Ah... She's gone to sleep. She's having nightmares as usual."  
"Nightmares?"  
"Yes. She has them regularly."  
"Vhat about?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. He could use that for psychological warfare.  
"The past... Tonight it's about one of her past children."  
"Oh?"  
"Yes... She's regularly adopted children over the ages... But they've not survived."  
"Interesting."  
"Tonight is about one of her more recent ones. She lost her son in the second world war."  
"...vhat?"  
"He insisted on fighting in the war. Joining the English army... He was killed by a hunter on the other side."  
He had to think. Human history wasn't something they studied, but even he knew this one. "Vait. If I'm right... A demon fought zhe Nazis?" Demons were all about death and pain and suffering. That made no sense.  
"Yes. He didn't agree in their ideals... She tried to keep him where it was safe but she couldn't and eventually acquiesced to his wants. He was killed the next year."  
"...vhy zhe hell am I doing zhis...?" He mumbled, for the first time in his life questioning his career.  
"It's the only thing you know... You've only ever had one side of the story..."  
"Und I'm going right back to it." He scoffed.  
"Listen to me then. While you are here. I told you of the world I knew... But I don't think you believed me."  
"I don't vant to believe..."  
"It's true... I could show you the skeleton of my mate and of my child... Demons used to be gentle creatures. But they had to change... Had to become dangerous and powerful to survive. Live or die... Fight or give up."  
"Karn... If I believe zhat... zhen I couldn't live with myself." He managed to live this long because he thought it was right. Because it was his duty. If what he said was true, there was no duty... He was just another monster.  
"It's alright. You can live with yourself because humans are the same. Changing forever on... To become better, to become more powerful. Demons and Humans are one in the same... Just a bit different... In the never ending fight... No one is right. A saying I have seen in this book a few times now... In war no one is right or wrong... There is only those left over once it ends." He mused before tilting his head. "At least I believe that is how it goes..."  
"Und at zhis rate, it ist a stalemate..."  
"Yes. But I hope one day it will end."  
"8760. Give or take." He said sadly.  
"You never know... Maybe it will be soon or many years from now."  
"No." He said as he stopped in his tracks. "Karn... Zhat's my kill record. Zhat is how many demons I've killed in six years..."  
"... That's an impressive amount."  
"I've killed zhat many UND MORE KEEP COMING. Ve are fighting a losing var und for vhat?"  
"Demons have been collecting in hell... In the most populous circle there is well over five billion demons. They're afraid... But most of them are more than willing to fight if it's called upon them."  
"Und we don't have enough hunters." He started off once more.  
"... If you believe in their cause... Then give it your all."  
"Zhat's zhe zhing." He said as he twirled his stick. "I don't even know our cause. I vas just told I vas to kill Lucifer und zhat vas zhe only reason I existed."  
"Then fight for that... Fight for your existence. Give it everything you have if that is what feels right."  
"Zhen I better get out of here before I become ashy as hell."  
"It'll take years before you have to worry about that."  
"But I have no idea how long I've been here."  
"Not long... My best guess is... Five days?"  
"Five!? Fuck, Austria ist gonna kill me..."  
"Maybe not."  
"...ja. He is. Remember how I said I snuck out a bathroom vindow once?"  
"Ah yes... I remember that."  
"Know vhy I did? I just lost a fight with Lucifer, I just managed to stand und go to the bathroom. Zhat vas hard enough as it vas, since I couldn't feel anyzhing und zhought I'd fall over any moment. He came in wif a case und said if I couldn't finish it, he vould dispose of me. I left before hearing Doc talk Austria down to giving me two more days but... he vants me dead. Any moment I prove myself a burden, I'm fucked."

Karn remained silent as they walked, "... Ah... That's terrible..."

"Jou asked me vhat zhe vorld vas like before. Zhat is vhat zhe vorld is like. It's terrible, full of death und lies and none of us are promised a tomorrow." He sighed before looking at his hands. "I'm not even sure vhat is going to happen to me now. I'm a traitor."

"... Well. You aren't really... I am a dead demon. It's not being friends with me will do anything. If you tell me anything I have no one to tell it to, I can't attack your base... I'm just nonexistent."

"I've broken more zhan zhat." He sighed. "Dead or not, I still gave jou a body. I gave a demon our last rites." And he denied his rank. For a moment, he wasn't Prussia... he didn't know who he was then.

Karn stopped and pulled him into a hug, careful with his bones as he didn't want to hurt him, one large hand came up to pet the hunter's hair. "Sh. They dont have to know."

"Zhey vill. I'm not me anymore. I'm nozing."

"You arent nothing. You're my friend."

"But zhen vhat? Jou even said jou didn't exist. I'm not Prussia anymore... I'm... I'm really nozing... I alvays have been."

"You arent nothing. You're amazing. I could never imagine someone being able to do everything you have... I know that if it was me in your position I wouldnt have been able to survive... I'm not strong like that."

"Funny. I vas zhinking zhe same about jou."

"I'm strong I know this... Just in a different way. You can do this..." He pulled back to give him a smile, he was always smiling but he hoped his meaning got across, his horns were now in full bloom. The pink flowers bright.

He nodded. "I guess zhe past doesn't matter anymore. It's vhat demons have become now zhat does." He pulled back himself to start back on the search. "But nice flowers."

"Hm? Ah thanks." Karn said, quickly catching up to him with a few steps.

"So vhat did jou look like?"  
"Ah. I had a long fox like tail, green hair, red eyes, goat legs with green fur and green feathered wings... It was good camouflage. In the winter it all turned brown."

"Hm. Maybe I'll dye my hair green vhen I get back." He joked. "Zhen I'll look like jou."

"If you want. I believe you'd look quite odd with green hair."

"Good disguise zhough. Only demons have hair colored like zhat."

"Hm. Really? Humans must gave changed. Well the world must have... Humans used to have all sorts of crazy colours as well but over time that's changed I guess."

"Some still do, but zhe dye it." He admitted. "Most are zhe goth und punk scene und zhey get vatched to be sure no one changes zhem."

"Ah. Interesting."

He nodded as he walked. It had been a while since they had checked the book but he didn't care anymore. "I don't zhink ve vill find zhe door out here. Hell, she probably didn't even give me a door."

"She didn't put the door there. It's just there. I just hope we can find the key in a reasonable amount of time."

"Ja. I'm probably back at base by now in Doc is probably over 100!"

"Hm. I bet he doesn't look too bad with white hair."

"Honest, his hair is light blonde to begin wif so not much different."

"Hm. True. Will you still tell them about him?"

He sighed. "I'm going to tell zhem about me too."

"Are you sure... I'm dead so I don't count... Really."

He nodded. "I have to." Real or not, he was slipping and he would have to be reconditioned.

"Okay... Try to do it in a way that will get you hurt the least..."

He laughed out loud. "I'll be hurt anyway. I'll have to go through training again."

"... Okay..." Karn said, clearly not impressed as they ended up approaching another forest. This one was different... As it was orange. The grass had even turned orange now.

"...is zhis a normal zhing?" He asked, reading his stick. God he wanted a real weapon now...

"Er no? I think it's just orange for oranges sake."

He nodded as he started in.  
Karn walked with him, "... It's a bit odd that we haven't run into any memories... But they're probably in clusters."

He groaned. "Karn, jou ever heard of karma?"

"Hm?"

"Vhen zhings are going good und jou don't have issues... Don't point zhem out. Zhen it bites jou in zhe ass. Like saying vhat could go vrong..."

"Well... Memories can do anything... They're just ghosts and they do the same thing over and over."

"Ja but... I have zhe feeling I don't vant to see some of her memories."

Karn nodded, "Maybe..." He was going to mention that they might run into someone alive but... He decided Karma wasn't a thing he wanted to fool around with.

He made his way through the trees, ears perked for any sound of attack.

There was laughter up ahead and some talking, but with the rustling of the trees in the wind it was hard to hear what they were saying.

He looked back to Karn. Should they check it out?

He shrugged, "We can watch from the bushes... If everything looks shimmery and see through its a memory. If it's solid then it's a person that has had impact on her life."

"...and zhey can affect us, can't zhey?" He huffed, moving to go watch.

"The solid ones are like me. Have I affected you?"

"Ja." He said softly as he looked through the forest to the sounds.

"Then they can... Uhm... You have to be careful. If the solid ones kill you then your body will die as well."

"Und let me guess. I become ash?"

"Yes." Karn said, "We should hide and observe from the bushes..."

He nodded and took cover to watch.

The figured were memories, this shown by their phantom like appearance as the memory vanished for a second then started over.

Prussia relaxed and decided to watch the memory for the hell of it.

It of course had Lucifer in it and she was sitting on the ground with Kanra. The two were talking in Damiun while a red and black puppy bounced around around, small nubs beginning to grow as the dog snapped at a butterfly.  
"So zhats a hellhound..." He mused. "What are zhey saying?" He asked as the words make his ears ring.

"They're talking about Mora, the dog, and how to care for her... As well as some mild flirting." He said as the two met for a kiss before they laughed a bit. Leaning on eachother as Mora bounded up to them. Demanding love and cuddles.

He hummed in thought before standing. Fluerty. Jade. Kanra. He was going to have so much fun when he was finished in here.

Karn followed him, "Shall we continue?"

He nodded, wanting to get far away from the happy couple.

Karn stood and walked through the memory, the image distorting as he moved through it.

Prussia said nothing as the sound warped with the image, trying to block out anything he knew he shouldn't feel. He had to be Prussia again before they left... not this thing he was becoming.

"Come on. We have to hurry... It's been seven days since you've arrived now."

"Hurry? I zhought jou said it took years!" He called out, a bit of worry now.

"It does but you did say Austria might kill you if you become a burden. I don't doubt that doctor will try to stop him but he will only be able to stop him for only so long."

"Ja. But fuck him." He huffed, speed picking up.

He chuckled, walking through the orange forest. His large strides keeping him ahead.

"Any idea vhat zhe door looks like?"

"It's not attached to anything... It's probably very unassuming aside from being a door without a wall."

"Good. I'd be pissed if it vas a rock or somezhing."

"How can a door be a rock?"

"I've seen Norvay do veird shit with magic."

"Uh... Okay."

He chuckled. "Guy creeps me out sometimes. He hides und talks to zhe air."

"Ah... Maybe he can see something you can't?"

"Like I said. He does veird shit with magic."

"Alright." Karn shrugged as they walked for hours in the forest.

Eventually, Prussia saw an end to the orange forest and smirked before charging out. "I vas starting to get sick of all zhese trees!"  
"Wait!" Karn said, snatching him back. Looking at the white stone buildings and the bustling humans and demons... "... It's a city... And those arent memories."  
He paled, looking at all the things that could kill him before... "Can ve blend in?"  
"Yes... See there are hunters there."  
"Alright. I'm deaf so I don't fuck up. I have no idea how jour structure vorks..."  
"Alright." Karn stepped out, a hand on his shoulder as they walked. Surprisingly they didnt get more than a questionable look or two.  
Even though he was in hunter gear and the demon was obviously a demon. Prussia tried to direct the other from any form of hunters he could.  
They most ignored each other, the demons and hunters. There were too many innocents in this city to involve.  
"...zhis is trippy."  
"Sh." Karn said, patting his head. One angel actually took notice and looked at them disapprovingly.  
He grunted but looked at the angel in awe. He had never seen one before...  
Karn walked forward and the angel followed, "What are you doing?" The blond angel poked the hunter, wings flaring a bit.  
"Holy shit, they are real..." He paled, blinking at the honey blonde angel with crystal eyes.  
"Yes I'm real now what the hell are you doing with a demon?" Alfred said attempting to pull him away while Karn looked at the angel and pulled him back.  
He paled, remembering he was supposed to play deaf and failed. "Ah... Ok, funny story. He ist helping me get out to kill Lucifer."  
"I can do that. Why would you want to be with a demon anyway?"  
"Because, somehow, zhis giant housecat of a demon actually is a friend."  
"You're friends with a demon?" Alfred raised an eyebrow as he looked at the demon who just huffed. "... Yes... He's my friend."  
"Shocked me too. Going to be fun vhen I get home." The Prussian said. "Austria vill have fun reconditioning me."  
"What is wrong with you? Why?" Alfred asked pulling him away from Karn who huffed and pushed the angel away. Who yelped indignantly.

Prussia got in-between the two and shot them both a glare. "Stop it. Verdammt, people are staring." And they were since this was neutral ground. He turned to the angel and sighed. "Don't zhink I'm not vondering zhe same zhing. I'm hoping zhat I've just been in zhis freak show to long und its messing wif my head, but until I'm out und fixed, he ist my friend und jou are somezhing thought to be a myth."  
Alfred glared, "Fine. What do you need to get out of here... And away from... That." Karn just crossed his arms and huffed, crouching behind Prussia with a distinct pouting air about him.  
"Ok, first 'zhat' ist Karn. Second, I need veapons."  
"You can have mine. I'll find it after you leave." He said, handing over a sword.  
He looked at the sword wide eyed. He had heard of Holy Weapons but... "/Thank you. It is an honor.../"  
"/Your welcome. Come on take it./" Alfred gestured with it while nearby demons, including Karn flinched a bit at hearing the Holy Word.  
He nodded and took it with great care.  
"Hurry up and get out of here." Alfred said before pulling away with a sigh before going away to join the other angels who were watching with distaste.  
He nodded, attaching the sword to his hip. "Karn. Let's blow zhis joint."

He felt he could like that angel if he wasn't so annoying.  
Karn nodded, eager to leave ad well. "Let's go quickly." The demon trotted forward and his cloven woods clicking against the cobblestone.  
He watched their backs as he walked, making sure they had no followers. He felt so stupid that he blew his cover like that...  
The angels left soon after, heading down a different street. Alfred waving to Prussia before he turned away and left.  
He nodded back to him before looking to Karn. "Sorry about earlier. Didn't mean to hurt jou... but fuck, zhat vas an angel..."  
"No it's okay. I can understand why you'd be interested."  
"Jou knew zhey existed?"  
"Of course... How did you not? They've been working with the hunters for centuries now."  
He shook his head. "Zhey are just about myths to us now... Zhe closest ve have are zhat zhe greatest hunters are called angels... Some argue zhey are extinct, ozers question if zhey are even real..." He never considered that angels might have turned their backs on them.  
"No no. Angels and hunters have been in league for centuries... In fact that angel you were talking to had been one of the ones killed when Mexico was. When Lucifer got Jade... She used the feathers on his wings to make a quilt."  
"...zhen vhy do ve never see zhem?"  
"Who knows... Many secrets are kept from you it seems."  
"Und I don't like it one bit." He growled, his speed picking up. He wanted to get out of here and get answers.  
Karn walked with him, "I know... Let's hurry... It's been nearly nine days now."  
"YOU SAID SEVEN NOT BUT AN HOUR AGO!" He paled, looking at him I'm shock.  
"It's been longer than that. The longer you stay here the faster time passes in the real world."  
He screamed in frustration before tearing off at full speed. He didn't care where he was going, he just had to find that door.  
Karn bolted after him, apologizing to anyone in their way as they bolted through the city and into a dazzling azure coloured forest.  
He had a sword now, so silence was the last thing on his mind as he looked for anything.  
"Prussia! Calm down! You're going to miss it like this. You must relax..."  
"Und zhen vhat? Be stuck in here for years, just to zhink it vas two days or somezhing?"  
"It's okay... Just calm down. If you don't calm down we might miss the door and you'll be stuck here even longer."  
He stopped and took a deep breath. "Fine."  
"Now let us walk on... We'll find it Prussia."  
"...I told jou not to call me zhat." It still sparked anger in him somehow.  
"I don't know what else to call you..."  
"Anyzhing. I'm not Prussia anymore is all I know."  
"Uhm... Okay... Do you have something else I could call you?"  
He shook his head before just reverting to his recruitment. "Seventeen, I guess."  
"Ah... Alright. Seventeen..." Karn said slowly... It didnt feel right... But he didnt comment on it as he walked with him. Climbing a small grassy slope as he mulled it over.  
Prussia was just as silent as they walked. He had to admit he liked the blue of the forest. It reminded him of something... just what though, he couldn't place.  
Karn walked forward, looking around the forest as they neared a clearing.  
The albino smirked as he headed in to a beautiful sight. "Oh, gott... Finally!"  
"What is it? Oh. Looks like the door is found... But we don't have the key..."  
"Hey, half vay zhere, ja?"  
"True..."  
He went up to the door to look it over for any clue about what kind of key they needed.  
His search proved to be useless... It was a simple white door with a polished handle. There was nothing all that interesting about it except for its independence from a wall.  
He huffed and tried to open the door. "Please be one of those people zhat forgets to lock..."  
It opened, but it opened to nothing... The key was required to turn it into a portal. Karn sighed and poked at the door with a claw, "... This is unfortunate."  
"Didn't hurt to try..." He sighed, closing it and turning to head back out.  
"Vell that's fucking veird. Vhat the hell are you?" A copy of Prussia stepped forward out of the forest and around the door. His sword drawn as he glared at Karn..  
He turned to the voice and almost laughed before he realized that this him wasn't see through. It wasn't a memory. "Vait. I have a living copy in here? Glad to know I count..."  
"What the hell are you talking about? Who are you, why do you look like me and what the fuck are you doing with a DEMON of all things!"  
He shrugged. "I am jou, I'm zhe one zhat got stuck in zhis fucked up fun house of a mind, und..." He looked back at Karn and decided to just be honest. "He ist my prisoner turned guide."  
"Right. And I am supposed to believe that."  
"Well, he is. Not like ve haven't used demons before. Zhough, I must admit, just taking him out to get vhat I vanted vas a lot better zhan just torture. Less loud und bloody." He looked back at his friend with a guilty look. "Sorry."  
Karn just shrugged while the mind Prussia rolled his eyes, "Why bother apologizing to it. It's just a demon."  
"He has been helpful. Und I still say he isn't a demon."  
"How the fuck is it not!? Look at it!" The copy hissed, advancing aggressively on the dead demon who backed way. Attempting to seem smaller.  
The Holy sword shot out and separated the two. "Chill. I know its hard to believe, but he ist tame."  
"It's a DEMON. It can't be tame. What the hell is wrong with you. You know this shit." He turned to him with a glare.  
"Ja, vell I've apparently spent nine days, if not more now, in zhis fucked up place. I'm not exactly right at zhe moment." He held the sword still, not breaking the glare. "But right or vrong, zhat demon is my friend."  
"You're a traitor." He hissed before he attacked him, his own sword aiming to kill. He'd rather die then become a traitor.  
His own met the silver blade, blocking with a loud ringing. "Proud to be, actually."  
"You're disgusting. I hope Austria kills you when you get out of here. If I don't kill you first." Prussia hissed before attacking with lightning speed. Karn just watched in horror.  
"He probably will. Zhats vhat ve are supposed to do." He blocked at the same speed, glaring at himself. "But zhen again... He kept Japan!"  
"Well at least he's turned around. Regrets it. You're fucking proud to be a traitor. To be friends with that monster." He hissed, managing to break through the defenses an cut his cheek.  
"Und? I'm no vorse zhan Doc!" He yelled, slashing back to to a chink in the armor he knew was in the other's shoulder.  
He cried out with the stab and grabbed a knife, slashing at the other's neck while the sword was busy.  
He leaned his head back, kicking the clone back in its chest. "Jou vant Doc dead too, zhen?"  
"If he's a traitor then he deserves to die." He hissed stumbling back.  
He smirked. "Zhank you for zhat." He charged forward. "Jou just proved jou aren't me!"  
He blocked the attack, returning with a volley of fast attacks. "He's just a collection of impressions... This is what Lucifer sees you as... When you die part of your soul will come to her and this... Golem will be complete."  
The hunter kept up with his clone. They were too easily matched for his likes. "Glad its perfect..." He replied. That was the only difference... This version of him was how he was supposed to be. How he really was. Something in here made him soft and he didn't like that he could see the difference now...  
The copy was beginning to get frustrated and threw out a contact bomb, it set off as it hit Prussia's hip..  
Just because it was filled with holy water and oil didn't mean the explosion didn't hurt. He cried out as he dropped, open to any attack...  
He lunged forward but he wasn't expecting the demon to suddenly get involved, his blades were blocked and scraped on the bones as the demon attacked him. "You'll leave my friend alone!" Karn hissed, mouth closing on the blade of the sword and shattering it under the force of the bite.  
"Karn! No, get out of zhere!" He called out, eyes wide as he scrambled to get up. His clone was him. And he had done nothing the first half of the trip but plan to kill the skull and that echo had everything it needed to do what he decided not to and the perfect opening...  
The clone was driven back as he found himself practically defenseless against the large demon who was now lunging at him. Tackling him to the ground.  
"Jou idiot..." He groaned before using his sword to stand, trying to shake off the injury. He needed to get Karn out of there and kill his echo...  
It wasnt long until Karn's inexperience at fighting was clear and all it took as a heavy rock and his left arm as broken off with a scream. The echo flipped them over and began to batter Karn with two rocks. The other arm breaking when the demon tried to shield himself.  
He growled before ignoring the burned area of his hip and he charged at himself, sword ready to remove the echo's head.  
He ducked and brought the rocks down on Karn's head, caving in the forehead area of the skull, snapping a horn and shattering part of his jaw.  
He kicked him off the demon, his eyes filled with hate. "Leave. Him. Alone."  
He gripped his ribs, one of them was definitely broken. "Fine. I hope you both die... You fucking traitor." With that the echo slinked off, hate of his own clear in his own ruby red eyes.  
"I'm not a traitor! I'm not even jou!" He screamed after the clone, throwing one of the rocks at the back of his head. He wasn't Prussia. He wasn't that anymore. He was more. "I'M GILBERT!"  
The echo fell, having not expected the sudden hit. He was knocked out. Unconscious before he hit the ground.  
He looked between the two. He wanted to bury the sword in the echo but... He turned to his friend and fell beside him, hands already glowing as he tried to repair him. "Jou idiot... I told jou to run..."  
Karn couldn't speak, and a low whimpering noise left him... Like a creaky door. His broken arms reaching for him even though most of his arms was on the ground.  
"Don't move, damn it!" He said, pushing out more magic desperately.  
Karn shook his head, there was a rattling in his skull when he did at and he struggled to sit up.  
"Stop! Jou are going to hurt jourself vorse!" He huffed, trying to put him back down. God... The irony. "Jou are vorse zhan me... Now I know how Doc feels!"  
"Giiiill... Berrrt... Keyy..." Karn managed to make out words through the whimpering noises as he squirmed.  
He could see it through the hole but shook his head. "I don't care about zhat right now. I'm going to fix jou first."  
He shook his head harder, "Gilll... Key... Keeeyy..." Karn whimpered, the rattling noise persisted with each shake of his head.  
He sighed and reached in, taking it out. He put it in his pocket and started to fix him again. Why wasn't it working!? "I got it. Now shut up und let me fix jou!"  
Karn just whimpered and managed to get a flower from his horns down, squirming until Gilbert took it.  
The light died from his hands and he held the flower softly, tears forming in his eyes. "...es tut mir lied..." He apologized, failing his friend.  
"It fine... Go." Karn whimpered as his struggles slowed until he was limp and lifeless... Like he was supposed to be.  
Wet spots soon formed on the bones as the Prussian cried for his friend, unaware his real body was crying just as silently. After a second he took his sword and marched to where his echo was, wanting to kill Prussia for good...  
The echo laid there, breathing slowly as his face screwed up with pain.  
He buried it deep in him, pain etched on his own as tears mapped down his cheeks and he still held the flower for dear life.  
The Echo never knew what happened as he was killed. The sword burying into his back and blood pooled onto the ground.  
He stepped back and left the sword. The angel said he would come get it... Then he looked to his friend and headed back to the castle he came from. He promised Karn... he would find his mate and child and five them a happier resting place...  
By the time Prussia reached the blue castle where it all began he was approaching fifteen days inside Lucifer's mind.  
He headed to the opposite end of the hall. His mate was easy to find, a tiny skeleton with an infant sized one inside. He grabbed a fallen tapestry and wrapped them tenderly before heading back to catch a ride on the giant.  
The skeletons didn't awaken, it was not their time, as they were carried by him. He made the long journey back before fulfilling his promise and buried the family of three in a less war ravaged scene before turning to the door and heading home. A bright white light surrounded him before his body stirred, alerting his return to those near him.


	7. Chapter 6: Don't Go Breakin' My Heart

The Prussian stirred from his cot, alerting Paris to his revival. In a broken from disuse voice, he asked where Austria was as the blonde ran over to him. The German moved to stand before Paris made sure that didn't happen, gingerly laying him back down.

"Oh dear... I'll get Austria later... You need to rest."

He shook his head. "...I need to see him now... jou need rest too it looks like."

"No. I'll be fine."

He sighed before standing up, popping his bones from lack of use. "Please? Jou need it."

He nearly shrieked, "Prussia! You're body isn't ready for this." Paris said, although he was swaying on his feet.

He flinched at the name but kept his mouth shut as he took a calming breath. "I'm fine."

"... If you insist..." Paris sighed, giving up. He walked over to quickly check over everyone else before stumbling off to his own bed.

He watched him sadly as he went. "I'm so sorry..." He whispered as he left. "I have to report us zhough..." He slowly headed out to find Austria as Dragomir's mist seeped into Paris's room.

Paris changed and flopped onto the bed, letting himself fall asleep.

The demon appeared before in from the mist in his mind, this time having brought his friend to his own namesake, the small but quaint cottage in the Carpathian mountains he was born in before moving to France. "It's been a while, my friend. I was starting to think you did not want to see me again."

"I am sorry. I was worried for Prussia... He had been trapped in Lucifer's inner mind for almost a month now."

"Had been? He is out?"

"Yes... He just woke up now... He made me come to bed."

"Only a month... Impressive. How is his mental state?"

"I don't know... He seems troubled and he was crying as he awoke."

"...that's not sounding to well..." He mused. "I do not recall that boy ever crying."

"Me either... I'm worried for him."

"Anything else odd?"

"There was something in his hand... I don't know what it was..."  
He paled. He wouldn't have been holding something and Lestate not notice it before in the time frame of a month. "Something came out with him? That's serious magic..." He started before turning to look at something that wasn't with them. Austria was knocking on Paris's door, a shamed Prussia standing behind him with any other hunters the Austrian could gather. "Something's happened. You are going to have to go now..."

"I don't want to... I am so tired Dragomir... They know I haven't been sleeping."

"I couldnt wake up if I wanted too. My body is too exhausted to let me."

He nodded before he felt his friend's door be kicked down and he paled. "What are they doing?" The scene they were in flickered as he tried to focus on what was happening. It shifted into the Doctor's room as it filled with hunters, weapons drawn.

The Austrian was the first in, just being him in cuffs was the Prussian. "Caught in zhe act... Take zhe traitor out with Prussia. As he came forvard, he is sick and can be fixed... Paris however... He is guilty of treason and shall be subject to zhe trials."

"Oh. Dragomir... Can you wake me up?" Paris asked, he murmured as he hugged him. "... I'll be back alright? I... I love you." He murmured leaning up to kiss him before vanishing. His body struggling sleepily as he processed what happened, "... Wat...?"

He did as he was asked before blushing at the kiss. "...Lestate, you fool..." The connection broke and he had no idea what was going to happen now. There had never been a traitor in his time...

One hunter was already putting him in cuffs as Prussia averted his eyes. His left hand was bandaged and just out the corner of his right pocket, the flower was shoved in, almost like he was desperate to hide it. Austria tsked softly. "Prussia here vas useful after all... Information on Lucifer ve can use as vell as an informant who betrayed us."

Paris blinked bleary eyed, his brain fogged by sleep deprivation. "... What?"  
The Austrian glared at him. "Take zhem avay. Jou know vhere." He had no time for this mockery since he had to prepare the trials. Two hunters pulled the Doctor and the Prussian out, taking them to the cells below where Kiku was once held...  
Paris was truly confused, "Whats happening...?" Oh what had happened...

A broken voice came from the Prussian. "I told him... I'm sorry..."

"Sorry? Why? What happened?" Paris asked in confusion as they were left in the cell.

He sat on the ground, picking at his cuffs. "...I found zhings in zhere, Doc... Bad zhings I vish I forgot. Zhey did somezhing... So I told Austria. Vhat I learned. About Japan. About jou. Transylvania. Karn. Kanra. Angels. I'm not Prussia anymore... I'm sick... a traitor..."

"Oh... It's alright... I'll be okay." Paris sighed moving to try and hug the younger man..

He shook his head, not wanting the sympathy of the friend he betrayed. "...zhey said jou vould die... I signed our death varrants, even if Austria said I could be fixed."

"I'll be fine. Even if I die... I'll be fine." Paris murmured, "After all... They're the ones who need me... They'll be floundering around until they can find a new doctor."

"Norvay vill take over." He said, finally using the cuff to get the bandaging off the purple tattoo like burn on his palm from the key. "Jou vill be tried und put to death, I'll have zhis bound und zhen be reconditioned. I saw Japan after his before he vas released und I don't vant to be... I'll die again und Prussia vill be back after I tried to kill him! I vant him dead but I gave him a vay back!"

"I know... I'm sorry. I tried to protect you as much as I could. I'm sorry I'll be leaving you now..."

"... You're such a nice kid. I'll miss you."

"...I'm not. I'm horrible."  
"You aren't. I have been looking after you for years... I don't mind really what happens."  
"But I've seen myself, Doc... I've seen vhat I am und I hate it. All I had to do vas stay quiet... I don't vant jou to die. So vhy did I speak?"  
"Because you also want to live... It's fine." Paris sighed, petting his back. "If you live then you can fix your mistakes."  
"I don't vant to. Doc, I didn't tell zhem I'm not Prussia..."  
"Sh. You'll be okay. Live for me alright? I'll be fine... Trust me."  
He hugged him as best he could. "I'm sorry I vas an ass all zhese years. I should have listened to jou."  
"It's okay. White hair makes me more dignified."  
He chuckled. "I got tired of being zhe only old man."  
"You're not even twenty yet you whelp." Paris chuckled, sighing after a time.  
"I vas born old. Hell, I vas vhite haired before jou."  
"You say that but sometimes you have the mind of a five year old..."  
"Poor bastard." He chuckled before the sound of the lock turning hit their ears. They were coming for Paris.  
Paris pulled away from Prussia, looking at the opening door with soft sad eyes.  
The red followed brokenly as two hunters came to escort the traitor to his trial. Austria had been harsh in his punishment, picking things even Prussia would have issues doing. He personally liked the last trial, but he would have to send Japan to the Prussian first.  
Paris didnt struggle as he was lead out of the cell.  
He was lead to Austria who looked down on him before looking at his second in command. "Japan. Prepare Prussia. I'll take zhis for now."  
"Yes sir." Japan breezed past everyone, slipping out to go to Prussia while Paris was still.  
"Send him to zhe pit. His first trial is Hellfire." The pit had pipes in the floor and ceiling that would push bursts of flame into the cell. He would have to avoid the pillars of fire or be burned...  
The two hunters nodded and pulled Paris out, Paris didn't resist... Even though his eyes held growing panic.  
Just outside the cell, they stripped him of his clothes for as little protection as possible and pulled his hair free of its pony tail. Loose hair caught flame much more easily... Then they pushed him in before Austria went to join Japan.  
Japan was questioning Prussia, demanding to know everything that had happened.  
Japan was questioning Prussia, demanding to know everything that had happened.  
He answered quietly, clearly not his normal self as sorrow flooded him. He was currently on the part about the book and the facts he had learned. "She is sensitive about zhe demons she makes. Calls zhem her children. She has one currently she is set on keeping in hell until she is fifty. A demon by the name of Fleruty she considers her brother." He didn't mention the fact about Japan though. That wouldn't help him...  
"What do they look like?"  
"...zhe daughter is average height. Black hair wif either blood red or purple streaks. Grey eyes. Pale. Traditional succubus. Zhe male blonde, blue eyes, stubble... A lot like Paris actually. Mouse parts."  
Japan wrote them down, "Anything else that deserves out attention?"  
"...I met an angel. Zhe one killed with Mexico."  
"Ah. What did he say?"  
"Nozhing. Gave me his sword und sent me off with zhe demon I vas with." He glared at them a bit, a bit of anger sparking again. "Jou never said angels still vorked with us... zhey vere extinct."  
Japan chose to ignore that statement, "What was the demon you were with like?"  
"Karn vas a friend. A tame demon no vorse zhan a house cat und died saving me." He said simply. His face ticked a bit as the pain hit him again.  
"A friend? You say he was like a house cat... Do you mean more like a pet?"  
"I guess. I took him as a prisoner at first but zhen he was harmless. I fixed his body und it came in handy. But he vas my friend just as jou or Doc. I don't care if it is vrong or not right now either."  
Japan sighed, looking back at Austria. Not entirely sure how to handle this.  
He motioned for Japan to keep questioning before Prussia kept going, his anger making him demand his own answers. "He also never lied. Not like jou both. I found Kanra in zhere too. Not a hunter legend, but a demon mated to Lucifer! Vhat else is a lie here?"  
"Where exactly is there?"  
"Her head. In fucking history! I saw everyzhing in zhere, und I hate it!" The chains on his hands rattled as he wanted to punch something. The same anger he had when he killed Prussia flooded him as he wanted to get out of here. "I HATE ZHIS LIFE!"  
Japan pushed calming energy into him, forcing him to relax. "No you dont. This is the right path... Of course you doubt yourself. She believes that she is right... She was trying to make you doubt yourself."  
He laughed manically. "Hard not to vhen jou look at jourself and have it try to kill jou... AND JOU KNOW IT IS JOU! But it vasn't me... I'm not zhat anymore..."  
"Calm down." Japan said, pushing harshly to get him to relax.  
"Vhy don't jou get it... I zhought jou vould get it..."

Austria knew where this was going. "Zhat's enough. Japan. Hold him down. I'm going in to fix him."  
Japan nodded, feeling deja vu as he grabbed the younger to hold him still.  
He looked at the struggling teen who growled. "Jou managed to hide from us for a few hours. Good job. But its time Prussia came back." He said before a red glow surrounded his hand and he grabbed his forehead. The teen instantly cried out in pain as his memory was painfully ripped out and altered before being reinserted into twisted versions. "Ve need him for zhe main event..."  
"Yes sir. I'll get him ready for... It's a week from now yes?"  
"If not sooner. The first trial should be over by now."  
"How many trails are there again?"  
"Seven."  
"Ah. I will get him ready then."  
He finished his work, leaving any information that was useful intact. When he woke, it would be like he never went in her mind. "Have Pompeii make a palm piece to seal zhat... zhing on his palm. I don't like it or how his seal on his magic is veakened."  
"Yes sir." He laid Prussia down and went to see Pompeii.  
He scoffed down at the boy and frowned. Nothing in there was damage done by the demon... he had broken himself. He found the weak point too. Paris. As he headed out to see how the trial had gone, he knew that Prussia finishing the trials would be best. Prussia would redeem himself for his weakness and Paris for his betrayal... yes, it would work perfectly.  
Paris was burned, his hair singed and parts of his skin pink that was quickly turning into an angry red as he struggled for breath.  
He was taken back to the cell next to Prussia's, the teen still down as Austria watched him being dragged out.  
Paris whimpered as his burns were jostled and grabbed, unable to stop himself from cringing back.  
"Rest vhile jou can. Jou have zhe Trial of Seas next."  
Paris was out as soon as he touched the ground, utterly exhausted...  
Prussia was out for the rest of the day, brain literal mush at the moment.  
Paris slept for as long as he could until the next trail.  
When Prussia woke, he blinked at the bars around him. "...vhat?"  
"Hello Prussia." Japan said having returned with the new hand piece.  
"...Japan? Vhere...?" He rubbed his head, migraine splitting his head open.  
"You're back at the base."  
".../my head hurts.../"  
"You're body is sore due to disuse."  
He nodded. "/Why are ve in here?/"  
"You were delirious earlier and dangerous."  
He groaned. "Entschuldigung..."  
"It is alright. Due to safety measures we are inclined to keep you here."  
"...how long? I have to kick a bitch's ass for dropping me..." He growled, sounding much more like Prussia than Gilbert.  
"a week or too. Don't worry. We will not be going lax, you will be participating in training several times a day."  
"Good." He grunted, but fed up with the fact he was benched. He remembered being tortured in her mind, just searing pain and nothing after he found the book and... He hissed as a stray memory tried to come back. Something about a flower...  
"Rest for now. Training begins tomorrow."  
He nodded. "... can I get some vater?"  
"Hai. One moment."  
He nodded and put his hands in his pockets, surprised to feel something in one. He pulled out the pink flower and stared at it in confusion.  
Japan was stepping up the stairs to get the desired water, not noticing the issue.  
He set it aside and looked at the piping above him before getting started on his training. Pull ups were his resting.

Austria passed Japan on the stairs as he went to retrieve Paris for the next trial.  
Paris was sleeping deeply, utterly exhausted... He could have slept for a week.  
Japan came down shortly with a glass of water.  
The Austrian wouldn't let him as he forced him awake. "Get up."

The albino was hanging from the pipe, pulling himself up and down with little difficulty.  
Paris groaned as he woke up, feeling slightly better now that he had a bit of sleep.  
"Prussia. Water." Japan said, slipping in to hand him the glass.  
"Come. Jou need to be weighed." He said, not giving him any reprieve.

"Danke." He said, dropping down and taking the glass. He started to ask where Doc was but then he remembered. "...is it true?"  
Paris stood up, body shaking a bit and followed Austria out.

"Is what true?" Japan asked, blinking curiously.  
They went to a set of scales and the Austrian nodded to it. "Jou know vhat to do."

"Doc... Is he a traitor or vas it a trick?"  
Paris went over to the scales, standing on one tiredly. Wiping the exhaustion from his eyes best he could.

"Hai. It is true. He is a traitor."  
Austria called out the number and a group of hunters looked for a weight equal to the number. Once found, they tied it to the other to lead him to his next fate.

A flash of panic rose in his eyes before a searing pain in his head blasted it away. "Unfortunate. I am glad he vill be dealt with zhen."  
Paris blinked, "... What is going on?" Oh why did what he did even matter... He didn't fight or do anything besides look after people all day.

"Hai. It is a good thing."  
One of the hunters grunted. "Trial of Sea. You have to work through the maze before it floods." He explained before opening the door to a room filled with walls, holes in the top of the ceiling. It smells of water and dampness, usually used for hunters to train being dragged under by demons who were water bound.

He nodded, flinching at the pain any sorrow gave him. What was wrong with him?  
Paris paled a bit, what? He glanced at the rock. Surely he would drown... He wasn't strong like that to get through with this attached to him.  
"I will see you later with dinner Prussia."  
"Room fills in about thirty minutes. In ordinance with the trial, the water will be either ice or boiled. Your time begins as soon as this door closes." He warned before stepping back.

He nodded. "Vill I still be alloved to spar with Pompeii?"  
Paris felt panic, there was no way he could do this!

"Maybe tomorrow." Japan shrugged, "See you later."  
The door slowly began to close and rattling could be heard as water pressure started to build.

"Bye..." He huffed before drinking some of the water. He half finished it before looking at the flower and put it in. "Vhere did jou come from anyvay?"  
Paris picked up the rock, grunting at it's weight as he quickly began to hurry through the maze.

The flower of course didn't respond as it floated gently on the water.  
The steaming water started to flow in, quickly beginning to puddle under his feet. Steam drifted around him, but started to take a soft scent familiar to the doctor.

He watched it float for a second before sighing and began his pull ups once more.  
Paris yelped, pain erupting as the water scalded his feet. The Frenchman didn't stop running, in fact moving faster to keep his feet out of the water more as he desperately navigated the maze.  
A sigh came from behind him, the water moving out of his path. "Lestate, what have I told you about keeping your head."  
"What?" He blinked, suddenly confused. He was too tired to think properly.  
The Transylvanian shook his head, marking the wall with a small scratch to mark where they had been. "Let's get you out of here before there is too much water."  
Paris nodded, "... Thank you..." He murmured as he began to move forward again.  
He walked beside him, easily holding the rock. "I got you into this, at least I can get you out. You just have to pass these and you are declared innocent."  
"Yes... I don't know if I can survive... I'm too tired Dragomir... I haven't slept enough and now it's coming back to bite me."  
"I'll leave you with rest spells and help where I can. What trials have you done so far?"  
"This is only the second trail so far."  
"Ok, we have the trial of water. What was the first you did?"  
"Fire." He said and pointed at his bones.  
"That leaves Poison, Cross, Will, and a hunt." They were giving him the hard ones first it seemed.  
"Alright... Let's hurry."  
"No need to. We are halfway done." He was familiar with this trial, having hunted mermaid demons.  
"Really?" Paris murmured, looking at him curiously.  
He chuckled. "I forgot you weren't the one to knock the water out my lungs."  
"Oh... You've done this?"  
"Several times when I was being trained in Portugal."  
"... It's terrible." Paris sighed, walking forward still. Eyelids drooping a bit.  
"Welcome to hunter training. You've patched brays up after things like this... How did you think they got those wounds?"  
"I know. I don't know how they got the wounds."  
"How you didn't have to go through it, I'll never know."  
"... I was too weak to be considered useful as a hunter but I was magically powerful so they moved me to train under the doctor at the time after my second year."  
He nodded with a sigh before they reached a wall with a button in the center. "I'm going to let the water go now. The second you press the button, it will open and the water will flood out." He set the rock down before brushing back his hair and kissing him. "And that's for leaving me without letting me return the favor."  
"Alright... Thank you for the help." He hugged Dragomir quickly before picking up the rock and getting prepared to hit the button.  
He vanished, the water falling to lap around the other's knees.  
He hissed in pain, quickly hitting the button as he leaned against the door.  
The door opened, the water flowing out and through drains. The two hunters blinked in shock as the traitor hadn't drowned...  
Paris stepped out, the rock dropping to the ground as exhaustion overtook him he joined the rock on the ground.  
The rope was cut and one hunter carried him back down. From his cell, Prussia watched with disgust.  
Paris slept where they put him, unaware of what happened with Gilbert as his body tried to recover.  
He kept doing his pull ups, ignoring the traitor. He wanted to feel something for him but all he was feeling was hate and contempt. As far as Prussia cared, he was beside a demon.  
Paris woke up after an hour, his body sore. He groaned and sat up, deciding it wouldnt be smart to leave the wounds as they were he did some light healing.  
In the next cell, Prussia was doing sit ups, working his core. He was choosing to ignore the other and just let him. The traitor wouldn't survive the last five...  
He healed himself a bit more then watched Prussia, closing his eyes he began to focus his magic. Pushing Prussia to go to sleep while settling to do so himself.  
He froze as he felt the energy touch him and growled. "Don't even zhink about it."  
"You should sleep... You've been through a lot." Paris murmured softly.  
"I'll do vhat I vant..." He said, working through the spell.  
"It's not healthy." Paris hummed, putting more pressure on the spell.  
"Neither is being a traitor."  
"I suppose." Paris hummed, "But you know I never take care of myself."  
"Zhen stop healing und get jour sentence over with." He snarled.  
"I am." He sighed, putting further pressure on the sleeping spell.  
He growled and stumbled up, moving to the door of his cell. He just assumed Japan forgot to lock it when he opened it with his left hand and started out. "Keep jour fucking magic avay from me. Demon loving scum..."  
He blinked, pushing even harder on the spell. Forcing him down into sleep.  
He dropped at the foot of the stairs, unable to fight the magic anymore.

He huffed harshly for breath that would keep him out for about a day... Paris was soon falling asleep himself though.  
The Prussian was going to be so pissed when he woke.  
Not that Paris could care much more. He knew he couldnt make it... But he'd try for Dragomir's sake.  
Once he was asleep, the familiar scent of the demon entered his mind. "Good job..." He smiled, taking him into an embrace.  
"Thank you Dragomir... I think I'll be in trouble when someone comes down though."  
"...why?"  
"I had to force Prussia to sleep and he somehow got out of his cell..."  
"Cell? Oh dear."  
"Yea..."  
He caressed his cheek softly, letting his magic rest the other. "Please be careful."  
"I will..." He smiled softly as he leaned closer to hug him.  
He shivered as his wings were grazed. "Good..."  
Paris held him closely, "... What if I cant do this...?"  
"You can. You are going to make it through these trials and be proven innocent. Then I'm coming to get you to see my new house and we can get my pay and just be happy..."  
"But what if I can't Dragomir...?"  
"You will. I'll be there the whole way..."  
"Okay..." Paris murmured, still unsure as he held onto him.  
He sat down, pulling the French into his lap to just lay there, relaxing.  
Paris curled against him, comfortably sleepy... He just wanted this to end.  
"I love you... I don't think I said it before."  
He blushed, "... I love you too..."  
He continued to feed him energy, rubbing his back. "The last trials will be easy for you save the hunt. You have a strong will, you are a doctor and can cure poison, and the cross is just glorified pain tolerance."  
"Okay... I can do that."  
"I know you can. I'll help with the hunt..."  
"Okay."  
"...then I'll kiss you for real." He promised with a smirk.  
He blushed, "Thank you... But I doubt they'd allow me out if I did manage to pass..."  
"I'll break you out if I must."  
"... Thank you Dragomir..."  
"Anything for you..."  
He smiled softly, "... I'll have to go soon..."  
"I know. I'm going to keep you here as long as I can though."  
"Thank you."  
"Don't piss off Prussia anymore than you have though, alright? If he was in a cell, they are holding him for a reason. Use that to your advantage. Say he was escaping if you must."  
"I will..."  
"Get ready to go, someone is bound to be bringing dinner now..."  
"Alright. I will."  
He let him go sadly as the door opened and closed, the hunter going to alert the superiors that Prussia was loose.  
Paris laid on the floor, looking at the sleeping Prussia.  
Austria came with Japan, giving orders for the Japanese to deal with the Prussian. "Jou. Vhat happened here?"  
"Ah. He was trying to leave so I put him to sleep..." It was the truth.  
"How did he get out?" He asked, turning to the Japanese.  
"I dont know... He just opened the door..." Paris murmured, while Japan began to look Prussia over.  
Prussia was fine aside from the fact he couldn't wake up.

Austria frowned and went to the cage. It was unlocked... "Jou did lock it, correct?"  
"Hai. Of course I did... Ah." He looked over Prussia's hand. "It was this..." He said before slipping the glove like thing on. "I've just gotten the requested item from Pompeii. He shouldn't be able to take it off easily."  
The second it was one, his magic seal was restrengthened and the teen cried out painfully in his sleep, arching off the floor.  
"There... That should do it."  
"Good. Get him back in his cell. I want his story when he wakes." He looked back at the doctor and opened his cell. "Come. Time for your next trial."  
Japan pulled him back into the cell as Paris stood up, "... Okay."  
He took the man out to his office, a gold goblet sitting on his desk. "Drink."  
"What..?" Paris blinked in shock, despite what Dragomir told him... He wasnt expecting that.  
He nodded to the goblet. "Have a drink."  
"... Alright..." Paris slowly reached out and picked up the cup. Looking at the liquid inside it tentatively.  
It was just unassuming water.  
He blinked and looked at Austria, clearly confused.  
"Drink."  
Paris looked at it before he began to drink it. He was honestly quite thirsty.  
The second he touched his lips to the cup, the magic activated, water turning to arsenic.  
He choked, coughing harshly as soon as hr realized what had happened.  
The Austrian sat back and watched. He had about five minutes before death kicked in. Trial by Poison had begun.  
Paris immediately turned his healing magic inward on himself. Hissing as the magic swirled in his body to undo the damage and purge his body from the poison.  
The other just counted down the time.  
Paris was soon throwing up the bulk of the poison while the magic eradicated whatever else was left.  
Austria buffed, waving his hand to clean the mess. "Go."  
He stood on shaky legs as he left the office. He had passed... And healed his other wounds in the process.  
Austria sat in thought. There were three more tests. The traitor couldn't pass all of them...  
Paris was led back to his cell where he sat. He also discreetly added two more days to Prussia's time asleep. Not wanting to fight with him.  
He needed it anyway after his soul was resealed. No one bothered the two until the next trial.  
Paris just slept and relaxed, fine aside from being hungry and thirsty.

When he woke, Dragomir had managed to break in and leave him a glass of water and a bowl of pomegranate.

He blinked, drinking and eating quickly before hiding the dishes.

Two hunters came for him not long after that, opening his cell wordlessly.

Paris looked up at them curiously, standing up when the door opened.

They were silent as they led him out to a courtyard.

He blinked looking around, what was it now...?

Every hunter available circled the opening and he was left there alone, everyone staring accusingly. Austria stepped forward and clicked his fingers, the doctor going into a body bind before his arms were forced out and he slowly floated upward, as if on a cross. "Trial of zhe Cross." Was all he said before silence rang out once more and soon, he cast the first stone.

Paris closed his eyes as the rock struck his shoulder, a bruise blossoming on his pale skin nearly instantly.

A bombardment of rocks flew out afterwards, starting the twenty four hours trial.

Paris pushed his face into his shoulder as the rocks bruised and hit his skin.

None did too much damage as the worst rocks were stopped just shy of hitting him, the demon watching from his shadow self to not alert hunters to his presence. He promised to help get him through this...

He shuddered as the rocks hit, his body trembling with the pain.

Soon, none of the rocks were even touching him as Dragomir made them stop just off his body and fall before the time was up and he was let down. Everyone watched to see if he could even stand.

Paris stumbled when he was sat down, nearly falling over but managing to keep his shaky balance.

A few were impressed before turning away. The hunters from before escorted him back to his cell.

He leaned on them a bit, his body aching.

They left him on the cot before locking him up once again. Once more, a glass of water and pomegranate was left for him.  
He drank and ate, enjoying the food before hiding the dishes away and heading off to sleep.

As before, Dragomir healed him up and left him rested, giving him rest instead of a visit.

Paris just slept until the next trail came, his body exhausted.

Paris awoke and squirmed a bit as he was taken once more, oh what trail now... At least Dragomir had helped his body rest and recover.

He was taken outside to a large pit, deep and narrow. "Get in."

He did as he was told, blinking with confusion.

Soon they were throwing the dirt down on him. "You have an hour to escape once the hole is filled."

"What?" He yelped, spitting out some dirt that had gotten into his mouth.

Austria looked down to him with a smile. "Trial by Earth. Zhere is an enchantment on zhe hole for air zhat lasts an hour. Jou have to escape jour binds and dig jour vay out."

He felt fear hit him before he forced himself to relax... He could freak out after he had survived... If he-No. He would.

Dirt slowly built around him as the hunters threw it down on him. It would take a few hours to fill.

Paris just waited, closing his eyes... How would he know when to start?

The earth flared warm once the spell activated and he could begin.

He began to squirm to slip out of his binds, a small noise of frustration leaving him at how tight they were.

The earthy scent soon shifted as the ropes loosened. 'Stay calm, alright?'

'I'm as calm as I can manage right now.' He replied, squirming out of the binds.

The demon's magic worked to calm him more. 'Good. Don't talk with your mouth, keep the mental connection. You are a doctor, you know panicking makes you use more oxygen. And the spell only makes enough for an hour if you stay calm...' His spell shifted to his hands, making his nails harder. 'Now you just have to stay level headed and dig. The dirt you push away, push to your feet so you can climb up, pushing it aside will just compact it and trap you in a hole before the hundreds of pounds of dirt falls on your head.'

'Alright.' Paris nodded and began to work. Taking calm breaths as he began to slowly work his way out.  
'Good. Once this is over, all that's left is a hunt. I'm sure there is a demon our there with a bounty on it, even for us.' He said, making note to ask later. 'Even demons hate traitors, though it takes a lot to be labeled one...'

'... I don't want to hurt anyone...' Paris sighed slightly, he wasn't a bad fighter... In fact he was quite decent... But he avoided it as much as possible. He hated to hurt people...

'Then just go for a quick kill, or I'll kill them if there are no witnesses. If there are, you have to do it. If not for yourself, then for me.'

'Okay...'

'Just call me when the final trial comes, alright?' He asked, looking ahead to see how far he had dug. 'I'll come running.'

'I will.' Paris nodded, continuing to climb. Eventually breaking the surface just five minutes before his hour was up.

And Dragomir was gone as he went to speak to Lucifer.

The Austrian huffed and watched as he crawled out. "Take him to his cell."

Paris let himself get dragged off as he just reveled in being able to take in as much air as he wanted.

They tossed him back in, the Prussian glaring at him. He would kill that bastard before being put back to sleep.

Paris didnt say anything just laying down and letting his body relax as he began to doze off.

Austria sat in his office, fingers templed in thought. "Japan. A moment?"

"Yes sir?" Japan asked, blinking at him.

"Have jou checked Prussia's status?"

"Not yet. I was going to check in a bit."

"Do so immediately. I vant him ready for zhe trial immediately."

"Yes sir." Japan nodded, heading out to quickly check on him.

He was still glaring at the man he once considered a friend, getting used to the constant pain he had when any emotion he shouldn't have as a hunter crossed him.

"Ah. Prussia you are awake."

He nodded. "Vhen can I leave? I don't vant to be with demon scum."

"Now. You have to train."  
He was up in an instant, having been altered to not even notice the glove, like it was just a part of his body. "Danke gott."

"Come on." He said, opening the door.

He tore off for the door, eager to get started and get away from Paris.

Japan followed after him, while Paris just slept.

"Vhere am I training? Vhen can I get back to my target?"

"You'll be training in the arena and when Austria says you can."

"Surprised he hasn't sent me already."

"He has other plans."

"Such as?" He asked as he round house kicked a training dummy.

"Plans." Japan just said, shrugging a bit..

He grumbled about the other being a fucking ass for being all cryptic as he destroyed the dummy.

"Hm. You're a bit slower than usual." Japan noted.

"I am not." He huffed, stepping over to the next one.

"Yes you are."

He growled before breaking the dummy in half his normal time. "No. I'm not. I'm going easy."

"Don't go easy." Japan said, shaking his head. "You need to push yourself and easy is not the way to go about it."

"Zhen give me a challenge! Zhese are nothing!" He let lose everything into one kick that broke the next dummy in half, sending the top part flying to the other side of the room.

"Alright." Japan summoned the living dummies. "Try not to destroy these. We use them for recruits as well."

He blinked before recognizing his old 'toys'. "No promises." He grunted before beginning his fight.

Japan stayed back and out of the way, watching him. Prussia was good fighter. Which wasn't a surprise. He had always been decent.

As always, once he finished breaking them, they repaired and began the next round. He went until he was told to stop.

It was hours later, "You can stop now. You'll have dinner and then go back."

"To zhe cell!?" He said, looking back in horror at the thought.

"It's only for now."

He growled. "Vhy am I stuck with zhat traitor, anyvay?"

"You arent. You two are in separate cells."

"Still have to look at zhe bastard."  
"No you don't." Japan huffed, "If you don't want to see him then look in a different direction."

"Still doesn't make him less a traitor or me less stuck with him."

"Well you'll have to wait. It will come to an end in due time."

"Just get it over." He huffed, heading to get food.

Japan rolled his eyes and left as well after sending the dummies back to storage.

He was silent as he walked, but when he ate, the shitty taste of the rations was amazing to him... He was starving!

Japan ate as well, "Hungry?"

"/Starving. I feel like I haven't eaten in weeks!/" He mumbled in German, to busy to bother with English.

Japan just rolled his eyes once more, "You have been in a coma for a month so... You technically haven't."

"/...oh, ja. I forgot./" he mumbled, making a face as he wondered just how the hell he managed to forget that...

Japan just sighed, "Just eat."

He ate slower as he thought about that. Deep down, he knew something was wrong... and it made him flinch with pain as he started to question it.

"Are you alright?"

"Vhy does my head keep hurting?" He hisses, pushing the food aside.

"It's probably a side effect from being trapped inside someone else's mind."

He nodded as it faded, trusting the Japanese.

"Are you done eating?"

"Ja..." He stood, staring at the table. "Just let me know vhen I can move back to my room..."

"It will be soon." He said, standing up to follow him.

He went back to his cell, cutting his eyes at the traitor as he passed before entering his cell and sitting on the ground, back to Paris. Even though he couldn't see him, he still felt his presence.

Paris meanwhile was asleep, resting up for when the next trail came.

Austria prepared the arena for the last trial. He hoped Prussia was ready.

Japan didn't know what to hope for... Either way this went they would be losing someone incredibly valuable.  
The next day Austria made the announcement for the final trial. "Japan. Fetch Prussia first."

Japan nodded and went down to grab the albino hunter, "Come Prussia. Austria wishes to see you."

"Finally." He huffed, standing and following the other out to the arena. He blinked at how everyone was present. "Vhat...?"

"Good. Prussia, go over zhere and pick a veapon to use." The Austrian commanded before turning back to Japan. "Explain zhe rules. I'm getting Paris."

Japan nodded, "Prussia. You will be involved in Paris's last trail. As his accuser you two will duel to the death to settle it. If he lives and you die he is innocent. If he dies and you win he is guilty." Japan told him, watching him closely for his reaction.

Paris meanwhile had woken up, Prussia was gone... But he wasn't surprised.

He was stoic as he nodded. The pain had conditioned him to hate his former friend and had no issue with it. "Good zhing he is guilty." He pulled a sword and twisted it in his hands before settling on it.

Austria opened the cage and looked at the other. "Time for zhe last trial. Let's go."

"Hai. Now you shouldn't underestimate him. He may be a doctor but he isnt weak."

Paris nodded and stood up, 'Dragomir...? The last trail is about to begin.' He didn't know if that would work or not...

"He isn't a doctor. He is a traitor. I know not to."

Austria led him out with a smirk. "Zhat vont vork."

"Alright. Good."

"What wont?" Paris asked, following him.

"I went through some old papers zhe other night and remembered Transylvania's specialty. He was superior at magic, including mind reading and projections. So I took a precautionary measure and set up a shield to block any mental messaging... any sent will come straight to me..."

Paris sighed, he was on his own then... Not that it mattered. He had a feeling about the trail... He doubted that having Dragomir with him or not would really help the whole thing.  
They entered the arena and he pointed to the weapons. "You may only pick one."

He nodded, selecting the rapier... His chosen weapon. Paris wondered if he should pull out all the stops... Show his true potential. He hadn't done that since he arrived at the hunters... Well. He'd see what happened.

Austria nodded. "The Trial of Hunt..." He began, the crowd watching. "Has been changed to anozher form. Trial of Accusation!" He waved to the Prussian who stepped forward. "The party guilty shall die at zhe hands of zhe innocent before, as custom dictates, being dismembered und scattered! The trial begins now!"

Paris blinked but didn't show emotion aside from that... A fight to the death...

Prussia glared at him as he readied his sword. He could kill the traitor...

'But its Doc...' He blinked at the other before pushing the small flair of pain away.

Paris was also ready, waiting for him to start as he began to prepare himself mentally and magically.

His eyes rehardened before lunging forward.

Paris blocked the blow, adrenaline filling him as their swords met with a clang. His blue eyes watching Prussia carefully.

He pulled back, swinging once again, staying on the offensive.

Paris remained defensive, blocking each of the younger's blows impeccably.

He smirked, but it didn't quite reach his eyes as he attacked faster before the pain started again.

'...zhis is vrong...'

Paris was a bit too slow on one block and part of his left arm was severed, just above the elbow. He hissed with pain. Immediately getting out of Prussia's range.

He paused for a millisecond as he looked at the arm and then stepped over it, continuing his attacks as the pain in his head grew.

'STOP!'  
Paris's eyes slowly flooded with blue as he continued to dodge and block. It wasn't long after his eyes had become a solid glowing blue that long thorn covered vines shot from the stump at Prussia sending him flying while roses blossomed. The arena gasped as they saw this, having not expected such a display from the doctor.

That millisecond delay was what got him, getting cut up by the thorns. He still tried to hack at them however. His body just attacked. His eyes locked on the flowers though as a ghostly sound of bones clicking matched with them. He hissed in pain, not from the thorns, but as his brain started to burn from Austria's spell.

The vines pushed him away, wrapping around him tightly and digging into his skin.

He hissed in pain. If he was going to use magic... he would use his own. He whistled out, summoning his bird to him. The canary didn't expect this scene but still used his claws against the vine, cutting them from his master.

They dropped to the ground dead and pulled back to form an arm once more. Although now the two were on completely opposite sides of the arena.

He tore off at him from the front, Gilbird taking the back in a ruthless attack to both sides without stopping.

Paris turned, a powerful shield blocking Prussia as his rapier took off the bird's head.

Once again, his neck sliced open with the beheading, bleeding softly. The Prussian screamed with frustration as he tried to press through, the pain driving him a bit berserk as his eyes watered sadly.

Paris also took the time to crush the bird's skull with magic. Delaying it's revival for a few hours. The Frenchman turned to Prussia, his sword flying out to catch him across the chest while he remained safe in his powerful barrier.

The pain from the skull attack broke him, eyes staring blankly as he just took the cut. Why was he doing this? Why couldn't he move his body...? Doc? He looked down to the cut on his chest, not life threatening, but it stung...  
Paris didn't do anything, just watching him. Waiting.

He looked back at his friend, unable to stop his arm from raising the sword as he moved forward to find the weak spot in the shield.

Paris just watched, waiting for him to attack. He had to hold onto himself... His bloodlust was getting ahead of himself. He couldnt let himself ruin his delicate plans.

He slashed at the shield, working through to get to the other. His eyes screaming for this to stop as his brain felt like it was melting.

Paris let the barrier drop, his body was emanating magic at an outrageous power. It crackles over his skin like lightning.

There was no hesitation as he attacked, but he wish he had. He wish he could drop the sword. This was all wrong! He didn't know why, but it was!

Paris blocked the attacks, occasionally lashing out with his own deadly attacks. Leaving behind stinging cuts.

Japan leaned to Austria, "... He's more powerful than we thought..." He murmured lowly, watching the traitor fight.

It just added to his pain, the cuts not even effecting him at this point. He prayed the other killed him. He didn't want to do this... He wanted the pain to stop, his eyes pleading even as he still tried to kill the other.

"It vould seem zhat vay... Ve may just loose Prussia..."

Paris didn't do more like that until he managed to disarm Prussia and take his sword.

"... Who would be a greater loss at this point?" Japan asked, careful to keep quiet as the other hunters in the stands went mad. The cries loud, some pleased cheers and others angry bellows.

He scowled at the other, but his eyes were relieved. This would end now... "Go on und kill me, scum. Make zhem believe jou are innocent..."

"At zhis point? I vant zhem both dead." He said. "One is a traitor, zhe other can't even beat a doctor who hasn't trained in years."

Paris lunged at him his power crackling audibly as he closed in on him.

Japan couldnt even reply as he watched, it... It was madness.  
Austria sat back to watch his 'favorite' die.

And Prussia closed his eyes, waiting for the blow as he accepted his fate.

It didn't come and a hush fell upon everyone as Paris embraced Prussia. "... Gilbert. I know you hurt. I can see it. I'm a doctor you know..." He murmured slowly, chuckling bitterly. "... I can't kill you. I care to much." He said low enough so that only Prussia could hear him. His magic sparking visibly as it jolted into the albino's skin. Burning and destroying the nerves. "I don't want you to feel pain Gilbert..."

Austria had to admit he didn't see that coming, but with that magic level, it would burn out the Prussian like last time. "/How the mighty have fallen in the midst of battle.../"

The teen jolted in his grip as the pain faded away. In his numbness he found he could just barely move as he started to pull back from him. His body still moved to kill the other, reaching to disarm him, residual magic dancing on his skin...

But who was Gilbert?

"Gilbert. Kill me... I don't want to kill you." Paris letting him take the swords. His magic finished off the burning. "Just remember yourself..."

Austria sat forward as the boy stood, looking down at his opponent. No one could see his face as he looked down at him.

"I'm sorry... I can't stop it anyvay..." He whispered, eyes wet as he brought the swords down and into his chest. "...I'm sorry... I don't know who zhat is either... I'm Prussia, Doc..." Wasn't he? Who else could he be?

"It's you." Paris murmured, "... Be happy Gilbert." He muttered as blood bubbled in his mouth before his body fell to the ground. 


	8. Chapter 7: Dance With the Devil

He should be happy. He killed the traitor. Paris. Doctor. Friend... He thought the word and no pain hit him... he should be happy... So why did he feel so broken?

He pulled the swords out and closed his eyes as he did what was left. He didn't want to watch as he desecrated the body, chopping legs, arms, and head off.

Japan just watched, "... Prussia won."  
"...so he did." Austria mused, checking the seal as the Prussian cut apart the body. It was intact. "...vhen he is done, her him clean und back to his normal quarters."

"Yes sir."

He dropped his swords and walked away from the body slowly, ignoring the cheers from the other hunters who supported him. He just wanted to sleep...

Japan stepped down to see him, "Come Prussia. You must go shower then you can return to your normal quarters."

He nodded and followed the other as Austria and five other hunters grabbed the body parts, heading out to disperse them.

"Are you well?" Japan asked as they began to walk.

"Ja... Just tired. Gilbird took a lot of damage..." It wasn't a lie...

"He will be fine later."

"Ja... but it took a lot out of me."

"True. You shall have a few days of rest before we expect anything of you." Japan said, "Shower then go to sleep."

"...don't have time for rest." He scoffed but nodded as he entered the shower. He couldn't feel the door nob or the water when it hit him, but he didn't complain. It would be useful in a fight... and he could reflect on the fight without pain. He thought and thought before he headed to his bed, passing out the second he hit the pillow, dreaming of flowers and bones and Doc...

Japan turned and left him, returning to Austria's side.

Dragomir sighed, biting his lip. He didn't like how he hadn't heard from Lestate yet... the trial should have started long ago and he had to pick up his souls... He was flat broke now since he bought his new house in VioletStones. He couldn't afford to miss a pay. It wouldn't take too long to grab his souls though... a quick run to Vash and if Lestate called, he would go... He tore off in the air immediately to get it over with before he had to help his friend...  
Paris's eyes blinked open and he looked around, he was surrounded by people. Everyone except for a few were naked and an angry looking... Demon. Pulled him away to join a smaller group of about twenty people. What was going on...?

He landed outside the 'bank' and could already see some of the newer souls being corralled off into their areas. He quickly spotted Vash and headed over with his slip to collect five thousand souls. "Evening, Vash..."

"Evening Dragomir." He looked at the slip and huffed, tail flicking as he began collecting everyone needed. The Swiss demon didn't hate his job... Not really. It was just frustrating sometimes. New souls came in all the time. It was fucking chaos. Soon damned souls were being sent to Dragomir, all of them were healthy and decent looking with various builds for various tasks.

Paris yelped as he was pulled out from the group he was in and shifted over into a different group. One that was quickly growing.

He headed over to see his lot, eyes trailing over them slowly, taking in which would be staff, playthings, or set aside for use to buy new items. A smile grew as he saw plenty of decent ones... but soon it fell as he reached the next one who joined the group. "...no..."

Paris just stood there awkwardly, looking out as the other Bankers brought in souls to the group. It was getting incredibly large now... What was this...? Who would he end up with? Paris brushed his whitening hair behind his ear, grateful that his wounds had healed at least.

"LESTATE!?" He called out, moving down to the end of where he could go, reaching for the soul. No. Oh, gods no...

He turned to him with surprise, "Dragomir..." He blinked at him unable to believe his luck.

Though his face was filled with horror. "What the hell happened!? Why didn't you call me before hunting?"

He shook his head, "Austria blocked any mental communications... And they changed it from a hunt to a fight to the death..."  
His face grew dark, anger filling the fire in his eyes. "Who did it? Where is your body?" He was going to fix this. He was going to kill the bastards and fix this...

"Prussia... I... I couldnt kill him Dragomir." Paris murmured, "... I don't know where my body is... But they're going to cut it into pieces and spread it around... ... Don't hurt Prussia... I forgive him."

He growled. He couldn't kill Prussia either. Lucifer had an interest in him. "I'll find it. Let's get you out of there though..." He looked up and called out for Vash.

"What do you need now? You have your payment now leave already." Vash grumbled, shaking his head as he walked up to him. His long blue uniform swishing a bit as he approached the angry demon.

"Key for this one. He is my mate." He wanted that collar off. Now.

"Oh yes of course. Wonderful." He flicked his wrist and the key appeared in his hand, the grumpy demon handed it over. "Are you done yet. I'm busy."

"That is it. Thanks." He said before unlocking the collar from the blonde. "I do believe I promised you a new house..." He mumbled as he lead him out, motioning for the 4,999 souls left to follow.

Vash turned and left to tend to the other demons there for payments or to sort souls.

Paris blinked, "Really?" he asked, the souls following Dragomir nervously... A few older ones were more composed but it was general nervousness and terror.

He nodded, taking his hand. "I'll take care of these later. Let's just get you settled in before I head up."  
"... Thank you Dragomir... I'm sorry... For dying." Lestate murmured, holding tightly onto Dragomir's hand.  
He just smiled to him softly. "Don't be. You stuck to your morals and didn't kill a friend. Besides... If I can fix this, it works in our favour." He was going to find his body and change him. It would work. It had too. He didn't care about the success rate, he knew the other was strong and so was his own magic...  
"... Okay?" Paris murmured, confused.  
He lead him through the purple streets to his rather decent sized manor. "Welcome home."  
"Woah... Dragomir it's amazing.."  
He smiled at him and lead him in. "Go on and look around while I take these souls down, ok?"  
Lestate nodded, stepping into the house to explore. It was amazing... He'd never been in such a building before.  
It was traditional on the inside, dark stone wall and wood floors, screaming of his old country. While the soul explored, the demon took the souls down to the cells below. "I'll sort you lot later, I have more pressing matters. Yes you are in hell, yes I am a demon, yes you are stuck her, no you cannot escape. Yes, I can read your minds and if anyone tries to leave..." He whistled sharply and down the stairs came a tiny and super fluffy wolf puppy, bouncing happily to his master. "Dracul here will find you."  
Paris ended up sitting on a couch, suddenly very aware of his nakedness.  
The pup wagged its tail and looked very unfrightening as Dragomir headed back up, wolf in tow. "Like it so far?"  
"Yes... Uhm... Clothes?"  
He blushed and handed him his jacket. He had those Aki had made for him, and needed a tailor to start soon. He was more built that the French. "Once I have the souls assigned positions, I'll have some made for you.  
"Thank you." Lestate smiled, pulling the coat around him.  
He bent down to kiss his forehead. "I'm going to get your body. Dracul here will watch you, alright?"

Said puppy was growling, or attempting to, at the soul, thinking he was an escapee but soon stopped when his master didn't reprimand the soul.  
"Really? Thank you..." He grinned looking at the small puppy. "... He's cute."  
He chuckled, petting the wolf. "Don't let that fool you. Stay in here until I get back too. I would hate to have to kill a fellow demon for taking you."  
"Okay. I can do that."  
"Good. I'll be back soon." He kissed his cheek once more before vanishing.  
Lestate sat there and looked at Dracul. "... Hello."  
The puppy sniffed him and yipped before jumping in his lap, tongue assaulting his face.  
He yelped, "Ah!"  
Which just made the wolf wag his tail faster as he licked his face.  
He chuckled, "Ah. Dracul! Please stop!"  
He pulled back and tilted his head, ears cocked curiously before licking him once again and jumping down.  
"Thank you." He sighed, settling on the couch.  
He laid down, curled up as he looked at the soul like a spanked puppy. Master loved him... Why couldn't he?  
"Oh don't look like that... Come here... But please don't lick my face."  
The wolf perked up immediately and jumped back up. His entire body shook happily as he pressed against the soul.  
He smiled and pet the puppy gently, "... You're a sweetheart."  
His long tongue reached out to lick his wrist...

He said not his face. Nothing about the rest of him!  
He chuckled, "You are persistent... Well okay."  
He huffed in content before his ears perked to a sound downstairs. He was keeping an ear on the souls and they were making too much sound for his liking.  
"Is something wrong, Dracul?"  
He jumped down and bounced off to the basement, nails clicking on the wood as he went to see what they were doing.

A cat burglar had started to pick the lock on the cell.  
Lestate followed him, "What are you doing? You have to wait for Dragomir."  
The soul scoffed. "You an that damn fluff ball ain't stoppin me." The final pin clicked and the cage swung open.

Dracul growled deeper, eyes glowing red as the tip of his fur glowed with embers. He wasn't having any of it.  
Lestate pushed the door closed, using his magic to melt the door shut before Dracul could do anything.  
"Yes we are. Now sit tight."  
The now demonic wolf growled as he sat, glaring at him as he stumbled back. "Tha fuck are you!?" He had been in the group with them but no human could do that!  
"I'm a damned soul just like the rest of you."  
He scooted back, not trusting that answer. "You a damn monster like tha other freak!"  
"No. He's a demon. I am merely a soul."  
Sufficient to say all the souls were terrified now, looking at the others around them in fear that they could do that too.

The wolf huffed and shifted back to normal, shrinking the tiny amount he had grown back to puppy size as he leaned over on the other.

Dragomir was still looking for his head, having read minds to find the locations.  
"You will stay in this cell. Or I will be forced to take drastic measures to ensure your obedience."  
Lestate said, leaning down to pet the pup.  
No one tried anything again before the demon returned. "Lestate?"  
"Hello Dragomir." Lestate said, he was sitting against the wall, watching the souls.  
He moved downstairs and raised an eyebrow before seeing the melted door and sighed. "I did warn them... Come on up, Dracul can watch them." He sent a glare into the cage and found the man who picked the lock. "You, I shall deal with first once I'm done."  
Lestate stood up and went after Dragomir, "They're infuriating... They automatically assumed I was a demon even though I'm clearly a soul."  
"Humans. Besides, it won't matter much longer. You will be one." He smiled, taking him out to where six dirty and wrapped packages sat, clearly a body.  
"What...? Really?"  
He nodded, tilting his head to the body. "I can do it if you want. It will hurt like hell, I won't lie."  
"... I'd like to do that..."  
He nodded and started to unwrap the parts and played a morbid game of puzzle as he pieced the body back. "You will have to stand beside yourself." He smirked, unable to stop the joke. "You can touch yourself too if you'd like."  
"Oh Dragomir shut up." Lestate huffed, moving to sit next to his body.  
"If I do that, then I cannot do the spell." He grinned before reaching for his jacket. "I'll need that back as well. It sadly isn't fire proof."  
He nodded, handing the jacket back to its owner.  
He threw it around his shoulders before slowly speaking the French incantation.  
Paris listened sitting next to his body... It was rather morbid honestly... To look at his mangled body.  
It didn't last long as they both soon caught fire, the purple flames licking him painfully.  
Paris screamed, having to busy studying his dead body with morbid curiosity to notice the purple flames now encompassing them.  
Dragomir forced himself to ignore the sounds as he kept speaking. Down below, the souls and Dracul looked up at the screams.  
Paris fell as he felt everything be burnt away, the pain was unbelievable.  
He watched the soul burn away until all that was left were bones. His words fell softly out his mouth as flesh reformed around them.  
The screaming stopped when he could no longer speak before picking up once more when his vocal cords returned.  
His lips slowly turned into a smile as the spell ended. It was over now... "Let's see you then..."  
Paris was curled on the ground, large mouse like ears leaving his skull with curling antlers and a long foxlike tail. These were coloured white, blue and red.  
He cocked an eyebrow, confused for a moment before bending over. He looked like someone else for a second... "Lestate?"  
"... Hmm... It hurtss... Sore."  
"I know." He said, draping the jacket back around him before carefully lifting him up. "Let's get you to bed. You need rest."  
"Mm." Lestate hummed lowly, curling into him.  
He tucked him into bed and sat back. He would take him to the General of this land later.  
He fell asleep soon enough, curled into the bed.  
Prussia woke, staring at the ceiling a moment before looking at the flower still in the glass. He remembered. Kinda. He really didn't know how to feel anymore. Nothing made sense as reality and the false memories battled in his mind. He just ignored it as he got ready to go back to hunting.  
The glass beside his bed was... Empty. Unusual since the pink flower usually sat there, having grown some roots and the like it simply drifted in the water but now it was gone.  
He got up and picked up the glass and looked around for the flower.  
It was very missing. No where to be found.  
He huffed, heading out to find out where Lucifer was, having fallen back into pattern over the last few months. He could find the flower later.  
Little did he know... He had a passenger with him as he went to Bern, Switzerland.  
He was flying over the Alps as he readied his weapons for battle. He was currently opening his bag to retrieve his holy water.  
Something shifted in the bag, moving deeper into the bag to hide.  
He frowned at that, not liking it one bit. 'Gilbird. Land. We have a guest...' The bird lowered to the ground before the Hunter threw open his bag, dumping its contents to the ground.  
He got a surprise when a surprised yelp left the bag and claws dug through the fabric to avoid the fall.  
He turned it around to look in. "Got jou, fucker!" He growled, before his hard look melted to one of confusion and slight surprise.  
A small skeleton looked up at him, flowers blooming on the branchlike horns. "... Hi, Gil..."  
"Gil...? Vhat?" He stared at the demon for a second, recognizing the flowers. "...Karn?"  
"That's me." He said, waving to him.  
"...vhat? No... Jou died..."  
"Uhm... Yes. But... The flower you took with you. I was able to regrow myself."  
"Zhat's vhy its gone!? I vas vorried about zhat!"  
"Yea... Sorry about worrying you."  
"Vhy are jou in my gear anyvay?" He asked as he reached in to pull him out so he could repack.  
"I snuck in. I wanted to go with you."  
"...jou do know I'm going to fight Lucifer, ja?"  
"Yes... I want to help you." Karn shrugged, sitting on Gilbert's shoulder.  
"Zhought she vas jour friend?" He smirked as he repacked his bag and remounted his bird.  
"Well... I know you better now." Karn said, "You're more important to me than she is."  
"Zhat logic is flawed." He said before taking off once more.  
"How? Well. I know you both pretty well but I havent seen Lucifer in millions of years. I'm not as close to here as I once was."  
"...she is still jour friend zhough. Jour own kind."  
"Well you're my friend too. And it doesn't matter what she is... I want to help you."  
"...just don't die on me again. I can't handle losing anozher friend."  
"I'll be fine."  
"If jou say so." He huffed, searching our her energy.  
Lucifer was curious about Prussia... Having not seen him since the last encounter in Moscow. She knew he was out now... But how he was doing was curious.  
He was fucking pissed and ready to pay her back for breaking his body and fucking up his soul or mind or whatever. He really made his presence known when he arrived, calling her out.  
Erza raised an eyebrow, hm. Prussia was less than pleased. Naturally.  
"Gilbird. Find her. Karn. Hide und mask jour presence. Mine is probably overpowering jours right now but..."  
He nodded, masking his aura and sliding back into the bag.  
The hunter flew around as he scooped her out, aura emitting harshly.  
She masked her own and quickly took a new form. Hiding in the form of an old man. Sitting in a coffee shop.  
He growled as hers vanished and he jumped off Gilbird, falling down much like he did the way Karn hated. He was going to fuck her shit up today.  
Karn just wondered why this was even necessary as he felt himselfish become weightless.  
His jacket billowed out as he landed. He didn't feel the landing, but if he had, he would have felt his ankle break from the landing. He immediately went looking for the only one who noticed his dive.  
Erza had noticed but was hidden behind the colour tinted glass. Didn't he noticed what had happened to his ankle?  
He walked just fine as he checked every eye and face and detail of the people around him.  
Erza didn't look at him, sipping her coffee while playing a crossword. Why did she play hide and seek? She should really just leave... But then again she really messed around too much for her own good.  
He sat down before the man who's eyes sparkled to much to be an old man and held too much joy. "/You bitch./"  
"Is that always how you greet old men?" She asked, head resting on the palm of her hand. Her body melting back into it's preferred form.  
"Just jou."  
"You are so mean to mee..."  
"Jou trapped me in zhat freak show for a month. Jou are fucking lucky I'm not doing vorse zhan I am now."  
"Well it was supposed to be longer. But you are rather formidable." Erza shrugged, "You cant blame me. You always scare away my meals."  
"Zhats my job..." He growled, a knife shooting out too fast for human eyes to even notice.  
She grabbed it out of the air with ease, holding it between the pages of her crossword book. "Such horrendous table manners." Erza tsked lightly, a disapproving shake of her head while a teasing grin fell into place.  
"Jou lost zhose rights vhen you dragged me into zhat hellhole jou call a head."  
"Which rights?"  
"Any form of manners." He said before his broken ankle kicked out at her under the table, blasting her back.

Another good thing about no pain was now his strength didn't have limit.  
She hissed, sinking through the shadows to come out on top of the coffeshop.  
He watched through Gilbird before running out to meet her, glaring up.  
"You are no fun today. What crawled up your ass and died?"  
"My friend..." He growled before using a small bit of magic to boost his jump up.  
"Oh?"  
He slashed at her with his sword, wanting to take her head off like Doc's...  
The sword connected with her neck but her body burst into shards of darkness before melting into liquid shadow, slipping off the coffee shop and onto the ground.

He turned and ran after her, leaping off the roof down to follow her.  
The shadow split into six black cats that darted off in completely different directions.  
He stood there seething. "Bitch!"  
The cats seemingly laughed before they began to vanish down alleyways and streets.  
He punched the coffee shop, putting a crack in the brick before calling his bird. He lost this round...  
Erza meanwhile lured a young woman into an alleyway with her feline appearance before vanishing back to hell for a meal.  
Once back at base, he went to his room, pulling out Karn. "How do I kill her!?"  
"How you kill any other demon... It's just landing the blow that's the tricky part... Especially when the demon is as old and experienced as her... She's the oldest demon alive. Not to mention the first demon to have been created at all."  
"I know zhat! She is zhe queen of hell!"  
"What?"  
He looked at the skeleton. "She is Lucifer. She's zhe queen of hell, of course she vas first."  
"She isn't the queen of hell. She's just the most powerful general." Karn said, oh dear. Humans were quite behind the times...  
He sat down, eyes wide. "Tell me everyzhing. Now."  
"Lucifer is the first true demon. One that was transformed from a human. But she was created by Satan who had been one of God's most powerful archangels. He was cast from heaven because of his desire to become more powerful and be more than he was. He created Lucifer soon after he was transformed from angel to demon due to all his anger and his complete removal from the soothing energies of heaven." Karn said, sitting on Prussia's knee.  
He listened in horror. "No! I kill her, its over! Please tell me jou are lying!"  
"I'm not. She's been purposefully distracting hunters for millennia from the true master of it all."  
He fell back on his bed with a growl. "I give up."  
"Why?"  
"I'm supposed to end zhis. I vas made to end zhis. But its all a lie."  
"Not quite... Killing her would cripple the rest of hell. None of the other generals except for Beelzebub match her in power and Satan hardly ever deems it worthy to lower himself to join in petty combat."  
He perked back up. "Zhen she dies."  
"Although after her death you'll have to move quickly in order to cripple hell... Demons are numerous and could overwhelm you with numbers alone. Never mind that all of them have magical ability, enhanced physical ability and many other abilities that put them far ahead of your small group. It's not impossible to beat them... But it is not going to be an easy feat."  
"Ja. I've been at it for about four years now..."  
"Ah..."  
"...starting to zhink I von't beat her."  
"Who knows?"  
He sighed and rested for a bit before he went to see where she came up next...  
Just over a year later, the Prussian was tearing off with Karn and Gilbird to Japan.  
Lucifer was sitting on the edge of one of the many skyscrapers, humming lowly to herself as she looked down at the floods of people moving around even as the sun set.  
He flew on his bird, looking down for any trace before spotting her on a skyscraper. She wasn't even trying to hide, was she?  
"Dancing bears... Painted wings... Things I almost remember..." She sang to herself, watching him. "And a song someone sings, once upon a December."  
He stared at her, wondering if she even noticed him.  
"Someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm, figures dancing gracefully, across my memory..." Erza sang, voice clear and bright as it trailed off into the approaching night... "Hm... That's one of my favourite movies you know... It's such fun..."  
"...vhy vould I care?"  
"I don't know. But that movie does have such a nice soundtrack."  
He pulled his sword out as he shrugged. "Never heard it."  
"That's a shame. There's a few very nice songs on it." She said, turning to look at him with a large fanged grin. "One of my favourites has to be the villain song. Of course. It's so well written."  
"Zhats call jou scum zhink about, isn't it?"  
"Hm? Pardon? No the song is called into the dark if the night."  
He almost rolled his eyes. "Don't care." He said before throwing a contact explosive at her.  
She dodged to the side and it flew over the side of the building. Erza hummed with a grin.  
He ran after her, pulling his sword.  
Her axe was summoned as his blow came down, her humming insistent as she began to fight with him.  
The noise was driving him nuts, making him attack harder.  
"In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning." Erza sang, dancing around his attacks. "And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be. It scared me out of my wits! A corpse falling to bits! Then I opened my eyes and the nightmare was me~!"  
"Vell, jou have to be dead first!" He huffed, attacking her without pause.  
"I was once the most mystical man in all Russia! Oooh waah ooohhh... When the royals betrayed me they made a mistake. Ooh wah oooh. My curse made each of them pay but one little girl got away! Little Anya, beware, Rasputin's awake!" Erza just enjoyed herself, dancing and singing like she was in a Disney movie, or Disney-like movie in this case.  
The albino was just lost as hell to what she was even talking about now as he continued his attacks. This time, he sent out a spray of holy water, arching to hit her so she couldn't dodge.  
She hissed but sang anyway, amused by his confusion. "In the dark of the night evil will find her, in the dark of the night just before dawn! Revenge will be sweet when the curse is complete! In the dark of the night, she'll be gone!"  
He only wished this she would be gone. His bird came from behind, clawing at her back as Prussia took her front, both avoiding getting killed.  
Not that she minded, for once just letting herself enjoy the dance before she had to end it all. "I can feel that my powers are slowly returning. Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell. As the pieces fall into place, I'll see her crawl into place! Do svidaniya, Anya, your grace... Farewell!" Her voice trailed on as she let herself topple over the edge of the building. Humming the rest of the song before she landed on the ground and took off.  
He jumped on his bird to take chase, pulling his gun to fire at her fleeing form.  
She dodged gracefully as she hummed, darting into a narrow alleyway to block off Gilbird in his larger form.  
The followed from above still, looking down on her. "Any ideas, Karn?" He whispered to not be heard.  
"No... Honestly I'm still coming to terms with how different she is... Knowing of something and seeing it are two very different things..."  
"Told jou she vas psycho bitch." He muttered before jumping down through the narrow alley to land on the demon.  
She had a barrier up that he bounced off of, in return she launched up into the air to avoid him. Keeping the shield a strong bubble around her.  
He just stood back up and ran out the alley to be picked up and taken into the air once more.  
Her flying was once again loopy and fun as she hummed to herself. Oh when should it really start...  
He huffed and just followed. She would tire of this eventually...

right?  
She didn't of course, flying around the skyscrapers with a grin.  
He growled before shooting forward, sword drawn. "Enough of zhis! I'm getting tired of jour shit!"  
"Aw~ but I was having so much fun~ You should seriously lighten up."  
"I vill vhen jou are dead!"  
"So meaan." She laughed, giggling.  
He attacked her shield in just pure hate.  
She grinned as she attacked back, hitting him with her shield like a bumper car.  
He growled, faking the pain a bit. He had learned to do that when Norway noticed. He didn't want to feel anymore.  
Erza knew but didn't bother worrying about it. "Come on can't you hit me~?"  
"Bitch."  
"You and your pet names."  
"My favorite is 'dead bitch'." He growled, still looking for a weak point.  
"It has a decent enough ring." Erza hummed, flying with a smile still.  
"Vhy don't jou fight me? Afraid to lose!?"  
"No. You aren't worth my time. But you are amusing so I let you live."  
"If I'm not vorth jour time, vhy do jou play? Make it interesting for once!"  
"I have nothing better to do. But... Do you really want interesting?"  
He grinned, hovering there. He would finally kill her... "Bring it, bitch."  
She shot up further into the air, a musical Damiun chant leaving her lips as she did so. Her shield disappearing as she called her magic to do something... Better~  
He growled at the sound. "Vhat is she doing?"  
"Ah... I don't know... They've made great advancements in magic since my time... But she's talking about a great stake. One larger enough to pierce the world's heart." Karn said as Erza hovered in place. Her hands, crossed over each other gently. A phantom like spike appeared beneath her hands, and when she pushed down the tip pushed into the ground... Soon screaming was heard as the ground began to shake horribly, it became worse the more she pushed down. The buildings beginning to shake and crack, not made to withstand this magnitude.  
"It's fucking literal!" He said, eyes wide. "VHAT ZHE HELL ARE JOU DOING, ZHAT VILL DESTROY EARTH, JOU SUICIDAL IDIOT!"  
"It'll be fine. Demons right now are collecting as many people as possible to keep if you don't take my offer..." Erza was grinning at him, her voice echoing around them like a thunderclap.  
He paled. Oh, hell no. She was NOT doing what he thought she was. "Jou are not holding zhe planet for ransom!"  
"Yes I am."  
Fuck! He looked down to the slowly destroying city and cursed her. "Stop!... Stop... Vhat's zhe offer...?" He had to take it. His soul wasn't worth it...  
"You will stay with me in hell for a full year. If you try to escape the world will become dust." Erza said, pulling the stake back a bit. "If you break this deal I will consume your soul and destroy the planet. If you do not, you will spend a year with me before we return to our merry, deadly dance... Do we have a deal?"  
He blinked at her and found this to be the opposite of a problem. He could survive a year, no problem. He could also get more dirt to use on her. He could redeem himself from this... 'Gilbird. Alert zhe hunters of zhis.' He smirked up at her with a shrug. "Vhy not? Jou vill regret it in zhe end."  
She grinned a toothy grin and held out a hand, the other keeping the spike beneath it.  
With a huff, he jumped off his bird, using a bit of magic to reach her hand and take it.

He also realized he was getting away from Austria for a year. That was a definite bonus.  
She shook their hands once before the spike disappeared and she let them fall. Her grip iron around Prussia's hand, nearly powdering the bones in her grip.


	9. Chapter 8: Welcome to Hell

He only winced from the sound as they fell down to the ground, plummeting much faster than he had ever fallen before. Poor Karn had to be shaking in his bag...  
They fell down out into the shadow on the ground and sideways out of the shadow of a willow tree, which Erza turned into a dance. "Who's in the bag~?" She asked once she was done fooling around.  
He growled, and would have thrown up of he could. "No one."  
"Don't lie. I heard that yelp~"  
He glared, backing away from her. No way in hell was he letting her near Karn...  
She pulled him back, his hand still caught in her own, and took the bag for herself, easily ripping it from him.  
Fuck the deal. It had nothing t do what he was about to. "Give zhat back!" He yelled, going after it. He would gladly fuck up the world for his only friend left...  
She however waved her hand and froze his body in place as she rummaged through his bag, gasping a bit in surprise as she pulled the skeleton out. "Karn?" Erza blinked at him.  
"JOU KEEP JOUR DAMN CLAWS OFF HIM!"  
"I'm fine..." Karn sighed, sitting in Erza's hand. The two conversing in Damiun for a bit before Erza set the skeleton onto the ground.  
Prussia struggled against the spell to get at her and keep Karn away from her..  
Karn walked a bit away before Erza let out a small hum and suddenly blue flames burst up around him. Consuming him. The little skeleton was consumed quickly by the flames.  
The Prussian froze in horror as he watched the attack. "NO!"  
The flames dispersed after a long while and Erza turned back to him. An eyebrow raised.  
He had closed his eyes by this point. He couldn't stand to see his friend die... Again. All because he couldn't move like before...  
There was a soft groan and someone getting up, there was heavy footfalls... "Gilbert...? Look at me?" A soft voice said, tinged with worry.  
He only knew one person who called him that and he blinked, looking up to the familiar height, but the bones now held flesh... A small laugh escaped him. "Jou know zhats not my name..."  
"But you always complain when I call you Prussia." Karn whined, a pout clearly settled on his face.  
"Do not!" He laughed, trying to lightly punched his friend's shoulder but still couldn't move.  
"What should I call you then?" Karn huffed as Erza let the spell go.

"Prussia. It's my name." He huffed back. Why did Karn think he complained about his name? What had he even gotten something as stupid as 'Gilbert' from...? It sounded like Gilbird.

"You told me not to call you that." Karn sighed before Lucifer began to drag Prussia inside the outrageously large home.

He just ignored her, not moving his feet so she literally dragged him. "Did not! Zhat ist zhe stupidest name I've ever heard anyvay!"

She didn't have any trouble with it as Karn followed after him, "You did too."

"I'd never heard it until jou popped out my bag a year ago!"

"Well you told me to call you that before you left Lucifer's mind."

Pure confusion littered his face as he looked at the green haired demon. He remembered arriving in the dessert. Finding the skull. The information. Leaving. Then it got a bit fuzzy before he remembered a town. Demons taking him. The searing pain from the torture that never ended. Escaping with an angel who gave him a sword... the angel... he died... Karn came back though. He was just there. But with a body now. Finding the door before Lucifer killed Karn... "I didn't. I couldn't. Lucifer killed jou."

"... No...?"

Now he struggled against the demoness. "Ja! At zhe door! She jumped us!"

"No... That didn't happen."

He blinked at the demon. If anyone else had said that, he would have called them jackasses for saying he was wrong. "...it did. I remember it..."

Erza huffed, "Oh someone has messed with your mind. It's fairly obvious."

He growled at her. "Jou stay out of zhis. Jou are zhe one who fucks with heads."

"Only on the outside. I don't do spellwork like this... It's actually impressive." Erza chuckled as they went inside, Karn trotting after them worriedly.

She was fucking with him now. Doc was the only one who could do spells and he was dead. "Fuck jou."

"Oh hush. Don't be so whiny. I can fix it if you want."  
"Zhere is nozhing to fix!" He huffed but... he looked to Karn. Was there? Hell, he truthfully had forgotten Karn for a while...  
"Yes there is but if you're going to be such a brat I wont then." She rolled her eyes. "Lucifer... Come on please?" "No. Karn you know you cannot interfere. I shall do as I like."

He had a few words picked out to say to her that probably would sound bratlike but Karn was asking her to it sounded like. He knew Karn to not be a demon. Or his definition of one. And it kind of made Doc's last words make sense if he had forgotten...

No! Why was he even thinking that way! She was the enemy, damn it! He had no reason to trust her! He warred inside his head as he worked out what was going on with his brain.

While he was doing this Karn ended up left behind and they were in a cell. Erza pushed him in, "Your room."

He huffed, stumbling in. It was just a bit bigger than his room back at base so... He flopped in a corner and shot her a smug smirk. "Cozy."

"Mm. Glad you like it."

He shrugged, not really giving a damn.

"I'll see you in a bit." She hummed, slipping out and locking the door.

He rolled his eyes and once she left, checked on his bird. He was already back at base with Norway as they told Japan and Austria what had happened.

Japan was sitting with Austria, listening with increasing worry... She could undo all their work with a snap of her fingers...

The Norse worked as a translator since he spoke to animals. "Prussia says she is trying to make him doubt already, that there were spells on him. She won't remove them unless he asks apparently. He isn't worried though as he has a plan involving the daughter or the brother. Whatever that means."

"It's not important. Anything else?"

"...when he gets back, he wants a bigger room."

Japan blinked and looked at Austria, "Ah... Why?"

Austria raised an eyebrow and looked to the bird. It tilted its head before chirping out a tune.

"He says his cell in hell is bigger. Where is the logic in that, really?" The Norse groaned. "Prussia, tell us useful facts!"

"Yes like where exactly he is in hell."  
"He says he doesn't know, but he is in her place."

"Her place?"

"Mansion rather."

"... Not that surprising..." Japan murmured with a sigh.

"Is that all, Prussia?" Austria asked, a bit bored and frustrated.

"He says give him a year."

Japan sighed, "Alright..."

The Austrian sighed. "Do not fuck up und do not let her break jou again. Understood?"

The Norse just grumbled and answered for the Prussian since he was not saying that. "He understands."

Japan nodded, wondering what exactly would happen now...

"Get to vork before I label you lost in battle." He dismissed the German and went back to work.

Prussia sighed and leaned against the wall. This year would be interesting...

There was the click of claws on stone outside his door that passed originally before coming back and an inquisitive bark was heard through the door.

The hunter looked up at the sound, tilting his head. "Vhat?"

There was another bark, this one loud and happy sounding before a blob of shadow passed through the door and took the form of a large black and red dragonlike dog with large curling brown horns. It barked and it's tongue lolled happily out the side of its mouth.

He groaned. She sent a hellhound after him. He hoped the mauling would be quick. Pain or no pain, this wouldn't be fun.

It trotted up to him, sniffing him curiously before flopping onto his lap. Its tail thumping the ground as it nosed his hand.

He blinked as it moved under his hand and was confused. What the hell was it doing?

It squirmed, trying to get him to pet it. Pinning him to the ground with its impressive weight.

Soon he was just scratching its ears, trying to figure out why it was doing this. Weren't hell hounds vicious? Hell, Norway barely could control the one he fought...

A low satisfied huff left it as it pushed closer to him, glowing red eyes slipping shut with content.

He didn't question it as he just pet the creature. He wondered if it was soft...  
A low content rumbling noise left the hell hound... Much like purring. Which was odd... Especially considering it was a HOUND.

He smirked, listening to what he called a growl. "Are jou a dog or a cat, jou crazy mutt?" He didn't know why it was comforting, but the hound made him think of a German shepherd for some reason...

It's head leaned up and licked at his face, tail wagging happily.

"VHAT ZHE HELL!? GROOOOSS!"

The dog just ignored him and continued its happy slobbery assault on his face.

He tried to push it off him but couldn't stop laughing.

Eventually it stopped and settled down for a nap on him, a low hum leaving it as it settled to sleep.

He sighed and just stroked the thing, letting it crush him.

Lucifer walked in about an hour later, "Ah... There she is. Come here Mora dear." The demon said and Mora launched off of him to excitedly push against her legs and try to lick her face. "Oh sh. Calm down." She shook her head, petting the eager dog as the door closed behind her.

He grunted as the air got pushed out his body. "Great guard dog jou have. Real scary."

"She's only scary if I ask her to be." Lucifer hummed, grinning as the dog finally calmed down.

"Ja. Und I'm a fairy."

"What do you want a demonstration?"

"Nah. I've seen a hellhound before und zhat is not one." It was like Karn.

"Really now? This is a hellhound. Should you really speak of things you don't understand?"

"Hm... Not really."

"Ja really. Zhey aren't a monster like jou, bitch."

"I'm not a monster... I just do monsterous things. Anyone is capable of appearing like a monster. Even Mora here. She's one of the more powerful hell hounds here."

He gave her that. "Ja. But zhat vasnt a monster I saw. I saw Hans." He huffed before frowning. Hans?

"Who's Hans?"

"...no idea." He admitted.

"Ah. I could fix that if you wanted~"

"Jou aren't breaking me." He huffed.

"I'm not breaking you. But don't you want to remember what you're missing?"  
"I can't miss vhat I don't know." He said simply, staying stubborn. He had his orders from Austria and though he hated the older, he trusted him more than he trusted her.

"Hm. That aside. How can you think she isnt a hellhound? She's a hound and in hell. There is also these horns." Erza said, patting her head again.

He crossed his arms as he sat back. He didn't like this. Why wasn't she torturing him or something? Why were they having a philosophical debate on his view of the mutt? "She didn't maul me. She isn't vicious. Zhose beasts attack anyzhing."

"She didnt because you arent a threat to me right now. Ah. Speaking of." She snapped her fingers and all of his weapons and armor except for his pants, boots and undershirt vanished away from him.

"...really? My jacket ist a threat?" He huffed. He would have to get creative with killing her now.

"It's hideous." Erza shrugged with a dismissive wave of her hand, "I was going blind from its ugliness."

"Vhat zhe hell is jour problem? I like my jacket!"

"Well it's hideous."

He scoffed but noticed that he still had his glove. She pretty much stripped him of everything but left that? He raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "Jou just have bad taste in jackets."

"I think black is a bad colour on you... Well solid black. You'd look good if it had more colour to it."

He was albino. Of course solid black looked bad on him. "Color gets jou killed."

"Unless you're a demon. Colour is very important to demons~ but you don't care do you?"

He smirked. "Now she gets it. Und jou are vrong. How do jou zhink ve find demons? Jou fuckers got more color zhan zhese damn rainbows!"

"The hunters are fine. If you arent strong enough to fight a hunter then you shouldn't go alone. The colours are important for more political reasons... And the fact that they can be used to help get us food."

"Und how soon she forgets zhat I DON'T CARE."  
"Hm. I don't care that you don't care." She shrugged, murmuring something in Damiun to Mora who then turned and bounded from the room.

If he had to go through a year of this, he was going to go mad. Hell, she could eat his soul and kill him right now and it would be better than philosophy.

She hummed moving forward, "You're quite odd you know. Most hunters would be leaping at the chance to learn more about how demons work."

He was supposed to. Hell, he had orders to gather information. But did he care? No. Should he have listened? Yes. Was he...? "I don't care. It's not my job to."

"Right. And I'm an angel."

"It's not. Vell, it is. But I'm more 'get rid of vhy ve need zhat information' zhan 'shit, I need zhat information'."

She laughed, "Still quite odd."

"Vhatever jou say."

"Hm. You wanna play a bit?"

"Last time ve played, it vasnt fun."

"This is a different game."

"Not like I have a choice."

"True."

He shrugged and waited to see what she would do. He was basically her toy for a year.

She reached out and brought him forward and closer to her. Claws digging into his arms to draw blood.

He growled at the closeness, flinching a bit. She just repulsed him on a physical level. And mental. And everywhere in between.

She was a hairs breath away from him, watching him curiously. Before she lashed out with her hand and sent him flying across the room. Deep claw marks left on the right side of his face.

He hit the wall, the breath knocked out of him before he coughed. Well, this was much more fun than philosophy. He stood up to glare at her, fists clenched. Could he even fight back? Would that break the deal?

She hummed lowly again and bound him back to the ground with magic. The claws on her right hand becoming rather long once more.

He growled and waited for the pain he wouldn't feel. He wondered if he should even bother flinching.

The claws dug into his stomach, slicing into the skin and splitting him open. "You know. Humans are so fragile."  
"Vhat zhe hell!?" He screamed, trying to pull away. This bitch was going to kill him!

Her magic kept him still easily, once the incision was done she hummed lowly. Her claws disappearing entirely as she reached into his stomach, her hands not digging in and ripping but just exploring.

"Vhat zhe fuck, jou crazy bitch!?"

"Hm. I'm just curious. Humans are so interesting."

"Jou can't do zhat to a dead body!?"

"Live organs are more fun. I can feel everything moving... Keeping you alive...

"So stop before I unlive!"

"You'll be fine. I'm not even hurting you that badly..."

He couldn't feel it, he just didn't like that. "Ja, vell people are sensitive about zheir insides!"

"Aww come on. Who doesn't love entrails~!"

"Everyone does. Inside zhem und not being touched!"

"Oh come on. Isnt it nice to have your belly rubbed?" She asked, stroking the previously mentioned organ with a finger.

"Stop zhat!"

"Come on isnt it fun~?"

"It's veird!"

"I think it's fun."

He growled at her and just closed his eyes so he didn't have to watch. "Jou are just a sick fuck."

"Yes... I am." She huffed. Disappointed. Where was her meal? Where was the pain? She had never met anyone with such an extreme tolerance before.

He snorted at that, amused by the disappointment in her voice. "Good. Jou admit it."

"Well I'm a demon. I can't be anything but can I?" She rolled her eyes, sarcasm in her voice.

"Jou really vant me to answer zhat truthfully?"

"I dont care. Your opinion doesn't matter to me really."

"Funny. I vas going to say no. But I guess I vas vrong." He huffed, any doubts about her being like Karn gone. He didn't know what made him think that... He blamed the tame demon. He had been around Karn too much. "Now get zhe fuck out of me!"

"No. I may be a sick bastard but I do have my reasons. Besides we never talk anymore."

"I have nozhing to say to jou."  
"Then why do you keep speaking?" Erza hummed, looking at him as she finally retracted her hand. Sealing the incision with a flick of her fingers.

"Because I like to annoy jou." He said, rolling his eyes. "But jou vant to talk? Talk. Fuck it."

"Mm. You are really quite interesting. Well see you later~" Erza pulled away and left him alone, her magic letting go of him once the door locked.

He huffed and stood up. "Insane..."

She hummed as she walked away from his cell. Wondering what exactly had just happened.

He stood and brushed his fingers over the new scar before ridding himself of the now ruined undershirt.

Lestate was eating breakfast, humming lowly to himself as he remembered one of his favourite songs.

Dragomir snuck up behind him with a grin. He finally had an appointment to see Fleruty... He wrapped his arms around the other and leaned his head on the other's shoulder. "/How is breakfast? The new soul doing well in the kitchen?/"

Lestate jumped causing his tail to start fluffing with his surprise since he was a wingless demon. "/Ah. Don't sneak up on me... But yes. It is decent./"

He chuckled, kissing his jaw in apology for scaring him. "/Good. Once you are done, get dressed. I have someone important for you to meet./"

"/Ah? Someone important?/"

"/Very./"

"/Oh okay. I'll hurry./"

"/No need to, love. We have all evening./"

"/... It's always evening./" Lestate pointed out, continuing to eat.

"/My point exactly./"

"/... You're impossible sometimes./"

"You say that like it's a bad thing!" He laughed, pulling back. "I'll go change. Gods know if I see you change, we won't be leaving the house." He wanted the other so bad it killed him... he was tempted to say fuck waiting.

Lestate shook his head with a grin, "Alright. See you soon then." Who was it that he was meeting?

The other left and started to change, putting on his nicest suit and shoes. The General loved his fashion, so he was determined to please.

Lestate came out after a half hour, going to go get changed himself.  
He passed him as he went, winking as he put his hat on. "Dracul! Come!" He called to his hound before the pup came bounding.  
Lestate quickly got changed, getting dressed as nicely as Dragomir had, eager to meet whoever this was.  
Dracul had already torn out to deliver a message to Lucifer that his master wouldn't be available today as he was visiting her brother when he arrived. "Are you ready to go?"  
Lestate nodded, coming out of their room to smile at him. "All set."  
He offered his hand with a smile. "I'll shadow us there."  
Lestate took it, his white, blue and red tail flicking with excitement.  
In an instant, they were gone. They appeared outside the largest manor in the ring as Dragomir walked them forward. "Welcome to Fleruty's. I believe the hunters called him France."  
"Ah... I think I've heard of him."  
He chuckled. "I would hope so, or this may be awkward." He grinned as he approached the door to knock.  
After the first knock there was a servant opening the door, "Hello. Please follow me."  
He nodded and held his mate's hand as he lead him in.  
Lestate looked around in complete awe, it was so beautiful...  
"Is Fleruty available still or has anything changed? I would hate to be a bother."  
"No it's alright. He's currently sitting in the lounge awaiting your arrival." The damned soul said, eyes lingering curiously on Lestate before leading the two inside.  
He grinned as they entered, looking at the General of his new home. "/Good evening, sir. Thank you for having us./"  
"/It is not a problem!/" Francis grinned drinking his wine with a grin before blinking in surprise at Lestate. The two had similar curling antlers, large mouselike ears and fluffy fox tails. Although Francis had large puffs on fur on his calfs and wrists and he was coloured blue white and pink... Lestate lacked the puffs of fur and was coloured white, blue and red. Lestate was similarly staring at the general.  
"Ah, yes... I had the same shock when I turned him... Bears a striking resemblance to you, sir..."  
"I can see that... But... I believe I have seen him... Oui..." Francis murmured, "Lestate... You are not dead!" Francis said brightening. Lestate was confused and raked his memory for something...  
The Transylvanian grinned as he heard the General practically screaming in his mind. "Oh, I love being right..."  
Lestate blinked, "Oh... Francis..." his great grandfather was a demon... Well... That explained a bit. "Oui!" Francis grinned, moving forward and hugging his grandchild. "It is lovely to see you again!"  
The vampiric demon stepped back to give them a moment. His question could wait just a bit longer. He figured it would be best to ask permission to mate one of his boss' kids...  
They two spoke in French, Francis utterly enthusiastic and pleased with his grandson. Amused by the white hair that his child sported even after death and rebirth as a demon.  
Dragomir chuckled at that. "You will have to thank Lucifer's favorite hunter for it."  
"Oh? Is he that stressful?" Francis hummed, having gotten everyone settled on a couch with a glass of wine.  
"I've worked with the boy before I left and he is quite the handful. Even afterwards, it was my job to watch over him. Austria was not wrong to call him a demon, he has the magic and might of one. Sad to say they made him into a monster."  
"Ah. That is unfortunate..." Francis hummed while Lestate nodded, the younger looking into his wine sadly..  
"Surprised to see he is even alive after the blast he took." He said, having gotten the story from Lestate. "I popped up to see him the other day and the things they did after he escaped Lucifer's mind..." He sipped his wine slowly, not liking it one bit.  
"It's... Terrible..." Lestate murmured after a time and Francis rubbed his back. "Oui. It is terrible but in the future it will end, oui?"  
"Da. It works out eventually." He smiled, reaching for his hand subconsciously.  
Francis raised an eyebrow and looked at Dragomir curiously.  
He put his hand back in his lap, feeling his face heat up.  
"Is there something I am not being told... L'amour maybe~?" Francis said with a grin. Lestate just felt himself blush, oh dear.  
Dragomir cleared his throat softly. "Ah... Well, I wished to save it for last... but..." His red eyes flickered to the side to look at Lestate. "I would very much like him to be my mate..."  
"Oh? You would? Lestate do you want to be his mate?" A soft nod was given from the French demon. "I am sorry. I cannot hear you over the sound of your shyness." "Ah... Oui. I would like to be his mate..." Lestate blushed, looking at him with a smile.  
His wings softly shifted, a smile growing on his face at the news.  
"There you go!" Francis said, "Go be happy oui?"  
"...oui. Merci, Monsieur."  
Francis just smiled, "Call me Francis."  
He nodded with a smile. He looked to Lestate and took his hand without hesitation.  
Lestate gripped it with a grin, "Ah. Young love. It is sweet no?"  
"Da..." He agreed. It would be so much sweeter now though as his thoughts went where he had continuously made them stop.  
Lestate leaned against Dragomir while Francis began to talk about all sorts of things. Mainly all the best ways to have sex. Lestate just died... Just a little as the shy person he occasionally was.  
Outside, Dragomir was blushing softly but inside, he was taking notes like a devoted worshiper. Francis was known to be an excellent partner in bed...  
Lestate just wondered why, why him? Francis eventually quit with the... Interesting... Tips and moved onto more comfortable conversation.  
Dragomir chuckled and rubbed the back of his hand with his thumb as he listened to the two talk. "I'm sorry I couldn't get him here sooner."  
"Ah non! Not your fault. It has been a very busy year no?" Francis shrugged, "Ah well it has been for me. So much to do."  
It had been. Mostly because Prussia and Russia has been picking up lately... "No doubt."  
"I do hope you two have been careful and will continue to do so." Francis sighed, Lestate nodded to him.  
Dragomir nodded. "I keep him down here for now... I couldn't stand to lose him again. Above, I'm unnoticed. I slip into hunter bases without notice constantly."  
"Be careful Dragomir. It would not do to leave my great grandson alone, oui?"  
"He couldn't get rid of me that easily."  
Lester chuckled and Francis smiled, "Good. Now shoo you two. As fun as this is I am unfortunately very busy today. Well, everyday."  
Dragomir nodded as he stood. "It was good to see you again, Francis. Please call if you ever need anything."  
"I will." The French demon smiled and the servant from before came to lead the two out. Lestate gave his grandfather a hug before he went after Dragomir and the servant.  
Dragomir bowed to him before heading out, holding his soon to be lover's hand.  
Francis smiled, "Ah... The young are so beautiful." He murmured before going back to his study. Lestate smiling as they left the extravagant home.  
Once outside, he scooped the other up with a chuckle and span him around before kissing him on the lips. "Te iubesc..." He bubbled out in Romanian.  
He yelped as he returned the kiss, "Ah... Pardon?"  
"I love you." He grinned before falling down to the ground with a laugh and through a shadow.  
He gripped him and kissed him as they came out of the shadow. "... I love you too..."  
He backed them up as they fell out at his own home, pulling him to the bedroom with lidded eyes. "I've waited so long to finally do this..."  
Lestate was trembling a bit with nerves, "I... I don't know if I'll be any good..." The last time he had done this... was... Graduation... It was not a pleasant experience.  
His face melted as he realized the problem. "I promise it is nothing like before... I would never..." He cupped his cheek and ran his thumb over it softly. It begged a new question as well. "What have you been eating this past year?"  
"Uhm... What do you mean? Oatmeal... soup... the normal things..."  
Lestate relaxed when Dragomir reassured him over the whole thing. He would be okay if it hurt... He just wanted Dragomir to be happy.  
He shook his head. "For your ash... I know you wouldn't take pain or flesh. I thought you had been eating pleasure..." He nuzzled his cheek softly with a sigh. How was he even standing if he hadn't eaten!?  
"Oh... I just ate whatever the neighbors had..." Lestate admitted, he wasn't sure how to get his own...  
"You should have asked..." He huffed as he heard that.  
"I'm sorry... I didn't want to trouble you..." He was used to being left alone. To handle lots of work and look after himself. Something he often did poorly though... He usually ended up focused more on his patients rather than himself.  
"You are never a trouble..." He mused before slowly kissing him again. He was going to break him of what little the hunter's life he still had in him.  
"If you say so." Lestate murmured, returning the kisses softly. Cuddling into Dragomir's arms.  
His hand slowly slipped up his cheek to his horns, rubbing them softly as he led him to the bed.  
Lestate gasped, not expecting that in the slightest... How were they so sensitive... He couldnt stop the small shiver as pleasure pulsed through his body.  
He smirked as be felt that, moving to the tips before the heading back to the more sensitive base as he pulled the other onto the bed to sit in his lap.  
Lestate practically whimpered, "Ahh... That feels so good... How..?" The Frenchman was barely coherent, having never felt like this before.  
"Our parts have more nerves in them. Makes them sensitive... it only grows as you get older too." He smirked before his other hand reached back to play with his tail.  
Lestate squirmed, soft moans leaving him. "Ohh... Dragomir... It's good. I didn't know it... Could..." He gasped, hiding his blushing face in his shoulder.  
"Shh... Just relax. Don't fight it." He mused before looking at the second horn and leaning towards it, placing a kiss on the curve he could reach.  
His body jolted a bit and he moaned again, pushing against Dragomir as he felt a burning need within him. Oh... It was so good... He needed to have more of Dragomir. With that need in mind his arms tightened around him eagerly.  
His hands trailed away from their sweet torture as he felt the need growing against his stomach. He ran his hands over his back before slipping into his shirt to get rid of it slowly, keeping Francis's advice in mind.  
Lestate squirmed a bit, trying to help but his inexperience and muddled and surprised mind made this more of a hindrance than a help.  
"Hold still, alright? I'll get it off." He chuckled as he managed to pull it off.  
He blushed, "Okay..." Letting Dragomir handle it.  
He kissed him before taking his own shirt off, careful of the large spikes on his elbows. He peppered kisses over the other's chest, making use of the 'worship their body' tip. He could do that with ease.  
Lestate moaned softly, his own fingers tracing swirling designs onto Dragomir's skin.  
He lifted the other up a bit to free him of his pants with a grin.  
He blushed a bit, admittedly feeling some slight panic hitting him.  
He kissed his cheek as he slowly lowered him back down. He normally didn't do this but... it was for him. "Would you like to top?"  
"W-what? What if I hurt you..."  
"You won't." He promised, tucking a stray strand of hair back behind his ear.  
"... Promise...?" He murmured, leaning closer to him.  
He nodded. "I'm not going to lie, it might be a bit uncomfortable for a moment, I haven't bottomed since..." Graduation. But he knew it could be pleasant if done right.  
"... Do it to me first... I want to make sure it won't hurt you. I don't want to hurt you..."  
He rubbed circles into his hips before sucking under his ear. "Sure?"  
His ears flicked and he nodded a bit, "Yes... I love you." Lestate murmured.  
He nodded before playfully growling, rolling them over to lay on the bed and hover over him. "Just tell me of you want to stop..."  
Lestate nodded, holding nervously onto his lovers shoulders.  
He slipped his own pants off, summoning a bottle of lube to be safe. He covered his hand and rubbed it to make it warm before palming him, slowly working his way to his hole.  
He gasped, squirming a slight bit at the feeling. "Oh..." This was already rather different.  
He played with the tight ring before slowly pressing in.  
"Ah." He tensed a bit, that hurt a bit.  
He stopped immediately and kissed his hip. "Sorry. Please relax..." He asked, his hand playing with his tail to distract him from the pain.  
He nodded, moaning softly with the pleasure.  
After a second, he resumed, pushing past the ring and his first knuckle went in.  
He shivered making a face at the feeling, "Its... odd..."  
"I know... it will get better." He said, still stroking the tail in time to his finger's thrust.  
He moaned lowly as he adjusted, the oddness and slight pain melting away as the pleasure overtook it.  
He smiled at the sound, kissing him on his thigh. "Tell me when you want the other fingers..."  
He nodded squirming just a bit more as he adjusted before looking down at him. "Okay... Another one okay...?"  
With that, he slipped it in slowly, licking his shaft as added distraction.  
He moaned and whimpered at the same time, the slight burning pain contradicting against the slowly consuming pleasure... This was definitely better... He wouldnt mind doing this again with Dragomir.  
He moved his fingers slowly to let him adjust before scissoring them open.  
He squirmed, "Ah..." His ears were flicking as he wasn't sure whether or not it was odd or good...  
His lips wrapped around him to burn the pleasure into him, head bobbing in time to his hands.  
Lestate squirmed with the pleasure, soft moans and pants leaving him as if he was scared to be too loud. "Oh... Ah D-Dragomir..." It was so hot. It felt like he was on fire.  
His third finger joined with no issue as he searched for his prostate.  
He didn't mind the slight burn as he was stretched further, shivering as he went deeper.  
He hummed before pulling off his cock, fingers searching slowly. "Should be... around... here..."

"W-what?" Lestate murmured, looking at him with glazed blue eyes.

He looked up at him with a grin as he hit the magic spot, the spongy flesh pressing downwards and onto the bundle of nerves.

A small cry left his body as his back arched, pleasure jolting his system. Oh Gods. What was that!?

"I like that sound... Do it again?" He asked, massaging the area softly.

He found himself complying with that as the pleasure forced soft cries and loud moans. His eyes filling with pleasured tears.

He continued the sweet torture a little longer before looking at him. "Are you ready for the main event?"

Lestate was pretty much mush at this point and he nodded, his face a slight bit red.

He pulled his fingers out and moved up his body to like up to him. He leaned down to kiss him as his slipped back inside, the warm and tight heat engulfed his cock just perfectly.

He groaned, eyes falling shut as he kissed him back.

He waited a moment before he started the thrusts.

Lestate moaned and whimpered a bit, it hurt a bit... But it was also so good.

"How... Is it?" He asked between thrusts, gaging his reactions.

"Aahh... Good... Nn. So much..."

He grinned before kissing him again, speed picking up.

Lestate clung to him, his body shaking beneath him as his legs wrapped around his hips.

His own wings were twitching as pleasure flooded him. His thumbs stroked circles here and there, teasing his nipples and hips.

"Dr-Dragomir... I... I can't."

He nodded, close behind him. "I'm cumming to... cum with me...?"

He nodded, his body trembling with the pleasure as he felt it slowly becoming overwhelming.

He groaned softly before moving faster, palming the other under him as he moved to finish them both off.

Lestate was soon cumming with a loud cry, unable to hold on under all the pleasure wracking his body.  
Dragomir was right behind him, calling the other's name softly as he came inside him.

Lestate gasped for breath, shuddering with the remnants of pleasure.

The other kissed his chest before slowly pulling out to lay beside him.

"Oh... Dragomir... That was amazing..." Lestate murmured, cuddling to him.

He hummed in pleasure, pulling him closer to cuddle. "I'm glad you liked it."

"... I love you."

"I love you too."

Back in his cell, the hunter had fallen asleep, propped on the wall. He found sleep was the best way to pass time when not training.

Erza had silently entered via shadow travel and was watching him, not breathing since it wasn't a requirement and really more of a hobby. Her entire presences was masked, her aura completly hidden as she watched him.

His arms were crossed over his chest, head dropping as his breathing was slow and even. Every visible inch of him was scarred just about, most her handiwork or training.

She reached out and began to trace them, raising an eyebrow when he didnt respond in the slightest. ... Why wasn't he responding? She wanted to wake him up in a fun way today...

His muscles didn't even twitch in response to her touch, his nap completely uninterrupted.

She blinked before trailing her fluffy tail over his body, that was bound to grain a reaction... She huffed with disappointment and intrigue when it didn't get one.

All he did was make a face in his sleep, which was more from his dream where he was getting his ass handed to him but Japan again. Even asleep, he trained by working out battle strategies.

It wasn't the right expression for what she wanted and she hissed lashing out with her hand and once again leaving clawed marks on his cheek again as she sent him flying.

This time, he woke up as she hissed, just in time to get the blow. He growled when he landed, glaring up to her with pure hate in his eyes. "Bitch."

"Something is wrong with you."

"You don't feel pain."  
"In fact my experiments just now show that you don't feel... Anything at all."  
He scoffed at her. "I'm used to it is all."  
"Then why didn't you wake when I was touching your scars. Or when I was trailing my fluffy tail on your arm." She hummed, watching him closely.  
He wanted to throw up when he heard that. "Don't fucking touch me!"  
"You are ignoring the issue here."  
"Zhere is no issue." He growled. He was perfectly fine. Doc had fixed him.  
"Hm... If your nerves are burnt out like I think they are... If I fixed them... You're body would be undeniably sensitive~"  
His glare deepened. No way in hell was she taking away Doc's gift. What little of himself he had. He still remembered the pain that drove his body to do things he didn't want to... he was never letting that happen. "Fuck off. Zhere is nozhing vrong with me. Nerve or memories vise."  
"Yes there is. I understand that I'm a demon but can't you trust me once?"  
"Jou trust me zhat if jou fucking touch me, not even jour deal vill keep me from killing jour ass with my bare hands."

The burning wouldn't let him have the deal.  
"Let me fix you... I can take away the numbness and remove all the spells and curses locked onto your body and mind."  
"I said don't fucking touch me."  
"Come on. Let me." Erza hummed lowly, tilting her head.  
He stood up, balling his fists. "Razer die zhan trust jou."  
"Come on. Do you want to remember it all? It might kill you maybe."  
He rolled his eyes. "Jou aren't zhat lucky und neither am I."  
"Probably not but I'll have to leave you alone while you recover."  
"Vell in that case... no. Not even zhen."  
"Why not?"  
"Because fuck jou, zhat's vhy!" He was tempted to punch her. It was easier having the weird and conflicting memories and better not feeling. He was happier... or he thought he was.  
"Come on... Give me a proper reason."  
"I don't need one." He huffed.  
"Yes you do."  
"I like it, ok?" He huffed. "I like not feeling. Alvays have, alvays vill. If I forgot somezhing, I had a reason. So shut zhe fuck up about it."  
"If you haven't felt anything worth feeling then how would you know? And you didn't forget anything. Someone has forcibly messed with your mind."  
He just chose to ignore her at this point.  
"Come on..."  
He covered his ears, frustration building.  
"Don't you want to be better? How can you be powerful when you don't even know your own story?"  
"I don't vant fucking power! I vant jou dead und zhis over!"  
"How can you beat me if you arent powerful?"  
He growled and headed to the wall before putting everything he had into headbutting it, effectively knocking himself out. God, he hated her.  
She flicked him with a huff, knowing it would do nothing anyway.  
He stayed down, enjoying what little time he had to be out cold before his body healed.  
She just left him there, going to go eat dinner.  
When he came to, he huffed and moved back to his normal corner. Waiting for her to come back. He wasn't going to let her catch him off guard.  
The door opened softly some time later.  
The Prussian was ready, fist swinging full speed to punch the bitch in the face.  
There was a loud yelp and Karn's arms flying up to block the punch.  
His fist stopped just short of the demon as he paled. "Shit! I zhought jou vere her again..."  
"Oh... Sorry."  
He lowered his hand and backed up. "Don't be. Jou aren't zhe one harassing me about life choices."  
He came inside and closed the door behind him. "How are you going?"  
"Good. If she pisses me off, I just gotta knock myself out. Bored as fuck zhough."  
"How does she make you angry?"  
"She just does! 'Let me fix jour memories!' I don't vant her fucking with my head. Now she found out my nerves are fried und vants to fix zhose too just so she can eat me or vhatever. Like I'm going to feed her..." He huffed, sitting in his corner again. "She even said if she fixed it, I'd be sensitive, I know like hell she von't let me rest aftervards! Und I have zhem fried for a reason. Doc had a reason to do it und she isn't taking zhe last thing I have of him from me! She already made me kill him!"  
"You're memories are broken... What you told me earlier... Didn't happen."  
"Don't jou start too, Karn..." He huffed, looking away from him. He was afraid of that...  
"No, it's true... Really. Most of the things you said weren't even anywhere near what actually happened. That angel we met was really rude and tried to separate us until eventually he just gave you his sword so we'd be able to protect ourselves." His red eyes watched Gilbert sadly, his pointed ears drooping a bit.  
If he had nerves, he would have been shaking. It couldn't be true... Who would have...? "...Austria..."  
"Uhm... Who?"  
"My superior. He is zhe only one I can zhink of other zhan demons who vould fuck with..." He huffed, rubbing his temple. What happened in there that would make him do that? Japan had even said he was delirious and dangerous...  
"You know... You told me to call you Gilbert... To not call you Prussia anymore."  
"Vhat does zhat even mean?"  
"I don't know... You just told me it was your name."  
He shook his head. "It's Prussia... It's alvays been..."  
"I don't know but... Since your memories are so badly warped I'll keep calling you Gilbert so you aren't mad with me when you get it all back."  
"I don't want zhem back..." He huffed, pulling his knees to his chest before holding the side of his head. "...do I?"  
"I don't know... You were really upset sometimes... A lot of the time you told me you weren't sure who you were anymore and I think you spent a good chunk of our time together planning to crush my skull."  
He was about to argue but that last part sounded about right. "...probably."  
"You told me that you'd help find a better resting place for my mate and child... But I don't know what you did with them."  
"Child?" He asked confused.  
"Oh... You don't remember..."  
He frowned before looking at his hands. Karn had a kid? He couldn't see him 'adopting' since he hated pain... so it confused the hunter more. He huffed before standing. "Do jou trust her again?"  
"Yea... I've spent the last days in her company. She's not changed as much as I thought..." Karn said, a small smile on his face as he idly straightened out his long robes.  
He growled at that. "Open zhe door."  
"B-but Gilbert... She has guests... They could hurt you. You don't have any weapons!" Karn blinked, his arms flailing a bit in panic.  
"Don't give a damn. I can't feel shit anyvay."  
"They could kill you... They don't have the deal with you like she does. She can't kill you since you have to stay for a year but they can."  
"Don't care. Beats sitting here." He huffed, pulling on the door.  
"Please Gilbert... I don't know any of these demons... They're all very young and I don't want you to be hurt. I don't care if you can't feel it... In fact that makes it a bit worse..."  
He whipped back at him. "Does it look like I have anyzhing to lose? From vhat jou say happened in zhere... I am already dead. I don't know anyzhing now apparently. I can't feel, I can't remember, und I can't leave here, so if I die, vhat does it matter? I'll die anyvay! Jou zhink Austria vill take me back after a year here vhen a month in her mind made... zhis!?" He asked, gesturing to his body. He didn't even know what 'this' was...  
Karn flinched, "Okay..." He murmured, opening the door for him.  
He stormed out and he couldn't believe he was doing this. Asking 'her' for help. It made him clench his fists and grit his teeth in anger. But he wanted to know what Austria had made him forget... and he hated that she was right. It made him so furious as he stormed through every hall, into every room to find her...  
Erza was found sitting in a lounge, it was decorated in various reds and browns... Like the rest of the mansion. The woman had a large bin next to her and it was filled with feathers. On her lap was a large pure white wing, it was half plucked and she didn't look at him. Dropping more feathers into the bin, "Karn let you out...? Only a matter of time. What do you want?"  
"I made him. Fix my memory... but don't jou dare touch my nerves." He said, still seething, anger radiating out of him more than ever before.  
"Why not? Wouldn't it be nice to feel again?" She asked, looking up at him. "Besides. The pain you used to feel is the result of one of the spells cast onto you. Removing them would remove the pain."  
"Because it is a gift. Vork around it."  
"Alright, alright." She said, setting the wing aside and grabbing his head. Her purple eyes boring into his as she began to mutter in Damiun.  
He glared right back as she started, loving the fact that damn language of hers didn't affect him without his nerves...

But slowly fire started in his limbs, working upward as his eyes filled with panic. That bitch! He reached out to push her away, trying to stop her.  
She used her magic to freeze him as she spoke lowly, until finally she broke every spell and healed his nerves. It was like hitting a window with a sledge hammer... It was quite fun...  
He grit his teeth as long as he could before it became too much, his screams ringing out around the entire mansion as his mind flooded. Doc, Karn, Japan, the memories they left untouched, Kanra, everything. His doubts and hatred for himself and what he was among them before he blacked out, overwhelmed.  
Erza feasted on the resulting pain, sighing when he blacked out. Picking him up she brought him back to the cell and laid him on the bed before sitting back to watch him. 


	10. Chapter 9: Try the Poutine, It's Potato

He was out for a while, groaning when he woke. He rubbed his head solely as bits and pieces still came back to haunt him. He was utterly repulsed by it all. Especially what he said to Japan before... God that pain...  
She was petting his hair, "Good morning..." Erza purred.  
He pulled back from her, rolling over on the bed he now could feel was softer than his cot back at base. "...don't touch me."  
"Ah. You can feel it can't you."

"Get out of here before I kill jou."  
He used her magic to pull him towards her, freezing him in place. "I'd like to see you try."  
"...let me go, verdammt."  
"Hm. No." She purred, stroking his cheek, the only thing that could move were his eyes and mouth.  
He growled, looking away from her, like that would get him away from her. He just wanted to be left alone. Or killed. Anything.  
Her hands swirled on his skin, "It's sensitive... Isn't it?" Erza purred, before she dug her claws in and dragged them down his arm. Drawing blood.  
He bit his lip, ignoring the pain as his eyes watered.  
She drank it up, "Oh it hurts a lot doesn't it... I know it does. I can taste it~" Erza purred before she lapped up some of the blood. Poking her fingers into the wound to get more pain and blood from him.  
He held his breath to keep in his screams before he huffed out, glaring at her. "I fucking hate you."  
"You aren't the only one." She purred, continuing to mess with his arm before moving to the next one after healing it up a bit.  
"Jou are a fucking liar und I can't vait til I kill jou..." He hissed out, gritting his teeth.  
"I'll kill you first. Yes I have to keep you alive for one year to fulfill the deal... But I never said you'd leave hell alive... and one year is such a shirt amount of time."  
"Enjoy it. I'm taking jou with me." He said before spitting in her face.  
She wiped it off, "Really. How to you intend to kill me when you're frozen like this..." Her claws traced over his throat, just enough pressure was applied to draw a bit of blood. "... You're defenseless. The only thing keeping you alive now... Is our deal."  
"Zhen fuck our deal. Kill me now. I don't give a damn."  
"It doesn't work that way." Erza shrugged, claws pulling away from his neck. "Once a deal is made a demon cannot back out."  
"Jou are just a covard." He scoffed. "Jou couldn't kill me in zhe five years ve fought, jou can't kill me now. Jou are NOZHING."  
"I am something. I'm a demon, I'm a mother, I'm a leader, I'm old and tired, I'm young and careless. I am something... What are you?" Erza asked, "You didn't even know your own life story until only an hour ago. You barely even have a life to call your own... So... Who is really nothing here?"  
He laughed. "I already know I am nozhing."  
"Then you know I am something. If I was nothing do you really think I'd be a problem for the hunters? Hm? Besides... I wasn't trying to kill you in those five years. I'm notorious for playing with my food you know."  
He just fell silent, letting her continue with her torture.  
"You want to try this again? I bet you'll be able to feel everything with how sensitive you are right now." She purred, her claws becoming longer and sharper.  
"Go die."  
"Hmm." She chuckled, "Such imagination." Erza teased, putting the claws at the top of the scar of last time. She quickly sliced him open once again, drinking up the pain.  
He hissed out, trying to ignore it. He just had to compare it to the mind spells burn and it was easily nothing compared to it...  
The claws vanished once more and her hand pushed in.  
That was the weird part. It didn't hurt. Well, it did. Just not painfully. It was just the most fucked up feeling in the world. "EEESH! STOP ZHAT!"  
"And when have I ever listened to what you tell me?" She asked, her arm pushing in so she could reach under his ribcage and squeeze his heart... Just a little.  
Ok. Now he screamed.  
She drank the pain, "Oh... Does that hurt...?"  
"Get out of me! Now!"  
She squeezed just a little harder, careful to not kill him. "No. I'll pass."  
He struggled as best he could, gashing his teeth.  
She let go of his head, stroking the frantic organ before moving to squeeze one of his lungs a bit.  
He was soon choking, unable to get breath.  
She let go and began to squeeze and poke at other organs. Playing around.  
The only ones that really hurt were his heart, lungs, and kidney. The rest were dulled to the pain of the others.  
She pulled her arm out, pulling part of his intestines with her. Careful to not injure him. "Oh it's like a slimy dead snake." She chuckled, letting him see it before she put it back in it's proper spot.  
"Seen zhem already." He huffed. Doc has patched him up after a sword accident once fighting a demon when he was 13 and Japan took him out to shadow. At least Doc had used numbing spells.  
"They don't get any less slimy do they?" She hummed, sealing the incision shut.  
"Just like jour face." He huffed.  
She chuckled and wiped her now slimy and bloody hands on his face. "And now yours as well."  
The look on his face was just so done and so pissed, it was comical.  
She laughed at him, "I'll be seeing you for breakfast tomorrow hm~?"  
"Go to hell."  
"Or maybe for dessert later this evening. And Gilbert. I live in hell. How easy it is for you to forget important things. Ah. Well see you later~" Erza slid out the door, locking it behind her. Once the door clicked with the lock her magic released him.  
He quickly grabbed his soiled shirt and wiped his face off. He hated that he could feel the rough and stiff fabric. The feeling of his boots tight on his feet. Sensation at all. He flung the shirt away from him before looking around the cell before crouching, running full speed at the wall as fast and hard as he could. He was going to fuck his nerves up again.  
There was a confused bark as Mora came in like a blobby shadow before sitting down to watch him with a tilted head.  
He rolled his eyes at the dog as he started the next charge. He beat his body senselessly, breaking his arms, ribs, anything he could. He even tried to break his spine.  
Mora growled and moved between him and the wall. Pushing him back on the bed.  
He growled at the dog before standing up in the bed with a grin. "...danke." Then he ran off it, face planting the ground.  
She growled and laid down on him to keep him down. 'No.'  
He laughed as he tried to stand and failed. He couldn't feel the dog on him. "I vin."  
This was how Erza found him, "Oh you've hurt yourself... Really now you'd think you'd grow up." She knelt beside him and once again healed everything. Each broken bone snapping back into place. Everything returning to pristine condition as she put his body back together.  
He growled before getting revenge, shouting Holy Word at her. "/Why can't you just let me not feel!? Why do you care at all! You did this!/"  
She hissed before she used magic to silence his voice. A bit of blood bubbling from her throat as magical chains shot out and dragged him into the bed. Locking him in place.  
He glared at her, mad as hell. He just wanted this over. He hated having the memories back. Hated himself. His life. His everything. Hated demons and how they had become these fuckers because of HIM.  
She sat on the bed next to him, "You're quite fun... Although you appear to be a little insane no?" Erza purred, "Well that's fine... There are lots of games we can play."  
He glared, eyes full of him wanting to have nothing to do with her.  
"Come on it'll be fun." Her claws reached for his face only to be stopped when a timid knocking came from the door. She sighed and leaned back, "Yes? Come in." She ordered boredly as the door opened. Aki stepped in looking nervous, "Ah... You have a guest... He's waiting for you in your lounge." "Alright. Go. Bring some tea to him I will arrive in a moment." Erza said, waving her hand dismissively causing Aki to turn and leave. Mora bounding after him with small excited barks. "Well... It seems our time is cut short. Such a shame. I do enjoy your company."  
He rolled his eyes, getting fed up with her shit.

Meanwhile, Dragomir stood in the lounge, looking out the window. He never noticed the little Pixie haired demon who was watching him with a devious grin.  
"I'll be seeing you later." Erza said, stepping out and locking the door behind her. Leaving the magic in place this time as she began to walk up to the second floor, her shoes clicking on the hardwood floors.  
Jade perked up at the sound and hid. She wanted to hear the information he brought for once. Erza always was happy when he gave news...  
Her steps were slow as she walked up the last staircase between her destination. Erza strolled down the hall to the lounge and opened the door. "Good evening Dragomir. What is it? I was busy you know."  
He turned to look at her with a smirk. "It will be worth it, I'm sure. I just came back from the surface. Interesting things are happening."  
Jade leaned over to listen better, interested as shit.  
"Of course. Tell me." She said as she walked over and took a cup of tea. Standing as she looked down to him.  
"First of all, Austria is planning a culling in an attempt to retrieve Prussia. Every hunter he deems appropriate for the mission is entering hell in a raid that is doomed from the beginning. It's going to happen in a few months as he is still preparing."  
"Oh?"  
He nodded. "That's not even the more interesting part. He's calling back all hunters he can. The missions aren't going out as much, where there were at least a hundred hunts a day, they are slowly dwindling into the tens."  
"How interesting... Does he think an attack will be successful?"  
"No. He plans for them all to die."  
"Hm. Do you know the reasons why?" Her voice was cool as she sipped the warm tea. How interesting...  
He nodded sadly. He did unfortunately since he had seen it happen many times. "He has deemed these children worthless to even be doctors, hunters, or even research."  
"Hmm. What is the date of the attack?"  
"Thirty first of October."  
"Oh. I love Hallows eve... What a nice present. Don't you think?"  
"Forgive me, but I am not too fond of slaughtering innocent children who never asked for this life unless needed."  
"I suppose. But it's not my fault if they follow that man into a death trap. I will just enjoy the feast that shall come with it."  
"Hmmm. Yes, you would be right in the cause. They just don't know it. They believe that any elders with them will keep them safe. They don't know they are going in alone." The thought made his spikes grow sharper on his elbows. "But that was all it was. Hunters aren't hunting and an all you can eat buffet is coming."  
"Well that's pleasing. Now. How's your new mate doing? Have you managed to meet with my brother yet?"  
He smiled happily at that, the memories of the past few nights blissfully etched into his features. "We are doing well. Francis was happy to see us last week."  
"Your mate was a hunter correct? A descendant of my brother as well, yes?"  
He nodded. "A dear friend to me as well as Prussia. I'm hiding him here so as that Prussia never sees him. He killed him once... I will not allow him too again."  
"Prussia is here. I've made a deal and he is my prisoner for a year. As long as you go with him Lestate can go to the surface again."  
Now this was news to him. "He is? I just heard he had gotten into some shit."  
"He has. But if he likes Lestate could visit him. I'll keep him under magic so no harm will come to him."  
He nodded. "I'll ask him..." But he didn't care what Lestate said, he still didn't trust the Prussian so long as the spells were in place.  
"Trust me. You won't lose him. I won't let you." Erza grinned down at him, "Now. Is that everything?"  
He nodded. "For now."  
"Good good." She nodded, writing something out. "It's nothing much but I am pleased with you so have a small bonus." She grinned, handing over the bank slip to him. It was only for thirty damned souls of decent condition but it was better than waiting three years for the next payment.  
He nodded, payment not an issue. It was just his job to report to her, payment or not. "Thank you, ma'am."  
"Good good. Now go."  
He nodded and vanished through a shadow, back to his home to see his mate.  
Erza hummed, turning and slowly walking from the room. Her steps clicking as she sipped her tea. Oh how interesting indeed... She'd have to converse with Beelzebub later to warn him.  
The imp of a succubus followed after her, hiding perfectly so she wasn't seen. She was going to prove she was ready to go up...  
Erza left the empty glass on a table next to a blood red rose in a vase. She turned to go down the stairs to visit the Prussian once more.  
Jade grinned as she followed behind her. Just as her mother started in, she glomped her with a laugh. "Gotcha!"  
"Oh hello dear." She hummed lowly, "What is it you desire little imp?"  
"What I always want. I want to go up!" She grinned.  
"No." She sighed, "You are not strong enough."  
"Come on! I can hide, I can summon my spear, and I'm a succubus. We aren't high up in the want list and no one even knows me! I'm the last demon to get hunted on a quick hour or two trip up!" She begged, giving her best pouty face.  
"No. I do not want to risk it. I have lost many children before for letting then go topside to soon. I will not let you be added to that long list." She hummed, beginning to walk down the stairs.  
She huffed, looking down to her. "Plus there aren't any hunters out." A smile played over her lips. "I heard the meeting. Hunters aren't hunting he said. So I can go without issue!"  
She huffed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Jade. No... It's still to dangerous. Dragomir may be useful but he isnt definite. We don't know if there are other guilds hunting still or not."  
"Just an hour? Please? I just want to run to Milan..."  
"Forty five minutes. Grab a snack then come home." Erza said, looking up at her. "You may go in two hours."  
She grinned and squeaked happily. "Yes! I love you, love you, love you!"

Little did they know the Hunter heard all and what he knew, Japan and Austria would know.  
"Love you too Imp. Come. I will get you ready." Erza sighed, walking back up the stairs to assist Jade.  
She grinned, dancing before following her. "Do doddley do de do!"  
"Pardon?" She blinked, looking at her as the walked up to Jade's room.  
"I'm just happy!" She grinned. "I get to go to Italy!"  
"Yes yes. Now come on you must be prepared. It could be dangerous."  
"What do I need to do?" She asked. "Do you wanna see my spears?"  
"Yes. I'm also going to cast protection spells on your clothes as well as something that will let me know where you are. This should protect you from getting hurt too badly and help me locate you should anything happen."  
She nodded, the toes of her right foot curling in anticipation. She liked calling her spears. She bet her mom had never seen anything like them!  
"Let's see your spears then." She said as she put the heavy spellwork into place.  
She grinned before her foot glowed, turning in a circle as the glow surrounded her before solidifying into three silver throwing knives. Her toes still glowed since she had counted up to ten being made before just assuming they were limitless. Much like Erza, she knew how to make entrances.  
"Throwing knives? Hm. Unusual but perfect. Remember how to transform and mask your aura?"  
She did it flawlessly, twirling them on her fingers. "Yup! By the way, I meant to ask. How many of these can we make? I've stopped counting."  
"I can only make one axe at a time but that's because it's so large and heavy. But since yours are so small and light I'd say you'd be able to make... Up to about fifty at a time."  
She nodded before tossing a knife at the wall, it boomeranging back without damaging the wall as she caught it, twirling on her finger. "I like em."  
"I do as well." She smiled, putting on various charms and spells. "Alright. If you get caught begin screaming in Damiun... It should cause everyone in hearing range to go deaf as well as develope serious headaches and other more minor pains. Well, unless they are demons."  
"/I can do that./" She babbled in the ancient tongue. "I don't think I have to worry about demons though."  
"You might... Just be careful... Scream my name if something happens. I will come."  
"Ok." She grinned before letting the knives vanish in puffs of silver glitter.  
She sighed, stepping forward to hug her daughter, "Be safe. Now... You can go. Change your face and aura before you leave."  
She nodded, charging off as her image shifted. The only thing that looked like her was the fact her hair color stayed the same, just long and wavy.  
Erza smiled lowly and sat on her daughter's bed, waiting for her to come back.  
She made her trip quick, enjoying a few sights before she settled on a guy to spend the next thirty minutes with. He looked tasty for sure... She headed out after him, unaware of the fact he was actually a member of the Italian guild, the Creed.  
Erza counted the minutes, watching the clock avidly. Oh she worried... Worried so very badly.  
The Hunter smiled when she began her flirting, seeing through her disguise with ease. They settled on his place and she followed with a smile before they went through through an alley and he quickly subdued her, frowning when he saw all the charms and spells on her. He stripped her of her clothes before taking off as many spells he could and dragged her to base.  
Erza felt the charms suddenly break, only a few remained... A weak tracking charm but it only told her that she was still in Milan. It was forty six minutes now and she made a quick visit to the surface to search for her. Where was she? Erza darted around the city slowly becoming more and more desperate. Where was she? It wasn't long until she was back in her home quickly going downstairs and into the cell. Removing the spell that kept Prussia silent. "Where is she."  
He looked at her and shrugged. "Vhere is who?"  
"Jade." She said, stepping forward to lean over him. "Where. Is. She."  
"Jade... Jade... Jade..." He hummed in thought. "Oh! You mean your daughter? Lose her too?"  
She hissed, "What did you do?"  
"Nothing. Jou let me in jour head. I learned zhings. I told my Guild. I forgot. Zhen I remembered. Jou sent her out. Even I knew zhat vas a stupid idea. 'Hunters aren't hunting...' Please. It vas clearly a trap." He could have laughed, torn between being himself or Prussia. "Austria vas planning on capturing her zhe second she left, fifty years from now or sooner. He didn't care. Jour brother too!" Now he started to laugh, the conflicting in his mind boiling over. He was supposed to do this. So why did he feel so bad?  
She grabbed him, her claws sinking into the skin of his chest and pulling him up as if pulling him around by a jacket. The chains vanishing as she slammed him against the wall, "She's only young! She barely a twenty year old demon. She's! Just! A! Child!" Each word was punctuated by a hit to the wall. Real tear, not just the black goop, began to fall from her eyes. "She hasn't even done anything to hunters! She's been here since she was changed!" Erza said, hissing angrily at him as blood began to drip down to the ground... It was a mixture of his and hers. She had managed to go completely through his skin to pierce the palms of her own hands.  
He still was laughing with each blow. It wasn't happy either. It had started maniacal and turned dark and broken. "I know. Jou zhink I don't? Jou zhink zhey care zhough? Zhey don't! I don't know vhere she is, und vould I tell jou if I knew? Who knows? I don't anymore!"  
Erza screamed and threw him across the room, stumbling and falling to her knees. She leaned forward and screeched loud enough to make the room shudder as she gripped her hair, her claws digging into her scalp and drawing blood.  
He landed, rolling before he chuckled softly and slowly let the maddness die out as he watched her. He blinked as he actually looked at her, recognizing the broken expression. He felt about that way as he still was figuring out just who and what he was. "...give me some help, I'm blind here. My Guild doesn't have her so I have no idea vhere she is. Just tell me vhere she vent or somezhing..."  
"She went to Milan." Erza murmured, her voice quiet as the screech stopped abruptly.  
He rubbed his chest with what little healing magic he had. "Creed probably has her. Zhats zhe biggest guild zhere since zhe Catholic Church founded it." He stood up and offered her a hand up. "Zhey don't operate like zhe rest of zhe guilds und are a mystery to zhe rest of us."  
She nodded, slowly reaching and taking his hand... "That doesn't matter... I will decimate them... By the end of the hour if I find them this Creed... Will disappear off of the face of the planet."  
"I'll varn jou. Rumors is zhey are so strong because zheir weapons are forged from demon horns, blessed in holy vater." He helped her up with a serious expression. "Zhey are cruel and ruthless. Und I can guarantee zhat zhey are in Florence by now."  
"Florence. Good... Gilbert. You should know. It doesn't matter how cruel and ruthless they are... They dont even know the meaning. They will regret being born." Erza hissed, standing up she healed her wounds. "Where in Florence shall I find them?"  
"No idea. Somevhere in zhe slums with lots of abandoned buildings vhere demons can scream und not be heard. Varehouses und zhe like. I'd hurry before zhey do major damage... she is alive only because zhey love torture. Und don't zhink of zhem as individuals. Zhey all connect mentally und fight as one entity." He didn't react to his name, ignoring her.  
She grinned, her smile rivaling that of a chesire cat. "I'll be fine... Its them you should worry about." She stepped into his shadow and was gone to Florence.  
He scoffed and headed back to his bed, laying on the softness as he thought about what he just did. "Personally, I hope jou both die."  
Erza appeared in the slums, listening intently she walked towards the warehouse she knew was the one she was looking for... She could hear her.  
Anyone could. Her screams were that loud and pain filled as they injected liquid silver into her veins. She couldn't even figure out how she could still feel pain at this point, but it was because her now blind eyes couldn't see the hunters healing her just enough to keep the pain fresh. Her wings, horns, and tail were gone, retribution for the one she had managed to take out. Her words were basic as she just begged for one thing: death.  
She stepped forward and a large pulse of magic encased the building, freezing every hunter in place... Also freezing any member of the creed outside of the base. This alone lead to many deaths as Erza calmly walked through the now glowing building. Slaughtering every hunter and recruit in the building.  
The young demon whimpered, unsure what was coming next. She just knew it was going to hurt.  
"Baby... Oh my little imp..." Erza murmured as she slaughtered the four hunters in the room before hugging her mangled child to her chest.  
She yelped in pain from even the soft touch. "M-mom?" She cried out in relief. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I... Wrong food..."  
"It's okay baby... It's okay. You'll be okay now." She said, leaving the place quickly and transporting to Aki's room. Panic erupting as damned souls hurried around to heal Jade and remove the burning holiness.  
Prussia looked up at the chaos and pained whimpers that drifted down. He stood and started to the door that was left wide open, contemplating. He could stay. He should leave. He shouldn't invest interest. If he stayed, he would be nothing. If he ran, he would be a coward. If he went to see how the kid was... well, he didn't know what he would be. He would be that thing he was at the end of the soul meld. The thing that came out and Austria and Japan tried to kill. And he became it as he ran to the sounds.  
The souls were working around Jade, desperate to help her as Erza just pet her hair. Singing softly to the girl, trying to sooth her.  
He stood outside the door, leaning on the door to look at the scene with a blank face. The girl was laying on her front so they could fix her wings as best they could. He shouldn't care but he did. The scene made him sad as the girl whimpered...  
"You'll be okay love... It will take a few weeks until the silver, oil and water are completely flushed from your system... Then I will be able to heal your horns, wings and tail."  
She just kept softly whispering her apologies before Prussia came in.

"Don't be. Jou didn't do it. Jou just did vhat anyone could do... made a mistake. Und it vas my fault."  
Erza didn't say anything to him, "I love you Jade... I love you. You'll be okay now. I'll keep you safe yes?"  
Jade flinched at the new voice but calmed at her mother's promise. She nodded softly before whispering. "I'll stay here til I'm 150... I promise."  
"Hm... No. I think 200. Alright?" She said, leaning down and kissing her forehead. "And after that you have to go with a more powerful demon... Alright?"  
"250 and its a deal."  
"Deal." Erza said softly a watery chuckle leaving her as the wounds were sealed and she pulled the bin close and held her gently over it when the medicine was given to her.  
She groaned before her body expelled the poison from her body forcefully.  
Erza pet her back after it was healed up, "You'll need plenty of rest..."  
She was still vomiting out the metal but she agreed. She was so tired...

Prussia meanwhile had gotten his answer and headed back to his cell.  
Erza held her as she finished up, once she was healed Erza picked the girl up. "To bed with you dear."  
She nodded, holding her tightly.  
Erza stood, the damned souls scattering as she began to walk. Her steps slow as she tried not to jostle her. Her footfalls echoing against the wooden floors. She couldnt help but hum as she carried her to her room, opening the blue door.  
She tucked her in, kissing her forehead before leaving. She slowly walked down to the ground floor, she took a plate with a slice of chocolate cake off of the dining table before walking down to the dungeons. "Gilbert? Oh dear. I've forgotten to close the door. Are you here?" She poked her head into the room. "Ah. Hello. I have something for you."  
He was sitting in his corner, looking at his hands in his lap. Was he Gilbert then? Or Prussia? Or 17? He didn't know. He sighed when she came in. "Anozher biopsy?"  
"No. I'm saving that for later. It'll be a scream." She grinned before stepping in with the chocolate cake. She handed him the plate and a fork. "Here. It's not really a proper thanks for helping me save my daughter... But I've heard that hunters eat slop so have something delicious for a change."  
He looked at the plate and raised an eyebrow at the treat. "Hershel?" He mumbled as the sight dragged up an old memory he thought was a lie.  
"Who?" She asked, sitting at the end of his cot after handing him the cake.  
He poked at it softly with the fork. "Zhats vhat zhis is, ja?"  
"... It's a chocolate cake." She raised an eyebrow, feeling slightly confused.  
"I don't know. Everyzhing is just... jumbled now. I zhink I've seen somezhing like zhis before... but I haven't?" He said with just as much confusion before taking the bite and melting at the taste.  
"It's fine. Hershel is probably a person who has given you something similar."  
He ignored her as he ate the cake quickly, licking the frosting from the plate.  
"I'm glad you like it. You will join me at meals. But you will remain here otherwise."  
He tilted his head at her. "Meals?" Plural? He was full from the cake...  
"Yes. Three a day."  
"A day!? Vhat zhe hell, are jou trying to make me fat!?" He paled, looking at her in shock.  
"No. I eat three, sometimes four, meals a day and am I fat?"  
"Jou are a demon, humans eat four a veek! I can't eat zhat much!"  
"... Is that how much hunters eat? Pitiful... No. Demons eat the same amount as humans aside from the feeding of our ash... In fact I heard that humans used to eat at over five different times per a day."  
He shook his head before he admitted. "Usually less... I get extra for being better... How zhe hell can zhey eat all of it?" He hadn't meant to ask that last part our loud...  
"It's normal. It's healthy. I'm honestly surprised you're able to fight as well as you can since you are so malnourished... You could maybe stand a chance against me if you ate properly..."  
"...guess ve vill never know." He huffed. Why did she care if he ate, much less ate properly?  
"Hm. Maybe. But this is my thanks to you. Three proper meals a day."  
"...I vant my bird." He asked. "I don't vant zhem to hear."  
"But your bird is so mean. How can I trust it won't attack anyone?"  
"Just bring him to me. I'll calm him, zhough you might not want to get too close. He hates jou. He likes Karn. Anyone else, he von't attack without command."  
"Fine. But he isnt allowed to interfere with our play... Jade and I need to eat you know."  
"I can't promise anyzhing for him. Also I vould get him now. He his flying to base to report zhis conversation now."  
"Where is he?" She asked, fingers pulsing with magic.  
"Just left some run down house in Berlin."  
"Just left some run down house in Berlin."  
She nodded, shadowmelding right onto the bird. Grabbing it in a bear hug.  
It freaked out, pecking her harshly in an attempt to get her off him. He had to help his master...  
She stepped into a shadow and released the bird once they were back in the cell. She healed the cuts with a hiss.  
He flinted around the cell madly, looking for anyway out before Prussia whistled to it. "Calm down! Jou need to listen!" He huffed, getting up and plucking it from the air before looking to Lucifer. "Danke."  
"Not a problem. I'll come later this evening. I haven't eaten in a few days now."  
"...joy."  
"I'll make it pleasant~" She grinned, stepping out and locking the door behind her once more.  
"JOU AREN'T DAMNING ME, SVEETHEART!" He scoffed before sitting on the bed and speaking with his bird about the plan changes.  
"WHO SAID I WAS PLANNING TO?" She yelled back before laughing on her way out. It didn't matter if he made a noise... They would still be able to feed off of the pleasure he would feel.  
He sighed and eventually tried the door, to no success. He wanted to talk to Karn now he remembered.  
The morning Karn came down, "Gilbert... Time for breakfast. Lucifer sent me to get you."  
He fell asleep beside the door, waking when he heard his friend. "Must I? I'm not hungry..."  
"Yes you do. Come on. At least come eat something."  
He nodded. "I vanted to talk to jou anyvay. Also I hate zhat liar."  
"What liar...? What do want to talk to me about?"  
"Lucifer. I remember vhat happened in zhere now."  
"That's good... I'm glad."  
"...I kept my word."  
"You did?"  
He nodded as he followed Karn. "I went back for zhem and left zhem with jou at zhe door. I zhought zhe forest vas nice."  
"... Thank you. Thank you so much."  
"...I promised jou a resting place."  
"Thank you. It means a lot to me."  
"I'm glad I did something good."  
Karn smiled at him, "Now come on. You still have to eat breakfast."  
"Fine."  
He helped him up and led him upstairs to the dining room. "You'll like it... There's a lot of choice... Meals from all around the world."  
He was about to ask what he meant before he saw the spread and his jaw dropped. "Wow..."  
"Ah. You're finally here." Erza grinned, popping one cheesy gravy covered fri into her mouth. "You may sit to my left." Jade was seated to her right and Karn would sit next to Gilbert.  
Jade was just sitting there, not ding much. She had wanted to stay in bed but Erza would have nothing of it. She was just sitting there, turning the roll she was handed in her hand.

"Just vhat is all of zhis stuff?" He had never seen anything like it. Or any of it save the chocolate cake...  
"Food. There is at least several meals from each different country. I'm eating Poutine which is from Canada, Jade has a French bread roll and Karn is having some fruit from various nations." Erza grinned, "Have anything you like. Don't pressure yourself to eat if you can't. After this all the food will go to EverFrost for those who can't afford proper food."  
At least hell was good to the poor. He nodded bit before he even sat he looked to the girl. "Jou ok?"

The girl didn't answer, still turning the roll blindly. She wasn't in much of a mood to talk to the guy she had heard say was his fault for this.  
"Answer him. He helped me find you." Erza said, eating another bite.  
"...'m ok. 'm tired." She said softly before her hand looked for the table and set the roll down.

"Zhats good..." He smiled softly, even though she couldn't see and cleared his throat awkwardly before taking his seat. He pet her hair just once as he passed in apology and Jade didn't flinch. She honestly thought it was Erza at first and smiled.  
Erza grinned, Karn just ate some strawberries with a smile. "You always look so lovely when you smile Imp. You should do it more... Would you like some soup?"  
She nodded. She didn't want to bite things since her fangs still hurt from having them pulled again and again.

Prussia stared at the food before reaching for some bun thing that looked pale and bland. Some kind of bun he figured.  
Erza's fingers snapped and a damned soul quickly moved forward to bring Jade a bowl of chicken noodle soup. The chunks were taken out and placed to the side.  
She patted for a spoon so she could eat, drinking slowly.

Prussia had bitten into the bun to the sweet purple center and froze, staring in awe.  
"Found something you like?" Erza asked, eating her food and sipping some vodka. Because wine was too sweet really.  
He nodded slowly before finishing off the steamed taro bun and took as many as he could carry.  
She chuckled and watched him while eating herself. Karn just smiled, glad his friend was eating.  
Jade tilted her head at the chuckle. "What's funny?"  
"Gilbert is trying to take all the taro buns."  
"Is zhat vhat zhese are?" He asked before fitting an entire bun in his mouth somehow. He never realized how hungry he was into he had so much food before him...  
"Yes. Taro is purple sweet potato."  
He shrugged, not caring since he was in love.

Jade spoke though, smirk in her smile. "You sound surprised he likes potato buns. He sounds German, of course he wants them."  
Erza laughed, "Oh yes. Don't mind me. Of course he would like them."  
She chuckled while Prussia just smirked between bites. She wanted German? "/What is wrong with being German?/"  
"/Nothing. Do you want some beer with all that potato bun?/"  
"Zhere is beer!?" He said before looking for it. He always wanted beer... Jade lost it, laughing hysterically.  
"I said I have nearly everything weren't you listening?" She sighed and waved a hand, a soul coming forward to pour him some.  
He didn't reply as he started drinking, downing it happily. Even Jade knew he was lost to the drink and chuckled. "Two outta three stereotypes ain't bad, I guess."  
"I suppose. Do you need some food for your ash?"  
She nodded but leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Make him talk German again... It's not scary... it's beautiful."  
"/So how's the beer./"  
"Wunderbar." He grinned. /Can I have more?/"  
"/Sure. Just snap your fingers. They'll get it./"  
He looked at her a moment before grinning madly and laughing. "BEIR!" He clicked his fingers happily and soon he lost count how many he had.  
Erza just watched in satisfaction, "Glad you're enjoying yourself. You're going to feel shitty later if you keep that up."  
He laughed, officially drunk off his ass. English was lost to him. "/I have no idea what you are saying but I love this!/"  
"/You're going to have a shitty time later./"  
He scoffed, for once he was relaxed and happy. "/Not when I feel so good./"  
"/Come on then. Let's get you back to your room./"  
He thought for a second and clicked his fingers hurriedly before downing the beer he had and moving to the second. "/If I gotta./"  
"/Yes you have to./" Oh seems dinner would have to wait...  
He stood up, a bit wobbly but still smiling as he took his liter of beer with him, laughing and singing a song he hadn't heard since he was a kid.  
"Ich lieg gern im Gras und schau zum Himmel rauf.  
Schaun die ganzen die Wolken nicht lustig aus?  
Und Fliegt ein Flieger vorbei, dann wink ich zu ihm rauf..."  
She rolled her eyes and flicked her fingers, the damned souls leading him back to his room.  
The entire way, he was singing merrily and Jade couldn't stop the laugh. "I thought Germans were tight asses...!"  
"He's probably never drank like this before."  
"For a hunter, he is cute." She admitted. She liked this one somehow. "Plus he isn't a half bad singer."  
"Yes. That's true. Later on when he's less likely to throw up on me I'll get us some food alright?"  
She nodded. "I'll live for now. That was worth it."  
Prussia was out the second he hit his bed, singing even in his sleep.  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Dinner will be nice though."  
"Wish I could join..." She liked getting the food, not just eating...  
"It will be fine. When you are well I'll bring you snacks again yes?"  
"...ok. I want Italian."  
"Don't worry. I'll bring it."  
"Thanks..." She smiled softly and finished eating. "Can I got to sleep again?"  
"Okay... I'll come get you later for lunch alright?" She said, standing up to pick her up. Karn meanwhile just ate his fruit. Just enjoying the show.  
"Ok." She looked around for Karn. "See ya eventually, Jolly Green."  
"Sleep well Jade." He said as Erza picked he daughter up for bed.  
"Evening." She said as they left the room.  
Erza smiled as they walked on, "Oh this is all madness. Why can't anything be a fucking walk in the park. Minus the muggers."  
"Nothing comes free. The best things cost the most." She mumbled. "I think its worth it. A German getting drunk for the first time is a beautiful thing. I wish I had seen it."  
"Mm. It was quite amusing... I believe he'll take advantage of those poor souls."  
"I bet he is going to be so hung over..."  
"Oh definitely."  
She hummed in thought. "I'll see you at lunch then?"  
"Of course love." She purred, laying her down.  
She cuddled up, hugging her pillow happily. "Thanks." She sighed happily and looked for her. "He's been here a month yeah?"  
"Yes. Eleven left." She hummed lowly.  
"...does he have to go? I kinda like him. Karn talks about him in a good way too..."  
"Unfortunately yes. He doesn't like demons... I believe he doesn't want to be here. Can't imagine why."  
"Maybe he will change his mind?"  
"Who knows."  
"I hope so. Karn would be happy and..." She thought her mom was a bit happier with him here.  
"And?" Erza raised an eyebrow, "What is it?" She asked, making sure she was all tucked in.  
"I think he could be fun."  
"Mm. He is so far."  
She hummed. "Especially drunk."  
"Definitely." Erza laughed.  
She sighed happily before the warmth of bed and the softness of pillow seized her and pulled her into a deep sleep.  
"Sleep well my little imp." Erza murmured before she left to go handle her work.  
She was down and below, Gilbert was slowly feeling like shit as promised. When the servants came for him later, he groaned before heading down, rubbing his head. Holy shit, what happened?

They had already began, "Ah so you are alive. You look like shit."  
He growled at her before sitting at the table. Jade just grinned.

"Feel like it too huh?"

"...ja."  
"I told you so."  
He just sipped some water. "Doesn't help me now, does it?"  
"It would have if you actually used those things you have called ears and listened."  
He huffed, leaning on the table, rolling his eyes. "Ja, mutti..."  
She chuckled, beginning to eat her food. Humming a bit.  
He groaned before he nibbled a taro bun again.  
"You enjoying the food?"  
"Not as good now..." He mumbled but that was because he felt sick. But the more he ate, the better he felt and it started tasting good again.  
"You should eat other things to... You'll make yourself sick just eating Taro buns..." Karn said, watching him.  
"...is zhere any dry ramen?"  
"... Eat something healthy... Look there is literally hundreds of choices."  
He looked over it all and wasn't sure what to eat. He wasn't good with new... So he grabbed a potato.  
Karn groaned softly while Erza laughed. "Try that poutine. It has potato in it. Plus it's good. And something different."  
He frowned before taking some with a sigh. "...fine."  
"Good."  
He sniffed the gravy covered fries, inhaling the greasy scent. He slowly took a bit and his hang over was kicked out. He liked it.  
"Did I mention it's also a Canadian hangover cure? Works 50% of the time. Probably so the hangover can have a fair chance... Canadians. Giving everyone a chance to do... Whatever it is they want I suppose." Erza shook her head, eating some grilled fish and steamed rice and vegetables.  
Although it was heart attack on a plate. He didn't care as he reached for more. "Vorks for me."  
Erza nodded while Karn just watched, "... So. Not so eager to have all that beer again?" He asked, teasing just a bit.  
"No, I vant more." He argued.  
"Then why havent you ordered for any?" Erza asked, watching him curiously.  
"...I find it is good in moderation..."  
"In other words you don't feel like feeling shitty again so soon."  
He blushed as he was figured out. "So? Is zhat vrong?"  
"No. I just forget that you have brains still even though you've bashed them all over the walls of your room."  
"I was desperate." He shrugged, biting into another fry. "It vasnt my proudest moment."  
"I can imagine not."  
"Jou took Doc's gift, so I blame jou."  
"Oh him. Hm. Well if you want it back you could ask him if he comes to visit."  
He froze in his seat when she said that. "...vhat?"  
"Oh. You don't know. Well after death Lestate became a damned soul by a stroke of luck he ended up in Dragomir's payment. Afterwards Dragomir searched out the pieces of his body and was able to transform him into a demon. It turns out that Lestate is actually the great grandchild of my brother, he always did have sex with too many human women, and yes. That's about all of it I believe."  
He felt something inside him break at that. He slowly stood and walked away, back to his room. It couldn't be. He was glad to know Doc was OK but... a demon? Karn. Doc. Japan. Was he next? He felt like he was slipping into that damnation at this rate. He was eating fucking dinner with them like he was a demon for Christ's sake! Once in his cell he laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling as he tried to comprehend anything, petting Gilbird.  
Erza blinked as she watched him go, "... Was it something I said?"  
Jade shrugged, having heard him walk away. "Karn? You know him best, what happened?"  
"He's sensitive about his friends and the whole demon thing... He probably feels betrayed right now." "Oh. I know how to fix that." Erza said, standing up to follow after him.  
Jade perked her ears to listen to her leave and frowned. "I don't think this will end well..."  
"Well... We'll see... They're both pretty crazy people so maybe they need a fight or something...:  
She hummed in thought but still didn't like this.

Gilbert was still staring at the ceiling blankly as he tried to shut everything off and just not be.  
Erza slipped in, "So. What's got your panties in a knot?"  
"...don't vant to talk about it."  
"Come on. Talk about it. I'd like to know what I said so I don't have you running from the table again."  
"Nozhing. Jou didn't say anyzhing. I just realized I am done. I am alone..."  
"Well I'm right here. And you have your stupid pompom of a bird. Karn is here too. Plus Lestate might visit if he can convince Dragomir that you won't kill him again."  
"I don't vant to see him!" He snapped. "Him, Transylvania, Japan... Any of zhem! Ever again!"  
"Why not. One minute you're lonely next minute you don't want anyone to see you. Really. Make up your mind."  
"I knew jou vouldn't understand."  
"Well if you actually explained what was going on in your silly little skull instead of say vague bullcrap I'd be able to understand." Erza rolled her eyes, sitting on the cot with her legs and arms crossed.  
"Zhen I vould be just as bad. I'm not being like zhem. Ever."  
"I don't understand what's wrong with them. If I am getting this right then Lestate is actually happier than he's ever been. He isnt almost constantly on the verge of collapse or malnourished because he forgot to eat or something."  
"I had to kill my friend und made him into a demon. A mentor became one. Another almost became one und jou VORRY about him! I'm not becoming a demon. A damned soul. A traitor. An ANYZHING RELATED TO JOU OR JOUR KIND BUT ZHEIR KILLER!"  
"Why? I don't understand why you feel so obligated to kill us."  
"Because I do!"  
"You only feel this way because some random people abducted you and made you see the world from their eyes... Not your own. I doubt that you would have ever even known of demons if they hadn't taken you."  
"I vasnt abducted, I vas born for zhis. Ve all vere." Hunters were very set in their predestination theory.  
She snorted, "Yea right. You were molded for it. There's no reason to fight. In the most populous ring of hell there is over nine billion demons now... And counting. If you were born for this then you were born to die."  
"I'll die if zhat is my destiny."  
"Oh for fucks sake. Why do that when you can do literally anything else?"

"I don't know! I've been asking myself zhat since jou vent in my head! I wish I hadn't listened to Karn!"  
"Correction you went into my head."  
"No. Jou vent in mine, fixed my nerves, und took zhe spells away! I should never have trusted jou!"  
"You went into my head first." She huffed, "And maybe not. I wanted to help you but you seem beyond help."  
"I didn't vant jour help! I vas happy broken!" He yelled, Gilbird going after her with a chirp.  
She waved her hand and the bird was pinned against a wall. "You weren't happy. Not truly. You lied to yourself because you didn't want to lose the only thing you had ever had in your life but you never considered that there is more that I could offer you. If you'd just stop being a stubborn asshole you'd see that!"  
"Vhat else is zhere, zhen? Nozhing! I've seen vhat's out zhere und it isn't for me!"  
"You haven't seen anything because your own stubbornness blinds you." Erza sighed, "Enough of this pity party. I'm starving."  
At this point, he welcomed the pain and held out his arms in a 'come at me' way.  
She froze his body and pushed him back onto the bed, not wasting time as she began to suck at his neck. Fingers tracing his body. She didn't care what he wanted anymore... She needed to eat and she was tired of pain.  
Wait. What? WHAT!? No. Oh, hell no. He struggled against her to no avail because of that damn spell of hers and he did not like. He was now regretting his smart ass decision to open himself to her... All he could do was bite his tongue and not let the fear over take him.  
She nipped at the skin, tasting the beginnings of pleasure. Ah. Pleasure was always such a sweet treat. Erza slid down his body, leaving harsh purple and red hickies as she explored. Looking for the really sensitive spots.  
He closed his eyes, panic rising. He didn't like this. "Stop."  
"No." She hummed before latching onto one a nipple.  
His panic spiked as that felt good. It shouldn't feel good. He didn't like this at all.  
She licked and gently nipped at the small bud. Enjoying the fear and pleasure she could taste.  
His breathing picked up as he tried to keep hold of his body.  
Erza moved to the other when she decided that one was ready.  
The spell couldn't stop his fingers from twitching in pleasure. "...stop!"  
"I will not. I need to eat. Jade also needs this. She's always preferred pleasure over pain... I don't care if your damned or not I just need the pleasure you feel." Erza murmured, eating it up as she pushed his pants away to rub at his crotch.  
He couldn't stop that from reacting as he stiffened under her touch... He just shut up to avoid making a sound.  
She rubbed it with a grin as she sucked at his neck. Humming lowly.  
He just shut down, letting it happen.  
She slipped her hand under his underwear to grip him properly.  
He nearly choked at the pressure. He was not going to be damned. He was not going to be damned. He was not going to be damned...  
Her strokes were slow and she thumbed the tip a bit, humming lowly against his skin.  
He swallowed thickly, tip starting to drip precum. This was wrong. So wrong...  
Oh he was already so excited... must be a virgin or close to it. Erza grinned and pushed the underwear down as well, "Oh. You are quite impressive for a human."  
He was biting his lip, ignoring her. How was he impressive? He was trained against pleasure.  
She slid down, "You're quite sizeable."Erza purred before she paused in her stroking to lick a bit at his shaft. She was shameless after.  
He would have arched off the bed if he could. Without being able to move, he was fighting hard to not make a sound. But all it took was a look at her and he was silent.  
She didnt care. It was about the pleasure not about damning him... Although that would be a pleasant bonus. She hummed as she took the head into her mouth, her tongue licking at the bitter precum beading there.  
He just watched her, avoiding damnation.  
She didnt mind and went to work, dragging as much pleasure as she could from him as she sank down to take him into her mouth fully. Her throat relaxing with ease, she'd had practice of course... Millennia of practice. Needless to say if she wasn't who she was that fact may have been slightly embarrassing.  
He grit his teeth as heat pooled inside him. Shit shit shit. He could NOT cum...  
She sucked a bit before slowly bobbing her head, tongue licking at the slit while her free hand went to massage his testicles a bit. Oh this was a meal... Plus the faces he was making... Ah priceless. Dinner and a show.  
Because he was failing to keep a straight face, trying to fight the pleasure and disgust he had. Fuck... He couldn't stop it... He was going to cum...  
She encouraged it, sinking onto him and swallowing around him with a soft hum.  
He bit back a cry when he did cum, shooting off in her mouth harshly.  
She swallowed that easily, pulling off with a grin. "That was delightful... Hm. Should we do more?"  
"Fuck off!" He yelled at her, pissed beyond belief. He felt so... violated. More than when Austria fucked up his memory.  
"No." She said simply, wondering if he could go again.  
He growled, starting to fight against the spell. "Get. Off. Me. Now!"  
She hummed, simply putting more force into the spell as she began to pump him again.  
He growled at her, glaring as he tried and failed to keep it from going up again, still half hard from before.  
"Well look who's an eager beaver." Erza chuckled, her eyes slightly glazed from the fact that she was eating his own pleasure... And lust of her own was creeping up on her.  
He squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to not lose himself. He could feel himself slipping without any control...  
She decided to get onto the real fun and slipped out of her clothes, scooting up to line up with him before slowly sinking down onto him with a low heavy moan.  
His mouth opened as he fought the urge to cry out. Oh god, that heat... the pressure...  
She didn't restrain any moans as she began to move on him. Her hands on his stomach for support as pleasure went through him. Yesss... He was an impressive size for a human... Definitely pleasing.  
Small twitches flicked over his body as she moved. He opened his eyes, forcing himself to watch so he didn't cry out again. He was losing. How was he losing? Austria trained him against this... it shouldn't be good...  
She picked up speed, moans and soft cries leaving her when that spot inside her was grazed. Oh she just couldnt get the angle quite right...  
The muscles in his hips ached, urging to snap forward. If he didn't move... he needed to move... God, just let him move before it was too late!  
She accidentally let her magic slip, having being more focused on the sex for once... Odd. It usually didn't get her this badly anymore.  
His cry faded the second his hips shot forward and he saw his opportunity. He soon had her flipped over and had her pinned before he lost control. His hips snapped forward faster as he held back his cries. He was going to run the show. Not her.  
She cried out and arched her back, legs wrapping around to pull him in deeper. Ah yes... Glorious. A particularly loud cry left her when finally, finally, that spot within her was hit. Sending red hot pleasure scorching through her.  
His nails dug into her hips as he thrusted deep in her. She wanted him? He would give her all of him. And then he would finish her...  
She wasnt worried, there wasn't a lot he could do to her that she couldnt deal with. Erza just enjoyed the pleasure as she moved with him, moaning as she felt his nails draw blood.  
He could feel the coil again as pounded into her without pause.  
She couldnt believe that she was this close to orgasm... Usually it took a couple rounds for a human to get her to orgasm. Man she was off her game today!  
His cock twitched as he felt her clutching around it. It was maddening...  
The pleased but somewhat disgruntled demon, she was unimpressed with herself and her apparently raging hormones, came with a loud cry. Her claws digging into his back.  
He pulled out, breathing harshly as he moved his arm down on her airway, eyes mad. "Enjoy jour food? Because zhat is all jou fucking get. I'm not jour damn toy. I'm not a damn human. Not Gilbert. I'm a hunter. I'm Prussia. Jou got zhat!?"  
She just watched him, grinning at him as she stopped breathing.  
Which pissed him off more as he slapped her with his free hand. "GOT IT!?"  
She rolled her eyes, freezing him in place with magic and pushing him back onto his back. "You are so interesting... But you see. You are Gilbert... And now you're mine." With that she began to carve into his flesh with a claw. Writing out Gilbert on his right arm and Lucifer on his left.  
He hissed, glaring at her hatefully. "Jou von't make me somezhing I'm not."  
"I'm not. I'm making you realize who you are." She healed the letters and made them very prominent scars.  
"I'm know who I am. Jou vont change it. Ever. I chose."  
"I doubt it." She stood and her clothes returned, "See you at breakfast." Erza hummed leaving the room and locking the door. Releasing Gilbert and his bird once the door locked.  
"Fucking bitch." He yelled before punching the wall.  
She hummed as she walked, heading up to her study. 


	11. Chapter 10: A Changing Heart

Lestate held Dragomir's hand... Nervous about this even though he had spent literally days convincing Dragomir it would be okay.  
The other held his hand as they walked up the willow path. He took the long way to try and keep his calm. "Are you sure you really want to do this?"  
"Oui... I worry about him still. I want to make sure he's okay."  
"He won't be if he tries anything." He mumbled but kept walking forward. "But who knows. He made a deal to be Lucifer's toy. He probably isn't ok."  
"... I know..." He sighed, "I still worry though."  
"You shouldn't." He wasn't worth it in his opinion.  
"I know... I just... I care about him."  
"Just make it fast. If I get one bad feeling about it... I'm dragging you out of there."  
"Okay. Should I put away the demon bits?"  
"It would help."  
He nodded and they vanished so he looked like how he used to.  
"Thanks." He kissed his cheek before knocking on the door.  
A servant came, "Are you Dragomir and Lestate?" She asked, opening the door to let them in.  
Dragomir nodded. "We are."  
"Follow me. I will be taking you to Gilbert." She said, standing aside for them. Lestate walked in, his hand holding Dragomir's tightly.  
Dragomir's wings ruffled a bit as they walked down the halls.  
Lestate was nearly shaking as they were taken in. "I'll meet him alone okay... Stay just out here?" He asked softy, hugging Dragomir.  
"I'll be listening." He promised, hugging him back. Inside the cell, Gilbert was doing pull ups, not knowing he had a guest.  
The door opened and closed, Lestate standing next to it nervously. "... Hello."  
He hung there as he heard the voice. He said nothing as he dangled, not turning to look at him.  
"Uhm... Sorry. I probably shouldn't have come... But I miss you."  
"Why what?"  
"Did jou come? Miss me? Either. Both. I don't care."  
"I came because I miss you... I miss you because... I don't know. You've been around my infirmary a lot... I just... View you as family..."  
He scoffed before dropping down, landing in a crouch. "Family. Zhats a concept. Almost funny."  
"... I don't know... I just view you as a brother sometimes."  
He laughed once before standing, rubbing his face. "I don't have family."  
Lestate felt a bit hurt, "... Alright..."  
"...never have und I've lost anyzhing close to being friends."  
"Right... Uhm... How has everything been since I last saw you...?"  
"How does it look? I killed jou, brought a dead demon back to life, became a toy, und can feel shit again as well as remember everyzhing Austria und Japan hid. I'm in HELL!"  
He flinched, "Right..." Lestate murmured, looking at the ground. What had he been thinking... Of course this was a bad idea...  
He said nothing for a moment. He wanted to look at the other but he couldn't. He was silently crying at this point and the only reason Dragomir didn't come in was because he could hear the turmoil in the hunter's brain. Prussia was broken and so lost... Dragomir sent what he was hearing to his mate, a mix of his confusion over who and what he was anymore and the repeated phrase... 'I hate everyzhing... I hate myself... vhy can't she just kill me...?' Prussia wasn't going to admit anything, so he did for him.  
Lestate felt his heart break a little and he moved forward to hug him from behind... "... Dont be sad..."  
He didn't move or say a thing, looking at his arms.  
"I really meant what I said... I don't blame you... Honestly I was on my last legs anyway. I did so much work and magic I had been surprised my body hadn't given out before then."  
He still said nothing but what he was thinking, Dragomir made it clear. 'I'm on my own too. I can't stay sane like zhis...' A few flashes of memories and emotions came across. Karn. Jade. Japan. All the confusion and betrayal.  
"Gilbert... Talk to me?"  
'I don't even know vhat to say... I don't know anyzhing anymore...'  
"... No matter what you say about family I still view you as part of mine..."  
He finally looked back at the other, seeing just him and not a demon. He just shook his head, a few tears falling.  
"... Would seeing me as a demon make it easier or should I stay like this..."  
"...I don't care." He said. 'Its starting to not matter... why?'  
"Do you want to see?"  
After a few seconds he nodded slowly.  
He stepped back a bit before changing the large mouse like ears coming out while the curling antlers grew and the long fluffy tail flicked nervously. It was all coloured red, blue and white.  
He stood up, looking him over before freezing, staring at him. He just stared at him before hugging him tightly. He didn't care. He looked at his friend as a demon and didn't care...

Lestate hugged him back, just realizing that he had been trembling with nerves as his emotions boiled over. "I-it's okay...?" He asked, his eyes getting teary. "Y-you arent u-upset...?"  
"Vhy vould I? I did zhis..."  
"I don't know..." Lestate sniffled as he hugged him.  
"I don't know either..."  
"... Are we still friends?"  
He nodded before pulling back.  
Lestate smiled at him, rubbing his eyes. "... That's good... I'm glad."  
He sat on his bed and ran a hand through his hair. "...how have jou been zhen?"  
"I've been good. I met my Great Grandfather. It's really nice..."  
He nodded, watching him. "I see zhe resemblance."  
"Yea... Apparently there are quite a few part human part demons out there related to him..."  
"Zhat isn't good..." Was it?  
"He looks after any families he starts for a couple generations so it's fine... But occasionally it causes a bit of panic when a demon transforms someone and they look like one of the Generals."  
"...let me guess. Jou vere one?" He smirked, thinking it kinda funny.  
"Yea... Dragomir was really surprised."  
The demon rolled his eyes as he headed up, leaving them be since he felt it was safe.

"Good. Vish I could have seen his face."  
Lestate chuckled, "It was rather comical..."  
He pointed to the ears and horns slowly. "So... zhose vork zhe same or...?"  
"What do you mean?"  
He shrugged. "Zhings sound different?"  
"Yea... I can hear more."  
"Zhey feel weird?"  
"No... They feel like I finally have something I was missing."  
"..." Made sense. He was part demon after all... "...are jou... happy?"  
"I am... I feel lighter somehow. Like I don't have the world on my shoulders anymore... Or maybe I'm just powerful enough to keep it from crushing me anymore."  
"I don't care about power." He huffed. Lucifer's words rang I'm his mind about not thinking about other options. "Are jou happy is vhat I care about. Is zhere really more out zhere?"

"Oh dear."

"Oh, ja. Und jou'd zhink my face vas bacon as much as she licks it!"

"Well it's certainly greasy enough."

He rolled his eyes. "Not my fault I can't get a shower. I can just go out for food."

"Well maybe you could ask about it?"

"Me too... I missed you."

He grinned and elbowed him softly. "Maybe I'll get lucky like jou, ja?"

"I hope so. It'll be good." He smiled softly, looking at him.

"If I go to jou, it vill be."

"Hm?"

He frowned. Did he not understand? "I'm getting to zhe end of zhe second month soon. After that, I only have ten more... und I'm not leaving here alive, Doc. I'm dead zhe second my deal is up. I'm not going to heaven... zhe angels I met vere dicks... zhey don't particularly like us... und I've done vorse zhings zhan jou. Vhen I become a soul... I hope I go to jou."

"Ah... I don't have a job so you should hope to go to Dragomir if you die."

"...zhat is good enough I guess." He said sadly. He honestly was just wondering what he was even doing anymore fighting. Prevent boredom maybe? Annoy Lucifer? "Who knows? I'm just damned if I vin or lose at zhis point."

"Yea... I think you should try to get used to this place... It might be better that way."

He shook his head. "It's zhe only zhing keeping me sane at zhis point... fighting."

"... I don't know if sanity is something that truly exists..."

"If I got used to being here, zhe next ten months vill be me getting tortured or fucked with a smile on my face. Fighting is sane at zhis point."

"I don't know..." Lestate sighed, fiddling with his fingers a bit.

"I know. I'm getting to zhe point vhere I'm questioning vhy stay sane anyvay. Vhy I bozher with anyzhing." He sighed, leaning back on the bed to stare at the ceiling. "I zhought because zhere might be more out zhere but I'll never get to it. So vhy even bozher now?"

"There is... I have never been happier... Except maybe before the hunters took me. But that aside, Dragomir and Dracul are good to me."  
"Who?"  
"Dragomir is my mate and Dracul is his pet. Dracul is a slobbery little pup but he's cute."  
"I zhink I know one just like him... just not a pup." He huffed.  
"Really?" Lestate chuckled, sitting next to him.  
"Mora. Fucking hellhound veighs more zhan me probably und zhinks she is a lapdog." He chuckled."You might... You have ten months to change Lucifer's perception of you..."  
"Und zhen vhat? Go back to base? Not happening. I can't go civilian. Become a demon? Never."  
"No one said you'd have to leave... You could live with Dragomir and I?"  
"...maybe."  
"Just... Don't drive yourself up the wall okay?"  
"Done zhat already. Or at least beat zhe shit out of myself on zhem..."  
"Oh... Why did you do that?"  
"Vanted to stop feeling again."  
"Ah."  
"Zhat reminds me... Can I ask a favor?"  
"Is it to numb you?"  
He shook his head. He was already numb, but in a new way. "Zhere is a girl upstairs... Can jou look at her? Zhe Creed did a number on her..."  
"I can't do anything. If she was attacked by hunters the healing won't work unless all the holy material is washed out of the system... It can take a while but I believe Lucifer would be more competent at healing than I and if she hasn't healed her yet then it's probably because she isnt able to yet."  
"Zhere is really nothing?" He asked sadly.  
"Yea... It'll be alright."  
"...I hope so..."  
"From what Dragomir has told me Lucifer would rather die than lose another child."  
"It's my fault zhough. I wrote zhose plans with Austria after... after vell..." His brain had been fucked.  
"Yea... it's not your fault... You didn't torture her."  
"But I vanted to. I vanted to be zhe reason she started screaming... Und I told Austria she had left..."  
"Oh Gilbert... At least you regret it... And Dragomir told me you also helped save her."  
"Vhy?"  
"Because Lucifer mentioned it to him and he always tells me about his meetings."  
He shook his head. "Vhy do I regret it? Vhy did I help her? After all she did... vhy?"  
"Because... You're starting to see that demons are just people with some odd bits and a... Special diet."  
He was quite for a long time before... "Vhat am I zhen?"  
"... You."  
He turned to look at him, eyes showing how broken he was. "Who am I even?"  
"You're my little brother... My friend... Anyone you want to be... And if you don't know who you want to be that's okay."  
He looked at his arm where his name was carved. "I vant to be somezhing. Just not zhis..."  
"Then be something. Let go of the past and don't look back."  
"...can you send Lucifer down? I vant a shower..."  
"You can come with me how about? You need to get out of here."  
He nodded. "Ja... Zhat vould be nice..."  
"Come on." He said with a smile, standing up and knocking on the door to be let out.  
Dragomir started down to meet them.  
He hummed, "Come on then, Gilbert. Get up."  
He stood, heading over slowly.  
Lestate smiled as the door opened, "Gilbert needs a shower..."  
Dragomir smiled and nodded. "I'll get a servant then."  
"Okay. Come on Gil."  
He slowly stepped out, covering his junk. He forgot he was naked around Doc since the other was... well... Doc. "...can I get some clothes as vell?"  
"Yea. Anyone we could talk about that with Dragomir?"  
"Aki." He said before starting off. "Lestate? Mind helping him to the bath? If I remember correctly its second floor, west wing."  
He nodded, "Alright." Truthfully Lucifer had several baths on every floor from the second and up. Too much walking was tiresome.  
He was just giving Aki time to sew. He headed up to his room and knocked as Gilbert shuffled awkwardly.  
Lestate lead him off and Aki opened the door, munching on a cookie.  
"Aki. Good evening, might I trouble you for a moment? I need a small commission." Dragomir smiled.

Gilbert got his first real look around the mansion as they went farther than he had been before.  
"No trouble at all Master Dragomir. I'd love to help you."

Lestate lead him off, "Is it here?" This was the fifth door he opened. "Aha!"  
"I need an outfit to these sizes." He asked, giving the Prussian's measurements.

He looked in to the huge ass bathroom and blinked. "Is zhat a pool or a tub!?"  
He nodded and scooted off to work on something, "Yes sir."

"It's a tub."  
The Prussian padded in and sniffed at the soaps in there. It smelled nice. Beat the scentless soaps for sure...  
"Do you need any assistance?"

"Vhich of zhese is vater?" He asked, used to just cold.  
"Here. I'll run the bath for you." He worked it out and it began to fill with warm water. He put some soap in and bubbles began to appear on the surface of the water.  
Childishly, he reached in to pop them with a finger and laughed.  
Lestate chuckled, "Alright. Here you go." He said after the ten minutes it took to fill the damn thing. Maybe it was more of a small pool than a tub.  
He crawled in, sinking up to his nose in the bubbles. "...oh, zhat feels good..."  
"That's good."  
He sunk down lower, blowing air out his nose, only coming back up for air.  
"Well I'll leave you to it alright?"  
"Mkay... Danke..." He sighed. He would give Hell this. Nice bath and food.  
He stood and left, sitting on the floor next to the door.  
After a while, the hunter fell asleep in the comforting bath, floating in its warm embrace.  
He came back in in about forty minutes, "Gilbert?"  
He was still dozing, stirring when he heard his name. "Hmm?"  
"You should get out now. Come on."  
He groaned and climbed out, shaking the water from his hair.  
"Okay. Follow me."  
He nodded and followed, a bit of water still dripping off him.  
"Have a towel." Lestate tossed him a towel before they exited the room.  
He caught it with a grin. "Danke."  
"Welcome."  
He dried off before wrapping it around his waist and following the demon.  
Lestate led him up to the third floor, knocking on Aki's door. Hopefully it was ready.  
Dragomir smiled as they arrived and looked to Aki. "Ready?"  
Aki nodded, "Just... One last... There. Finished."  
"I'll let them in then." Dragomir said before opening the door.  
"Are his clothes ready?"  
"They are now. Bring him in."  
Lestate nodded, "Come on Gilbert."  
He rolled his eyes with a small smirk before walking in. "I'm tventy, not two. I don't need to be babied."  
"Well I don't care. I'm going to baby you anyway." Lestate huffed.  
"Dummkopf." He smirked as he looked at all the sewing dummies.  
There was various outfits, mostly dresses and it was all pretty dated looking but dignified. Aki was putting the very last touches on a plain grey shirt with a blood red vest with black pants and some black dress shoes. It all had intricate gold trim that lines the vest, pants and shoes.  
He was still looking for his clothes as he looked at the suit before moving on in confusion. There wasn't anything simple... What were they putting him in, a dress!?  
"Here. This outfit is for you, master Gilbert." Aki said, gesturing to the red vested outfit.  
He raised an eyebrow to the soul at that. "...vhat?" Those? Master? What. The. Hell. Was. Going. On?

Dragomir shook his head and pushed him to it. "Take the clothes, idiot. Trust me, they feel amazing."  
Lestate nodded, taking the clothes and handing them to Gilbert. "Go on. These were made just for you. Aki might have to make some adjustments though."  
He frowned in thought before pulling the shirt over his head. "But vhy so nice? Und master?" He was still confused as all fuck.  
"Aki only makes the best clothes and since you live here as a guest you have full rights to tell the damned souls to do whatever you wish."  
"Zhought I vas a prisoner." He scoffed as he pulled the pants on. Dragomir was right, god they felt so soft and fit like a glove... He thought fitted clothes were supposed to be uncomfortable since all his gear was.  
"You are. You can't leave but that doesn't mean you aren't a guest as well."  
"...I feel zhat logic is flawed."  
"Does it matter? Most demons are very harsh to prisoners at first, usually to ensure good behaviour so later there isnt and back stabbing when the demon lets them wander the house. It's pretty standard."  
He looked at the other with a face that just was so done and screamed 'really?'. But he hated to admit it did work. He still had to kill her. He just didn't want to somehow. And it pissed him off.  
"How's the outfit?" Lestate asked, pretending to not notice the look.  
"I like it." He admitted, brushing down the vest.  
"You look good." Lestate nodded and Aki stepped forward to look it over. "Does it fit well master Gilbert? Anything uncomfortable?"  
"Most comfortable zhing I've ever vorn." He said, looking down. He felt so... self conscious...  
"Ah. I am glad you like it." Aki smiled, pulling a cookie from his pocket and munching on it as he looked him over carefully.  
With all three looking at him now, he was blushing. God, damn it he wanted them to stop staring.  
"Alright. Finished. Is there anything else you require master Gilbert?"  
"I'm good." He mumbled, still feeling embarrassed which made Dragomir try really hard not to laugh.  
"Alright. If you need any clothes I'll be here." After that Aki drifted off to work on a more modern outfit Jade had requested.  
He nodded and started out to escape the laughing demon who was highly entertained by his new emotion.  
Lestate grinned, "Dragomir and I should be going now..."  
"...come visit again?"  
"Of course! I'll tag along whenever Dragomir had a meeting and I'll visit you."  
"Danke..."  
"Welcome." Lestate smiled and gave Gilbert a hug before turning to leave.  
He hugged back softly before pulling back. Dragomir took his mate's hand and started out, waving back to the Prussian.  
Lestate leaned on Dragomir a bit as they stepped out, "... That went really well..."  
"Surprisingly. Are you ok?" He asked, knowing that the guy in there wasn't the same guy he left.  
"Yeah... I think he's slowly starting to become something instead of just another hunter..."  
"Think he will survive it?"  
"Yea. He may be upset now but he won't let himself die..."  
He nodded. "I hope so..." He mused before stepping into a shadow.

Back inside, Gilbert just wandered around the mansion slowly.  
Karn was just leaving his room, his hooves clicking loudly on the wooden floors. Making said nature demon wince a bit.  
Gilbert looked around a corner to the sound and grinned. 'Gilbird. Come. I found jou a branch!' He tried not to laugh as the bird came zipping around the halls and straight to the demon to sit on his horns.  
Karn blinked in confusion, "Ah... Hello?" He blinked, trying to look up at this new friend. His horns weren't very sensitive which was probably because they were solid wood but it was lucky because he often had... A lot of forest friends...  
Gilbird looked down with a chirp, recognizing Karn by his soul, even if he had grown and gotten flesh. 'Karn!'  
"Oh hello Gilbird. Is Gilbert nearby?"  
'He is hiding in the corner. He was going to surprise you.'

'...traitor bird.'  
Karn laughed, "Awh Gilbert. You know I lose leaves when you scare me!"  
"I vasnt going to scare jou, verdammt..." He muttered before stepping around in his new clothes. "Hell, I didn't even know vhere jou vere in here, I just know jour footsteps vhen I hear zhem."  
"You'd have to be deaf to not know it was me..." Karn sighed before looking over his outfit. "Did Aki make those for you?"  
"Ja. Doc got me a bath too..."  
"That's wonderful! So it's been a good day so far?"  
He thought about it and nodded. "...vhen is lunch?"  
"About an hour."  
"Can ve head down?"  
"Sure." Karn said, nodding at him.  
He smiled as they headed out. "How big is zhis place anyvay?"  
"Nine stories and... I'm not sure how many acres it has..."  
He raised an eyebrow and glanced out the window to the huge amount of land out there. He would love to run a few laps around the estate... All this food was making him fat. Or rather proper sized but he didn't know the difference.  
Karn just walked downstairs, reaching up to pet Gilbird as they walked.  
The bird nuzzled his hand softly before the Prussian hurried a bit. He wanted more beer.  
Karn trotted after him, his loud steps echoing in the halls as they went down to the ground floor.  
Once down he sat at his normal seat to enjoy to the empty spot beside him. "Jou know, it vouldn't be bad here if she vasn't here..."  
"She might be late today as she's wrapping up a meeting."  
He smiled and snapped his fingers slowly, with an almost peaceful look on his face. "Ja. Today is good..."  
"I'll be right back... I forgot that since Erza isnt here I'll have to get Jade." Karn said, standing up again.  
"I can get her. I owe her zhat much." He said softly. His beer could wait.  
"Are you sure?"  
He nodded. "Just vatch my beer. Vhich vay is her room?"  
"It's on the fifth floor with the blue door. Should be easy to find since it's one of the only blue things in this entire home."  
He nodded and started out to find the door. "I'm good at finding doors, remember?"  
"... Somewhat. You're decent...ish."  
He rolled his eyes and started out and up the stairs. It took him a few minutes before he found the door and knocked softly before entering. It was a normal teen's room, the girl having it a bit cluttered and filled with posters and shit she liked. He could hear music drifting almost inaudibly from under the blankets where Jade was hiding, listening to her new iPod. He gently tapped the bed to alert her and she paused the music. "Sup, Mom."

"Not her. Me. Karn said she vas in a meeting so I came." He explained before biting his lip. "Ok if I pick jou up?"

She smirked and nodded. "Miss an opportunity to be carried by a hot German? I'm all yours, sexy." She wanted to feel how buff he was. He was bound to be bigger now from eating.

"Guess jou are feeling better zhen." He said, torn between smirking and rolling his eyes as he carefully scooped her up.

"Yup. Starting to get better without sight. Sounds and smells are sharper now so it's not that bad." She wrapped her arms around his neck to help him support her and she took a sniff. "New clothes from Aki? And a bath? Thank god, you were stinking."

"Ja. Danke." He scoffed as he carried her out. "Jou aren't hungry are jou?" Lucifer hadn't visited in a day or two now he thought.

"A bit but I can't take anything myself." She mumbled. Was he offering though?

"I can give you some blood if jou vant vhen ve get back down."

She sniffed out where his face was and turned to the source of his voice. "You would do that?"

"Ja..." He said as he walked down the last of the stairs. "Jou got to eat to get better."  
Lucifer was waiting at the table a bit jittery with the fact that Gilbert was going to be with her daughter... Karn had filled her in.  
They were just coming in and Jade was giggling. "Thanks. I bet you taste good."

"I suppose. Jour mom like me eno..." He froze as he stepped in and saw her there. Fuck.  
"Hello. Seems you've settled in nicely." Erza purred, "Now come on. Eat. We've been waiting." The general said, she was sitting in full uniform her glass if vodka in her hands.  
Jade felt the tension grow as Gilbert got annoyed by the other female. It had been going so nicely too... Why did he hate her so much?

"Guess jou vill be eating later." He mumbled before sitting the girl down and moving to his own seat, sipping his beer.  
Erza hummed as dinner began, "How have you been Jade? Feeling better?"  
She nodded happily. "Shit ton."  
"That's great. Can you eat hard foods or more soup?"  
"I want some sushi." She grinned, wanting to try hard food.  
"Alright." She waved her hand and some sushi was placed in front of her. Meanwhile Karn grabbed an apple and some other things to eat.  
The girl grabbed the chopsticks and ate salmon sashimi with ease as Gilbert grabbed Shepard's pie and a few taro buns to go with his beer, eating in silence.  
Erza was eating a Russian dish to go with her vodka. The name escaped her but it was basically fish with shredded beets and the like on it. Quite good.  
Jade listened to the awkward silence with a huff. This was ridiculous on so many levels. The only sound Gilbert would make now was clicking his fingers to get more beer! He had been so happy and nice a moment ago...  
Erza stood after she finished her food and her last glass of vodka, "I have work to attend to. I likely won't be back until this time tomorrow." She informed them, walking out of the dining room but not before pausing to give Jade a hug and a kiss to the forehead.  
She grinned at her. "Hey, can Gil take me to bed after dinner?"  
She stopped at the doorway, "Well. If he wants..." Erza murmured lowly, the threat of serious maiming if anything happened or he hurt her clear in her words before she was gone.  
He rolled his eyes as she left. "I did promise jou some food, so ja." He flipped the door off just in spite of the bitch queen. "Jour mom? She is a bitch. Do not grow up to be jour mom."  
She laughed. "She's nice, just overprotective. You should have met my human mom..." She trailed off before biting her lip.  
Karn coughed a bit, feeling a little forgotten. "Well. That aside. Is everyone done eating?"  
Gilbert nodded, feeling off at the girl's tone. "Ah... Ja. I can take Jade up und ve can do somezhing..."  
"Alright. I'll be here okay?"  
He nodded before going to get Jade. "Ok. Up ve go, Imp." He said, unaware it was her pet name. Jade just smiled and relaxed in his hold as he carried her out. He pocketed a knife as well.  
Karn sighed watching them go... This is madness... Why couldnt anything ever be simple.  
He walked her to her room slowly and once in, he laid her down and pulled out the knife. "Hold still, ja?" He asked before she nodded. He sat beside her and the knife shot out, slicing his palm wide open before he cupped it and let it pool. "Drink fast, its about to over flow."

She found his hand and drank before lapping the wound softly. He tasted so sweet and tangy, a bit of beer tinting it as well. When she finished, she ran her tongue over the wound slowly to seal it. "Thanks..."

"Dont mention it. I mean it." He didn't want Lucifer to know... "Guten abend, Jade. Sleep vell." He tucked a bit of her hair behind her ear, gaining a grin from the girl before he covered her with the blanket and headed back to Karn...

Yeah. No way in hell Jade wasn't telling Erza about this.  
Karn was standing up as the servants packed up the food to take to the outer rings.  
Gilbert came back, cracking the knuckles in the hand he cut as he worked the stiffness out from the deep scar he had made there. The bloody knife was in his pocket.  
"So... Why were you so tense...? Uhm... You don't have to answer that..."  
"Jou know vhy. I hate her. I hate her almost as much as I hate Austria."  
"What did she do...?" He knew though. He had eaten that night as well.  
He rolled up his sleeve to show his name branded there. "I made a choice she didn't like... und other zhings."  
Karn's eyes widened, "Oh no... are you okay...?"  
He scoffed and showed his other arm where her name was. "Ja. Just branded like cattle."  
"Oh..." Karn hummed lowly and pulled him into a hug.  
He huffed and leaned on him. "I really hate her. I vas so looking forvard to lunch without her too..."  
"Well she won't be here for dinner and breakfast."  
"Small mercies." He chuckled.  
"I supposed."  
He pulled the knife out his pocket and put it back out the table before he forgot.  
"What happened!"  
He held up his hand to show the pink and fresh scar. "Jou tell her, I'll kill jou."  
"... Okay... That was uncalled for... You could have asked nicely."  
"Sorry, but I really hate her. I don't vant her to know I fed zhe kid." He huffed. He hadn't meant to be rude but she really rubbed him the wrong way.  
"It's okay."  
"Come on. Let's do somezhing. I'm tired of just being tortured or screwed..."  
"Yea." Karn nodded, hugging him a bit before sitting back.  
"Vhat is zhere to do anyvay?"  
"I'm not sure... Want to explore?"  
He nodded.  
Karn turned to go explore the house.  
Gilbert grinned before tearing past, tapping his shoulder. "Keep up!"  
Karn blinked before tearing after him, easily catching up and tapping his shoulder. "You keep up!" He chuckled, pulling ahead.  
He stopped confused for a second but tore after him.  
"Come on. Tag? Let's play?"  
"Tag?" He asked as he ran after him to catch up.  
"Yea! You tap someone and then they chase you trying to tag you back."  
"Ve had somezhing similar to train with. Jou had to catch a mentor und beat zhem in a mock hunt." He grinned before picking up speed. He couldn't even count how many times Japan put him in the infirmary during that exercise but he had to admit it was fun. Actually his favorite one until the pain came. This sounded like that, minus the part he hated...  
"Er... No beating... Please..."  
He slowed to a stop and looked at him sadly. "I don't vant to. I hated zhat part... But zhe chase vas alvays fun... kinda freeing."  
"Let's play tag then?" Karn said with a smile.  
He nodded, a smile growing as he shot at him, hand out to tap him.  
Karn yelped and quickly took off, slipping around a corner since he didn't have the best traction on polished wood floors.  
The Prussian laughed madly as he put his hand on the demon's back and pushed himself up and over, catapulting himself over his friend. "Gotcha!"  
He yelped once more as he fell, "I'm not a trampoline Gil!"  
He grinned at his friend as he tore down the hall. "Entschuldigung!"  
Karn laughed as he began to run after him.  
He ran up stairs, taking them two at a time.  
Karn was hot on his tail, taking them three at a time.  
"No fair, jou giant!"  
"So? I deserve some lean in my favour." Karn laughed easily catching up to him on the third floor.  
He tore down the hall to try and avoid his reach.  
He tapped him before bolting the other way.  
He groaned playfully before pulling a 180 and dashing after him.  
Karn practically jumped down the stairs before darting down the hallway.  
He slid down the banister before laughing as he rode down. This... "ZHIS IS AWESOME!"  
Karn just laughed as he ran, this was awesome! He'd only done this a few times.  
Once he reached the bottom, he was off like a rocket, laughing like a kid. Hell was awesome... when the bitch wasn't around.  
Karn was already darting around the corner, leaping over a damned soul and he was quite grateful for the high ceilings.  
Gilbert slid under its legs before rolling and springing up in once graceful move with a grin. He didn't care of he won at this point... He just loved this.  
Karn had a clear advantage with the goat legs, easily keeping ahead... However the polished floors were not compatible with his hooves.  
Gilbert just hoped Erza was pissed at the scratches.  
She'd never have the chance to... Little did Karn know but there was about four souls dedicated to fixing the scratches and marks his hooves left behind. Karn meanwhile was laughing with his own amusement and happiness.  
Gilbert soon vanished, having darted down another hall and worked around to cut his friend off.  
Karn slowed with confusion, where did Gilbert go...?  
The hunter waited around the next corner, listening as his friend slowed. He had masked his aura perfectly...  
"Gilbert?" Karn blinked, looking around.  
He quickly darted out from the corner and tagged him, speeding away. "Right here!"  
Karn yelped and a few leaves dropped as a jolt went through him. "Gilbert! You scared me!" The large demon whined as he darted after Gilbert. A few more leaves falling as he ran.  
"Sorry!" He felt bad about that but still ran.  
Karn ran after him, grinning despite the fact he was really a bit too tired for all this.  
Gilbert was in much better shape since he still worked out in his cell, having no idea the other was tired.  
After an hour Karn just gave up running away, he was exhausted... Usually he was better but gods dammit he had been dead for a thousand years! That hindered his natural endurance by a lot.  
Gilbert stopped as he grinned at his friend. "I bet it's time for dinner anyvay."  
"Don't care. I'm sleeping here right now... I don't have the energy I used to anymore... I used to be able to play tag for days... Being dead for millennia really... Put me off my game."  
He smirked and sat beside him, patting his back. "Good game zhough."  
"... Thanks..."  
"I'll save jou some food, I got to get Jade so she doesn't starve."  
"Alright. Thanks."  
He left his best for the other to use as a pillow before getting Jade and taking her to dinner.  
Karn just curled up on the floor with a sigh, he'd have to work on this.  
At dinner, Gilbert helped Jade get the food she wanted and in return he met the Spanish Inquisition since no one was there to stop her. She asked about why he was a hunter and why he went by Prussia before and anything else her brain could think of and he answered as best he could. He didn't know. He thought he had, but since coming here, he didn't know anything about him or why he did it other than he was told to...

"That. Fucking. Blows." She mused. He was basically what she would have been if she had caved, but worse. She wanted to fix him now...

"Ja... but, its better now I guess..."

"Except you hate my mom." She countered.

"Ja, vell, she hasn't showed me anyzhing to like like jou und Karn have. Now eat up, jou need rest... und damn it, I sound like Doc!"  
A damned servant standing off to the side couldnt help but nearly laugh at that. The new edition to the house was always rather funny.  
Jade did laugh. "Feeling old then?"

"Shut up, brat. Jou are older zhan me."

"Fair enough. Kid." She smirked, enjoying this.

"Hey. Who is zhe one feeding jou und tucking jou in here?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"The one who just spent an hour playing tag." She countered to his amusement.

"Imp."

"Sausage sucker."

"Says zhe succubus."

"Ooooh! Good one!" She laughed. Oh, she liked him!  
Said servant was kicked out of the dining room by some of the others standing there... Although they were all trying to hide smiles.  
Gilbert was cracking up too as he finished whatever the fried meat was. "I'm just awesome is all."

"And big headed." She grinned, taking a bite of her hamburger.

"Zhats vhat jour mom said." He smirked before the girl spat the burger out as she went into hysterics.

"O-OKAY! O-OKAY! I G-GIVE! YOU W-WIN!"  
The servants allowed some quiet laughter while Jade laughed, oh... That was something Lucifer would say.  
"Good. Now finish up, ja?" He smiled and she nodded as she took a minute to recover before finishing. Then they were off once more.

The servants allowed some quiet laughter while Jade laughed, oh... That was something Lucifer would say.  
"Good. Now finish up, ja?" He smiled and she nodded as she took a minute to recover before finishing. Then they were off once more.  
Erza walked back into her home at the time she specified yesterday, just halfway through lunch. The general walked into her dinning room and took her seat, "Good evening everyone. How has your time been?" She asked, taking food for herself.  
Gilbert had been smiling, enjoying the piece of salmon Jade had given him to try as they cracked each other up. Now he was sour faced and silent.

And Jade felt like they were back to square one. "It's been great." She sighed, popping a piece of sashimi in her mouth boredly now.  
"Hm. Has it? That's good."  
The awkward silence returned before Jade spoke up again. "How was the meeting?"  
"It was decent. I must let you know that at the end of October, so in about two more weeks, I'll be gone for about five days."  
That was the best news he had heard all day. "I vill help jou pack. Happily!"  
"I can pack for myself." Erza rolled her eyes, "Two of my council members will come here to oversee everything while I'm gone."  
Jade grinned but then frowned. "Who?" She liked the twins but she could see them having 'fun' with Gilbert... Zorro and Storm were great... She loved Violet... but who knows what would happen of Aries came... Gil was HIS student...  
"The twins. Everyone else is coming with me. They don't have the desire to fight right now." It was October. It was a sensitive month for them.  
"They're quite depressed this time of year you know."  
"Yeah..."  
"It will be fine. They're bringing they're own pets don't worry about it." Erza waved her hand dismissively. Although said pets weren't likely to make it past November.  
Gilbert was ignoring her at this point and Jade just nodded.  
"Anything interesting I should be told?" Erza asked, eating her lunch.  
"Not now..." She mumbled, not wanting to upset Gilbert more. She liked the happy him to... to whatever this was...  
"Alright." Erza hummed lowly, her claws filling the silence with impatient taps.  
Eventually, Gilbert just had enough and stood, heading back to his cell. "See jou Karn. Jade."  
Erza huffed, "What crawled up his ass and died." She growled once he was gone.  
"Apparently you. What did you do to him? He was so nice and funny yesterday..."  
"Nothing different from usual. Or at least I don't think so..."  
"Then that's the problem!" She huffed, crossing her arms. "He just hates you! He said you haven't given him anything to like! Jeesh, play a new tune and maybe you get the Gil me and Karn get... I miss him when he sees you..."  
"Is it because I'm a demon? If I didn't look like one would that maybe help?" Erza asked, blinking as she glanced at herself... Oh why did she even care? ... Well Jade did... That answered that then...  
"I don't know! All I know is something you did pissed him off and it has nothing to to with being a demon. Check his palm next time you see him and then tell me if its because of being a demon..." She said almost sadly. She just wanted them happy...  
"His palm?" Erza asked, deciding to try both things at some point.  
"Yeah. He asked me if I was hungry and I said I was." She huffed and pushed back from the table. "Karn? Can you take me to bed? I'm not hungry now..."  
Karn nodded, quick to get out of there as well. Erza just sat there, idly eating her food. Oh why was it that she seemed to always disappoint those that mattered to her. She tried her best dammit.  
Jade was silent as Karn carried her out. "Why are they so damn stubborn?" She asked once out.  
"It's just their nature..." Karn sighed, "But Lucifer cares about you dearly. She'll take your words to heart."  
"Good. Because he is nice."  
"Yes he is... But he is still pig headed... You'll have to try and convince him too. Lucifer dotes on her children as much as she can, as you've probably noticed, she'll listen and do what you want if she thinks it will make you happy but Gilbert doesn't really feel that way... Or well. I've never seen him act like that personally but he'll at least think about whatever you say to him." Karn shrugged, a bit as they walked up the staircase to the fifth floor.  
"I didn't even ask for his blood. He offered it, just because he was worried. He had the servants in stitches just talking to me. He's funny, kind, and awesome when he gets the chance. Mom just makes him hide it behind his hate for her." She pouted. "I just want her to give him the chance."  
"Well... We both know she's a bit... Ehh... But she's also quite an amazing person herself... You just have to convince him of that. He helped you because he feels guilty and he knows you're an amazing person... And well if you can convince him that she is too then something could happen." Karn said, slipping in the blue door..  
"I know but I think she has to do it herself. I think he can see it, but she won't show it to him..."  
"Well you have to get the ball rolling. She will listen to you but because he's so... Defensive she's also automatically defensive. If you can get him to relax she'll relax. Probably." Karn said, laying her down. "Besides. Gilbert would take anything you say about her as fact simply because you know her so well... A lot better then I do nowadays."  
"Ball is in her court now. He said she hadn't shown him anything to like like we had. She just needs to be nice... Give him a redeemable quality, I guess..."  
"That's not likely to happen... Or at least not anytime soon."  
"Well, I told her. Of she can't figure out something, I can't help her..." She sighed, letting him put her down to cover her head with the blanket. "I'm a demon, not a miracle worker. I've put it out there, its up to her to figure out something..."  
"I know." Karn sighed, patting her head a bit. "Maybe next time your with Gilbert tell him about something nice she's done. Maybe. Or Maybe not." Karn shrugged before he stood to leave. "See you at dinner Jade." The multicoloured demon said, fall made him look like some kid's finger painting... He just couldnt wait until he was solid brown. But his odd colouration to the side he was gone soon. To his own room on the third floor.  
The girl nodded and decided to sleep on it.

Gilbert was in his cell once more, hanging upside down as he did pull ups like that.  
Erza stood and left the table, the servants clearing it up for the trip to EverFrost, she wandered a bit while thinking over what her daughter had said. Hm. So what would she do... Well give him less reasons to hate him? And that was done via being nice... Eugh. Now Erza had nothing against being nice, it was actually something she liked doing, but she didn't like the vulnerability or the weakness she had to display while doing it..  
The hunter eventually just hung upside down, not even bothering after he started sweating. Why was he even bothering anymore. Maybe he could get out of here and wonder a bit more...  
He looked up, or rather down, when she came I'm and sighed. "Ja?"  
She said nothing and just grabbed his hand to look at it, fingers tracing the scar a bit as she thought... Damn it. The scar was there... He really did help her. Not that helping her was bad... But it was frustrating that she now owed him something.  
He growled and snatched his hand back. "Vhat is jour problem?"  
"Nothing. I just wanted to see if the scar was there like she said."  
He closed his eyes with a groan. Damn it, Jade... "She vasnt supposed to tell jou."  
"Well she did and now you get a present in turn. Now before you ask why it's simple. Demons use favours and Damned souls as currency. You feeding my child while I was away is incredibly decent and I simply must return the favour."  
"I didn't do it for jou, I don't vant payment."  
"It doesnt matter. You did it and I want to return the favour."  
"I don't vant anyzhing anyvay." He admitted.  
"Hm. I'll think of something... Oh! I know. Come down would you?"  
He decided to humor her and dropped down. "Ok. I'm down. Now vhat?"  
She grabbed him as she ran through a shadow, "We're going on a trip~" Erza said just before they were engulfed by the swirling darkness.  
He blinked before they fell out of the shadow and he froze. He looked at the building before him and shook his head. "H-Hershel?" Now he remembered. The free cookies and ice cream bit always longing for the cake that was too expensive to just give away...  
"Yea. You mentioned and I remember going here when it first opened. I figured you'd like to come here since you liked that cake so much."  
He shook his head and turned to look around. There was a market just down the street. How did he know that? "...vhere... vhere are ve?"  
"Berlin, Germany."  
He always wanted a mission to come here. But he never knew why he wanted to. Why they never sent him when she was here. He slowly started to walk down the street, heading to the edge of town...  
She raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything as she followed him. His face looked so lost and sad. Kind of like how she had felt before she found Jade. How she still sometimes felt.  
He wandered slowly as he looked at different places he started to recognize. Frau Franz's house where he could get clothing patched if he pulled weeds from her garden. The house where he got taken after fighting with those boys and their mother gave him a whopping. A back alley where he took down those three boys and carried home the runt of a pup... "Zhat's vhere I found Hans..." He mumbled, heading down it, trailing his hand against the wall like he had when he limped out as he carried the puppy. He kept walking until he found a house that even in his memory it looked bad, run down and not safe to live in that he once called home...  
"... Are you alright...? Should I have not taken you here...?"  
"...can ve go home?"  
"Of course." She took him by the arm, gently, and veered him into a wall. They appeared in her study.  
He completely shut down as what he thought was a lie was shown go be a truth. That life wasn't real. It wasn't. But how could a lie be real? She was right. There was something before all this, and he knew it deep down the whole time. And they kept it from him. He couldn't speak as any words he could think if couldn't form.  
"... I'm not very good with emotional people who aren't like... Children. But... I can give hugs?"  
He didn't know why but he did hug her. Even if it was for a second before just recessing back to mind to process.  
Erza hugged him as he thought, wondering what had just happened.  
He realized she was right. She was right and had no idea how to feel about it as what little was left of his life he thought he knew came crashing down.  
"You alright?"  
He shrugged.  
"... Tell me what's wrong? We can exchange stories?"  
He looked at her and his eyes made it obvious he couldn't find the words to even say what was wrong.  
"Just try your best. Talking helps." She said, sitting him down in a fluffy arm chair.  
After a second, the man managed a bit of broken German. "/You... were right.../"  
"/I usually am. But what about?/"  
"/...I wasn't born for this./" He mumbled, looking at his hands, eventually rolling up his sleeve to his name scarred to his forearm.  
"/No one is born for horrors such as the ones you have been forced to live through./"  
"/...I don't want to be this./"  
"/Be what?/"  
"/This. Nothing. I want to be something. Anything. Just... not this./"  
"/You are. You're my guest, Karn's friend, Jade's friend and all that./"  
"/Am I? Or is that just lies too?/"  
"/You are. I don't like to lie when there's no point./"  
He nodded and was silent for a second. "/... what happens to me now?/"  
"/You can stay./"  
"...danke."  
"It's not a problem. You have free reign of my home... But font go outside. It wont be safe for you."  
"I can't jog zhe estate?"  
"I don't have any fences. I should get some but they haven't been needed until now."  
"I'll just stay in..."  
"Nonsense. If you want to go outside I'll get fences."  
He smirked. "Und ruin zhe scenery? Nicht danke."  
"Alright." She sighed. "... Do I still have to tell you a story?"  
He shook his head. "Jou don't have to..."  
"Do you want me to? I have plenty to tell."  
"... Maybe one..."  
"Alright." She hummed, leaning back a bit. There were many to choose from.  
"Can jou tell me how zhis all started?"  
"What all started?"  
"...Karn said zhere used to be peace..."  
"There did. It was a long time ago... The earth was not the same planet. It suffered a drastic hit and was nearly entirely remade. But before that humans and demons lived in relative peace on Earth, Hell was made just after the war broke out properly so demons would have a safe haven... But before all that it was relatively peaceful." Erza hummed, fiddling with a pen as she talked. "Demons usually fed on pleasure or asked before eating our special diet. Those who didn't were executed by myself or one of the other Generals... But we were known as Satans Council then rather than The Nine Generals. But you see... Demons such as I don't look very... Meek or the whatnot. We've always looked... Terrifying. Peace with the humans had always been fragile because of what we eat and what we look like." The General shrugged, crossing her legs as she sat next to him. "But even then we didn't expect the attack."  
He sighed as he remembered the first castle. "Zhe party?"  
"Yes. That was the first raid... It was a slaughter. You see it had in fact been a party to celebrate my birthday. Or well... My Rebirthday. The day I was transformed into a demon. We hadn't expected it at all. Everyone except for myself was killed."  
"It's ridiculous." He admitted, almost to soft to hear.  
"What is?"  
"All of zhis." He huffed, rubbing his temple before registering he still had that damn glove. He blinked at it and anger filled him before he tried to pull it off. To remove the last damn piece of Hunter gear he had from him and burn it.  
"... You won't be able to take it off. It's magically bound to you."  
"Get it off of me und burn it!" He begged, wanting it gone. "I don't care if jou have to cut my hand off!"  
"I won't cut off your bloody hand. Hold still." She huffed, taking his hand she began to tear apart the bounds on his magic. The glove crumbling to ashes as she did so.  
Though as it came off, he wished she just had cut his hand off. It would have been less painful he thought as he began to scream as it felt like his soul burned, much worse this time as the bonds snapped, their circles glowing softly on his flesh before fading away with the glove. The fire spread through his body as the long held back magic let go and over powered him...

The thing about him growing and learning the magic he had with that spell on him only made it stronger. It just never got to come out and his aura lit up like the fourth of July night.  
Erza groaned and stumbled back, having not expected the sudden burst of magic that seemed to make everything vibrate.  
Even Jade felt it and wasn't sure what was worse. The energy or his screams. It wasn't long before the Prussian hit the ground, sitting on his knees as his body tried to process.  
Erza just clutched her head as it felt like a train had just gone through it. "Oh for fucks saaaaake."  
Gilbert was in just as bad a position. "Zhe hell vas zhat?"  
"Good... I don't vant to do zhat again ever eizer..."  
"Well unless your magic is bound again, and it better not be because I will not help you, then it wont happen."  
He nodded but then paused. "Vait. I have magic?"  
"Yes. From what I gather its been bound for at least... 17 years."  
He just blinked at her, anger filling him. Why? WHY!? Why was it bound? Why him? Why ANY OF THIS!? He growled, hair whipping slightly as his anger boiled out into the air, making a small whirlpool of energy.  
"Calm down. You're going to blow a hole in my house." Erza huffed. "Also it might be ten years. Or twelve. I can't tell. It's just a long ass time."  
"I don't care. Let me our of here." He said, eyes murderous.  
She grabbed him and took him to the surface, middle of a forest.  
He started off in a direction to find out where they were. He was going to kill Austria and mount his head in his cell before his year was up and he was killed.  
"Now where are you going." She huffed, they were in one of the very northern forests of Canada. Just in case his magic exploded. It would suck if someone died accidentally. It was only fun to kill on purpose. Accidents were just troublesome.  
"TO KILL SOMEONE!"  
"Do we have to! I'm hungryyy."  
He stopped and turned back to her. "No. Jou don't have to. Me? Ja. I have vhat? Seven? Eight months left? Before my deal is up und I die, I'm putting Austrifuck in zhe ground for a lifetime of pain!"  
"Well... I like you better now... So I might not kill you." She thought for a second. "Probably won't since Jade likes you."  
The whirlwind of power stopped suddenly when her words shattered his rage. She liked him? "...vhat?"  
"What what?"  
He shook his head. "Nozhing..."  
"Nooooo tell meee..." She whined, hanging off of his arm as her wings dragged on the ground.  
"I zhought jou said jou vere hungry?" He huffed, wanting to ignore that moment he just had.  
"I'll eat after you tell meeeee..."  
"I didn't expect jou to say zhat, alright?"  
"What that I like you? Well yeah. Its pretty standard that people are more likeable when they arent pointing a poisoned sword at your face."  
He rolled his eyes. "I can alvays fix zhat."  
"Oh, please don't."  
He chuckled. "Come on zhen. If jou are hungry, zhen so is Jade und she needs to eat too."  
She nodded, taking them back to his room


End file.
